The River has run wild
by VeidtsAngel0o
Summary: Kat Adams seems like the perfect test subject but she turns out to be the perfect partner for a certain Doctor and Scarecrow, but once he opens pandora's box the world will burn and the river's will run wild. crane/oc rated m for mature subject matters.
1. Chap 1: Catching a Kitty

OK, so I don't own anything besides the character Kat, and I am not making any profit off of this story, I just thought I would finally put my story on the site since there are not that many crane stories which is a shame cause the man is downright sexy :D So please review if you like what your reading since your reviews are my fuel to write, thanks for reading and enjoy!

The rain hit the window with a pitter patter noise that soothed her completely; with a sigh she turned from the window and went back to sitting on the lounge chair.

"well I guess if you feel that this is best for you, what can I say besides do it, you do however need to keep these meetings up, if not with me anymore than with another psychologist there's a place in Gotham called Arkham Asylum there is bound to be some very well qualified doctors there"

Kat Adams continued to stare at the ceiling, she hated every one of these sessions, she hated everything about life since she was 12, she hated the feeling that she was crazy and being treated as such but then being told she wasn't it was like she was a yo-yo. She sat up and turned to her now former psychologist; she put a smile on her face and nodded.

"Of course Dr. Shelton with all our success I wouldn't want to fall back into the institute again"

Dr. Shelton nodded and put her notebook down; she stood up and walked over to Kat, giving her a soft hug. Kat stood stiffly and just allowed it but did not return it, she hated being touched, hated people in her space, and she avoided crowds for that exact reason. When she finally let go of Kat and stepped back she went to her desk,

"ok Kat, here's my card just in case you've lost the one I gave you so long ago, remember even if you're not here I am always available, if you need anything or something is wrong just call"

Kat took the card and gave another fake smile, being 11 years now with Dr. Shelton she knew how to go through the motions; she knew that if anyone knew the truth she would be back in that institute faster than she could blink. Some days it was so hard to keep it together she often thought that might be for the best, and then she remembered the horrors that she endured and to her it was not worth it.

"Good-bye Kat, my best wishes go with you"

"And you too Dr. Shelton, good-bye"

Kat shoved on her jacket as she walked out the building, the rain had stopped and the wind had picked up, her long curly hair blew around her face and she fought to keep it behind her ears, she called a taxi from the side of the road and told the driver her address. Dr. Shelton should be on her way to the airport to go back to London soon and that thought gave Kat's heart a cold squeeze, maybe she shouldn't have left London to live in Gotham, she had no idea now as she sat in the taxi, she had heard of this city, of the man they called batman, it seemed that it was a city of crazies and nobody cared. Perhaps she thought being in a city of crazies would make her feel less crazy herself.

'Well it's now or never, she will find out if you don't go' Kat groaned at her own thought, 'fine'

"Ah, actually I need to go to Arkham Asylum instead"

The driver looked at her in the rear view mirror, "ah miss you sure about that, that aint no place for the meek or someone as beautiful"

Kat felt that irk of annoyance and thought about pulling his eyes out when she snapped out of it and nodded, "yes I'm sure"

The driver shrugged and turned the car around.

It took about 30 minutes to get to the asylum, she paid the driver and gave him a tip, she might hate people but she still had manners. With that she turned and looked at the tall building that stood in front of her. It looked eerie and completely different than the institute she was in, while Arkham looked dark and very old, like a castle Dracula would live in, her old institute was a square flat building that was blindly white, outside and inside.

Kat stood where she was, her feet refusing to move and a couple of people had walked past her and gave her a weird look, but she couldn't bring herself to go in, she felt if she walked in she would never get back out, she'd be trapped for another 4 years.

'just go, they don't know you, they won't even know you're crazy, you fooled Dr. Shelton for so long and you can do it to any other shrink, just put your left foot in front and…' her train of thought was disturbed by a voice from behind her.

"What are you staring at?"

Kat turned around and met a pair of the most clear blue eyes she had ever seen in her life, she didn't know if it was the shock of his eyes or how she turned but her black boot heels slipped from under her 5'7 body and her ass hit the ground hard.

She groaned in pain and looked up, the man bent down and offered his hand, she didn't take it just pushed herself up and started brushing the dirt and leaves from her jeans and black jacket.

"Thanks" she said

The man raised an eyebrow "for what, you got up yourself"

"yeah, I ah can manage" she looked back into those breath taking eyes and took a look at him, he was taller than her probably somewhere in the 6 foot range, he wore a dark suit under an open black jacket that went to his knees, his hair was almost black and fell just into those amazing eyes that were framed with a pair of silver glasses. His face looked like it was chiseled by angels; his high cheek bones and perfect lips were defiantly a gift to women. But it was his eyes, the look in them as if there was a veil and something dark behind it, it made her shiver.

"So what were you staring at?" he asked as he looked up at the building as if he could notice it himself

Kat thought for a second and something in her told her to turn around and never think of this man again, "um nothing, ah...ya bye" and with that she did exactly what her mind told her for once and walked into the building, somehow walking in the asylum was a better choice than talking to that man anymore, he made her feel weird, and that was the only word that came to mind to describe the feeling.

Jonathan just stood there staring after the woman, something was strange about her, the way her emerald eyes seem to stare through him, her skin was a creamy porcelain paleness that made her eyes look even more haunted never mind the slightly dark circles under her eyes that told him she didn't sleep much, or very well at least. Her hair was the color of blood, a deep red that framed her face, she looked like a doll to him, a haunted doll with a lost soul and that peaked his interest. He noticed she spoke with a soft accent so she was not from Gotham; perhaps she was new to town, visiting a family member.

'Perhaps we have found a worthy test subject eh Johnny boy' Scarecrow leered from his subconscious.

'Mm, yes most defiantly' he would love to play with her, and he always got what he wanted.

Kat saw the desk with protective glass all around and a sign that read "Information and admitting" She walked over to the desk, her heels clicking on the tile floor.

"Um excuse me" she said,

A plump lady turned around and walked over to Kat, she smacked her over painted lips and looked Kat up and down,

"What can I do for you?"

"Um I'm looking for a psychologist for therapy, I'm transferring from London and I need to set up a weekly session, I'm not too sure where to go but my former psychologist gave me this place as a reference"

Kat felt like the woman wasn't even listening, she just stared at Kat like she was speaking a foreign language,

"Hmm well I don't …"

"Don't worry about it Dorothy, I can take care of her"

Kat turned around to once again find herself staring at the man with the crystal eyes, 'oh great he's a doctor here and now I'm back in his uncomfortable presence and how the hell did I not hear him standing behind me'

The woman named Dorothy shrugged and walked away before Kat could get another word in, "ah excuse me..." she groaned inside and turned back to the man.

He looked at her again up and down as if he was sizing her up for something; she suppressed another shiver that crawled up her spine,

"Um so you know who I need to speak with or something?" she asked while looking at the ground for a second and then back up to his face.

"That's what I said isn't it?" he asked with a smirk and then motioned with his hand for her to walk as he started to walk towards the gate that led into the asylum. Kat rolled her eyes behind his back and followed him to the gate, a guard let them through and they continued to walk down a long walkway.

"So miss…?" he questioned

Kat caught up with him slightly his legs were so long that his strides made her have to walk a little faster than she usually did,

"Adams, Kat Adams"

"Kat?" he asked with a slight laugh "I bet you give your mother hell for that one"

"it's hard to with her being 6 feet under and all" she sneered slightly she hated being teased about her name, but she hated being called her full name so it was the lesser of two evils as far as she was concerned.

"Ah, and is Kat short for something?"

"Yes, but I prefer just Kat; and you are?"

"Dr. Jonathan Crane"

They stopped walking and he opened a door to her left, standing to the side waiting for her to enter. Kat stepped inside what looked like a very organized office, it was quite large, almost the size of her living room, there was a large desk and it was surrounded by filing cabinets and 2 comfy looking chairs sitting in front. There was a large book case beside the door filled with books and a sofa sitting under the one window that was cover with a metal cage.

Jonathan shut the door behind him and tossed his jacket and briefcase beside his desk; he took a seat in his chair behind the desk and motioned for her to sit in one of the comfy seats.

Kat sat down to the one closest to the door and slipped off her jacket, she looked around the office committing it to memory. Jonathan's eyes went to her chest, she was wearing a light purple v neck blouse that had short billowy sleeves, it showed a small amount of cleavage but it clung to her and showed off her breasts that would fill his hands perfectly and maybe a little more and a perfect hour glass shape. He looked back at his desk as her face came back to his, and cleared his throat.

"So how long have you been in therapy?'

"Um about 11 years now" she responded,

Jonathan noticed she fiddled with her hands while she spoke, she seemed uncomfortable and it wasn't from her perfect posture she had sitting in his chair. She seemed to always mumble slightly when she begun to speak of something that bothered her, just like outside and at the receptionist.

"And you had the same psychologist for all that time?"

Kat nodded in agreement and pulled out her card from her pocket, she stood up and leaned over to hand it to him. When he took it their fingers touched and Kat snapped her hand back like he had just electrocuted her, she sat back down and nibbled on her bottom lip slightly.

Jonathan pulled his eyes from her mouth and looked at the card; he put it down and looked back at her.

"So is it mandatory or purely optional?"

Kat thought for a second well it was mandatory for a few years when she left the institute but now not so much it was mostly to keep herself from completely losing it and secluding herself from the world. Not to mention Dr. Shelton was always breathing down her neck, constantly telling Kat that it was of utmost importance that she kept the meetings going. What the hell made her follow her advice and come here, ' cause most likely she would find out and come back here like a damn bitch in heat hounding her to get a shrink' Kat didn't realize she was lost in thought for so long until her eyes met with his again and she realized she hadn't answered him yet.

"Oh, um sorry, uh well it's complicated"

He looked at her without a single change in his expression, just kept staring with those eyes, they were cold and calculating and the silence stretched for what seemed like forever until finally she felt it was too much, she couldn't breathe and her head was starting to spin. 'oh no not an anxiety attack, not now, they'll lock me up, they'll use me like a pin cushion I'll never be able to leave, I'll be stuck in a white room with no color, I'll…' her train of thought stopped and she stumbled to stand up.

"I..Ah…. I have to go, this was a mistake… I can't….. I just" her legs became like jelly and she felt like her heart would burst through her chest.

She didn't notice that he was standing beside her now, his hands on her upper arms, he was pushing her back in the chair,

"Just take deep breathes, and relax" His voice was soft and controlling at the same time, he was knelt in front of her so her eyes locked with his.

Kat started to take in deep breaths, slow and steady, she didn't notice but her hands were clutching his shoulders and his hands were still on her upper arms but were moving up and down in short soothing movements.

"That's it, just like that"

'Oh Johnny boy coming to her rescue how sweet'

'Shut up I'm trying to work here'

He waited a few minutes until her chest started to settle down a bit. "Better?" he asked

Kat nodded slightly, "I uh need water" she rasped slightly

Jonathan stood up and went to a small fridge that was located beside one of the filing cabinets, he handed her a bottle of water, Kat took it in shaky hands and went through her bag, it took a minute but she managed to pull out the small pill bottle and tried to open the child safe lock cap but her hands were too shaky and she almost dropped it.

"augh! I don't even have a fucking kid why do they have to put these stupid lids on!"

"Here" he said taking the bottle from her hands and opening it swiftly, he read the label for the directions and gave her one, as she took the pill and gulped half the bottle he read the full label.

'Hm mild sedative but it seems to be a different one than the usual one giving for anxiety, which means she is on other medication as well'

Jonathan handed her the bottle back with the lid on and walked back to his desk, he sat there waiting for Kat to pull herself back together.

"Um sorry and uh thanks, I really should get going, thank you for your time Dr. Crane" Kat spoke as she pulled her jacket back on, her movements were slow and sluggish.

"I hope you're not driving" he asked

"No I took a taxi, which I will do again, good-bye" she softly replied and let herself out; Jonathan waited for the click of her heels to fade and then picked up the card. He dialed the number and waited a few rings.

"Hello this is Dr. Shelton"

"Hello, this is Dr. Crane calling from Arkham asylum I am now taking your former patient Kat Adams and I will need her files and information"

"Oh, I see, she went to a male doctor… that seems odd, well maybe this is just another sign of great process, well I was about to board my flight, but I can rebook, shall I come there or would you like to meet somewhere in the middle"

"Yes we can meet in a coffee shop that is just a 10 minute drive from the airport, will that be easier?"

Kat sat on the couch staring at the t.v without watching it, her mind still thinking of Jonathan how can someone have eyes like that, he must have women falling at his feet.

She shook her head and laid back letting out a huge yawn, it was almost 1am and she was tired as hell, she turned her head to stare at the pill bottle. There were 5 of them lined up, each one meant for a different purpose and right now she was contemplating taking her sedative, she hated it with a passion. Sure it made it easy to fall asleep when she never could but it kept her asleep and waking up when the nightmare got bad was a lot harder with the drug in her system.

She held the bottle and then put it down, getting up she grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass and sat back down, she watched a cooking show and sipped her drink. It was an hour later that her eyes finally drifted closed and she fell into a heavy sleep, her last thought was she might've had a bit too much wine since her medication did say to limit her intake, but sleep called her sweetly and she no longer cared.

She was in her small cube of a room, the light was blinding and she heard the metal door open, he stepped inside flashing his dazzling smile at her, his blonde hair shimmered in the light.

"Hey, Kitty be a good little pussy for me now okay?"

She wanted to scream but the medication made her drowsy and she couldn't form a single thought or action. His hand slid up her thigh and he pulled down her white cotton pants, she came in and out of conscious, it seemed like a dream at times, until she saw his handsome face above hers scrunched as he thrust in and out of her. Than it went black, when she opened her eyes again it was a different time, a different day and she was standing in her room, a plastic spork in her hands covered in blood, her white clothes splattered with bright red color and the male nurse was on the floor, his throat gaped open like a pez dispenser and all Kat did was laugh, a soft laugh as a sweet lullaby rang in her ears.

Kat woke up with a scream in her throat, her body was covered in a cold sweat and the t.v was blindly bright. She took a deep breath and looked around her apartment, groaning she ran her hands through her hair and shut the t.v off. Getting up she stumbled slightly to her bed, still out of it from the wine and flopped on top of the blankets, she buried her face in her bed and took deep breaths of the fresh lilac detergent, it was the only kind she used for the exact reason that she felt complete comfort at the smell and she faded off to sleep again.

It felt like her eyes had only been closed a second when she awoke for the second time, she was on her back now and she had no idea why she woke up. She didn't have a nightmare but something had caused her mind to wake up, she sighed and opened her eyes, and there in front of her was a pair of ice blue eyes glowing in the dark. Kat just stayed still for a moment her brain not catching up fast enough to realize if this was a dream or real life. It wasn't until she saw a gleam of metal to her right that she noticed the syringe coming towards her, instantly her body kicked into high gear at the sight and a scream ripped through her lungs, a cold hand clamped down on her mouth but she bit down and rolled her body to the right, taking them both onto the hard floor.

She heard a male groan as she jumped up to run out of the room, the cold hand shot out again and gripped her ankle, she pulled and then kicked out with her other foot, catching the man in his face and felt something shatter with her kick. The hand let go and Kat took off to the kitchen, she ripped open the drawer and pulled a steak knife out, it wasn't very big but it was the first thing she grabbed and it was better than nothing.

Kat spun around and looked; her eyes were adjusted to the dark so she could see slightly, the moon light shining in through her kitchen window helped as well. She couldn't see anyone or hear anything except her ragged harsh breathing, for a second she thought she imagined the whole thing again. When she realized a sharp pain was shooting through her foot, she lifted her leg up and saw a small amount of blood on her foot and a few small pieces of glass shimmered in the dark kitchen. Just then she looked up and saw none other than Dr. Crane who lunged at her, she slashed at him with the knife and caught him in his upper arm, he let out a yell and then back handed her with such force she slammed into the counter top and he took that moment to grip her hair and pull her head back. The metallic taste was in her mouth and she felt herself become slightly dizzy, he yanked harder bringing her stumbling backwards.

Kat cried out and tried elbowing his face, but he was quicker and pulled her arm back as far as it would go, she let out another cry of pain and tried kicking his shin. He ripped her around and slammed her onto the kitchen counter island. He held her hands above her head and kept his body in-between her legs so she couldn't get a kick in anywhere, he then reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled the syringe out again, Kat screamed as hard as she could at the sight of the needle again. He shoved the needle into her neck as his mouth came down hard on hers and he muffled any screams or shouts she tried to make. She continued to fight with every fiber of her being, she remembered her self-defense training but none of it helped her now even though she thought she was quite a good fighter the wine and the lack of sleep seemed to hinder her and now her head was starting to swim with weird lights. She felt her body slack a bit and Jonathan pulled back slightly his free hand had dropped the needle and was now sliding down her cheek and down her neck feeling her silky skin.

"Ssshhh, isn't that so much better Kat" he whispered

Her eyes stayed locked on his and he saw a flash of anger before her head shot up and connected with his face, he howled and stumbled backwards, his one cheek right under his eye was cut from the broken glasses and now his nose was bleeding but not broken, his eyes were blurry from the involuntary tears.

Kat slid off the counter and hit the floor with a thump, she crawled around the counter into the living room trying to get to the door, but she was slowing down and her body started to get too heavy for her to carry, she tried dragging herself to the door, reaching out in the dark for anything to help her. Jonathan pushed her over onto her back with his foot, and looked down at her,

"Well you are quite a fighter, I'll give you that" he then grinned and his face seem to change slightly making him look more crazy and frightening than before "that's why you're going to be soo much fun to play with" he said in a completely different voice that made her hairs stand on end. That was the last thing she remembered as her heart slowed and everything became black.

Hope you liked my first chapter, I don't keep you waiting I give you action, action and more action! Lol

Ill get more into Kat, an her story as well.

Please review and I'll keep them coming thanks! :D


	2. Chap 2: The destruction of the innocent

Okay here's the next chapter of my story, try to give a little more back story to lovely Kat, and get the steam rolling in :D stay tuned my little Crane freaks!

….

* * *

><p>Drip, drip, drip, drip, it was the sound that Kat heard as she came to. It was bright, so bright her head throbbed and the smell of metal was strong in the air. She tried to move but she was bound to a table, against the pain and light she opened her eyes and saw nothing but white. She whimpered and fought against the restrains, only to feel a sharp pain shoot through her left arm, looking down she saw her blood dripping from a few marks on her arms.<p>

"Now, Miss Adams it seems you are responding remarkably to the new medication, perhaps we can step it up, mmm?" a deep voice said from somewhere behind her.

Kat let out a cry and fought harder than ever, as the doctor came into view, the same doctor that haunted her dreams at night alongside the male nurse, He was old maybe in his early 50's with greying hair and brown eyes. His face was weathered and winkling and he had on a pair of old glasses, he held up a syringe and came towards her.

"Now let's start phase 2"

Kat screamed until her throat was raw and tried fighting with all her might, but it was no use and she focused on nothing but the sweet sounds of whispering in her head. 'Please sing me a lullaby sweet butterflies, the birdies are so quiet right now' Pain shot through her body and her screams drowned out the doctor's humming.

* * *

><p>….<p>

Kat shot up with a scream dying in her throat, her body ached and just for a second she thought she was back in the institute with the doctor but as her eyes glanced around the room she realized it was not white, nor very bright. She closed her eyes for a second and took steady breaths, when she felt calm enough to deal with the situation she opened her eyes and got familiar with her surroundings.

The room was slightly dark and bare; there was only a long metal surgical table in the middle bolted to the stone ground. There was a metal counter that was bare as well and a medical light hanging from the ceiling above the table. She was on a metal bed that had a thin mattress and one pillow, besides the beating she took last night the bed was most likely the reason her whole body ached. She got up and looked for the door but as she did she felt something was wrapped around her ankle, looking down she saw what looked like a black house arrest bracelet.

_'What the hell is this?'_ she thought to herself

All of a sudden she heard the sound of a door opening and she pushed herself against the wall watching as Dr. Crane walked in through the door. He glanced at her and then walked towards the table; he flicked on the light and folded his arms over his chest.

"Good to see you are awake finally"

"How long have I been out?" Kat asked as nicely as she could

"14 hours, how are you feeling?"

Kat felt anger surge through her, how dare he ask her such a stupid ass question after what he did, Kat was through with being a victim and male doctors seem to all be nothing but psychotic assholes.

"How the fuck do you think I am doing, you broke into my apartment, beat me up, kidnapped me, drugged me and then ask me how I'm doing! Go fuck yourself is how I'm doing!"

Jonathan just stared at her, and then made a disappointing clicking sound.

"Now that is not very nice Katalina"

Her blood went cold when he said her name, her breath started to hyperventilate and when she saw him smirk it just made her angrier. 'Stop it; you are not going to give this fucker an ounce of satisfaction'

Jonathan turned around and went to the counter, Kat looked down and saw a small rock, and she bent down quickly and then threw it as hard as she could at his head. It instead hit his back with a thud and he spun around with a look of pure shock on his face. It made Kat feel a twinge of satisfaction until he came towards her with fire in those blue eyes.

"You come one more step closer and you're going to regret it" she warned her voice low and steady.

Jonathan stopped just a couple of feet in front of her, "do you really think you have any power over what I do to you" he purred his face still wearing that annoying smirk. He took one step forward, "you are now mine and if I see fit I'll do what I want, when I want" another step forward "and I will"

He took another step forward and as fast as lighting his hands shot out and grabbed her throat slamming her against the wall, his knee placed right in-between her legs and his free hand grabbed her wrists. She struggled, as he expected her too but then her body went completely slack and her breathing stopped.

"Kat?" in a moment of panic he laid her down on the floor and checked her pulse, he never saw the rock she grabbed until she swung it up against the side of his head.

Kat jumped up and ran to the door he came in from, just as she got to the door however a shock ran through her body causing her to cry out and hit the floor. She looked behind her to see Jonathan standing behind her; he reached down and yanked her up to her feet. Than he just flung her towards the table, her body hit it with a thud of pain and he gripped her hair.

"I did tell you didn't I?" he whispered in her ear, his breath fanning over her face "I'm sure you noticed that pretty little bracelet around your ankle, well it's a modified house arrest bracelet, and when I push this little button on this remote in my hand you get a nasty little shock, if you leave the perimeter that I have set up around the building well, than you get a really nasty shock and it won't stop until you bring your ass back inside the perimeter." His other hand gripped her jaw tightly and pulled her head around to face him "Do you understand me Kat, you're not going anywhere and you will learn to cooperate or…."

Fury was seething through her eyes; "I'll take whatever you can dish out and then ill shove it down your fucking throat" Was her response.

Jonathan chuckled slightly and let her go, she moved away from him to stand on the other side of the table. Her one leg still tingled slightly from the source of her electrocution, Jonathan had wiped his forehead with a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket and then turned back to her.

"So, how about we start?" he asked, his head cocked to one side slightly.

"How did you know my name?" she asked afraid of the answer, like he had read her mind or something. 'How stupid are you, telepathic abilities are in comic books not real life' sometimes she wished she could shut her own brain up.

"well I met with your former doctor… what was her name… ah yes Dr. Shelton, she had a nice fat file all about you including a very interesting file from a Tahthrone Institute" he removed his glasses and starting cleaning them with the other side of the handkerchief.

Kat was starting to panic now, knowing this man had read everything there was to know about her, that he had read about the institute, of what she did. The horror struck her hard and her eyes had become as wide as saucers.

Jonathan smiled, "oh so you can feel fear, besides your daily nightmares, but I know more than that stupid impudent dr. Shelton knew. There's something going on in your pretty little head, and it's not just self-defense murder now is it?" he hadn't moved a muscle but somehow he seemed to close for her, she wanted to close her eyes and never wake up to this nightmare again.

"Hhmmm no smart remarks, no threats anything?" he asked "Come on Kat don't hold out on me now we haven't even started" he came towards her.

Kat felt like she did back then again, her legs gave out from beneath her and silent tears slid down her cheeks. She shook her head and brought her hands to her ears, "no, no I don't want to, please just where are my pills please?" she whimpered.

Jonathan knelt in front of her, "you don't need them, their a cop out, just a mask your putting on for the sake of Dr. Shelton, for the sake of yourself, you've been told all your life you needed them." He placed his finger under her chin and pulled her head up softly "I'm telling you, you don't, and besides they'll just get in the way of our fun, of our work"

"You don't understand what you're doing, you don't know what it's like, I need them, please I'll cooperate I'll do whatever you want! Please!" she cried

"Kat, you are going to anyways, now don't ask again or I'll punish you" with that he stood up and walked to the door, "don't worry Kat, I'm a doctor I know what's best" he said in that same creepy voice as last night and he left the room with a soft laugh.

Kat just sat there starring at the door and then the flood gates opened and she cried herself into a deep sleep.

….

* * *

><p>Jonathan walked into the room and saw Kat lying on the floor where he left her, it had been another day and it surprised him to see her still there.<p>

**'Perhaps you were wrong; perhaps she's not as strong, just another weak pathetic girl already broken'**

_'No she's been broken before and somehow came back, there is something different about her, we will just have to coax it out'_

Kat heard footsteps and she sat up to see Jonathan again, she stood up and stared at the floor. He stood in front of her and motioned for her to walk in front of him,

"Hungry?" he asked

She looked up at him and nodded silently, "after you than" he replied

She hesitated a moment and then took a step forward, she got a couple of steps when she felt his hand on her lower back. She stopped walking immediately and moved out of his reach, "Kat don't start with me, I know you hate being touched, especially by the opposite sex, and really who could blame you, a sex toy for one and an experiment toy for another. If you cooperate as previously stated than I have no need to hurt you, now if you will please continue" He placed his hand back on her lower back and lead her out of the room.

Kat went along but her body was still as stiff as a board, they got to a kitchen that was the size of her whole apartment. Jonathan ushered her to sit in a seat at a large wooden table and sat in a chair beside her.

"Alright Kat, now I know you're hungry I can hear your stomach." It was true she hadn't eaten in over 30 hours and she was famished but there were knots in her stomach because she felt like a rabbit going towards a piece of lettuce in a trap.

When he didn't go on she figured he was waiting for a response so she nodded her head yes.

"Well I know pretty much everything there is to know about you and I must say you are very interesting but there is a lack of information on what exactly happened to your family. Now I have the articles and the interviews with the police and such but there is nothing from your own mouth. Now granted you were young, what 12 years old? But I know that you remember everything. So you fill me in and I'll fill your stomach with whatever food you want" He stated watching her face intensely.

Kat thought for a second, she had never spoke about her family, she didn't even think about it and now he wanted her to delve into the matter with him. 'Fat chance' she thought, but then she looked at her ankle and remembered, he didn't ask her, he told her and we was making that little side deal for no other reason than to seem like the good guy if he wanted he would just push that button in his pocket until he got what he wanted. All though she was sure she would fight and may not even give in she was so hungry and food was defiantly a weakness for her.

"They were murdered" was all she said in a short clipped voice

Jonathan made a sound of annoyance and took off his glasses; he rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked back at her.

Kat sighed and started to fidget with her hands again, "fine I don't see why this is important to know"

"Because it matters to our work"

Kat was silent for a minute, like she was gathering the courage to start.

"It was Friday night it was late I was in my bed, mom and dad were watching television in the living room. My little sister was asleep, I was listening to my favorite cd my mom would play every night for me. It was a bunch of my favorite lullabies and I fell asleep soon after."

She stopped for a second and started picking at her nails, her one foot starting shaking slightly, moving up and down in a soothing matter. "Please don't make me; the police file has all the information on what happened"

"It doesn't have the whole story, it doesn't tell me anything through your eyes and that's what is important to our work"

"Our work? You keep saying our work but how am I involved with something I don't know?"

Jonathan looked at her "continue" was all he replied

_'He's most likely talking about scarecrow, wouldn't you have guessed that the shrink is just as crazy as his subjects'_ she shook her head and looked back down at her hands.

"My sister woke me up, she said she heard scary noises down stairs, I told her it was just the t.v but she said no it sounded like shouting and crying. I was irratated because I was tired so I took her hand and said come on I'll show you it's just the t.v show mommy and daddy are watching. I wished I believed her but at the time who could've thought what was going to happen. Anyways we went down stairs and we walked in the living room when some men grabbed us, there were 5 men I couldn't see their faces it was dark and everything was happening fast. My father was tied and gagged, so was my mother but..."

She stopped again for a moment and swallowed a lump in her throat, fresh tears started to well up in her eyes.

"there was a man on top of her, raping her, my father was struggling, yelling through his gag, we watched as 2 more men took a turn all the while cutting her and stabbing her, I told my sister to close her eyes and pretend she was somewhere else, but my mother had locked eyes with me and I couldn't do the same, I felt I had to be there for her. She then stopped crying, stopped breathing and my father was crying his body slumped over when the man holding him lifted his head and slit his throat from ear to ear. I watched as his body hit the ground and his eyes faded, I knew I had to do something so I elbowed the man who was holding me in the groin and grabbed my sisters hand. I tried to run but she was slow and we only made it to the kitchen, one man grabbed her from me while I felt a sharp fire shoot through my back, I was stabbed twice in the back, and cut about 20 times across my torso since I was a fighter, they tried to rape me but I wouldn't let them near me, I just kept biting and scratching and they kept cutting and slashing until they gave up and I ended up laying on the floor, feeling my blood pore from my body and … and…"

Kat choked on her tears, the pain was searing across her mind like it was happening all over again.

"I heard the cries that my sister made when they tore her up the most terrible sounds I have ever heard... was only 7 and they … they raped her like an animal…. And all I could do was lay there feeling death's cold hands on my throat listening to everything wishing I would die, so angry that I was living through this. Then they left, I heard the sounds of their fading feet the house was dead silent and I listened to the sound of my heartbeat, it was slowing, every second that passed until I blacked out."

Kat stopped and wiped her face, "you know the rest, a neighbor called 911, I was pronounced dead on the scene but they revived me on the stretcher. I was in a coma for 2 weeks they didn't think I would pull through, I didn't want to but I did, I came too to the sounds of those lullabies in my head. The cops went through the motions but nothing ever came of it, there wasn't any prints, no evidence, I couldn't remember their faces, so no one was ever arrested and the case became a forgotten thing on a shelve…. But I never forgot"

Jonathan got up and she heard some noises behind her, she sat there letting the tears slid down her face, she felt exhausted and now wanted nothing but to curl up in her blankets smelling of lilac and sleep for weeks. After a few minutes he came back and sat down but first placed a plate of food in front of her along with a glass of water.

"Funny isn't it, how people cling to the idea of justice and good will prevail and yet it seems that the good ones are always the ones that suffer, it's why you hate people now isn't it? Can't stomach the human race anymore, does it make you sick to have to interact with them?"

Kat ate slowly taking a sip of water every once and a while, "yes"

"How did the institute find out about dr. davisen?"

She chewed a few times "I wasn't the only one he played doctor Frankenstein on, just his favorite" she snarled "people started asking questions, day nurses saw the evidence on me"

"ah yes, the night you murdered a Tim Lewent a night nurse working your block, opened his throat with a spork you snuck from the cafeteria and the nurses found you humming and finger painting with his blood"

Kat stopped mid chew and slowly turned to face him, "You didn't know what he did to me, 14 years old and I watched my sister and mother being raped and the fucker has the guts to do it to me. He got off easy" she whispered and her eyes seem to glow for a second and then she blinked and her face was blank again. She shook her head slightly and swallowed "I'm sorry where were we?"

"We're done, finish eating and do whatever you please" he got up and walked away

"Wait, I'm free to move around so whatever I want?" she asked like he just told her she won a million dollars.

Sighing he walked back to her, "why do you always make me repeat myself? Yes do whatever you want walk around, eat something else talk the guards ears off I don't care just remember what I said, don't leave the building or zap. Don't try anything sneaky either or zap, got it?" his face was inches from hers and she could smell the slight mint flavor of his tooth paste.

She nodded silently and looked away from his face, Jonathan then left the room leaving Kat to finish her plate and water. When she was done she washed her plate and cup in the sink, dried them and put them away. She looked down and saw a drawer of knifes, she slid one small knife into the waist band of her pants, just to feel a bit more secure. Let Jonathan think she was playing along and then when the perfect moment came she would make her move and show him that she would never be a victim again.

She walked around the building, it was quite large and had a lot of rooms, and some of them were locked so she didn't bother trying to get in. She had walked pass a room with a bunch of thugs in it playing a card game and smoking, a couple of them looked up at her and whistle but didn't do anything else. She continued moving through the rooms until she came across a room with 2 sofas and a wall of shelves filled with books. She shut the door slightly to give her a sense of privacy and went to the shelves, she picked out a book that had a nice cover and sat in one of the sofas. She opened the book and started to read until her eyelids grew heavy and sleep snatched her away.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Jonathan sat in his desk starring at one of the monitors, Kat was lounging on the sofa in the library and his mind was racing. '_We haven't even started and already we've made progress'_ he thought to himself

**'Oh yes she might be as fucked in the head as you Johnny boy'** scarecrow snickered

_'Yes there is defiantly something going on in her head and once those pills are out of her system we will start to have some fun'_

_…._

* * *

><p>Okay hope you all liked the next chapter, please review and I promise I'll keep up with my story :D<p>

Thanks for all the reviews already!


	3. Chap 3: Sweet little butterflies

Ok so here's the next chapter, I'm trying to load one every day and so far so good lol but I might slow down just a bit. I don't know but I'll keep trying :D Please please review every author likes to hear feedback, greatly appreciated. On with the show.

* * *

><p>Kat woke up in the dark, she thought she fell asleep with the lamp on but maybe someone turned it off. The curtains were closed on the window and the room was pitch black, she felt her heart rate speed up and her breath come out uneven, she hated the dark, bad things could hide easily.<p>

"Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly." She started singing softly, as she sat there in the dark listening to herself and the soft music in her head, it was very comforting.

Jonathan was coming to check on Kat, he didn't feel completely safe going to bed with her free in the building, his nose still throbbed slightly as a reminder of why. He checked the monitor but the library was pitch black so he had to go in person.

When he got to the door he heard a soft sound coming from in the room, he stopped and placed his ear against the door. She was singing, a soft song that made her voice sound heavenly, like an angel almost but at the same time it seemed eerie, like an angel with a very dark secret.

He opened the door slowly and flicked on the light, Kat was sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up and her arms wrapped around them. She blinked against the sudden light filling the room and after a moment of letting her eyes adjust she looked up at him. Didn't say a word just stared at him with her big green eyes, it made him feel slightly awkward like he was back in his teen years.

"It's time to go back to your room" he said

Kat didn't respond just kept staring at him, and it was giving him goose bumps, "I know you are not going to make me repeat myself again Kat after the last warning" he demanded

With that Kat blinked slightly and stood up, "you mean back into that dingy basement room, you can't lock me in a room a little more comfortable, I have been a good girl haven't I?" her voice sounded different slightly, a soft voice with her English accent sounding a little more noticeable, but it was the way she said the last part it almost had a sexual energy to it and it made his darker side purr.

She stood there still twirling the piece of hair in-between her fingers looking as innocent as anyone could. Well if she was playing nice he could go along until it was time to not be so nice.

"I suppose we could find a different room" he moved to the side of the door and motioned her to follow like he always did.

Kat thought about pulling out the knife when she got to him and plunging it into his neck, then she could watch the life fade from his eyes and make a pretty picture with his insides. _'Oh goodness I'm slipping already and it's only been 2 days, I am stronger than this, I can do it'_ she chimed herself and instead stepped out of the room and waited for Jonathan to guide her.

They walked in silence for a while, she could feel his eyes on her and it made her want to shiver. They finally stopped at another door and he opened it for her, "here we are"

Kat walked in and saw what looked like a guest room; there was a dresser along one wall and a queen size bed against another. There was a rug and a chair that sat under the only window in the room, there was no color scheme and the room looked so bare and ugly. She sighed and shrugged _'well it's the best we're gonna get for now, but if we play our cards right maybe we can get some purple in here'_

Jonathan heard her sigh, it sounded like she was disappointed, what the hell did she expect she was a prisoner, she wasn't staying at the fucking Ritz. He felt slightly angry but was too tired to care enough to do something.

"The door will be locked and I will unlock the door first thing in the morning" he stated

She jumped on the edge of the bed landing on her but, looking at him she gave a small smile, "are you afraid of leaving me unlocked while you sleep Dr. Crane, I thought you were the master of fear, not a puppet of it"

Jonathan would have let his jaw drop but he caught himself quickly, scarecrow was laughing hysterically in his head and it pissed him off even more, _'how dare this little bitch I'll show her fear_'

In less than 5 strides he was at the bed, his hands gripped her shoulders and slammed them back into the mattress; his face was a couple of inches from hers as he seethed down at her.

"You might want to watch what comes out of your fucking mouth Katalina or I might sew it shut"

There was a flash in her eyes again, and she glared at him "don't call me that, she died with her family, I am Kat and you might want to remember that"

Jonathan could not believe this girl, she was threating him while he was the one in complete control, and he could strangle her slim little neck until she was lifeless and not do a thing about it. She was changing a lot faster than he thought she would, it seemed the amount of drugs she was on really did keep her even and straight and now that he saw peeks of who she really was, who she became after the dramatic events in her life he became even more intrigued than he had ever been in his life.

He placed his hand on her throat and squeezed slightly, just enough to slow her breathing but not block it off completely. There was no change in her eyes, no fear or flight, she just laid there glaring at him.

"What does a girl have to do to get something purple put in around here" she asked casually after blinking again in that creepy way. She looked like a doll, acted like one as well at times and her actions seemed similar to a doll and it all seemed like too much to take in right now. He would have to sleep on it and start with the plans sooner than expected.

"Goodnight Kat" he said as he got up and went to the door

"What no goodnight kiss? That seems rude, I am a guest in your house" she replied in a sing song voice.

Jonathan kept walking and shut the door behind him; he took a moment to catch himself what the hell just happened. It was like one moment she was the normal Kat he met 2 days ago and then it was like she was a patient from Arkham.

**'You should have let me play with her; I would've made her scream so sweetly'**

_'No not yet, first tomorrow we try out the toxin and see it affects, it should prove to be... interesting'_

Kat sat there staring at the door when she felt a wave of horror wash over her, _'OH MY GOD! What the fuck did I just say! Oh great now I've fucking done it, oh god, oh no' she got up and started pacing back and forth 'oh just fan-fucking-tastic, augh I need my pills, I wonder if he kept them, did he even grab them from the apartment'_ that's when she stopped pacing.

_'Dr. Shelton hasn't heard from me in 2 days, I just moved into a new country she would surely be wondering what has happened, and when she goes to my place and there is no one there she would see the mess, she would know something happened so it should be only a matter of time before someone comes looking for me right?'_

_'oh ya sure, the same police that found the fucks that snatched your family and life from you, the same police that are bought out by the mob and use the law for their own greedy purpose, oh ya keep believing that dumbshit'_ her mind answered with a laugh

_'but Dr. Shelton she_…' and then Kat remembered something earlier Jonathan had said something about Dr. Shelton the way he spoke about her was in past tense. '_Dr. Shelton wouldn't hand over my whole file like that, not with all that information, especially not her personal notes she took, hell she wouldn't even give them to the police…_'

Kat felt her legs turn to Jell-O again and she sat back on the bed, _'oh no he didn't, he couldn't, of course he could what would stop him the law_' and she went to sleep with a huge rock in her stomach that seem to tell her something very bad happened to Dr. Shelton and she was never getting out of this situation. There was no nurse to come to her rescue now, no rules, no regulations, just her losing her mind and in the company of a doctor who already lost his.

* * *

><p>Kat had woke up fairly early, and she only knew it was early from the frosty dew on her one window, the sun was barely up the sky still a dark blue but she had slept off and on for the past 3 days and now she couldn't sleep another minute. Her nerves felt fried and she felt slightly sick to her stomach, she had walked over to the door but it was still locked, sighing she went and sat under the window. <em>'he said early, I wonder what time he meant, I hope soon'<em> she thought to herself and continued staring out the window, she watched the sky as the sun came up, the pinks and purples in the sky soothed her and she found herself at complete ease. She noticed there weren't any other buildings nearby; she could still see Gotham though in the distance if she made a guess it would be that they were a 10 minute drive from the city. Arkham asylum was the easiest to find, it was closest and quite large even from here, there was an empty field around her prison but there was a few trees to her left although far from enough to hide in or escape.

With the thought of escaping in her mind she looked down at her anklet, she examined the strap, the small light box that had a tiny green light on. There was a small key hole on top of the box, she looked up and around the room for anything she could use to pick the lock. Sure she wasn't the world's greatest lock picker but she would try. With that thought she heard a click noise and looked up at the door, Jonathan stood in the doorway looking around the room, she wondered what he was looking for, did he think she was in here tunneling through the stone floor prison style. The thought made her laugh slightly and she looked him up and down, today he was wearing a white dress shirt that was buttoned up and a dark blue tie around his neck, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and he wasn't wearing his usual jacket. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with matching shoes, his hands were in his pockets and his hair was the same, along with his glasses on his face.

_'my goodness why are the crazy ones always so gorgeous, I wonder how his hands would feel in a different way…oh for fuck sakes stop!_' she screamed in her head and lowered her eyes to her hands.

Jonathan noticed a slight blush creep across her face and her eyes lowered to her hands again and she started to fidget. He took a couple of steps into the room and took his hands out of his pockets,

"How was your sleep? Better than last night I would presume"

Kat nodded and stood up, "um, well I need to use a washroom and well my hair is a mess, my breath is horrendous and I'm pretty sure I stink"

Jonathan looked her over as if he was checking himself; he let out a short laugh, "yes I would agree with that statement, let's go"

Kat walked towards the door and was led again with a hand on her lower back; she then just remembered she left her knife under the mattress, which was a good thing now that she thought about it since his hand was always on her lower back. They went just a couple doors down and stopped, he opened the door and ushered her in.

It was a large bathroom, there was a jet bathtub in the corner that was big enough for 3 people, and a shower was in the other corner with stain glass doors. A sink and counter was against the wall and she saw a black duffel bag sitting there, she turned around to look at Jonathan.

He took a step forward and stared into her eyes,

"Listen very carefully; this is a privilege something I have generously allowed you to have, if you make me regret it in anyway, and you know what I mean, than you can live like a farm animal in your own stink for all I care. Do I make myself clear?"

Kat nodded again, "um no one is going to come in thou right, I mean your obviously not going to allow me to lock myself in a room"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "no, I don't think that's a good idea just yet, I'll be outside the door. You have 30 minutes"

"Oh, well could I have 45? I mean there's a lot of damage control here" she said motioning towards herself.

'Why not give her a little more; it will make it so much sweeter when we rip everything from her'

He stayed silent for a few seconds and then took a step back, "alright 45 minutes, starting now" he turned around and went towards the door, as he shut the door he heard her say thank you.

Kat walked over to the bag and opened it, inside was almost everything from her bathroom, her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lofa, tooth paste, tooth brush, hair brush, razor, shaving cream, even her body lotion and spray and a handful of ponytails. A smile spread across her face and she did a little happy dance on the spot, than she remembered she only had so much time and did not need him walking in on her. Grabbing everything she needed she headed into the shower and got to work scrubbing the dirt from her, she always scrubbed too hard leaving her skin red and raw, but it was a comfort she needed she never truly felt clean anymore.

* * *

><p>After she got out of the shower, she towel dried her hair as best as she could and pulled it up into a ponytail, she than put on the clothes that sat next to the bag, it was a pair of her denim jeans and a black shirt that hugged her curves and had the sleeves stopping just before her elbows, it was a low cut v neck that should a bit of cleavage and luckily there was even her favorite purple bra and matching panties. She stood in front of the mirror and felt so much better than before; she smelt like herself now, a sweet scent of flowers and sugar. She rubbed lotion onto every inch of her skin and finally felt normal. There was a knock on the door and she started putting her things back into the bag, "yes I'm finished"<p>

Jonathan walked in and walked over to her, he could smell the delicious scent that he first noticed about her outside of arkham and it made his head slightly dizzy. He took the bag from her and grabbed her upper arm; softly he led her out again and into the kitchen once more. She walked over and sat in the same chair as before, Jonathan placed a bowl of fruit and a bowl of cereal in front of her along with a glass of orange juice.

Kat thanked him again and started nibbling on a piece of fruit; Jonathan sat down at the same seat as before as well and ate his own breakfast. They ate in silence, the only sound was of cutlery and chewing, after she was finished she got up and washed, dried, and put her dishes away again. Jonathan finished and placed his dishes in the sink just as kat finished cleaning, without much thought she picked his up and started to do the same. Jonathan just stood there leaning against the counter, '_well now we have a maid as well as a test subject, how perfect'_

"Finished?" he asked when she turned to face him

"Some of us don't like living in filth" she replied

Jonathan back handed her again hard enough to have her fall to the floor with a cry, but she was now well rested, well fed and energized like her old self and now she was pissed. Kat swept her leg under his causing him to fall as well, when he was on the ground she struck out her fist and connected with his jaw. He was on his back and his left hand was diving into his pocket and kat knew right away what for. She gripped his hand and used her body as weight on top of his, she took her left knee and grinded it into his arm.

Jonathan used his body weight to his advantage and pushed up causing her body to shift to the left and slam into the side of the counter. He grabbed her ankle and yanked her under him; his hands closed around her throat and choked the air from her.

Kat brought her arms down on top of his to break his hold but he gripped her head and slammed it into the floor, she heard a loud thud and pain shot through her head. She became disorientated and tried to cough the rawness from her throat as her lungs gulped in air again.

She didn't notice that Jonathan was no longer on top of her or in the kitchen; she reached up and pulled herself to stand using the counter to lift herself. She was dumb founded, why didn't Jonathan shock her, or kill her for that matter; it made her stomach feel queasy like the moment you get on a roller coaster and you're climbing up that initial hill.

Kat walked slowly to the kitchen doorway, she looked around the corner and slowly made her way down the hallway,

"Dr. Crane?" she called out as she continued down the hallway, she didn't know where she was going but she made it to a flight of stairs and took them down.

Her heart was pitter pattering in her chest and her anxiety was in high gear, she let out a soft nervous laugh and then let out a puff of air. "You can't expect me just to let you hit me alright, it was just an automatic reaction" still no answer and she realized she was now in the basement area ad in fact the room she woke up in was the door to her left.

"GOD DAMN IT GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" SHE SCREAMED

Something caught the corner of her eye and she turned to her left, a cloud of gas was shot in her face and she ended up choking on it. Looking up she saw Jonathan standing there wearing his scarecrow mask, "as you wish Kat, here I am just what was it you wanted to say?" his voice crackled

Her head was dizzy as hell, and the dark walls seem to melt, a buzzing was happening in her head and then she heard it.

Jonathan watched as she fell to the ground, her eyes looking wildly at the walls and surroundings, she closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears, a soft mewling noise came from her mouth as she rocked herself back and forth. He felt a surge of satisfaction at her reaction, fear was a drug to him, he thrived off of it, Kat was murmuring to herself softly, he knelt down to hear what she was saying.

"Speak up Kat I can't hear you?" he chimed with a laugh

She looked up at him with her eyes partially hidden behind her wavy hair that fell out of the ponytail during the struggle, she seemed to be more aware than she should be, everyone under his toxin would scream and cry, their mind splitting no longer able to tell reality from nightmare but she just kept whispering.

"poor little Johnny, soo tormented and now you have to be the tormentor shhh don't worry the sweet little butterflies won't tell anyone, they know what is in your heart, poor lonely little heart" her hand reached out softly to brush against the mask.

Jonathan was so shocked he didn't move or say a word, hell even scarecrow was speechless. He grabbed her and yanked her inside the room, Kat didn't fight just let out a playful laugh and stumbled after him. He pushed her onto the table and pulled off his mask, he was tempted to give her another dose; it angered him that she was the only person for the toxin not to work, and in fact it seemed to have a complete opposite reaction. But he couldn't risk killing her, **'and why the fuck not'** scarecrow snarled at him,

_'Shut up, can't you think of anything else for a second, this is interesting'_

Kat was humming softly to herself, her eyes were closed and she was swinging her legs since the table was high and she wasn't tall enough for her feet to touch the ground. Jonathan stepped in front of her and made her look at him, her eyes were normal, the pupils were of proper size, and she was focused on him so she was present in the moment.

"What do you see Kat?" he always wanted to know what people saw on his fear toxin, it was just another pleasure he took.

She looked at him, and her left hand came up again, just as soft and brushed a piece of his hair out of his eye. "You're so disappointed, would you like me to scream to be shaking in fear? I've been through more fear in my life than anyone can imagine, I've been through more pain and suffering. None of it matters anymore, now that you've given me myself back, took my pills that kept my mind stable, no I won't break no matter what you do" a slow small smile creped on her face, "the butterflies sing of happiness that their free again, I beg you Jonathan give me my pills back you might have a chance then, but if not."

Her hand slid from his hair and down his chest and another laugh bubbled out of her "you might be the one I play with"

Jonathan grabbed her hands and held them behind her back painfully, "if you continue to piss me off you will regret it Kat, is that getting through your thick skull?" he growled

Kat just let out another laugh and moved forward a bit, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, so soft her lips barely touched him but it felt like a punch in his gut at the shock. "Ooohhh I think we're going to have so much fun" she whispered in his ear and then her head waivered slightly and then drooped down onto his shoulder and her body went slack in his grip. She wasn't faking this one because Jonathan heard her breath become heavy and her chest fell and rise steadily. The toxin must have made her pass out, an odd reaction that he hadn't encountered yet.

Jonathan didn't know what to do; he just stood there feeling her breath fan across his neck as he held her shoulders. The last couple of minutes seem to be on re-run trying to figure what the hell just happened. He read her file at the institute before she was placed on medication, she was reported to sing constantly, the doctors couldn't get a response from her at most times and she use to cut herself and draw pictures on her white walls. She would get into fights in the lounge or cafeteria with other inmates, nurses, doctors whoever was around when she got bored and snapped. Inmates were terrified of her and then she became an experiment for a doctor and put on different meds to calm her, a complete change happened she became quite and to herself; she no longer had a fascination with blood and pain. Except for that one night she killed that male nurse, they found out why she did and what the good doctor was doing so they forgot all about her decorating her room in the nurses blood, a momentary snap they called it. After a few more years of good behavior and progress on the meds they gave her a release with a mandatory session twice a week for a few years.

He sighed and picked her up, she was so light it did not take much effort for him to carry her to her bed upstairs and lay her down. Her last words still replaying in his head, we're going to have so much, a part of him was excited at those words as well as the feeling of her soft mouth.

**'Ooo Johnny boy are we falling for her now, do you want to marry her and have a family'** scarecrow cackled

_'you're the one always saying we need to get laid more often, so shut up and leave me be for while I'm thinking about what our next step is going to be, side note she can't have kids did you forget her file already, that knife wound had caused irreparable damage to her uterus, mm being 12 and told you'll never be able to continue your family's bloodline, to pop out a girl that looks like her sister and name her in honor, or would that have just cause more pain I wonder, hm all the same it was just another notch that pushed her over the edge, now let's go figure out what to do when our little doll wakes up'_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

* * *

><p>Well there's the next chapter, hope you liked it, please review and thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chap 4: The taste of rubies seals a deal

Here's the next chapter, hope you have all enjoyed it so far, please remember to read and review I am forever thankful for it with that said let's get this show on the road!.

…

* * *

><p>Kat felt like she had the worst hangover, her head was pounding and she felt queasy. Sitting up she noticed she was in her room again, frowning she tried to recall the last thing that happened, wasn't she just waking up. She had a shower and that wasn't a dream since she could still smell her shampoo and conditioner in her hair. She got up and went to the window, the sky was still a light blue so it wasn't too late.<p>

Turning around she walked to the door, it opened easily and she step out of the room. She walked down a hallway and saw a tall burley man walking the other way, he glanced at her and then away as he was about to pass her she turned to him.

"Um excuse me where is Dr. Crane?" she asked politely

The man stopped and looked down at her, he gave a gruff grunt and raised his shoulders to say he didn't know and then just walked away. Kat sighed annoyed and continued walking through the house searching. It wasn't until she got to a room with the door slightly ajar that she heard the sound of typing. She opened the door a bit more and glanced inside, it was an office about the same size of the room she was staying in, it was the same boring décor of cream, white and gray colors there was a large desk against the wall with the windows. A few big comfy looking lounge chairs were placed around the room along with more file cabinets, Jonathan was sitting at the desk, his back to the door typing away on a laptop.

Kat knocked on the open door just out of courtesy and stepped inside the room; Jonathan didn't turn around just glanced back at her and then back to the computer screen.

"Yes?" he asked

Kat opened her mouth to respond but she didn't know why she came looking for him and for a second she didn't know what to say. Jonathan glanced back at her again with an impatient look on his face, "I am quite busy Kat, what do you want?"

She walked over to one of the chairs that were closest to the door; she sat down and looked at the side of his face she could see. "I don't know, I can't really remember the day I mean I remember waking up and taking a shower, oh and eating breakfast, but after that it gets a bit blurry and I was just wondering if you could tell me what happened?"

He didn't turn around still but he stopped typing and looked back at her once again, he was staring at her face with a strange look like he was trying to scan her face for something. He looked like he didn't believe her, which was odd, why would she lie about that; it only made her more curious as to what exactly she was forgetting.

After a couple of minutes he turned back around to his laptop, he started typing again and she felt a irk of annoyance again along with a shooting throbbing pain in her left temple. She groan slightly and closed her eyes, she brought her hands up to her temples and tried rubbing the pain away.

"Look Dr. Crane you could at least give me an answer instead of ignoring me, even a simple I don't know or I don't care or something" she said wearily.

"What's wrong with your head?" he asked

Kat stopped rubbing and opened her eyes, he was still typing away as if he was on auto pilot, "I have a headache, a terrible one and since you won't give me any of my pills I guess I'll just have to suffer, you know what just forget it" She went to stand up but Jonathan, still typing, spoke.

"Sit back down Kat, I am just finishing up"

Kat let out a puff of air and flopped back down into the chair, she continued to rub her temples, "Oh god my head is killing me and why can't these stupid birds shut up"

"What birds?" Jonathan inquired

Kat didn't realize she said that out loud, she meant to say it in her head and thought she did. "Nothing, I'm just mumbling, I'm in a lot of pain" she put her head back and closed her eyes listening to the sound of steady typing and the soft whispers in her head. She hadn't notice that Jonathan had finished or that he was now standing in front of her until he nudged her foot with his.

"Here"

She opened her eyes to see him standing there was a small bottle of water in his hands and holding out a pill in another. She reached out to take them, she examined the pill but it didn't look familiar; she looked back up at him.

"What is this? It's not one of mine"

Jonathan turned away and sat back in the computer chair but was now facing her, "do you want the headache to stop or not, cause if you'd rather suffer just hand it back"

Kat stared at him for a moment, he hadn't said what it was and she didn't know if she could trust him since he did drug her countless times and even with his fear toxin. That's when Kat's face changed and realization had dawned on her, _'oh my god that fucker gassed me!_' she jumped up.

"You gassed me!" she exclaimed

"Oh so now your memory is starting to come to you" he replied with that arrogant smile

"Of course I don't have my memory I was probably cowering in a corner completely out of my mind! You asshole!" she yelled "I can't believe you…."

Than Kat's face changed again to pure horror and she sunk back into the chair quietly, '_oh no, oh I didn't, oh say I didn't please'_ she cried in her head as everything came rushing back, she groaned and put her head down, '_aahhh shut up for a second!_' she thought.

When she raised her head he was still staring at her with that full of himself smile and Kat couldn't take much more, she took the pill and gulped half the bottle down. She picked at the label as they sat in silence for a few minutes she didn't know what to say and to be honest she wanted to go back to her room and hide. When finally she could take no more of the whispering in her head she stood up,

"Look please give me my pills I can't do this, I can't take this I can't be crazy I." she trailed off when his face hadn't change, just that bare look he always gave. "You're not going to let me go, just drive me crazy and then dispose of me when you're done... just like he tried" she said softly

"I'm not making you crazy Kat, you are crazy you've been crazy since the moment your family died you just lie to yourself, play along with everyone, I'm setting you free and yes I gassed you and to say I was shock with the outcome is an understatement. And yes I am going to continue using you in my experiments, you are the perfect subject" he answered straight forward.

She just stood there for a minute and then nodded; she put the bottle down on a small table beside the chair and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he demanded

"Back to my room, I feel sick and I want to lie down" she responded in a hollow voice.

Jonathan let her go and got up himself, he went to the kitchen and started to cook supper since his stomach was growling non-stop.

….

* * *

><p>Kat sat on the bed staring at the floor, <em>'hush now it will be fine, it's nowhere near as bad as before, at least you're not a pin cushion<em>' her mind soothed her.

_'No I said never again and I meant it, we're going to chop off our foot' _

Kat burst out laughing at that thought, and continued to laugh until it turned into tears_, 'no we're not going to do that, but we can just go to sleep, sleep forever with the butterflies can't you hear them always whispering sweet secrets in your ears' _she played with her hair again feeling the silky strands slip through her fingers as she smiled_. 'And just think how pissed he will be losing such a 'perfect' subject' _

She reached under the mattress and pulled out the steak knife, she ran it over her left wrist once softly as if marking the perfect line, then she slid down onto the floor and made a horizontal cut across her wrist, blood slid out slowly and steady. It dripped onto her jeans and the floor making little polka dots, '_let's leave a message, and just too really stick it to him'_

Kat held her arm down and let the blood slid across her hand, she then starting writing across the floor as she lay on her side; when she was done she closed her eyes and hummed a soft song to herself.

Jonathan walked down the hallway, he was going to tell one of his men to go tell her to come eat supper but he thought it was best if he went and got her. He opened her door and walked in, he stopped dead in his tracks at the scene in front of him, Kat was lying on the floor on her side, her arm lying on the ground in a small pool of blood, and he saw her wrist was cut, her eyes were closed but he could see her chest moving slightly. There was a small steak knife on the floor beside her and across the floor beside her as well was written in blood.

See what happens when there is no color in my room I have to make do

Jonathan snapped out of his trance and rushed to her, he checked her pulse it was softly beating, her wrist was cut deep but not too bad, he picked her up easily and carried her to his bedroom. He placed her down in a lounge chair, he went through a different door across the room and grabbed his supplies, he pulled another chair up to hers and got to work putting stitches in her wrist. When he cleaned it with antiseptic she whimpered and tried pulling her hand away, he gripped her arm tightly and continued.

Kat opened her eyes slightly and saw Jonathan, _'look at him so focused, how pissed do you think he is, perhaps he'll just let us die'_ she thought and it made her smile. Jonathan looked up at her; he saw her smile and wanted to slap it off her face.

"I didn't think you were this stupid Kat, or suicidal"

Kat laughed "I'm not suicidal, the butterflies told me to; they said the red would go with the cream color so well" she let out another laugh "and I'd also piss you off so it was a win win situation"

He jabbed the needle in her skin and she cried out, "aren't doctors supposed to be gentle and where is the numbing stuff, you know the needle that puts your arm asleep, OW" another jab of the needle and he pulled the thread through.

"Consider it your punishment, maybe next time you'll think before doing something so stupid" he growled and jabbed again, maybe with a little more force than necessary but he was pissed.

Kat laughed again "well maybe next time you'll put me in a room that doesn't make me want to barf, actually your whole place makes me want to barf, do you really not care what your place looks like"

"I actually don't live here all the time I have a very nice flat in the city this is my hideout so shut the fuck up" another jab.

"Oohh sorry, didn't mean to insult you" another laugh "ah well now my wrist is going numb anyways so there" with that she stuck out her tongue

As Jonathan went to do another stich he pushed his thumb into the cut causing more blood to seep out and Kat to cry out again but right after she laughed again. '**Stop the little bitch from laughing Johnny, take a knife and finish the job' **

He ignored them both and continued working, Kat raised her free hand and looked at it, it was covered in blood too and she looked at the pattern in wonder. "I should've done this wrist too maybe then I would've slept instead of being poked by a prick" she laughed at her statement and brought her hand up towards her.

Jonathan tied the last stich and looked up about to tell her to shut the fuck up but he stopped as he watched Kat lick her palm and middle finger, she swallowed and licked her hand again causing a small smudge on the side of her mouth. Her eyes locked with his and they were silent for a moment, she must have seen the shock on his face because she giggled softly,

"Don't knock it until you've tried it, it's like metal candy on your tongue, such a sweet metallic taste kind of like licking a battery" she whispered with such ecstasy in her voice.

He lost all sense of what had happened and for once in his life he responded to the impulse that shot through him like lightening. Jonathan gripped the side of her head and slammed his mouth against hers, his tongue slid along her lips pushing past them to delve into her; he could taste the slight metallic taste of her blood but the taste of her over powered everything, she tasted sweet, the sweetest thing he ever remembered tasting in his life.

Kat was shocked at his reaction; his mouth was against her in a hard demanding kiss that ripped the breath from her lungs. She felt a hunger coil inside of her, it was like he was cool water and she was lost in the desert. She was in shock for a few seconds as he explored her mouth and she just sat there letting him, but then the taste of him filled her mouth and she responded hungrily. His mouth tasted of bitter honey and whiskey a very distinct taste she knew she would never forget.

She didn't know how long it lasted but her lungs burnt for air and when he pulled away she gasped in as much as she could, her chest was heavy and his breath fanned across her face. They just stared at each other for a minute, both unaware of what just happened.

` Without a word Jonathan stood up and pulled her out of the chair, he dragged her across his room, out the door and down the hall. He pushed her back onto her bed; bent down and grabbed the knife and then without a word shut and locked the door behind him.

Kat just sat there staring at the door, her breathing was still uneven and the taste of him still lingered on her tongue. '_Mmm he tasted soo yummy, somehow I thought he would_' she thought with a small smile on her face, she looked down at the pool of blood and the dried message. Her eyes than went to her wrist the little black stiches against her swollen wrist and pouted; she still didn't get anything nice to decorate the stupid room with maybe she should try something else.

'_Wait was that really the reason I slit my wrist_.' She thought ridiculously '_well also to piss off Jonathan'_ her mind answered. '_Yeah job succeeded now we're locked in this stupid ugly room, with nothing to do'_

'_Oh come on we use to keep ourselves busy in an empty room for hours I'm sure we can find something in here'_

Kat stood up and looked through the dresser and under the bed, in the night stands but there wasn't really anything, '_well we could move the bed against that wall so we'll sleep bathed in moon light, and when it rains we can listen to the pretty drops' _She nodded and begun to rearrange the room.

….

* * *

><p>Jonathan was sitting in his computer chair staring at his computer screen again, he had no idea what had happened and he was pissed that the supper had gone cold and he had to clean it all up, his stomach was even louder. '<em>I fucked up'<em>

**'No, you just fucked up in not throwing her ass on the floor and hitting a home run'**

Jonathan scrubbed his face with his hands, _'she kissed me back'_ she hated being touched and yet she seemed to allow his touch more every day.

'**Is that why you put your hands on her every chance you get, you are destroying our reputation'**

He looked at his screen again watching her on the monitor, she was in the progress of pushing the dresser to the other side of the room, and she had moved the bed to the wall under the window and the lounge chair to the corner. _'What is she doing? If she rips a stitch I'm going to hurt her"_ he thought _'does the room really bother her that much, well obviously if she slit her wrist to add some color'_ Jonathan remembered what her apartment looked like it was black, gray, white, blue and a lot of purple. She had flowers almost everywhere, drawings and paintings covered her walls and she had shelves full of dolls and teddy bears.

'_She won't cooperate no matter what I throw at her but if I earn her cooperation, I might get some very useful help and information from her and maybe she would stop trying to piss me off'_

Jonathan got up and called to one of his men, "grab some of your boys I got a job for you"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Kat was lying on the bed, she had turned the light off and was watching the shadows change on the wall as the sun set and the moon rose. She raised her head slightly up and looked out the window upside down, she could see a little bit of the sky and stars, she started humming little star. Her stomach growled and she pouted, she knew her door was locked and she wanted to kick it down but she didn't want to see Jonathan at the moment, she could still feel his lips against hers and she closed her eyes to replay the moment in her head.<p>

As if on cue she heard her door being unlocked and Jonathan walked in, he took a look around the room and then down at the floor, the blood had dried to an ugly brown stain. Kat noticed him looking at the stain, "I would like to clean it up but I have no water or cloth"

Jonathan walked towards her "why don't you just lick it up"

Kat burst out into laughter and shook her head, "it is old and crusty, it will taste like rusty nails not the electric spark as when life was flowing in it" she stood up and did a little spin on the spot "I hope you aren't mad at me for moving the furniture around" she said softly with that playful innocence again.

Jonathan walked around the bed to the middle of the room "no it is your room, do with it as you wish; moving furniture is a better cure for boredom than slitting your wrists"

Kat looked at the ground, "I told you I need my pills" she whispered so softly his barley heard her, Jonathan moved back towards her.

"No, that's an excuse, you are crazy but not stupid, you did not cut yourself deep enough nor the proper way so that tells me that you did not mean to die at all, just annoy me no doubt" He was standing a couple of feet in front of her.

She glanced up at his face, her wavy curls hanging wildly around her, she was so beautiful if he let himself look at her it was no wonder he ached to touch her, to taste her again. He reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear,

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot" Jonathan said while brushing the hair on the other side of her face.

"You mean perhaps I turned out to be more than the average bear" she joked with a small smile "you want my cooperation, to be your little lab rat without chewing through the bars"

Jonathan looked at her, he shrugged casually "I can do it with or without but it would be easier on both of us"

Kat nodded slightly "only problem is I'm done being a lab rat, being poked and drugged and I will not stop fighting, not ever"

"Perhaps my agenda has changed, perhaps we can make a deal?"

Kat raised an eyebrow "I didn't think you could put your ego aside to make such deals"

She was pushing him, testing his limits again, it seemed like a hobby of hers of late and it had started to annoy him.

"Do you want to hear the deal or not Kat?"

Kat laughed softly and flopped on the bed as she usually did, "of course but who am I making this deal with you or scarecrow, and how long have you had multi-personality disorder?" she asked twirling a piece of hair.

Jonathan clenched his jaw, it was getting difficult to speak with her, her mind seems to be on more than one track; he turned around and started to walk out the room.

"Wait! I was just curious, I'm sorry if I offended you, my mind wonders often, sometimes they hinder my thoughts"

Jonathan stopped and turned back around, "they?"

"Are you getting to the deal now or not?" she asked letting her back drop onto the mattress staring at the ceiling.

"You did react completely different to my fear toxin than I could've ever imagined, and yes I did think of upping the dosage and trying again but, things have changed. You have become something much more than just a test subject, you're a thorn in my side no doubt, and often I want to strangle the life from you"

"And other times you want to kiss me as you did earlier" she finished

Jonathan looked at her, she was still staring at the ceiling her one hand still twirling the piece of hair.

"so the deal is if I promise to not harm you during the experiments, that If I tell you exactly what I'm doing, what will happen and such, if you promise to do what I say and help me with our work I will give you things you so very much crave and your stay here could be more comfortable, more free than they are at the moment" he was standing beside her bed looking down at her.

Kat didn't answer right away just made a slight humming sound to indicate she was thinking about it, "what exactly do you need to experiment on me that you can't do on someone else?"

Jonathan moved slightly, she felt the bed shift and he came into her line of vision holding himself above her with his arms. "I want to know what goes on in your head during my toxin; I want to see how your mind works off the drugs, basically I just want to know how you tick"

Kat looked into his eyes as if she was searching for something, "you have a fascination with the mind don't you, why is mine so intriguing when yours seems so much more complex?"

"you don't realize it but as much as I hate to say it, I have never met someone like you, even the first moment I saw you staring at Arkham there was something in your eyes that told me so, your mind through everything that has happen to you didn't break and destroy itself instead it broke and stabilized you, it created something" he stopped for a second, he was already saying too much but he needed her to accept the deal needed her cooperation desperately, he didn't like it but he wasn't a fool not to realize something right in front of his face. "Amazing, something perfect"

They stared at each other for a while, she was trying to decide what to do, she knew either way she was stuck here and he was right, why not make it easier on herself, she could have anything. '_Does that mean even_ _him'_ the thought made her smile slightly and a light blush creped across her face.

She must've thought of something inappropriate because Jonathan noticed she blushed and look down at his chest. "I can have anything?" she whispered

"anything within my power that does not track attention or cause problems for me, yes you will" Jonathan felt a surge of power through him, effecting her in anyway made him feel so much more than just Dr. Crane, it seemed to wipe away the memories of his past.

'**oh yes poor little nerdy Johnny can you stop being such a fucking pansy and get on with this pathetic idea of making deals, we should just take what we want like we always have done, or hell at least cup a feel while you're on top of her'**

Jonathan pushed scarecrow back and focused on this moment, he could feel her giving in, she would agree to the deal he just needed to hear it from her lips. He brushed his hand down the side of her neck and down her side, he lifted her arm up towards him and looked at her wrist, it was healing nicely the swelling had gone down; he thought she must've pulled at least one stitch moving the furniture but she hadn't.

Kat shivered slightly at his touch, his hands could be so soft when needed or rough and harsh, and both excited her extremely.

"I want some carbonated water, and some gummy bears, a big bag. And ice cream, vanilla with a bunch of banana's to put in it. My clothes would be nice too, especially my pajamas and" she was cut off by his hand on her mouth his face so close that the tips of his hair tickled her face.

"Just say yes and I'll show you what I have brought for you" Kat smiled under his hand and said something that was muffled, he removed his hand.

"You brought me something already, what if I had said no, you are really arrogant that you just assume I would say yes"

Jonathan growled and slapped his hand back over her mouth, "you are one more comment away from ruining the whole damn deal and having me just strapping you to a table"

Kat let out a muffled laugh and then licked his hand, he pulled it away and wiped it on her blanket, "yes I accept but just remember you agreed to this deal too that means you keep your little dark side in check as well, or is that just you who likes to backhand me" she said

Jonathan pushed himself up and held out his hand, Kat took it and he led her down the hall. She recognized the door they just passed as his bedroom and even though she woke up in it she didn't know what it looked like, at the time she wasn't really paying attention. Much like now, she bumped into Jonathan's back when he stopped at the second door down from his.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow, "sorry I was lost in thought"

Jonathan opened the door and stepped to the side to allow her to walk in, Kat looked away from him and into the room what she saw made her gasp. It was a new bedroom bigger than the one she just came from, but the astounding part was it was her bedroom, hers from her apartment, everything was there, her bed, her blankets, her pillows, her art, her art supplies, her dolls, her teddy bears, even fresh flowers, everything.

Kat let out a yelp of happiness and ran to her bed, she buried her face in the blankets, the smell wasn't as strong as usual no doubt from not being washed in a week but it was there still, that smell of lilac that soothed her completely. She rolled herself in them and swayed back and forth, she jumped up and looked around some more, her dresser was against one wall and she ran to it. It was full of her clothes, and her soft silk and cotton pajama's, she noticed there was a door to her left; she walked over and looked inside it was the bathroom she had showered in before.

"It's a shared bathroom to let you know, my room is on the other side of it, don't get any idea's it's locked at all times"

Kat laughed and turned towards him, "still don't trust me when you sleep, at least when I am locked in here I won't be bored" she ran her hand over her pencil box

"Your door won't be locked anymore; I see no reason why it should, unless you give me a reason"

Kat smiled and nodded.

"Well I am going to bed, you are free to do what you please, I will be gone tomorrow during the day I will be at the asylum, I am still a doctor and I have neglected my job for longer than allowed, tomorrow will be our first day with our new deal" he walked to the door and stopped, he turned towards her "don't make me regret it Kat" he replied with his voice low and as dangerous as the look on his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Good-night Dr. Crane"

With that he left and closed the door behind him, Kat waited for the sound of the lock but it never came, he was true to his word and left the door unlocked. Kat changed into a pair of her favorite pajama's and jumped into her bed, which was right where she wanted it right under the window; and a plus was the window opened and let the cool night breeze blow in. She was in heaven right now and she was so happy that he made the deal but she would never say so, he was arrogant enough as it was.

…

* * *

><p>Okay hope you liked the chapter, remember to review and keep my dreams alive: P thanks for reading.<p> 


	5. Chap 5: Something blooms, Something dies

Okay here is my next chapter of goodness, hope you have been having a good time so far because the fun has just started!

…..

* * *

><p>Kat groaned slightly and rolled over, there was a bright light in her face causing her to wake up, and her eyes fluttered open to see her bedroom only the walls were not the right color. She remembered last night and she sat up, looking at her nightstand she saw her alarm clock was there showing the time as 2.30pm. 'Wow I slept that much, I usually can never sleep the nightmares wake me up' shrugging she got out of her bed and walked to her door. It wasn't locked still so she made her way to the kitchen; she was getting familiar with the building now so it wasn't hard to find it.<p>

She stopped at the counter with a wide smile on her face, there on the counter was a very large bag of gummy bears, and she went to the fridge to see a case of carbonated water as well. She grabbed a bottle and an apple; she sat at her usual chair and crunched into the juicy fruit. She finished the apple and made herself some peanut butter toast, and ate a banana too; she heard footsteps behind her and thought it was Jonathan so she turned around with a smile. The smile dropped from her face when she saw the same burley man from the hallway,

"What do you want?" she asked

"I want a drink, do you own the fridge princess" the man replied in a gruff mean voice

Anger flashed through her and she thought about stabbing a fork in his eye but she remembered that she was supposed to behave so she just turned back around to her back of gummies.

"It was just a question"

The man grunted and left the kitchen leaving Kat alone in peace once again. Kat didn't like being in a house by herself with a bunch of thugs, she never really thought about it and now she was angry that Jonathan would leave her in such a situation.

'_Since when did we become helpless again?_'

Kat stood up and went to the sink to clean up her mess; she opened the drawer and slid another steak knife into her waist band. Turning around she grabbed her gummies and walked to the back door, she put her gummies down and took a couple of steps she got about 5 feet from the door when her leg was shocked causing her to cry out and back up. She let out a laugh at the tingling feeling in her leg and walked back into the house, she then came back out with a blanket from the old room she used to be in. laying down the blanket she grabbed her gummies and laid back in a shady spot out in the grass while popping a gummy in her mouth once and awhile; feeling the soft breeze caress her skin as she meditated.

…

* * *

><p>Jonathan had left the asylum early which wasn't like him at all but leaving Kat alone for too long just seemed like a bad idea. When he got into the building he asked his men where she was, Karl said he saw her in the kitchen a couple of hours ago but not since then.<p>

"Did I not say to watch her" he growled

"Ya but you also said to leave her alone" Jonathan thought about shooting this idiot but instead he turned around and went to her room, it was empty as was the kitchen, bathroom, library and every other room he checked. Panic swept through him, there's no way she got the bracelet off, unless she can pick locks but even then she might've tripped the mechanism and could be laying somewhere dead.

"Shit!" he cursed and started to rush through the house likes a mad man "KAT!" he called as he continued to search. When he didn't find her anywhere in the building he went outside maybe she did get away, _'I'll have to check the damn camera's and I swear if she is gone I am going to murder every one of those fucking idiots and I'm going to e…' _

Kat was laying on a blanket in the shade with her half empty bag of gummy bears beside her, her eyes were closed and she looked dead if you didn't notice her chest rising slow and steady. His eyes followed down to see her wearing a pair of black shorts and a black tank top pajama's her smooth pale legs were sprawled out and her hands were under her head. He started walking towards her and she must've heard his footsteps because she opened her eyes and turned her head towards him.

"Good-day Dr. Crane" she said with a smile her feet tapping the air

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes although you could've given me a little more information as to how far I had instead of making me my own damn guinea pig"

She sat up and moved over; she patted the empty spot beside her and offered him the bag of gummies. Jonathan sat down and removed his jacket but he didn't accept any of the candy, "what did you do today?" he inquired

Kat shrugged her shoulders, "not much I slept in which is a first for me to sleep so long and without waking, it was nice." She folded her legs under herself and Jonathan felt disappointed that he lost his view but if he turned to look at her he could look down and see plenty of cleavage from under her tank top.

"I ate breakfast and then decided to come outside, I hate being in that building, it's all blah" she shivered to make her point "not to mention I don't feel comfortable in a building full of thugs" she threw one of her gummy bears watching it sail through the air and hit the ground.

"They won't touch you, I have made that perfectly clear to them" he replied

Kat nodded and turned to look at him, "do you know if it is going to rain today?"

It took Jonathan a moment to think, he didn't remember checking the weather today and that was such an odd question to ask out of the blue. "I'm not too sure I didn't check the paper today"

Kat pouted slightly, "why don't you have a television here?"

"It's a workspace not a recreation space" he growled

"Well for me it is, it's my damn living space" Kat growled back

Jonathan shrugged and stood up, "come, we have work to do" he offered her his hand

Kat looked away, "ah the deal was I get what I want and I want a television here or you can go find a rat to play with, I'm sure there's plenty in that dump"

Jonathan felt his anger spike, he nearly reached down and yanked her up or worst let scarecrow take over and do something he might regret, but that would ruin everything they had so far so instead he let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose again. Sliding his glasses back on he nodded, "fine I'll get you a damn television tomorrow now let's go"

Kat seemed satisfied with that answer as she smiled and stood up, she grabbed her stuff and followed Jonathan inside.

They went to the basement room again and Kat sat down on the table, "oh hey I just remembered something, what did you do to Dr. Shelton?"

Jonathan stopped and turned around to Kat, "what do you mean?" he asked innocently

"Well I know for a fact she would not hand over all of that, maybe the psych files but not her notes, or personal files, she wouldn't even give them to the police"

Jonathan was busy working behind her, she heard some tinkering noises but he was silent for a few minutes. "Well let's just say she is well taken care of and her mind isn't as strong as you would think"

Kat frowned for a second, "you gassed her didn't you?"

He was standing in front of her again, "yes with a concentrated dose, she isn't coming back" he had rolled his sleeves up and had loosen his tie slightly, her fingers itched to undo some of those damn buttons but she didn't.

He held up something that look like a small gray metal canister, "are you ready?"

"You haven't said what the plan here is"

"I've tinkered with the toxin a bit to hopefully not make you pass out but keep you focused and your brain active"

"Oh and if it just kills me than oops" she said raising her hands in a gesture

"I have an antidote if something isn't going right it's an easy fix"

"Unless I don't respond to the antidote properly and that just might happen"

Jonathan felt that irk of annoyance again, "Kat we had a deal if not, I'll just do this anyways and you'll lose everything, and tomorrow I'll put a television in front of you that doesn't even work"

Kat smiled slowly, "I could make do with that" she leaned forward slightly "I have a great imagination" she whispered.

Jonathan held the canister up again, "any other questions?"

Kat chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head no, Jonathan put on a gas mask and pushed the canisters top, gas puffed out and into her face, she coughed on it again and waived her hand in front of her face.

Jonathan grabbed her hand and held it down, the gas dissipated quickly and he pulled his mask off to watch her face.

Kat closed her eyes for a second the weirdest feeling spread through her, like a tingling prickly sensation that started in her brain and went down to her toes. Her heart slowed and it seemed like time was slowing down as well, little lights popped behind her eyelids and her breath felt cool as it entered her lungs. She had been drugged many times with many different kinds of drugs but it was nothing like this it was almost a thrill, and since she was an adrenaline junky it made a bubble of excitement go through her chest.

"Kat open your eyes" his voice sounded so far away, it had a smooth, calming quality to it.

She opened her eyes and saw a pair of cool blue eyes staring at her; they seemed to glow to her. The room looked like it was moving, the walls melting and sliding down to the ground, she lifted her hand and it felt like it was moving through water. It felt sluggish, and unable to function properly, although everything seem slowed her mind was racing.

"What do you see?" he asked, there wasn't any fear in her eyes and she was still not screaming or crying or anything really, she looked like she was aware and present but she seem to be swaying slightly.

"nothing, well everything's moving, melting like ice cream in the sun" she was talking so slow like she couldn't get the words out "the air is so cold in my lungs, it feels like I'm breathing ice but you're so warm" she whispered moving against him her hands sliding up his arms, she was staring at her hands intensely.

'_Focus and not on her hands and what they're doing'_ he told himself

"Kat" he said shaking her shoulders slightly "stay with me now, tell me what your head feels like"

Kat smiled again her hands still sliding up to his neck, her one hand slipping into his hair at the back of his head "your hair is so silky, it feels so nice. Oh my head, it feels fuzzy, like I'm drunk, but it's racing at the same time, ohhh the butterflies are so quiet, quieter than they've ever been"

It was getting harder to focus on the task at hand with her fingers making soft caresses at the back of his head, her other hand was sliding down his chest so slowly and back up again.

He cleared his throat, "were they this silent on your meds?"

She shook her head no with a mischievous grin on her face, "any other questions?" she asked in a mocking voice copying his tone from earlier.

Jonathan opened his mouth to say something but Kat suddenly gripped his tie and pulled him forward, her mouth pressed against his as her other hand gripped his hair holding him in place. She nipped on his lower lip hard enough to cause it to sting and then soothed it with her tongue; Jonathan growled in her mouth and started to devour her, '**is this part of the task hypocrite**?' Scarecrow cackled

He didn't care, the feel of Kat's mouth was too damn delicious to ever stop, and his hands gripped her hips and pulled her against him as he stepped forward against the table. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she moaned into his mouth, the sound drove Jonathan crazier than ever and the next thing he knew his hand was groping her breast. Kneading it through her tank top and earning another moan from her mouth. She pulled away slightly to nip at his jaw and press herself against him, Jonathan's mouth followed down her throat and collarbone, Kat slid both her hands through his hair and let out a small gasp when his mouth found the sensitive hollow spot on her neck. Her body shivered against his and her eyes opened to stare at the ceiling; it looked like it was falling on her, slowly lowering itself to crush her. She pushed him back and jumped off the table,

"I need out of here, now , the room its getting too small, the ceiling's coming down can't you see it?" she was saying so fast, her chest was heaving and he didn't know if it was from what just happened or if she was now experiencing the toxin's fear.

She went to the door but her body was swaying and she stumbled against it, Jonathan gripped her shoulders, "Kat hey stay with me" she looked into his eyes, "if you don't get me out of here now I will hurt you" she snapped, there was no fear in her eyes or voice just a need.

He opened the door and led her down the hallway, he was moving to slow, she pushed herself away and walked as fast as she could to the back door, she continued to walk once she got outside but his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back some.

"That's as far as you can go Kat, remember?"

She collapsed onto the ground, her breath was coming in fast and harshly, he knelt down in front of her, his hands were on her head holding her to look at him, "Kat you need to get your breathing under control"

She looked at him funny "My breathing is slow"

He shook his head "No you're hyperventilating"

Kat smiled at him and let out a laugh, "OK than" he slid his hand down her cheek and her eyes closed, her head falling into his touch, "Mm your hands feel so nice"

Her breathing was slowing down now so he kept his hand caressing her softly, feeling the silky skin beneath his fingers, he ran his one hand through her hair, it was just as soft as her skin and it slid through his fingers like water.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky, "it got a bit darker out here" she said softly

"The clouds are blocking the sun, it actually looks like it might rain" he said slightly amused

Kat smiled wide at the thought, "I hope so, I love the rain more than life itself"

"Why?"

"The smell of it, how it cleans everything, how it washes away your tears, your sins, how it feels against your skin, its heaven on earth" she replied her eyes closed as if she was waiting for it.

He looked at her, he knew something was happening, things were changing between them, he rarely felt the need to strangle her or bash her head in instead he was becoming more and more intrigued by her. Her smile, her laugh, and her moans they all affected him now and he found himself needing to be near her at times**. 'Just great, one huge complication, she was supposed to be nothing but a experiment'**

_'Shut up, you want her as bad as I do or you would've done something to her by now_' he snapped

"Kat, what is going on now?"

She opened her eyes and lowered her head to face him; his hands were resting on her shoulders. She thought about it for a second, "well, the wind is whispering to me, the trees too, it sounds like a symphony out here, it's nice" she smiled "but besides that I feel fine, kind of sleepy and.." but she didn't finish her sentence just blushed softly and looked down at the grass.

He was about to tell her to finish her sentence when her eyes fluttered close and she leaned forward resting her head on his lap her legs unfolding out from beneath her. They stayed like that for a few minutes until she was asleep and Jonathan sighed. His head hurt again, there was too much stuff to process at once, it always seemed that way with Kat.

Picking up Kat he took her back to her bed and laid her back down, at least she was catching up on all the sleep she lost in her life; and obviously the toxin still needed some re working.

**'I don't think so that was enough time to fuck her and then she goes to sleep, I call that a perfect drug hahaha!'**

Jonathan shook his head, _'no we need to focus on making the batch, he won't be happy to know we're delayed because of a girl we'll leave the toxin re-working for another time _' and with that Jonathan went back to the asylum to get the production stepped up.

…..

* * *

><p>Kat groaned and opened her eyes, "ok I'm getting sick of waking up more than once a day" she mumbled. Sitting up she realized she was back in her bedroom, sighing she got up and stretched, she grabbed a pair of black capris and a graphic t-shirt from her dresser. She then went to the bathroom and cleaned up, after everything was clean and smelling good she went back out into her room; she didn't feel like leaving her room so she picked up her pencil box and papers, sitting on the bed she started drawing.<p>

She didn't realize how long she was in her room until her stomach rumbled so hard she thought she felt her body shake. She hadn't ate all day and she was so hungry it hurt, setting down her sketches she got up and went to the kitchen but on her way she heard someone cry out. It sounded like another woman, stopping in her tracks she went down the other hallway away from the kitchen. Following the noises she came to a large open area where she saw the big burly man she hated who was holding a women with blonde hair. She was crying hysterically her clothes were torn and half her shirt was hanging off her, there was blood all over her and the side of her face had a big bruise on it.

"what is going on" Kat asked although she could put two and two together since the man had his pants unbuckled and hanging half way down his legs.

"It's none of your fucking business" he snapped "get the fuck out of here"

"ppll..eease help mmee.e" the women cried and the man punched her in the gut hard, she went down wheezing.

Kat had enough; if it was one thing she did not care for it was rape, sure she wasn't a prune to killing, to make someone fear you, it was the rules of surviving in the institute strike fear into people and they were less likely to fuck with you but rape was one thing she did not stand for.

Kat looked at the women, she felt a small amount of pity but she knew the women had to die, she saw the hideout she would most certainly go to the cops.

'_And why do you care'_ she thought to herself _'if she goes to the cops she can get someone to come back and get you out'_

No, she couldn't; Kat knew even if she got someone here by then Jonathan would move her or kill her. '_No he won't harm us, you know that'_ she thought, the truth was she didn't want anyone to come into this world she was building for herself. Jonathan was right, he had set her free and things were changing on both ends and she liked where it was going.

"No I'm not going anywhere, you are going to kill her right now and then take care of the body" she said

She didn't know which one of them looked at her with more shock but she didn't care, she would clean up this mess and when Jonathan got home she would inform him of what happened, '_maybe he'll let us open this fuckers throat'_

The man moved towards Kat, "I'll kill her when I'm ready but first I'm going to have some fun" his eyes looked her up and down "unless you want to help out"

Kat turned around and left the room, the man snickered and went back to the woman; she cried out and tried to escape. He grabbed her and held her up on her feet, then she made a gag noise and blood trickled out of her mouth. He dropped her and saw the knife sticking out of her upper back; Kat was standing there with blood on her hand.

"There now you're done, get rid of it" she said and went to walk out of the room.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled and grabbed her, she brought her knee up into his groin and tried to run out of the room but his fist got her in the ribs and she went down. She swore she heard a crack when he kicked her in the same spot; she coughed and went to reach for the knife. The man grabbed her and slammed her head into the floor, her forehead hit the stone with a loud thump and blood dripped down the side of her face. The room was spinning fast, she felt her body become weak, the lack of food and now the beaten was taking its toll on her.

The man was gripping her pants and tried to undo them but as always people underestimated her, she brought her elbow across and into his eye with as much force as possible. The man howled and fell backwards, Kat reached over and pulled the knife out of the women. The man stood up and charged at her, "I'm gonna fuck you up you little cunt!" he howled

She waited a second and then dodged his charge, as she moved out of the way she brought the knife up and into his jaw. A disturbing noise came from his mouth as he turned around in shock, the knife went through his jaw, and she could see part of the blade through his mouth that had penetrated into his head. Blood poured out like a waterfall and he fell to his knees, Kat for good measure brought her foot up and kicked his face, breaking his nose into his brain. The man dropped onto his back and was silent.

Kat stood there breathing heavily, her right ribs were on fire and her head was pounding terribly. Then she thought of something funny, she grabbed the knife and started to get to work humming to herself as she went along, when she was done she put the knife back into the man and went to the kitchen.

….

* * *

><p>Jonathan was exhausted when he got back to the hideout, getting everything ready for the shipment was tiresome and dealing with the D.E.A was even more a pain in his ass. He went to his room and took off his jacket and tie; he unbuttoned a couple of the top buttons and pulled it out of his waistband as he made his way to the kitchen. Something caught his eye though on the floor, it was bloody foot prints that came from down the opposite hallway. Following them he got to the lounge room and what he saw was just another shock.<p>

Karl was lying on the couch, his stomach was gutted open and his intestines were wrapped around the room like decoration, a knife was through his head from under his jaw and there was a woman propped up beside the couch holding his intestine in her hands that rested on her lap. Blood was splattered all over the floor; it looked like a scene from a massacre movie.

'_Kat_' was all he thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

He found her humming softly to herself as she ate at the table; her feet were covered in blood but her hands were spotless, telling him she washed her hands to eat; she was very cautious of germs.

"What the fuck happened in that room" he asked while he stomped over to her

When she turned around he was taking back, her top left forehead was gashed open and dried blood was streaked down the side of her face. She was breathing slowly and it looked like it hurt her to take each breath. He sat down in the chair beside her the anger now gone as he brushed a piece of hair that was covered in dried blood out of her face.

She shrugged, "that man was not very nice" she kept eating "I think one of my ribs are cracked"

Jonathan got up "stay here don't move" he said, he went to his study and opened the security camera files, he loaded the lounge area and watched exactly what happened, he didn't notice that he was gripping his fists closed so hard that his nails cut into his palms. He remembered Kat was complaining about her ribs so he shrugged off the anger, the man was dead nothing left to do but fix Kat up, with that he went to his room for the medical bag once again, he should just keep it with him since she was always in trouble.

He got back to the kitchen where Kat was still sitting holding her left side tenderly, he sat back down in front of her and moved her hand, "does it hurt here?" he asked when she shook her head no he nodded, "good I think you just have one cracked rib, the others are just bruised, what were you thinking"

She looked at him with innocent eyes she shrugged, "he was going to rape her"

"So you killed her instead?"

"She knew where the hideout was, if I let her go she would've gone to the cops"

Jonathan looked at her, "and they would've helped you"

Kat looked at him like he just said something ridiculous "no, they would've put me on the pills again, they would made me be evaluated and treat me like a criminal, they always do, they all think you're crazy and a danger so they treat you as such, even when they pretend to be helping you. You were the only person who really helped, who showed me I can be who I really am, that there's nothing wrong with me."

Jonathan smiled at her, it was a slightly odd smile that made him look actually more crazy and frightening but to her it made him look irresistible so Kat smiled back.

"No there is nothing wrong with you, I am sorry for what happened" he began to wipe the blood off her face.

She shrugged "if you give me another one of those pain killer pills we'll call it even, my head and ribs hurt so much"

"Of course once I'm done bandaging this up" he wiped it with the antiseptic alcohol causing Kat to curse and pull her head back. He gripped the back of her head and held it still as he did it again, just then 2 men walked into the kitchen.

"You wanted to see us boss"

"Yes clean up the mess in the lounge area and make sure you get your boys to help you" they were about to walk away when Jonathan turned his attention to them "and if anyone else thinks about laying a finger on Kat here, they'll share the same fate, you make sure your boys know that"

He turned back to Kat and started placing the bandage on her head, he went out of the kitchen again and returned with the pill and some water; he sat back down in his chair and noticed he could smell something delicious. He looked down and saw a plate of spaghetti and sauce along with a piece of garlic bread.

Kat popped the pill and half the glass of water, when she saw him look back at her, "oh I made supper and I thought you might be hungry when you got home so I made enough for two" she stated with a smile.

Jonathan never had someone cook for him, it was nice, and taking a bite of it he also found it absolutely delicious. Kat closed her eyes and sighed, "I have been sleeping too much"

"Nonsense, you need the extra sleep, go to bed Kat, I'll be here"

She nodded but didn't get up instead she fell asleep at the table so Jonathan finished eating and cleaned up, he then picked her up again and carried her to her bed. He picked up the papers off the mattress and looked at them, they were sketches of him; some were just outlines others were very gorgeous drawings of him with and without his mask on. It made him feel weird to look at drawings of himself; she seemed to make his eyes pop off the page. He put them down on the desk and came back to her; he opened her window and pulled the blanket up over her. He then went into his office to do some work but his thoughts kept creeping back to that scene and an idea popped into his head, she might just be more help then he realized**. 'Let's see how it goes tomorrow, she may disappoint us'**

Jonathan shook his head _'there's no way now, she'll just keep surprising us_' and he was starting to not hate surprises as much anymore.

/….

* * *

><p>Please review, many thanks to those who do. :D I'll keep trying to load a chapter a day. Ta-Ta for now!<p> 


	6. Chap 6: Kitty has claws

Just a reminder I don't own anything, this is just a story from my crazy brain :D please remember to review!

…..

* * *

><p>She fought as hard as she could, she scratched and clawed anything to stop them, she screamed as the pain shot through her, as the knife slid into her and across her skin. The sticky blood slid down her skin but she still fought, she still clung to life, their black demon faces laughed hysterically like hyena's there red eyes glowing as they came for her. "NOOO!"<br>"Kat, KAT! Wake up it's just a dream"

She opened her eyes, fresh tears stained her cheeks and a cold sweat covered her body; her legs were tangled in her blankets and she couldn't breathe.

"Kat come on, deep breaths before you have an anxiety attack, it's just a dream, and you're safe now"

His voice was soothing and it calmed her easily, she nodded and then broke, more tears slid down her cheeks as she sobbed, "all I can hear is her laughter, her calling my name to show her what make up is, sharing our teddies, and her screams, oh god Jonathan her cries"

She fell into him and he wrapped his arms around her, he kept soothing her as his hand slid up and down her back. It took her a few minutes to gather herself, then his scent filled her senses and she realized she could feel his bare skin beneath her fingers. She opened her eyes and looked down, he was wearing a white undershirt and a pair of black cotton pants, and his hair was a mess and fell into his eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses and Kat figured she woke him up.

"I'm sorry for waking you" Jonathan reached over and handed her some Kleenex,

"It's hard not too with how loud you were screaming"

Kat blew her nose and tossed the Kleenex into the small bedside garbage, she looked down ashamed. Jonathan ran a hand through his hair, "its fine Kat, don't worry about it"

She nodded and looked at her clock, the little blue lights glowed 3.41 AM and she sighed, "I don't think I can go back to sleep"

"What do you usually do when you wake up like this?"

"I watch cooking shows" she said with a laugh "or infomercials they make me laugh with the terrible acting"

Jonathan laughed as well, "There's the answer to how you can cook so well"

Surprise lit her face as she looked back up at him "You liked my cooking?"

"Of course, it was delicious; you just fell asleep before I could say anything"

She smiled and picked at the blanket, "I can cook you supper again tomorrow if you want"

Jonathan nodded "alright"

"As long as you remember to get the television"

"I will, you okay now?"

"Yes, thank you again" Kat fluffed up her pillow and untangled herself from the blankets, Jonathan got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Um, could you just maybe stay with me, until I sleep, I don't hog the covers and I promise I don't snore" her eyes stayed on the blankets.

It was silent for a moment and then he shut her door and walked over to her nightstand, he leaned down and set her alarm clock. Kat didn't look up still just laid back down with her back towards him as he slid into her bed. Kat smiled softly in the dark, _'wow that was easy to get him in your bed'_ she thought and closed her eyes to sleep.

Jonathan laid on his back listening to her breathing pattern change indicating she had fell asleep, he had never shared a bed before, he usually kicked the women out when they were done and there wasn't very many of those times anyways. He turned onto his side facing her back, her pillows smelt strongly of her as did her blankets and it was hard to fall asleep when he was experiencing such a strong urge to reach out and touch her.

Instead he closed his eyes and breathed her scent deeply as he fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Jonathan woke up but the alarm wasn't going off, it took him a couple of minutes to know why he woke up, Kat was on her other side, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her arm was hung over his chest. Her one leg was wrapped up in his and her hair tickled his face, it felt unbelievably nice to have her body pressed against his. His arm was around her so he buried his hand in her hair; his other hand was lying on top of hers on his chest. He brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her, she looked like an angel when she was asleep, her face was at peace; her lips were parted slightly and he felt that urge again to kiss her.<p>

The alarm went off then, a loud beeping that caused Kat to shoot up and slap at the noise, on the third time she got the right button and the sound stopped. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked over at Jonathan, he was just getting up out of the bed and she got a good long look at him before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Kat sighed and stretched out the morning stiffness she felt, she also felt more rested then she had in a while. She stood up and walked to her dresser, she searched for an outfit for today when she heard the shower turn on. Standing there staring at the bathroom door she wondered if it was locked, _'he'd have a heart attack if we snuck into the shower, but we'd get a really good look at something yummy_' she thought with a sly smile.

Instead she changed into a baby blue spaghetti strap dress that came almost to her knees, she pulled the ribbon that was attached around her waist and tied a bow in the back. She quietly snuck into the bathroom and went to the mirror, she adverted her eyes from the shower not that she could see anything anyways with the damn frosted shower glass; picking up her hair brush she started brushing through her tangled curls.

The shower shut off and the door opened, when Jonathan saw Kat standing there he froze, reaching for the towel he securely wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out.

Kat's eyes drifted to his reflection, her hand stilled as she gawked at him, her fingers itched to run down his bare chest and let her tongue follow, he was toned for how lanky he was, the suites defiantly hid a delicious pair of abs. Kat blushed and looked down, reaching for a ponytail she pulled her hair up, Jonathan came to stand behind her and gripped her zipper with one hand; he pulled it up till it stopped in the middle of her back.

"Thank you" Kat said softly as she turned around, some of her bangs were too short to stay in the ponytail and fell into her eyes. Clearing her throat she stepped around him and out of the bathroom, Jonathan chuckled to himself and started to dry himself off.

…..

* * *

><p>Kat sat at the kitchen table; she had placed out a bowl and spoon for Jonathan at his normal spot, and had the box of cereal along with the jug of milk at the table. She took a spoonful as she swung her legs absent mindedly along with softly humming. Jonathan walked in shortly after and sat down, he was wearing another suit, this one was a dark blue with a gray shirt and a black tie, his hair was the same and his glasses were on his face.<p>

"Sorry I didn't cook you breakfast, I hate eggs and bacon, the smell makes me sick and I hate being spit at by the damn bacon grease" her nose crinkled in disgust.

Jonathan laughed "it's fine"

Kat nodded and kept eating her cereal; Jonathan looked her over and then took a spoonful of cereal as well.

"That dress is very beautiful on you" He stated

"Oh, thanks, the color reminds me of your eyes" she said with a shy smile

Jonathan looked at her and then continued eating, "you seem to be almost obsessed with my eyes, should I be worried of you plucking them out one night"

Kat let out a surprise laugh and shook her head, "no, they wouldn't be the same out of your head"

"Hm, which reminds me, you are also very good at drawing. Those sketches on your bed last night were quite good"

A soft blush crept over her face again giving Jonathan a feeling of satisfaction, "I didn't know you went snooping in my room"

"I didn't I moved them when I put you down again, I thought you wouldn't want to roll onto them while you slept"

Kat looked down, "Sorry, and thank you I appreciate it"

Jonathan had started to notice she always looked down when she was ashamed or caught doing something she thought was naughty, he had started to notice every little thing about her, how she always seem to be humming or singing, her feet never stayed still if she was sitting or lying down, and she fidgeted constantly when she was nervous or bored.

"So you do realize that getting a television is pointless because there is no cable, and we cannot have someone install any either"

Kat had finished eating and was staring at him, "oh right, well I have a lot of movies, I mean did you just bring me my bedroom or did you bring everything?"

Jonathan nodded, "yes I brought everything that was yours, besides dishes and other useless things that are already here"

"Well than that's fine, wait so didn't you bring my t.v?"

Jonathan smirked, "yes, the same day I brought your bedroom, it's actually all in your old room"

Kat smiled, "thank you"

Jonathan got up and was about to grab his dishes when Kat stood up too and reached out for it, "Oh don't worry about it, I'll clean up" she gently took the bowl from his hand and started doing just that.

He nodded and walked out, Kat cleaned up and went to her old room, and her t.v was there along with her shelves full of movies and games. The room was different now, the bed and dresser removed and now it was her living room from her apartment, sitting down she popped in a movie and watched as she lounged on her couch.

…..

* * *

><p>Kat had watched a couple of movies and now was in the process of kicking ass at her video game when Jonathan walked into the room, she didn't take her eyes off the screen so he sat on the arm of the sofa and took off his glasses. As he pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned his glasses he looked at the screen.<p>

"What are you playing?"

"Mortal Kombat and I am kicking ass!" she squealed as she smashed the buttons.

She did a little cheer as the screen showed one component fall to his knees and a voice said flawless victory, he put his glasses back on and stood.

"Come, we have work to do" he said as he walked to the door.

Kat sighed, "Again, alright fine" she got up and turned off the t.v and game system and followed him with a frown.

He opened the door to the usual basement room and allowed Kat to walk in first; however she stopped when she got a couple of steps in. There was a man strapped to the table, his eyes looking at Kat with pure fear.

"Please help me" he cried, it was the second person to say that to her here.

Kat turned to face Jonathan with surprise on her face, "uh what is exactly going on today?"

He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on the counter behind the table, "Mr. Herltin here has volunteered his services for our experiment today"

Kat took a step forward, "and that's why he's strapped to the table, on his own free will"

Jonathan looked over to her and raised his eyebrow, "Would you prefer to be strapped to the table?"

Kat shook her head no, and took another step, "so what am I doing here than?"

He walked over to Kat and took her hand; he pulled her around the table to stand right beside the man. "You are the experiment" He whispered behind her, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"I don't understand"

Jonathan was behind her again, his hand came to hers putting a syringe in it, she could feel his body against hers, "You don't need to understand, now stick this in his arm"

Kat held the needle for a minute, the man was staring at her "don't, please don't"

She looked at the syringe, it was a glass one and she could see that it was half full with a murky green solution, "What is it?"

Jonathan growled and grabbed her hair yanking her head back to look at his face, "Enough with the questions, I told you to do something now do it" Kat stared at him and then nodded.

He let go of her but was still standing behind her, Kat raised the needle slightly her hand shaking, "do I need to find a vein or something, or do I just stick it in anywhere? I mean I know you said no more questions but I just don't want to fuck this up okay"

Jonathan gripped her hand softly and raised her hand; he brought the needle point to the man's arm and slid it in a couple of inches into the man. He let go of her hand and stepped back, "I'm waiting Kat"

She looked at the man's face again, he was crying now, shaking his head "you don't have to do this"

Kat sighed and shook her head "Yes I do he told me to" and with that she pushed the solution into the man's arm and then pulled the needle out. She stepped back a couple of steps letting her arm fall down. Jonathan took the syringe from her and dropped in on the table, the man was silent for a moment and then his head started flinging from side to side as he started to scream.

"What's happening to him?"

"He is experiencing the fear toxin in a liquid form rather than the gas, I have been working on it for a while now, it's more potent and lasts for much longer."

Kat turned to look at Jonathan, "So why didn't you use me?"

"I didn't know the effects yet, the antidote I have for the gas I am not sure will work"

Kat was silent for a moment while Jonathan was doing something facing away from her; the man had stopped screaming and was staring at the ceiling muttering to himself.

"So you care about what happens to me then"

Jonathan stopped and turned around to face her, "why would you assume that?"

Kat smiled slowly, "well you just said you didn't use me because you didn't know the effects, so that means you didn't want to kill me, which means you care about what happens"

Jonathan picked up a small metal knife and walked towards her, he was standing in front of her holding the knife up to her face, "and if I were to shove this into you would that change your opinion?"

Kat looked at the knife and then back up into his eyes, "You won't, maybe I'm just stupid but I trust you, you know what is happening between us I notice everything and what I don't the sweet little butterflies whisper your secrets in my ear" She leaned forward slightly and licked the sharp end, her eyes never leaving his.

Jonathan's jaw clenched and he walked to the counter, he grabbed another syringe and injected the man, he didn't notice anything just kept staring at the ceiling muttering and then he stopped and died.

"Hm, antidote doesn't work"

"Well it's a good thing you didn't inject me than" Kat whispered "is it just me or does he look like an Italian mobster" she asked with a laugh.

Jonathan shrugged "I didn't notice"

"A girl in the institute use to call me ghost, I hated it mostly because I often felt dead and I actually started to believe I was a ghost, until I tried to walk through a wall" she laughed again and then twirled making her dress swirl around her.

"No you don't look like a ghost, you look like a doll"

Kat frowned for a second and cocked her head to the side, "a doll?"

"yes, you look like a porcelain doll, your eyes are big as are your eyelashes, you have a small mouth and your curly hair adds to the look, especially in a dress" he stated without looking away from taking the man's blood and turning back to his workspace.

Kat stared at the back of his head, "oh, I never thought of that" she smiled "I like that very much, much better than ghost, but just doll isn't a very good nickname"

"And why do you need a nickname?"

"I dunno, maybe when were in a room where the police of bugged it and you need to get my attention and you can't just call out my name because then they would knew who I am, or what if you need my help to rob a bank you can't just call me by my name look what happened to Bonnie and Clyde"

Jonathan raised his eyebrows at her again, and leaned against the counter; his arms folded across his chest. "Your imagination is endless isn't it?"

Kat laughed and shook her head, "I just like to be prepared for anything cause you never know"

"Well, just to make you happy I would suggest" he thought for a second "well Baby Doll seems to suit you quite well, its annoyingly cute"

Kat let out another laugh "are you saying I'm annoyingly cute?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?"

"A wise man can learn more from a foolish question than a fool can learn from a wise answer"

"Who said that?"

"Bruce Lee"

"Ah, alright than, you're free to go I have some paper work to get done"

Kat nodded and followed Jonathan out, "I'll go cook supper"

…

* * *

><p>They ate in silence except for Kat's soft humming, she looked up at him. "How is it?"<p>

Jonathan swallowed his bite of chicken and nodded, "Its good, as always"

Kat smiled and took another bite, "That's good" after a couple more minutes of eating Kat spoke again. "I miss shopping, and going to the movies" she looked up at him "Isn't there anyway for you to take me somewhere, anywhere, I mean you still have the remote thingy and I promise I won't try anything I need to get out of this place, even for a little while, I'll do anything"

Jonathan didn't really like that idea; he wanted to trust that Kat was truly his, that she meant what she said earlier about trusting him and that she truly did not want to leave but if given the chance would she.

'**the only way to know is to try, she said anywhere we don't have to go to the city, we could take her out into the bush and show her a good time**' scarecrow jested

Jonathan ignored him and thought for a second, Kat was still staring at him and he was aware of that, he didn't look up cause he would most likely give in to her big doe eyes.

"Maybe" was all he replied

Kat pouted slightly and sat back; "alright" she got up and cleaned her dishes. "How about you drug me so I can't escape even if I wanted too and then you wouldn't be so paranoid about trusting me" she asked standing at the sink.

Jonathan sighed, she wasn't going to let this go, she did do what he told her to in the basement but this was a different ballgame. "I am not going to drag around you half drugged and out of it; that would look ridiculous and suspicious"

Kat walked over and sat back down in her chair, "Jonathan please, I am actually going insane cooped up here, no one knows I'm missing I have no one to notice my absence and I am new here, no one will recognize me and I swear I won't try anything, if I do you can kill me for all I care"

Jonathan finished his plate and stood up, leaning down he stared into her face, "do not ask me again" with that he put his dishes in the sink and left the kitchen. Kat stood up with tears in her eyes, she went to the sink and washed the dishes, when she was done she went into the bathroom and had a shower letting herself cry in secret.

Jonathan was getting ready to sleep when he heard the shower running, he went to the door and could hear the faint sound of Kat crying. Growling he stomped back to his bed, _'I don't care if she cries all night; it's like dealing with a child'_

The shower turned off and Jonathan tried to sleep but he couldn't, as much as he tried not to care it bothered him to know he made her cry.

**'For fuck sakes you are turning into more of a wimp than you ever were'**

…

* * *

><p>Kat pulled on a purple slip and sat on her bed, she felt angry now more than sad, she did everything he asked of her, she kept her end of the deal, hell she hadn't tried to escape; even when she had a chance to get some help but no it wasn't good enough for him. She stared at the black bracelet and let out a noise of frustration<em>, 'I feel like cutting my foot off now'<em>

There was a knock on her door, "yes?"

Jonathan opened the door and walked in, Kat looked at him with pure anger on her face. "What do you want?"

"Take care with how you speak to me Kat" he warned.

"Why, you don't keep to your end of the deal, why should I keep with mine, get out or I'll throw something at your stupid ass"

Jonathan glared at her, "I told you whatever you want that does not cause attention; your promises to not try something mean nothing to me"

"Well your deals mean nothing to me!" she yelled as she picked up a small glass ornament that was on her nightstand, she threw it at his direction, it missed him and shattered when it hit the door.

Jonathan came at her faster than she could react, he had pinned her on the bed in seconds, and her fists were flying at his chest as he wrestled to grab her wrists. He pinned them above her head with one hand and held her body down with his weight.

"You dare throw something at me!" he snarled

"YES! And I wish I meant to hit you!" she yelled in his face "I hate you! I hate everything about you! I hate your arrogant smirks and your stupid superiority complex, I hate how you make me feel and I wish you weren't so good looking and right about me, about everything! NOW GET OFF ME!" she continued to struggle with all her might, bucking her body from under him but getting nowhere.

Jonathan didn't know what to say to that, he should feel angry but he felt something else, "And what exactly is it I make you feel?" he asked with a smirk.

Kat let out a noise of irritation "you only hear what you want don't you, that's no surprise, did you not hear when I said GET OFF ME!"

"I heard everything you said, Hmm let's see, you hate me, you think I'm arrogant and have a superiority complex, I make you feel something, you think I'm good looking, I'm right about you and about everything, no?"

Kat was breathing heavy, her breath coming out of her nose like dragons fire, "yes I do hate you and all you make me feel is sick!"

He shook his head "no, you don't and no, I don't"

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Fine, I wish I did though, I swear I do, it's so easy for you to hate me, to hate everyone because you only care about yourself"

"I don't hate you Kat; I actually enjoy your company quite a lot"

"Go fuck yourself" she spat

He chuckled, "You don't believe me, that's fine, I don't believe you won't try something, you like playing games too much not too"

"Likewise"

It was a few more minutes until Kat was breathing normally again, and wiped her eyes with her shoulder.

"Calm now?" he asked

"Yes, now get off me"

"How do I know you won't try to throw something at me again?"

"You don't cause you can't believe me remember"

Jonathan thought for a minute, _'is she more upset that I don't trust her than not going out.'_

"Kat, look at me"

She opened her eyes and stared into his, "What? I thought you were getting off me" she said softly

His hand slid up her side and brushed her hair out of her face, he rubbed his thumb along her jaw. "Do you really want me to get off you?" he whispered as he lowered his head slightly placing a soft kiss on the side of her jaw.

Kat took in a shaky breath, _'oh yeah he can trust you enough to sleep with you but not take you out, don't you dare give in'_ her mind screamed at her but his mouth was moving down to her throat finding that spot again and her body seem to scream louder than her brain.

"I am not sleeping with you that come with trust" she stated with a shaky voice, her body cried no but her brain praised her.

Jonathan stopped and brought his head up to look at her, he then smiled "isn't that just like a women to hold out until they get what they want" he replied in a raspy voice.

Kat glared at him, "good-night Dr. Crane"

**'Oh so now we're back to Dr. Crane, just let me at her'** his dark side growled

Jonathan got up and walked out of her room, "Good-night Kat"

When he was gone she got up and shut her door, lying back on her bed she stared at the celling, '_augh I seriously regret saying no right now'_ she closed her eyes and tried to sleep but it was a restless night, and not just for her either.

….

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter, please review! Support the story!<p> 


	7. Chap 7: The taste of Whiskey

Okay guys here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Ha-ha, please review! Thanks a bunch!

…..

* * *

><p>Kat had not seen Jonathan all day and for that she was thankful, but boredom set in fast and she didn't even feel like playing her games. She was rummaging through the fridge when she noted the blueberries, with a thoughtful look she went to the pantry and searched, sure enough she had all the ingredients to make a pie. If she couldn't shop well she could at least bake, which was next to perfect.<p>

She sang to herself softly as she kneaded the dough and rolled it out onto the counter, she was in the process of fitting it into the pie dish when Jonathan walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he leaned in the door frame.

"What does it look like, I'm baking a pie, and if I can't shop I might as well bake"

Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose again, he seemed to be doing it often around her,_ 'she is not going to let up on going out'_

"And you are going to eat a whole pie in spite of me?"

Kat shook her head as she poured the filling into the shell, "Nope, I don't like blueberry pie, just lemon meringue and pecan, oh and banana cream pie"

"So you're just baking a pie to throw out? Why didn't you just make a pie you like?"

"Now whose asking too many questions" she replied with a snide voice,

When she heard him growl behind her, she sighed and turned around to face him, "1, it takes a hell of a lot more work to make pecan and lemon pie, 2, I ate all the bananas and you don't have 2 ingredients I'd need to make a cream pie, 3 it's for you, for desert tonight, we've gone too long without desert after supper and quite frankly it's my favorite part, so I will be eating just ice cream with some fruit in it" she listed and then turned back around to put strips of pastry in a crisscross pattern on top of the pie.

"And do I need to worry about there being arsenic in that?" he motioned to the pie

She stopped and turned back around "We have arsenic? Well that would have been useful since I'm sure you'll be able to taste the draino"

It took him a minute to figure out if she was really joking since her face stayed plain and then she cracked and a smile snuck onto her face, "you take things too seriously sometimes Dr. Crane" with that she opened the oven and put the pie in. setting a timer beside her she went and sat at the kitchen counter, "so what brings you in here? Just to check on me"

"I have to go package a deal and meet at the point, now in order to do this I need my men, so you will be here by yourself" He waited a moment, studying her face for any changes, when she just kept staring at him with her big blank eyes he went on, "I am just making sure we are still on the same page"

Kat spread her hands on the counter top, "so you're making sure I know not to try anything… cute"

"Yes"

They were silent for a few seconds just staring at each other, like they were waiting to see who would crack first. Kat looked at her hands and started to fidget slightly, _'augh, not a good sign' he thought._

"What's on your mind? Kat"

She shrugged "nothing really"

"Spit it out, I know when you're sprouting an idea in your head"

"Well, you can't trust me I mean I could do anything really and you wouldn't know right away; wouldn't it be easier to take me with you?"

Jonathan glared at her, "or I could just strap you to a table"

"Well you could but I've gotten out of that situation before and I'm sure I could again"

_'she's lying'_ was his first thought but then he wasn't sure, she was very sneaky she had managed to keep a knife on her at all times without him even knowing, hell she could have one on her right now, sometimes he felt there was something supernatural about her and now he understood the girl calling her ghost.

He didn't say a word just let out a aggravated noise and left the kitchen, Kat watched him go with a smile, _'you've never gotten out of a strapped table'_

_'No but we got out of a strait jacket that's pretty much the same, so it wasn't really a lie'_ Kat thought

_'He might just drug you'_

_'he can try, but we won't make it easy for him not one bit, I'm done being nice were going to get what we want no matter what it takes'_ and with that the timer buzzed and she got up to lower the oven temp; she set the timer again and started on supper.

…

* * *

><p>She had just set the table when Jonathan walked back in; he sat at the table without a word but a scowl on his face. Kat stayed silent as she mixed the salad and placed it on the table, she then brought the steaks as well and the fried rice she made. She sat at her spot and dished up, they ate in silence and Kat didn't want to speak to him with that look on his face, she might just push her luck if she did.<p>

When they were finished she took the dishes away and brought over the pie and ice cream, Jonathan passed on the ice cream but grudgingly took a small piece of the pie, which then turned into another bigger piece after he devoured the first one. Kat took small spoonfuls of her ice cream, swirling her spoon in her bowl and watching the patterns she made.

"Kat"

She looked up at him when he said her name, he didn't look happy but he put his fork down and pulled his chair closer to her, "I swear if you don't do exactly what I tell you too I will make that doctor at the institute seem like Santa Claus when I am done with you, are we clear?"

Kat stared into his eyes and nodded slowly "as crystal clear as your eyes"

Jonathan's face scrounged into an annoyed look and he then picked up his plate "Go get dressed in non-conspicuous clothes"

She nodded and practically jumped out of her seat and ran to her room, _'I'm going out! Yes I knew he would cave!'_ She squealed in her head and searched through her dresser for something, she settled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, it clung to her and was off the shoulders but it was the only plain shirt she had. She threw on a pair of black sneakers and left her hair down so she could hide her face if necessary.

When she came out in the hallway Jonathan was waiting at the front door, his guys were in a grey car and there was a black car behind that one. He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow, "It'll have to work, here" he walked to stand in front of her and slid a pair of shades on her face, It made everything more dark but she wore them anyways since he put them on her. He then sighed and knelt down in front of her, she was confused for second and thought maybe her shoe lace was untied but the she felt the strap on her ankle release. _'Is he taking the bracelet off? There's no way'_ she thought in disbelief.

When he stood up he gripped her upper arm tightly and yank her forward so her body was brushing against his, "If you make me regret this Kat just remember what I said in the kitchen, no matter where you go I'll find you" he whisper softly in a very dark voice.

She nodded, "you don't need to threaten me Dr. Crane I simple please will do"

"Let's go"

But she didn't move just folded her arms across her chest, "I didn't hear the please I asked for, you catch more bee's with honey then you do with vinegar"

Jonathan felt a shot of anger go through him, **'this woman doesn't shut up with her damn quotes does she'**

"Please let's go"

"No I meant say please behave and I will, simple as that"

Jonathan stomped back towards her but she didn't move or flinch, he didn't have time for these damn games, "Please do what I say and behave Kat now get in the car before I really loose it"

She shrugged and dropped her arms "that'll do" and walked outside, when she got to the line she knew not to cross she stopped for a second, it might've been just an automatic reaction that her body thought it had to stop, then Jonathan's hand was on her lower back pushing her softly towards the black car. She got into the back seat and he slid in after her, she stared at the window as they drove, she hadn't seen much of the city considering she was kidnapped just a couple of days after getting here.

Jonathan's phone rang and he answered it, "yes"

"We'll be at the point in 15, you better have the payment" was all he said and then hung up. He slipped his cell phone back into his pocket and looked over at Kat, he knew this was a bad idea; he had to watch her and make sure this deal went smoothly; it was enough to give him a headache.

"How was dinner? I didn't want to ask then you looked like you were in a mood"

He looked over at her, "it was fine, and I was in a mood, a mood you put me in"

"Well you know things would go smoother between us if you just give a girl a break, I mean why do you even have me anymore, you don't experiment on me anymore, you just make me help you with other people and cook and clean. Is that it, you've gotten used to having dinner on the table" she said with a smile.

"When we get there you are not to speak, no matter what and stay right behind me unless I state otherwise, understand?"

She nodded, "yes"

They were silent until the car slowed and came to a stop; Jonathan got out first and held the door for her. She followed him into an abandoned building, she stood behind him as she was told and waited. A group of men came in the other side of the building, they were dressed in leather jackets and fancy clothes, and the man in front of them was an older man who was wearing a beige suit.

"Ah Dr. Crane so good to see you again" he came up to stand a few feet in front of him, his eyes went to Kat as he looked her up and down, "and my my you have gotten much more beautiful company, what's your name sugar?" he asked.

Kat didn't say a word, she was told not to speak and that's what she was going to do even if she was extremely tempted to tell this fucker off.

"Hm, is it just me or is she deaf?"

"Do you have the payment?" Jonathan asked in a cool collected voice.

The man looked at Kat again; he whistled to one of his boys who brought over a briefcase, the man lifted it as the asshole who was staring at her still opened the lid to show rows of money.

Jonathan motioned for one of his men to take the money and the same time Jonathan handed the briefcase that he was holding over to the man. He opened it and nodded, shutting it again he handed to the guy who walked away with it.

"Well it was nice doing business with you, although since we're business men how much for the deaf woman?"

Kat felt anger surge and she wanted to step up to the man and kick him in his groin but she didn't move or spoke, just stood there as still as a statue.

"We're done here" was all he said and turned around to walk away,

The man laughed and turned to walk away just then a shadow flew across them and a man shouted, "IT'S THE BATMAN!"

Kat stood still and looked at Jonathan, _'oh great, now the shit is going to hit the fan'_ she thought as Jonathan grabbed her arm and yanked her outside pulling her towards the car. Men started firing at the ceiling as the scene turned into chaos, someone yelled as he was flung across the room. Jonathan pushed her down against the car, "Don't move I have to get the damn keys" and he took off to the left.

Kat just knelt there against the car listening to men yell and shoot, Kat stood up to look over the car when batman dropped in front of her. She spun around and just stood there, he was intimating she supposed, if you forgot it was just a man in a suit, she saw much worst in the institute and he didn't scare her at all. He reached for her, "come on, I'll take you to safety" he said in a very low gruff voice, he gripped her arm but she pulled back shaking her head.

"I can't, he told me to stay here"

Jonathan had come back but saw Batman there, he cursed and hid behind a wall, **'now what the fuck do we do'**

Batman reached for her again "It's alright; he won't hurt you anymore I can get you somewhere safe and keep you there"

Kat dodged his hand and backed up into the car "No, I have to wait for him here, he hasn't hurt me, well not too bad, you can't keep me safe, I'm only safe with him"

"Look whatever he has told you is just a lie to keep you scared, now come on"

This time he reached for her faster coming at her with his body Kat flung her body over the hood of the car and landed on her feet on the other side putting the vehicle in-between him and her.

"I said no, I'm not scared, especially of you, now leave me alone"

This time he came at her with cuffs, but Kat was smaller and faster, she dodged him again bringing her foot up and kicked the cuffs out of his hand. She opened the door and slammed it into him, he grunted and recovered fast, she was obviously drugged or he had really messed with her head to fight rescue.

Just then a bullet hit him in the back and he spun, a few more guys were now shooting at him, he couldn't save her if she fought him so he went at the shooters instead. Kat had taken cover behind the trunk of the car, looking around for Jonathan. He showed up right beside her holding the briefcase and keys, "Get in the ca...AUGH!" he all of a sudden cried and went down.

"Jonathan?" Kat cried as she grabbed the briefcase and keys, he was holding his shoulder, blood was seeping from in between his fingers. Looking behind them she saw the men were firing erratically without much aim and a stray bullet must've hit him.

_'Oh shit, just great, alright keep calm and get your shit together'_ she said, she pulled him up "Okay Jonathan get in the car" she said as she went for the driver's side. She tossed the case behind her into the back seat and stuck the keys into the ignition.

When Jonathan got into the passenger seat she turned the keys, looking at the stick shift she saw it was an automatic, _'oh thank fucking heaven'_ she sighed and shifted the stick into reverse.

She hit the gas a bit too hard though and they went flying back, Kat let out a shout as she turned the wheel and the back side of the car smashed into some crates. Putting the car in drive she hit the gas a little softer and sped off onto the road nearly crashing into a light post.

"Have you ever driven before?" Jonathan asked

Kat laughed "No"

Jonathan looked at her, "WHAT!"

"Well it can't be that different than in the games right?" she said as she burned a red light, luckily it was late at night and they were in an empty part of town.

"We're going to crash" he groaned

"Hey, have a little faith in me, jeez! I'm doing good so far"

"DEAD END! Watch the damn road!"

Kat swerved to the right of a 3 way intersection, "oops ha-ha, well stop distracting me!"

When he realized he hadn't told her where to go yet she was taking the exact route back, "Kat how do you know where to go?"

She shrugged and turned left, "I have an amazing photographic memory, I can see something once and never forget it, but numbers, oh I am terrible with remembering numbers, I'm just retracing the way we came, left, right, left at the neon store, straight to the funny pig sign"

"Okay, I got it just drive and get us back"

She nodded and continued to drive.

…

* * *

><p>She carried the briefcase back into the hideout, "how do you know he didn't follow us?" she asked.<p>

"I don't, that's why we're not staying here tonight"

"Oh and where are we going?"

"Kat stop asking questions for once please"

"Holy shit, you just said please, I think I'm rubbing off on to you" she said with a laugh

"I have been shot ok, do not start with me, now go pack a bag for the night and meet me back at the car don't take too long" he growled.

Kat packed a bag quickly, she didn't realize she was still wearing her sunglasses; she ripped them off and shoved them into her bag. When she got to the door she saw Jonathan wincing and struggling with two bags. She walked up to him and took both bags, "I got it just get in the car"

"Oh no you are not driving again, and you don't know where we're going so you get in the car" he growled again taking the keys from her.

Kat laughed and loaded the 3 bags, noticing that the one bag was the medical bag she was well familiar with and the other was the briefcase. She got into the passenger seat and waited for Jonathan; he started the car and drove off. He was wincing and cursing all the way there, his arm was dripping all over the car; she reached back into her bag and grabbed one of her tank tops. She ripped it down the front with her teeth and reached over to him.

"Hold this arm as still as you can for a moment" she said as she wrapped the shirt around, "um where exactly is the wound? I can't tell"

He looked down, "hold on" he stopped at the red light and quickly slipped off his jacket, he groaned as he slid the one sleeve down, Kat could now see the bullet hole in the white shirt. She wrapped the ripped fabric around his upper arm, it was almost at the shoulder blade, it went through the back of his arm but she couldn't see an exit hole.

"I think the bullet is still in your arm, there is no exit wound"

Jonathan nodded, "yeah it is, I can feel it against my bone" he said with his teeth grinding.

They finally stopped at a tall building that had a lot of lights in the front, it looked like an apartment building but it was the size of a hotel.

"Where are we?"

"My place" he grunted as he shoved his bloody jacket in the back, "Can you find me a clean jacket to hide this"

Kat nodded and got out of the car, she went through his bag and found one, and she handed it to him and picked up the bags. She followed him into the building; the foray looked very nice inside, with a few chairs seated by the big window.

"You would think someone would rob this place"

"I don't live in crime alley for god sakes, and who would want to steal a few couches and vases now come on"

Kat followed him into the elevator, she felt slightly queasy and closed her eyes, she hated elevators; they were cramped and were held up by a few cables, oh sure there so strong but mistakes happen. Finally the elevator stopped, it was quite a ride so they must be near the top, and they walked out and into another foray but this one was smaller and didn't have anything in it.

Jonathan unlocked his door and walked in; Kat walked past him and put the bags down at the door. She kicked off her sneakers since she hated when people walked into her house with shoes on and looked around. It was defiantly better decorated than the hideout; there was art on the walls and little sculptors everywhere. It looked slightly modern with a black and white color scheme, but there were little pops of color around, like the couch pillows and the curtains.

The living room had a fireplace and a flat screen television that hung above it, _'he must have cable, oh how I missed you'_ she cried in her head. The kitchen was off to her left, it was open to the living room, and a bunch of stools along the long counter island, a smaller table was outside on the patio. The kitchen was all stainless steel and modern looking as well, a small hallway was beside the bathroom with one door. Looking to her right she saw another door and from here she could see a dresser so that must be his bedroom.

"Wow, your place is gorgeous" she said in awe, "I guess crime does pay" she said with a laugh.

Jonathan walked over to the kitchen table and turned on the chandelier light that hung over it, "Bring the medical bag" he said as he sat down, Kat nodded and did as she was told, she gripped his jacket and helped him get out of it.

"You're going to have to do this since I don't have eyes in the back of my head; I'll walk you through it" Kat bit her bottom lip,

"Are you sure, Jonathan I'm scared to do this"

He looked at her and actually saw a small amount of fear in her eyes, "well, at least we found one thing you fear"

"I fear elevators too"

"I didn't notice, now come on it won't be that hard, I trust you"

Kat nearly dropped the bag, "what did you say?"

Jonathan looked at her puzzled, "For fuck sakes Kat, please come here and do this, how many times do I ha..."

"No, you said you trust me, I thought you didn't, you can't just not trust someone one minute and then trust them the next"

Jonathan sighed and took off his glasses, "Yes you can, and I do, I do trust you, you did exactly what I said, you saved my ass and I know it, and I heard you what you said to batman"

Kat blushed slightly and shuffled her feet, "The man really can't take no for an answer"

"You know he could've kept you safe, he's batman, the biggest pain in my ass along with every other criminal"

Kat shrugged, "I am safe. I'm with you and I'm in-sanity" she giggled at her joke.

Jonathan smiled too and then started undoing his buttons, "Come on, we have to get this bullet out"

Kat nodded and put the bag on the table, "here don't use your arm anymore" she said as she moved his hands out of the way. She undid the rest of his shirt buttons and untied his tie; she slid his shirt off as gently as she could. Her fingers brushed his skin and caused her to shiver slightly,_ 'focus on your job not his body, he is counting on us if we do this right then we'll keep his trust'_

She cleaned his wound with the cloth he handed to her, he hissed in pain so it must have the antiseptic she hated so on it, she smiled softly at the irony of the situation but he didn't pull away like she did. He then handed her a pair of skinny metal tongs and she shook her head, "Oh no what am I supposed to do with this?"

"You need to get the bullet"

Kat let out the shakes she was feeling and took them from him, "okay but if I fuck up you cannot blame me, I am not a doctor" she let out another breath and shook her hands as if she was trying to shake off some invisible spiders. "Okay, tell me what to do"

"You're going to stick it into the wound in the open position, now just follow the wound path you shouldn't have to put much force into it, if you are then you're going off the path, now you'll feel the bullet with the tongs, slid the tongs around the bullet as much as you can, close the tongs and gripping tightly pull out the bullet slowly, you got it?"

Kat nodded "alright, just let me know if I'm doing it wrong" She slid it in as gently as she could but Jonathan still shouted profanity after profanity as she followed the instructions he gave her. When she pulled the tongs out and saw the bullet in them she cried out and jumped slightly. "I got it! Wow I actually did it" she said and handed him the tongs back and placed the bullet onto the table.

Jonathan was breathing deeply, he nodded "I knew you could, see easy, now you're going to stich the wound with this" he handed her a curved needle with some black thread on it.

"Okay I am a master at sewing, what kind of stich do you do for flesh?" she asked, he showed her with the needle in the air and she nodded. It took a couple of minutes but when she was done she was quite pleased with her work. She put some more ointment on it and then bandaged it and wrapped it with some medical cloth.

Jonathan popped 2 of the pills from the bag and nodded towards the kitchen, "get me the whiskey from the kitchen shelve" She walked over and took a moment to find it. When she walked back she handed it to him, "you shouldn't take that with liquor, and you should know that as a doctor"

He ignored her and swallowed a mouthful, Kat took the bottle from him and brought him a glass, she sat down across from him and poured herself a glass as well. She took a swig and her face puckered as she coughed. "Blah, what's with men and your whiskey, what is wrong with vodka" she said and shivered, the taste stayed in her mouth and she realized that it was the same taste of his mouth.

Her eyes stared at his bare chest, her eyes traveling down and lingering a little bit. Jonathan took another swig and noticed Kat was staring at him, "Thank you, for your help tonight, and with patching me up"

Kat smiled at him and nodded taking another swig and taking another coughing fit, "No problem, it's what I'm here for"

"Well, you can have my bed I can sleep on the couch, it's a very comfy couch"

Kat shook her head "No you should be comfortable with that wound, you don't want to pull a stitch since I know how you hate that" she joked, "we can just share the bed, I'm sure you don't own a little twin mattress"

Jonathon laughed "No, it's a king size"

"Of course it is, well it's no problem I sleep better with you anyways, and I actually don't have any nightmares"

There she went again saying things that popped in her mind, she really didn't have a filter in her head or she just didn't care. Jonathan didn't know but he no longer felt awkward at the things she said, it was just another trait of hers he was getting used to.

They both got up and she went into the bathroom, she changed into her purple slip again and walked to the bedroom, she knocked on the door and waited for him to say come in. when she opened the door she saw him wincing as he pulled on his grey tank, She gripped the bottom for him and pulled it over his bad arm and down. She then went over and pulled the blankets down to get into the bed; Jonathan turned off the lights and got into the other side of the bed.

"Are you leaving me here tomorrow?" she asked staring at the ceiling.

"No, I have already called my office and informed them I am not feeling so well, and since I haven't took a sick day in years I think I gave the receptionist a heart attack"

Kat laughed in the dark, "is it because you're worried I'll run away now that I'm a free little bird"

Jonathan turned his head to look at her, in the moonlight her skin looked even more pale asn creamy, her green eyes seem to sparkle in the dark like actual emeralds. She was so beautiful it seem to make him ache to touch her, her laughter was always so light and whimsical it made him feel a lot more at ease and happy. It had been such a long time since he felt the amount of happiness that Kat made him feel in a little over 2 weeks.

Kat felt his eyes on hers so she turned her head and sure enough he was looking at her with his crystal blue eyes. "No, should I worry about that?"

Kat smiled softly "Never, I'm yours, I belong here with you, I think I've always known that; the butterflies are rarely wrong" she whispered, her eyes looking down.

Something in Jonathan had snapped at hearing her say she was his, it might've been his dominant side that caused him to respond; and the whiskey and pain killers made his arm far from his mind as he reached out and kissed her. Her mouth was still for a second in shock and then moved against his, their tongues slid against each other's; the taste of whiskey was between them again.

Kat moaned and moved closer to him, she felt a need to have her body against his, her hand slid across his chest and into his hair. Her body moving to hover over his slightly, she didn't care what tomorrow would bring, all she knew was she needed him, in so many ways than one. She was surprised by how much she wanted him, she couldn't stand to be touched never mind any kind of sexual need, she thought she would never have sex again since that nurse but then her world turned upside down and it was Jonathan who held it now.

Jonathan slid his hand down her back and up her tank top, the silky feeling of her skin was heaven to him, she had slid her one leg over to straddle his lap. He didn't know where this was going, or where he wanted it to go when he kissed her but now that she was on top of him and he could feel her warmth against his manhood he knew he couldn't stop until he felt himself buried inside of her.

He gripped her hip and ground her into him; she let out a moan into his mouth and nipped at his lip again. She gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, she tossed it onto the floor and slid her hands down his bare chest. Her mouth moved from his mouth, down his jaw, and kept going down his chest, her tongue swirling against the skin after her teeth nipped at it.

He groaned in pleasure and gripped her hair, pulling her back up to attack her mouth again, his hand massaging in her curls, while the other one massaged her breast through her shirt. Kat pulled back and lifted her shirt off; she tossed it to join his on the floor. Jonathan glared at her like a predator and she felt a shiver of excitement crawl down her spine, she didn't have very much sexual experience, obviously, but she wasn't thinking right now, just doing whatever felt right at the moment and from his look she must be doing a good job so far.

Her hands went behind her back to unclip her bra and she let it fall, Jonathan let out a small growl in the back of his throat and the next thing she knew she was on her back and he was in-between her legs. His one hand went to her breast as his mouth placed kisses across her other one, his tongue swirled around the hardened nipple and he then bit down softly. Kat gasped and her back arched, she had never felt anything like this before, her body was on fire and felt like it was vibrating. Every sexual encounter she ever had was her lying there crying while he had his way with her, foreplay wasn't involved in rape and right now her mind was racing; it seemed like almost too much to handle.

Jonathan couldn't even feel the pain in his arm, he might regret it tomorrow but right now, he did not care. Kat was withering under him, her hands sliding over every piece of flesh she could reach, her mouth was parted and heavy breaths slipped through her lips along with whimpers and moans that got him even more fired up.

His mouth came up along her neck to capture her mouth again; she reached down for his pants, her fingers making quick work of the zipper and pulled them down over his hips. He kicked them off in a hurry and slid his hands up her body; his mouth followed the path his hands had made. His fingers curled around the waist band of her pants and slid them down along with her panties, his mouth trailed along the inside of her thighs causing Kat to moan and slide her fingers into his hair. Her eyes opened to look down at him, he trailed his mouth up her body again to capture her mouth. Kat could feel his bare erection pressing against her thigh and she could feel how big he was. Her breath hitched for a second and she could feel the coldness of her institute room and the pain that shot through her, she whimpered and put her hands on his chest.

Jonathan heard her whimper and it was not one of pleasure, her hands rested lightly on his chest her eyes closed. "Kat look at me"

She opened her eyes and he saw that twinge of fear again, maybe she wasn't ready for this yet, he intertwined his fingers into hers and held himself up by pushing her hand into the bed. His other hand brushed her hair out of her face, "Kat, your safe with me remember? No one will ever lay a finger on you, you remember what you said"

Kat looked into his eyes, they weren't brown they were the ice blue ones she loved so much, her hand slid up around his neck. "I'm sorry I just can't get out of my own head" she whispered.

His mouth went to her neck, he nibbled and licked until she was whimpering in pleasure again, his mouth slid to her ear "well than stay in my head for the night"

Kat laughed at his joke, her heart lifting and the terror subsiding, "Remember Kat, you're mine now, that's all that matters, not the past just now"

His hand slid down and his fingers slipped into her, she gasped and her back arched against him, her hand gripped his neck as her breath became short gasps. He slid in another finger and earned another moan from her. He watched her face, her eyes shut tightly, her lips parted and swollen, her head was tilted back slightly as she gasped. Jonathan pushed his mouth against hers again in a fierce possessive kiss, his hand continued to move, his thumb circling her clit causing another gasp that he swallowed.

She was close, he could feel her body contracting around his fingers, he removed his hand, and Kat whimpered at the loss and then cried out as he slid into her slowly inch by inch. It was almost torture for her and her nails dug into his back hard enough to draw blood. The pleasure was too much; it overloaded her senses to the point where she couldn't even breathe. When he was in her all the way he stopped for a moment, his forehead was resting on hers, and they were sharing the air between them. Kat had never felt more complete than right at this moment, he filled her perfectly and her body trembled at the feeling.

"Kat?" he whispered so softly she could barely hear him

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked looking into her eyes, his free hand sliding down to her hip.

She nodded and slid her hand down then back up his back, she moved her hips up against him, urging him to go ahead. With their hands still intertwined he gripped her hand a little harder and started to slid out of her, she held her breath as he slid back in. His free hand that rested on her hip gripped tighter and she wrapped her one leg around his waist causing him to go even deeper and hit a spot that made her cry out his name.

The sweat dripped down the dip on his back as he started to move faster, his thrusts became more hectic, "Yes, oh god Jonathan" she whispered, her moans surging him on.

She nipped at his jaw and then placed a searing kiss on his mouth, her moans muffled by his mouth. He moved faster, and harder, taking long forceful thrusts, Kat felt like she was dangling over a cliff and one move she would fall endlessly. She was so close, her breath was heavy and uneven, and he groaned and knew he was just as close. She was so unbelievably tight and warm; he slid into her so easily like she was made for him.

"Jonathan, I ..." she gasped and gripped his neck hard,

He moved faster, hitting that spot that made tiny bursts of light behind her eyelids, "Kat just let go, I'll catch you, just let go" he groaned in her ear as he gave a couple more long hard thrusts and she broke.

Her leg tightened and her head fell back, with a loud cry of his name she came hard, it only took a few seconds for Jonathan to follow and spill himself in her.

Jonathan collapased, he rested his head in the crook of her neck; his body was on top of her causing it to be slightly difficult to breath so he slid out of her and rolled to his back, but he didn't let go of her just pulled her to rest against him like she was when they woke up that one morning. His arm was now on fire but he didn't care, his mind was buzzing and he felt exhausted. Kat's breath had become even and slow again and he realized she had fallen asleep, he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. He gripped her tightly against him and closed his eyes, following her into sleep.

….

* * *

><p>So I hope you all liked my yummy chapter! : D please review and I'll keep them coming!<p> 


	8. Chap 8: Surprises and Stars

Okay sorry for the brief leave of absence, I got caught up in something else :P But I'm back now, so here's the next chapter.

….

* * *

><p>The sun shined in her eyes causing her to groan, she slid one of her legs down to stretch and rolled onto her back at the same time. She opened her eyes and saw the sky outside her window was darkening; dusk had started and the sun was in the perfect position to have a sunray coming through the window at the exact spot her face was. She glanced beside her and saw nothing but an empty messy bed, so she reached down and pulled the sheets up to her. Kat sat up and held the sheet up with one hand to her chest as she slid off the bed and used the other hand to start wrapping the sheet around her. She tucked in the one end tightly to hold the material up and picked up the sheet with her hands and lifted; to keep herself from tripping.<p>

She walked out of the bedroom and found Jonathan in the kitchen, he was trying to wrap the bandage he had in his hand around his arm but wasn't get it tight enough only using one hand. He looked up at her when she walked into the kitchen area; she came up to sit across from him and took the bandage out of his hand. She then starting to wrap the wound again, he seemed to have cleaned it quite well with the use of his one hand.

Jonathan watched her face as her hands were busy at the task in front of her, her hair was a wavy mess with some of her curls falling into her face. The bags under her eyes seem to have disappeared but the hollow haunted look didn't seem to disappear with them, instead it made her look more hauntingly innocent.

She could feel his eyes on her; she always seemed too; like they were burning into her soul that would give him the answer to whatever was on his mind when he stared at her. Kat raised her head when she was done,

"I'm quite hungry what do you have for me to make breakfast?" she asked softly, her hands smoothing at the sheet. His eyes went to her body, knowing that there was nothing on underneath that sheet made a twitching feeling in his fingers all of sudden. He smirked as he reached out and pulled her onto his lap, his hands buried into her hair softly. His mouth went to her neck, placing small kisses down her throat, listening to her sigh softly.

"I'm quite hungry as well" he groaned against her skin, his hands sliding down her back.

She laughed and slid her fingers through his hair, "I meant actual food"

"Are you going to cook in this sheet?" he asked as he slid his hands up over her breasts, rubbing them gently.

She laughed again and slid away from him, "No I'm going to have a shower and get dressed, you are going to sit here and figure out what food you want" she replied as she walked to the bathroom.

Kat had slid into the shower and was in the middle of rinsing the body wash from her skin when the shower door opened. Jonathan was dressed in a pair of dark grey pants with a white dress shirt, he opened his mouth to say something but his eyes drifted down the length of her body.

Kat shielded her private areas with a laugh, "is there no such thing as privacy anymore?"

He stared a little longer and decided to say fuck it and hop in with her, but he shook his head to clear the daydream and cleared his throat.

"There's a problem I have to attend to, it seems the main boss man from your joyous first trip outside had ended up in a Gotham cell jail and is pleading insanity thinking I will help get him out" Jonathan held up a towel for her to walk into, "now will you be alright here?"

Kat nodded her head, "yes, of course" she tucked in the corner of the towel and started to dry off her hair with a different one, "but do I have to stay here? Can't I go shopping or to a movie, I mean you must know by now that I am not leaving"

Jonathan had walked into the bedroom and picked out a dark blue tie, "It's too dangerous yet, especially since the batman knows what you look like"

Kat frowned "Well I can't just sit here and do nothing, that's all I've been doing in the past weeks I look different now and it was dark, I was wearing sunglasses and my face was hidden by my hair, even if he did recognize me he can't just grab me in the mid-day, I'll kick his ass" she had dropped her towel and was in the process of getting dressed.

Jonathan had watched her pull each piece of clothing on, the sight before his eyes had caused his mind to drop whatever he was about to say so instead he sighed, "I suppose you could come with me to the station and we could go for dinner afterwards, if you stop nagging me about going out"

Kat laughed, "Well you can't keep me locked up like an actual doll, and I need fresh air"

Once she was dressed and stood there staring at him, she smiled, "So I am coming with you then? What about breakfast?"

"It's almost 8oclock Kat, we missed it, do you want to go out for dinner or not?" He inquired as he turned around to pick out a jacket. He had his hand on a suit jacket when Kat had slipped beside him and handed him a dark grey wool reefer style jacket and handed it to him.

"You're not at the office technically and you don't have to be so formal right now, this jacket would look perfect with that shirt and your eyes."

Jonathan looked at the jacket for a second, and then his eyes met hers. "Are you trying to dress me now?"

Instead of taking offense to his manner of tone Kat laughed and took the jacket from his hands, making him take the one she picked out, "No not at all, merely giving my opinion, you don't have to take it, just at least take it into consideration and try it on"

Jonathan sighed, it was not worth auguring with her somehow she always won anyways; he slid the jacket on and didn't even bother looking in the mirror. It would no doubt keep her smiling if he wore the damn thing.

'**And since when do you care?'**

'_As of whenever I fucking want'_

'**Oohh so touchy Johnny boy, did you not get enough stress relieve last night?**'

Kat let out a laugh and stood in front of him again, she gripped the tie softly and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him so softly he barely felt her lips, "stop fighting in your head" she whispered before kissing him again; this time with a little more force.

"And how do you know what is going on in my head?" he asked

Kat shrugged and undid his tie, "you get this look on your face, remember I'm good at reading people, a sort of acquired talent from my past horrors, and you look like a grumpy sociopath" she laughed softly and tossed the tie on the chair beside him. She then proceeded to undo the top 2 buttons and un-tucked the bottom of the shirt.

"Mm, I think we should leave soon before I pounce on you" she said with a giggle and pressed her lips to the side of his neck.

He looked in the mirror and scowled, '_well this is ….different' _

Scarecrow began to hysterically cackle, **'you don't look like a dork anymore, and of course you wouldn't be used to that'**

Jonathan growled and ran his hand through his hair, "are you ready yet? We need to go"

"Yes, yes I just had to find a jacket for myself"

She came out wearing a black crop jacket that stopped at the middle of her waist, the dark blue tight tank she had on was paired with a dark pair of jeans. Her favorite pair of knee high black boot heels were on her feet and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail; a few pieces had slid out though.

"Let's go" she walked to the door, opening it and waiting for Jonathan.

It took a lot of will not to grab her and go back into the bedroom, but he always put his job first and that was not going to stop. He grabbed his car keys and walked out, locking the door before following Kat into the elevator.

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>By the time they got to the police station night had stolen the sky and it was now dark outside. Kat had followed close behind Jonathan as they walked through the building; some police men looked up as we walked past but they must've recognized Jonathan because they didn't get up or say anything.<p>

He stopped at a door and turned to Kat, just stay right here and if anyone asks anything just tell them you're with me alright?"

Kat smiled and nodded, "of course Dr. Crane"

She watched him go into the room and she turned around to look at her surroundings. There was a desk down at the end of the hall; it had a few police men around it along with a receptionist. There were more rooms along the walls, one door a few feet down opened and an old women stepped out holding a tissue and crying. A police man and what looked like a few detectives came out after her; one was offering her support and condolences.

Kat sighed and leaned against the wall; she was starving and wanted Jonathan to hurry up in the damn room. It was a few minutes when another door had opened, this time on her other side, and she didn't bother looking until she heard her name.

"Kat?"

Opening her eyes and lowering her head to look to her left she felt a wave of cold water hit her nerves as she saw none other than standing there.

Kat stood up in surprise and opened her mouth to say something when Dr. Shelton came to her and grabbed her in a hug. She stiffened immediately and nearly shoved her off until she realized she had to play it cool, there were a few police men coming towards them that had just stepped out of the same room.

Dr. Shelton stepped back and smiled, "I thought something terrible happened to you" she said

Kat looked dumbfounded_, 'what the fuck, he didn't do anything to her. Then how did he get all those files' _

"Is this the women you were reporting as missing?" one of the men had said.

Kat let out a laugh, "are you kidding me? Missing, I've been here in the city where I have been for the past few months"

Dr. Shelton shook her head, "Kat, I never heard from you again after you came here, I couldn't get a hold of you through your cell phone it was always off, and when I went to your apartment it was trashed, everything was a mess and there was blood and all your stuff was missing. I thought you were robbed and kidnapped. What happened?"

Kat felt pure anger surge through her, this bitch was fucking crazy she was practically stalking her and she was the one going to the police. '_Oh birdies how right you are_' she cooed in her head and smiled instead.

"Oh my god, you're crazy" she said with a nervous laugh, "Your stalking me"

"What are you talking about? I was worried about you!"

Kat shook her head, "No you have no business doing any of that, we are done, you're not my doctor anymore, I have no reason to contact you ever again, you're supposed to go on with your life not attach yourself to mine"

Dr. Shelton grabbed her arm, "Kat, what is the matter with you, what has happened, you can tell me"

She was about to open her mouth when Jonathan had stepped out into the hall and looked at what was going on. He stood straight and shut the door behind him; he came to stand beside Kat.

"Ah Dr. Shelton how nice to finally put a face to the name" he said in a flat voice.

She met his stare with a confused look on her face, "And you know about me how?"

"Kat here has told me all about you"

"And you are?"

"Dr. Jonathan Crane"

She looked at him, "yes you were supposed to meet me a few months ago but never showed up, Kat would never take a male doctor"

Kat kept herself under control by humming in her head, as she stopped herself from jumping at her.

"Well I am not technically her doctor, more of a friend whom I have helped"

Kat had a small smile on her face as she let out a laugh and took a few steps to the detectives, "I am so sorry that Dr. Shelton has wasted your valuable time with such non-sense, but as you can see I am not hurt or kidnapped I am actually much better here than ever before. So She can go back home to London and you fine gentlemen can get to someone who actually needs your help" She reached out her hand to shake the 2 detectives and they nodded and smiled back.

"Of course, it is good to see you are fine" one had replied

Dr. Shelton shook her head, "Kat there's something you're not telling me, I think you need to come back to London, this city is too much, please come home with me" she took her arm again

Kat snapped back and stepped back towards Jonathan defensively, "I am home and I am not going anywhere with a nutcase like you"

"Kat, I know this is not you, now I am not leaving without you, I will go to the institute and make a request for mandatory sessions again"

She had had enough "Yes you are, I want a restraining order against Dr. Shelton here, I fear for my life as you have just seen she has snapped or something. I am no longer her patient; you can even call the institution and see for yourself. She has stalked me and I don't feel safe with her anywhere near me now"

"Kat! What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing! The problem is you, you have got to stop! I am not your daughter!" she let out a cry and forced herself to tears. "I know you lost your daughter when she was young but you are taking it way to serious now, you need help Doctor"

She turned away and walked over to the desk down the hall, Dr. Shelton looked at Jonathan "What have you done to her?" she whispered.

"Good-day Dr. Shelton, I hope you find the help you need, perhaps you could book an appointment with one of my associates" He then proceeded down the hall after Kat.

Kat turned around when Jonathan reached her and walked out of the building, she went to the car in silence and slammed the car door behind her. She shoved her seatbelt on and let out a puff of air, Jonathan was just starting the car when she looked at him.

"I thought you got rid of her" she snapped

"I said no such thing"

"Augh, how did you get the files then?"

"I stole her bag from the airport" he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You said you gassed her or something along those lines"

"You seemed so concerned for her that day and now you are angry for her being ok, so which do you want Kat, her dead or her alive"

She made a sound of annoyance, "I don't care, she won't leave me alone, she won't stop putting her nose in my business and that means trouble for you"

The car was silent until they stopped in front of a restaurant; he parked the car and stepped out. Kat followed him into the place with her eyes on the floor; she was lost in thought and just followed Jonathan. They were seated in the back area at a table against the wall; her chair was beside a beautiful large floor plant. She brushed her fingers along one of the big leaves as she sat down and then took a look around her.

"This is a nice place, aren't I underdressed?" she whispered across the table.

Jonathan looked at her with a raised eyebrow "who was it that had stated my poor choice of fashion earlier?"

Kat smiled "You do look much better anyways so there, and your still dressier than I am, you're at least wearing a dress shirt and nice slacks"

"You look fine Kat now decide what you want to eat" he stated as he picked up his own menu to examine.

_She picked up hers and looked down the list, 'oh my, this place is so overpriced, I don't think I've spent this much money on a full day of groceries never mind one entrée'_ she thought in amazement _'I wonder if he eats like this every day? My cooking must seem like McDonald's compared to this'_

Kat looked up at Jonathan; he was intently staring at the menu, his eyes moving along the page. A waiter had started to walk past their table and she glanced at what he was carrying, she ended up nearly jumping out of her seat and her face went back down to her menu in a flash.

Jonathan had looked at Kat's reaction and then back to the waiter, when he glanced back at her a shiver had made its way down her body and she made a disgusting noise. "What was that about?" he inquired.

"I hate lobsters" she shivered again "they are so augh, I don't know how to describe them, their beady black eyes and their huge pinchers. They always have them swimming in tanks of water at my grocery store and I always thought they were just for decoration you know. Until I started watching the cooking channel and I found out they are boiled alive! So now every time I go grocery shopping I have to avoid the meat section by the tanks cause when I see them I know their staring at me, into my soul, and they know that their going to be boiled alive, their eyes accuse me every time I meet them. I end up feeling guilty every time I go there; and scared, one day the lobsters might evolve a master plan to make us humans pay."

She said this all while staring at her menu and Jonathan felt like bursting into laughter but there was not one sign of humor on her face. She was dead serious about her fear of lobsters making humans pay; it was moments like this he realized she was truly crazy as him and that he truly cared for her.

'**And there's one more step towards the magic word, ha you should just say it to her and then buy a nice white picket fence in suburbia'**

He chose to ignore the jest and try to focus on the damn menu, but instead he glanced up at her briefly. For a second he thought she would read his thoughts like she seem to but her eyes never left her menu. She had a look of concentration as she nibbled on her bottom lip, the waiter had stopped by and she ordered some kind of cocktail he did not know. Once he ordered his drink they were left in silence again.

She took a gulp of the cocktail once it was delivered to her and then put the menu down with a sigh. "I have no clue what I want"

"How can you cook so well and so many things if you don't even like eating the kind of food you cook?"

Kat shrugged and took another gulp of the drink, "I can cook anything after seeing someone do it, and then I download the recipe and cook it, but usually I have to change a few things since I am quite a picky eater."

He sighed and put his menu down as well, "Well what do you want to eat?"

"Chicken, some kind of chicken, with some kind of potato and veggies. Nothing spicy or drenched in sauce though"

When the waiter came back Jonathan ordered for both of them and Kat ordered another cocktail, she didn't bother asking what he ordered her or anything else, she just sat there nursing her drink.

"You're still upset over the Dr. Shelton thing aren't you?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Slightly yes, but I'm mostly humming in my head and trying to remember not to hum out loud"

Jonathan laughed slightly and sipped his drink, "Do you really think people can tell I'm crazy?" she whispered with her head down slightly.

He shook his head as he put his glass down, "No Kat, you seem perfectly sane in public; people are dumb they don't have the intellect to see anything behind the mask you put forward, I believe I'm proof of such"

Kat laughed softly; finishing off her drink before the waiter came back with their food. They finished eating and she had a piece of the most delicious cake, along with a few more drinks before they left the restaurant. She tripped over a crack in the sidewalk but caught herself before she hit the ground and began laughing.

"Ok, I think you've had enough drinks for one night" he said placing his arm around her waist and walking her to the car.

She laughed again as they got into the car, "oh I am so full, I think I might burst" she had drank a bit more than she should have too but she wanted that damn doctors voice out of her head.

Jonathan drove her back home and up to the door, but he pulled back as he opened the front door. "I have some business to take care of at the old place; will you be alright by yourself?"

Kat smiled and nodded her head "Of course, I will just be here and will not leave" she said in a low male sounding authority voice followed by another laugh. "I promise" she stated and started closing the door.

"Alright, I won't be too long" he replied as he went back to the elevator leaving Kat alone in the condo.

She sighed and shrugged out of her jacket, letting it drop to the floor; she unzipped her boots and kicked them off too; leaving them in the middle of the room. She made her way to the kitchen and found a bottle of wine in the fridge; she grabbed it along with a glass from the cupboard.

'Why not, I'm bored'

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Jonathan looked at his watch; it had taken him a little over an hour to get back home. <em>'Not too long at all'<em> he thought as the elevator binged and opened. When he walked into the apartment, there were no lights on besides the one in the kitchen and the place was silent. He hanged up his jacket and removed his shoes, he then proceeded to the bedroom thinking she had gone to sleep but the room was dark and empty as well. He frowned in confusion and then walked back into the living room, it was then he noticed the balcony doors were open.

When he got outside he saw Kat at the other end of the patio, leaning over the rail with half her body dangling over the edge, her hands was on the railing holding tightly. He couldn't see her head and her feet were dangling off the ground.

"KAT! What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed

Kat fell backwards onto her feet letting out a laugh, "Jonathan! Your home!" she replied

He walked up to her and grabbed her upper arm, "I asked you a question"

"I was getting a rush, in both adrenaline and in the head" she laughed at herself again.

"You do realize how easily you could've fallen off the railing right?"

Kat looked at him with wide eyes; her face went blank "are you angry at me? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought it would be a fun idea" her free hand went up to his face and brushed a stray piece of hair out of his eyes.

His anger faded slightly as he let go of her arm, he could smell wine on her _'how much did she drink tonight?_' he thought.

Kat rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, leaning her body weight against him. She breathed him in a few deep breathes and listened to the steady sound of his heart. Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. "How much wine have you had tonight?"

"Only half the bottle" she whispered and slid her hands down undoing a couple of buttons, "mmm you smell so good you know that"

Jonathan was trying to remember what he was supposed to yell at her but all he could focus on was her hand trailing along his chest, her smooth fingers gliding across his skin. Her breath tickled across his chest when she got his shirt open, then her lips moved across his upper chest placing soft kisses against his skin. She was pulling him by his opened shirt back towards the lounge couch he had by the railing that she was once dangling from. Her mouth started up his neck and along his jaw towards his mouth, her tongue slid against his lips. He could taste the wine on her mouth and it seemed to intoxicate him even more. The kiss deepened and became more desperate; Kat's fingers slid down to his pants and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Kat you're walking in the wrong direction" he groaned and placed his hands on her waist.

She laughed and pulled the belt out of the pant loops with one tug. Her mouth came up to his ear; "I want you to fuck me under the stars" she whispered as light as the wind and then bit his earlobe hard enough to leave a mark.

Jonathan growled and captured her mouth in a hard demanding kiss, he felt himself snap, like an elastic band pulled too tight. She had her shirt off and her pants along with his by the time she pulled him down onto the cushions. His mouth followed her neck and placed small bites along her pulse, her nails raked down his back as she pulled off his shirt. He groaned and gripped her wrists; holding them above her head with one hand. His long fingers slid down her one arm and over her left breast; he began to massage her flesh and pinch her nipple in response to her moans and whimpers.

He captured her mouth in another searing kiss and thrust himself inside her in one quick movement. She cried out in surprise and her one leg wrapped itself around his upper hip, her back arched and her hands tried to pull free. His grip tightened and he pulled out of her only to thrust in again with the same speed and force. Her teeth gripped his bottom lip and pulled gently, his thrusts became harder and faster. She could feel the cool night breeze along her skin, her eyes opened to stare at the sky above her, staring at the stars twinkling in the blackness.

Kat moaned as he hit a spot that sent chills up her spine, her leg tightened and her breath was getting continuously caught in her throat. "Jonathan, don't stop!" she cried, her hands still fighting to get free.

He pushed her wrists harder against the fabric, with a few more thrusts her body was tightening around him. When she let out a soft whimper and tugged her hands followed by a plea "oh please Jonathan", he let her hands go finally and buried one of his hands into her hair as he continued to slide in and out of her tight warmth. Kat slid her hands down his back and up into his hair, she moaned and tilted her hips upwards driving him even deeper into her.

She was trying to remember to breath but it was hard when her blood was on fire and her skin was crawling with pins and needles. She looked at his face, his eyes were staring at her, the bright blue seemed to catch the moonlight and glow, he had some hair falling into them and a look of pure pleasure on his face, rather than the blank canvass it always was. He looked like a dark angel, so beautiful but dangerous and the combination thrilled her. It was intense getting lost in his eyes, it fueled the tightening feeling in her and in a split second it snapped. Time seemed to stop for just a moment; the world faded and became silent as she felt herself fall over that familiar edge.

Jonathan felt her come undone around him and it was enough to send him over the edge with her. As he continued to lose himself deep inside her he felt that strange high come over him, she was overloading his senses and it made him feel delirious but he never wanted it to stop, he loved losing control with her.

His body had fell down beside hers, his face was buried in her neck; his one hand still was woven in her hair. Kat was staring up at the sky again, her breathing becoming steady and her hand was sliding up and down his back while her other one was trapped under his body that was still halfway on hers.

"I'm scared she'll find a way to take me away from you" she finally whispered in the dead silence.

Jonathan kissed her neck and ear, "no one will ever take you from me, no one will touch you again Kat. You are mine and I don't share"

"Not even with scarecrow?" she giggled

"No one" he growled in her ear causing her to laugh.

After they had cooled off and the night grew more late he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Sliding under the sheets, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him as she closed her eyes and started to drift off.

"I love you" she mumbled half asleep as her mind slipped into darkness.

In about a minute her breathing had slowed down and became heavy, she was no doubt asleep but he took another minute and then in the dark he whispered.

"I love you"

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked the chapter. Again sorry for the long wait :P hope it was worth it. The next chapter I will start getting into Kats role as a evil villain, muwahahaha!... sorry lost my mind for a minute there. Please review! Lotz of thanks!<p> 


	9. Chap 9: A Gift for You

OK so, here's a little explanation for any confusion you may feel, I am slowly going to make crane my own version of him, I love how cillian played him but I feel he never really went crazy like he is in the comics. So I kind of wanted to blend the two together and throw in my own little ideas. Still I do not own Jonathan crane or scarecrow in any way, shape, or form, I am just playing with him :P. Also the story line doesn't really follow any movie or comic or stay true to them it's my own little play world with some of the idea's and scenes from them. Again I don't own anything from batman, movie, comic or t.v show or anything along those lines. Okay so on with my story and please review! Greatly appreciate it!

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>The next morning came and Kat felt like the living dead, her head was pounding and her stomach was queasy. She groaned and sat up, she was wearing a purple silk slip, and she frowned and looked around the room. '<em>I didn't get dressed last night, did I?<em>' she thought. Jonathan must have put her in it, thinking of him she got up and walked out into the living room.

He was sitting at the table eating breakfast while reading the newspaper; he looked up at her as she came and sat down across the table. She put her head down onto her folded arms and groaned again, she raised her head after a minute when Jonathan nudged her arm.

"Here, take this" he said in more of a command than a request.

It was odd that she never questioned him anymore; she only just realized that she followed his every demand. She missed pushing him; it was something she relished, the pain and the pleasure, two opposites that intertwined perfectly. Kat knew she was odd, and most likely crazy, no one in their right mind would love to be hurt or love the feeling of sticky gooey blood on their skin but she did. She wanted to be controlled and have control over any situation, Jonathan provided that. He gave her a power that she enjoyed, and he could take it away just as easily.

After she had taken the pill along with the glass of water she sat there staring at him, studying him.

"Did you always take such pleasure out of fear? Or did it sprout from some kind of trauma?"

Jonathan put the paper down and returned her gaze, '_here she goes again with the 20 questions' _he sighed. It didn't bother him as much as before, it just made him feel weird, the personal questions she was so interested in made him feel like a specimen under a microscope. Or maybe there was a very small part of him that was worried she would hear something she didn't like; she would see the same thing every other girl saw in school. He snapped out of that train of thought before he got into a terrible mood and took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it but I would guess it started at a young age"

"And what about scarecrow, when did he come around?" she tilted her head slightly.

Jonathan's jaw clenched for a moment and then loosened, "I don't know"

Kat pouted slightly, "You're lying, what's the matter? You like every other doctor, dish it out but can't take it?"

He didn't realize he stood up until he was looking down at Kat who had straightened up quite fast. Her hands went down into her lap as he came to stand behind her, his hands were soft at first sliding down her shoulders and neck. Then he gripped her hair and twisted pulling her head back painfully, he bent over her placing his mouth against her ear.

"You are forgetting who you're talking to, do you think I won't hurt you because of us having sex. You speak to me like that again and I will show you pain Kat"

He expected her to be hurt and even to start crying like she did before but instead her back had arched slightly and he could see her nipples hardening under the silk. The realization dawned on him quite quickly,

"You want me to hurt you, don't you?" he breathed in her ear

When she didn't answer he pulled harder on her hair, yanking her head back even more now so he could see her eyes. She gasped and met his gaze; he could see the cloud of desire in those emerald eyes of hers.

"No"

"Now who's lying" he sneered.

"You get what you give, why should I tell you the truth if you don't tell me the same" she stated in a cool calm voice.

He felt his anger build, like a hot fire spreading through him. He yanked her up by her hair and slammed her over the table, holding her upper body down against the table with his own. Her head hit the table with a thud, hard enough to have a jolt of pain shoot down her spine and he held it against the hard wood by his grip on her hair.

She felt his hot breath against the side of her neck and ear; they stayed like that for a moment with his groin pressing against her ass. "My past is complicated and not something I'm ever talking about and when I ask you something you answer because I am the fucking one in control here" he hissed.

Kat pushed her hips back with a little shuffle of her but against him, "I understand" she cooed "kids can be so cruel when you don't fit in"

For a second he was as still as a statue, he was for once in his life speechless. Kat laughed from under him, she could tell he was surprised by his intake of breath.

"I used your laptop for a bit while you were away last night, you know how easy it is to find information on someone if you know where to look, and I am really good with computers"

Jonathan let her go and stepped back, he felt like hurting her, just slap that stupid grin off her face and another part wanted to laugh with her, to push her back on the table and bury himself in her. He dragged his hand through his hair as he walked away and then back to where she stood.

"What all did you find out hm, let's hear it"

"Not much, mostly from your school files, bullied constantly, shy quite smart boy who seemed to never speak. Oh and then at prom there was a nasty incident in where what looked like a scarecrow, as some witnesses say, pulled out a gun, a poor boy was paralyzed and a poor girl was killed. I believe her name was Shel..." she was cut off by Jonathan who slapped his hand across her mouth.

He had his body pressing hers against the table; his other hand was holding the back of her head. His eyes had darkened to a deeper blue and his fingertips had started to dig into her cheek, He lowered his head to meet her eyes at point blank. "Don't ever mention that again" he whispered in a low threatening voice. It did not sound like him at all, or even scarecrow, but it didn't scare Kat; she knew he wouldn't kill her; he might hurt her but nothing she couldn't take.

She nodded slowly that she understood, when she read the newspaper article she found it funny as hell, they never found out who was dressed as a scarecrow and that made her smile, she was one of the few if any who knew the truth.

Kat had mumbled something under his hand, he let go of her and stood back again, "what?"

"I'm sorry, for what I said and for what happened. People are stupid, just as you said; they can't see things or people for who they really are." She stepped forward slowly, batting her eyelashes in a sweet notion "But I see you, I see everything that makes you so much more than anyone could even comprehend. I did from the first moment we met, I think I knew even then that I was yours that we were so similar on a same wave length but that scared me"

She was standing in front of him now her hands sliding up his chest, "what exactly scared you?" he rasped in a low voice.

She met his eyes and slid her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. "You" she whispered against his lips "The power that you had over me, the kind that no one ever truly had. It was as if you had my soul in your grasp and I couldn't fight it. I didn't want to either and that scared me more than anything"

He groaned as he captured her mouth, hearing her admit that he scared her made his head swim with satisfaction. Kat seemed fearless to anything besides her past, '_she's going to drive us madder than we already are'_ he thought.

Kat pulled away and handed him his cell phone, it took a second for him to know why. He didn't even notice his ringer was going off, or that Kat had started to laugh. He scowled for a second and took the phone from her hands.

She rubbed the back of her head and went to get dressed; when she came back Jonathan was off the phone. "I have to go"

"Where to?" she inquired

"The asylum" he replied as he pulled on a black jacket.

"Oh, ok, anything I can help with?"

"No, but we will need your help later tonight" He grabbed his briefcase and keys as he headed for the door.

"Ok, with what?"

Jonathan opened the door and turned around to face her, "Be downstairs at 8pm sharp and do not be late. I'll be outside in the car waiting and you do not want to make me come upstairs"

Kat smiled, "Yes I got it, outside by 8 o'clock sharp"

He nodded and turned back to walk out, Kat locked the door behind him and smiled. _'you realized he said we need your help, that mean something fun with scarecrow, and if we know him like we do it involves getting messy'_ she thought excitedly.

She realized he didn't say she couldn't go anywhere, just be downstairs by 8. She walked over into the bedroom and found the jacket that he wore last night to dinner, she dug through the pocket she saw him dig into to pay the waiter. Sure enough there was some cash there; she counted a couple of hundred dollars, two hundred and seventy one dollars to be exact.

_'Who just has this much cash in a coat, how much does he have in the coat he is wearing right now?_' she thought to herself. _'A criminal involved with the mob that's who. Well he won't miss it, especially when he sees what we bought with it'_

Kat threw on a jacket and went to the elevator; she locked the front door and then kicked herself in the head when she realized she did not have a key how was she going to get back inside. _'I guess were not, he said meet me downstairs not in the condo so we're fine' _with a nod of her head to herself the elevator made a ding noise and she walked through the foyer. The sun was shining bright today causing her to cringe at first when the light blinded her for a second. She held up her hand to block the sun for a moment to hail a taxi. When she got inside the one that had pulled to the curb for her she buckled her seatbelt and then leaned forward.

"Um, I'm just trying to find a fabric store do you know where one is?"

The taxi had dropped her off at what looked like a shopping mall, not exactly what she wanted since she did not do crowds very well but she didn't want to waste any more money on the cab so she settled with it. It was worth the nuisance since she found the perfect store, it had everything she needed, fabric, thread, needles, she found a dress in another store that would be perfect to alter and she even had some cash left over to eat some frozen yogurt from the food court. When she was done eating she hailed another taxi and went back to the apartment. She sat in the small room in-between the elevator and the front door, pulling out everything she had bought and got to work.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>8 o'clock came faster than she would've thought but then again she was so busy she nearly forgot about checking her watch. She jumped up and threw her things into the one dark bag she got from the fabric store. She headed downstairs and out the front door to see the familiar black car sitting at the curb in front of the building. Kat jogged down the front steps and got into the back of the car, Jonathan was sitting in the back which surprised her. She looked up to see who was driving but didn't recognize the man at the steering wheel.<p>

"You're late" Jonathan said as the car drove off.

She looked at her watch, and then held it out under his face, "No I'm not, its 8:01 right now so take away the minute it took to get in the car and for you to check the time and I'm not late"

He held her wrist and pulled out the little tab on her watch, he moved the minute hand to 8:05 and then pushed the tab back in. He then held up his cell phone, "My phone says 8:05 so which one do you think is right, the watch you manually set or my phone which is set by a computer satellite in space?" he asked in a patronizing voice.

Kat let out a laugh, "ok sorry I am not on your satellite's perfect time. You still didn't have to come up"

"What's in the bag?" he asked all of a sudden.

Kat looked down at the bag on the floor in-between her legs; she closed her legs to block his view. "It's a surprise" she replied.

"I hate surprises"

"Not mine you don't and you still haven't told me what I'm helping you with" She looked out the window to see if she knew where they were.

"We're going to persuade someone that they better cooperate with our plan"

"And what makes you think I can help in that department?" she laughed

"Rather you know it or not, you scare people, you have this" he paused searching his brain for the word.

"Craziness to me?"

"No, more of a haunting characistic to you; they look at you and see a sweet little thing, not the darkness in you, or yes the crazy in you"

Kat grinned "and I do it without a drug too"

Jonathan glared at her for a second until she burst out laughing, "Oh I'm just joking, I know, I know, you hate jokes, you hate everything besides your precious fear"

He looked away from her, "I don't hate everything, but on to more pressing matters, such as what you're wearing is a problem because I don't plan on killing this fuck head and I don't need anyone knowing you're helping scarecrow or someone will put 2 and 2 together"

Kat grinned again "Sometimes I swear we share the same brain wave, no need to worry I have the solution, I didn't know what we were doing but since scarecrow was involved I figured I'd need something. Just give me 20 minutes in the back of this car and I'll be ready"

Jonathan nodded; he was actually impressed again by her, she was clearly smarter than she gave herself credit for. "Stop here" he told the driver. When the car stopped he opened the door, "hurry up, we'll walk the last little bit when you're done" He tossed his jacket onto the seat along with his tie, he pulled on his scarecrow mask and got out of the car demanding the driver do the same.

Kat hurried, she angled the review mirror and started lining her eyes with thick black eyeliner, and she then painted her lips with a blood red lipstick that had a slight glossy second coat to keep it on longer. She got naked down to her underwear and bra, pulling on the white dress she fixed; it was sleeveless and had a tight corset like top. The skirt came just to her knees but it was fluffed out just a little by a small amount of white tulle she sewed at the waist under the skirt. She had also sewed a wide piece of black ribbon around the waist and left some length at the back to tie a bow. She pulled on a pair of black leather boots that came up to her knees and had a small flat heel. She then took a smaller piece of black ribbon and pulled it through her hair to tie a small bow on top of her head. One of the finale things was a pair of small black gloves that looked like a pair she saw on a doll once. It made her smile, she took his idea and thought of the perfect thing to do. She grabbed the last thing from her bag, which was a piece of lace fabric she had sewn two eyeholes into; she slid it through her hair and tied the ends at the back of her head. Looking in the mirror she saw it covered half her face, covering her identity to even herself for a moment. Letting the excitement bubble from her she opened the car door and stepped out.

Jonathan turned around to tell her to hurry up when the words died in his throat, he looked her up and down a few times and just stood there staring at her with his mouth opened slightly. Kat laughed at the expression on his face, he looked like he just saw the ground part and the devil himself come up from hell. He could not believe what he saw in front of him, she looked **'good enough to eat'** scarecrow finished for him, and for once he felt scarecrow want to push forward and have her.

'_I don't think so'_ he growled in his head.

**'What's yours is mine Johnny boy'**

"Well I can't tell what you think right now, do you like it?" she brushed the fabric of her skirt and looked at the ground.

She looked even more innocent doing that, like a child who just got caught eating forbidden candy. He cleared his throat and wangled his ever growing desire for her down.

"And what is this?"

Kat shrugged, "well if I am to be your partner in crime I couldn't look like myself as you have stated, I just thought about what you said in the hideout"

"So you're supposed to be what?"

She twirled around once and laughed, "Why I'm your Babydoll"

She didn't look frightening at all but that was what added to the fear people felt around her, you see someone chop someone up dressed like a crazy person it seems normal, but if you see a sweet innocent girl do the same thing it seemed to make people go nuts.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, "you still remember what I said last time?"

She walked up to him and nodded, "Do what you say when you say it, no questions asked"

They started walking up a small upward path towards a small building in a shabby looking part of the city. They walked through the front door and down a flight of stairs, when they walked through a doorway they saw a group of men Kat didn't recognize but she did know the men standing beside the other wall as the goons from the hideout.

"Augh so the man himself finally shows up, I was thinking you just sent your men to talk business like a coward" a man had barked, he wasn't very tall, maybe an inch or two taller than her; his hair was combed back and looked greasy. He looked like a wannabe Colombian drug lord and it made Kat laugh out loud. The man looked at her and grinned, "It's so nice you brought a lady friend, perhaps she can go with Tala here and talk girl talk" he gestured towards a skinny pencil of a women who was standing against a wall, at the mention of her she walked over to the man, her hips swaying in the little red dress. Her heels clicked on the cement, her hair was blonde and fell to the middle of her back, and her face was painted with more makeup than was necessary. The only thing Kat wanted to do with this walking plastic involved pulling out her eyes and hair.

"No thanks, I'm too old to play with Barbie's" she cooed and stayed right where she stood beside Jonathan.

The women looked outraged and stepped forward, "You little psychotic bitch, you are the one dressed up like a child's doll" she snapped.

"Now, now girls, we can all get along, isn't that right?" the man said to Jonathan, "Now I have already told you my answer, I do not care what connections you have, you cannot touch me with the amount of man power I have. You can't bully me into anything, so why have you called this meeting hm?"

"I am offering you one last chance to change your mind"

The man laughed at that, and paced in front of them, "Oh, you really are crazy scarecrow"

Kat smiled at the woman who was still glaring daggers at her, "Just give me your answer and my associate here won't have to do something we all might regret" he rasped in scarecrow's voice.

'_Ohh scarecrow has come out to play, that means we get to do some damage'_ she thought gleefully.

The man stopped pacing as he started laughing even harder and the woman had joined in with the most ear grating laugh Kat ever heard. She felt Jonathan hand her something behind her back, when her hand closed around it she noticed it was a knife, she smiled even wider. Since she was standing right beside him no one noticed what had happened, they were also too busy laughing hysterically and Kat could take no more of the woman's laughter. Jonathan couldn't stand people laughing at him, it made him wild with anger, they always laughed at him, his whole life they had. well no one would ever laugh at him again without consequences.

Kat had moved faster than even Jonathan could notice, in a second she had the woman by her hair and the knife up against her throat. Kat kicked the back of her one leg sending her crashing down to her other knee; she twisted the hair around her hand and held her body straight while her foot kept pressure on the back of her calf to the ground. The woman had cried out and tried to grab Kat's hand that held her but she just dug the knife in deeper causing a small amount of blood to drip down her throat.

The man had stopped laughing now and his men had their guns up pointing at her, "Tell your bitch to let my wife go!" he yelled at Jonathan.

"Oh is she your wife? Well then Babydoll I guess you should let her go" he cackled with laughter, Kat laughed with him.

"Sure thing, but I think I could make one improvement every man can agree with" Kat pushed the knife into the woman's mouth, slicing her tongue. The woman screamed and thrashed her head causing the knife to slice more of her mouth. She put the knife back to her throat and smiled, "there now she won't talk during the football game"

Scarecrow howled with laughter at her joke, Kat smiled with satisfaction but the man looked ready to murder her. It took a couple of minutes for Scarecrow to stop laughing, "Now our boys are going to unarm your boys so we can get down to business without any itchy trigger fingers" scarecrow sneered.

"I don't fucking think so" the man spat

Kat pushed the knife in deeper again causing more blood to drip down the woman's throat and she cried out through the continuous sobbing she was doing. Jonathan's men walked forward and took their guns, the man nodded for his men to let go of their weapons.

"Now, all I want to know is will you allow the shipments to go through your harbor, free of charge of course, or do we not have an understanding?"

"Oh we have a understanding, that I am going to do what you have just asked, and that when I'm done I am going to find out who you are and I am going to make you watch as I rape your whore there right before I kill you" The man replied with a mucho attitude.

"Excellent so we have a deal" he turned around and then back again "But we now have another problem, why don't you show our new friend here just what we think of his manners" he said to Kat without looking away from the man.

Kat dug the blade into the woman's flesh and ripped to the other side causing blood to spray out from the wound and a terrible choking noise erupted from her mouth. Kat still held onto the woman's hair and after a few seconds the body stopped moving, Kat gave her grip some slack letting the head fall forward than she pulled tight again causing the head to go back and her gaping neck wound to open.

"Look I made her into a pez dispenser!" Kat exclaimed in laughter.

Scarecrow was laughing so hard he nearly fell over; his hand was on his stomach as he leaned forward. The man had cried out and fell to his knees, but it was the look on his men's faces, most had backed up as far as they could get from her. Kat dropped the body and then licked the knife and shook her head, "Blah, she tastes terrible, I think she was a coke head before a pez head"

"Stop! Oh god I'm going to piss my pants!" Scarecrow exclaimed with gasps of laughter and air.

Kat started to laugh hysterically too, even his own men were backing up by then, they had to clean up one of their men after Kat was done with him they knew all too well she was just as crazy as their boss.

"Okay fun and games are over, so our shipment will be in 2 days, you'll know which one is mine and you know what will happen if anything doesn't go as plan" he stated in his normal voice once again.

Jonathan straightened up and proceeded out of the building with Kat following him. They got into the car and the driver started to drive when she was pulled to the left. Jonathan had ripped off his mask and yanked her closer to him; his mouth claimed hers with such fierceness she felt like he was trying to devour her. Kat moaned and slid her hands down his chest, she didn't even care if the driver was staring at them right now all she wanted was to feel his skin against hers again. She never felt such an appetite like she had in the past few days; it was like she wanted him every time they were alone and every time they weren't as well. A twenty four hunger that never stopped, a thirst that made her hurt at times, she felt like a drug addict addicted to anything he would give her.

When they needed air he pulled back from her, he had never had such a sexual need before, his job and business always came first but now he needed to feel her skin and her mouth on an hourly basis or he got irritated. She laughed as she saw her lipstick all over his mouth; she could only imagine how bad her mouth was. He looked over at her, "what's so funny?"

"You have lipstick all over your mouth" she replied with a nip to his bottom lip.

Kat sat back in the seat and begun to pull off her gloves, "So do we get to have any more fun tonight?"

He was about to shake his head no when he smiled, "Well I do have a gift for you at our hideout"

Kat perked up in her seat and turned to him with a smile, "Ohhh really, and what do I have to do to get said gift?" she asked flirtatiously as her hand slid down his thigh.

He grinned at her and wiped his thumb across the side of her mouth, wiping the lipstick from her skin. "We'll decide that when the time comes"

He told the driver where to go and sat back pulling out his phone, he made a motion to Kat to stay quiet and dialed a number. He chatted away as they drove; Kat sat in silence staring out the window ignoring the conversation happening beside her.

The car finally stopped and she saw the familiar building, she opened her door and stretched once she was out of the car. She twirled a bit watching her skirt bellow out, and then followed Jonathan inside. Kat shivered once she was inside, she hated this place, and it was so dank and ugly. His hand was on her lower back pushing her forward, she followed him down into the basement and for a moment she stopped.

"Okay, if you're planning to gas me and have some fun scarecrow Jonathan better be okay with it because he doesn't like sharing and I am not getting into trouble because of you" she huffed out a puff of air and placed her hands on her hips.

Jonathan smiled and walked over to her, "What you don't trust me? Don't want to play with me?"

Kat laughed and slapped his shoulder, "I didn't know you could be so funny Jonathan"

"How do you know it's me?" his voice lowered as he slid his hands down her sides

"Because I do, now where is my gift I was promised?" she asked

He pulled away and pulled her along the hallway, he opened a door she recognized immediately and for a split second she thought they were playing a game and she was about to regret following him. Kat stumbled into the dark room and stood still where she was, Jonathan flicked on the lights and she closed her eyes against the sudden brightness. Then she turned to look at him, "I swear Jonathan there better be something I really want here"

He nodded his head in the direction behind her and turned to close the door. Kat turned to look at what he motioned to and her jaw dropped. There strapped to a chair she never saw before was Dr. Shelton, she had tears streaming down her cheeks and a gag in her mouth. Kat spun back around to Jonathan, he was standing there smirking with that know it all grin she hated but at this moment she didn't care. She let out a cry of happiness and flung herself onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist and her mouth slamming against his.

Just as sudden as it happened she stopped and jumped back down, "wait, someone will know she's gone missing and the first person they'll suspect is us"

"No she went to the airport escorted by police officers, while there is no evidence of us anywhere to be found, she would've just disappeared"

Kat looked puzzled "what?"

"Oh well I forgot to say the most important thing which is I own the two police officers who will testify to that story" his smirk grew more wide as his ego no doubt grew too.

She grinned and walked over to her, "hello Dr. Shelton, how are you feeling today?" She removed the gag to allow her to answer. Kat let out a laugh as she twirled around the chair, "oohh I have so many idea's just swimming in my head, I think I'm going to be a very bad girl tonight"

She held up a scalpel and looked at Jonathan, "What are we going to do with her? Is she to be one of your patients, we could gas her and show her what true fear is"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked around the table to reach her side, "You can do whatever you wish, she's your gift. So that way you can stop getting drunk and dangle off of balconies." His hands were sliding along her neck into the back nape of her hair. He pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on her lips, she smiled when he pulled back from her. She lay back across the table; staring at Dr. Shelton upside down, "anything I want..." she muttered softly.

She closed her eyes for a second, humming softly out loud to herself. She twirled the small blade handle in her one hand, "Please, Kat help me, I know this isn't you. What would your parents think i."

She was cut off by Kat who jumped off the table and slapped Dr. Shelton across the face so hard that she had hurt her hand in the process. Cursing out loud she shook her hand and rubbed at it, Jonathan was smirking at her foolish pain and it made her all the more pissed off. So she backhanded her across the opposite side of her face with enough force to split her lip.

Dr. Shelton cried out loud and started to sob uncontrollably, "I cannot think with you blubbering away here, my god woman can't you take a hit, I've taken a few ones and then some!" Kat pouted and looked at Jonathan.

"I'm in too terrible of a mood to play" she whimpered

Jonathan moved away from the back wall, he slowly stalked his way over to where she stood holding the scalpel. "Dr. Shelton would you be so kind as to tell Kat here what you wrote in a certain file in your private notes, you know the one I'm talking about it was about your recommendations for Kat"

Dr. Shelton shook her head, "It doesn't matter, she's sick, she needs help. Real help from real doctors. Not from sick twisted fucks like you, you're just like the men that killed her family"

Kat slammed the scalpel down as hard as she could into the upper part of Dr. Shelton's leg; the blade went all the way in to the bone. Kat let out a sound of pure aggravation when she stabbed her and Dr. Shelton let out a scream of pure pain.

"You're pretty stupid for a doctor! Did you not get my last warning about that, she is dead! And don't you dare speak about him like that" Kat yanked out the blade earning her another scream from the doctor.

She turned back to Jonathan with blood dripping down her hand that held the knife, "what are you talking about?" she asked while trying to get herself back under control.

"She never thought you should be let out of the institute, in fact she petitioned to get you transferred to a different location with a lead female doctor, and monitored rooms. A maximum security facility that was located in the middle of nowhere for the rest of your life." He had slowly spun her back around "She thinks you're a risk to yourself, that you can't make it in this world, just a weak pathetic psycho" he finished in her ear as his hand pulled back the hair from her neck and placed a soft kiss on her skin.

Kat was struck, for years she had said she was on her side, that she would never suffer again as long as she was her doctor. The rage built in her to the point that all she could hear was the sound of voices laughing and mocking her.

"I did what was best for you Kat, I never said the rest of your life, and I wanted to be there for you. To help you in life and keep you sane, just to protect you from the very thing that has happened" She cried.

Kat took a long deep breath in and then let it out, "well doctor Shelton I am so very thankful to you for looking out for me. I mean if I had just stayed with you where would I be, safe and normal. These voices would be quiet and the headaches would stop." Kat sobbed.

"Kat, it's okay. It's not too late" She said in a soothing voice.

"Oh and I would also be locked up like a drugged rat for my entire life!" she screamed and brought the knife down; she slashed and slashed relishing the screams that came from the doctor. The warm blood splattered on her dress, arms, face and floor, the metallic smell filled her nostrils as she continued to hack at the now silent body in front of her. She didn't think she would stop until there was nothing but shreds left but Jonathan had grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back.

He took the knife from her hands and tossed it across the floor, Kat was gasping for air as she stared at Dr. Shelton. She was limp but shaking slightly at the same time, her eyes stared at Kat; silent tears streamed down her face making clean trails along her bloody cheeks.

Jonathan had gripped the sides of her face with his hands and pulled her face back to his, he wiped her cheeks which were stained with unknown tears as well as blood. His hands moved down her skin, softly caressing as they went down to her breast and groped for a moment, his mouth sliding along her neck. Kat ran her fingers through his hair and yanked him back up in her direction. He had some blood smeared along his jaw and chin, along with his bottom lip from her neck. She leaned forward an inch and slid her tongue up his chin and mouth before sucking on his bottom lip.

He pushed her up onto the table and lifted her skirt, his mouth dominated over hers as his tongue slid along her tongue, tasting and sharing the faint metallic flavor of blood. Her fingers made quick work of the belt this time and zipper, she had his pants down to his knees in a second. She grabbed his ass and pulled him closer, her nails dug into the flesh of his cheeks until he slammed himself into her tight warmth.

Her hands moved up to grip his shoulders as she let out a loud moan and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pounded into her so hard, she could've sworn the table was about to become unbolted from the cement. Small daggers of pain shot through her mixing with the almost unbearable feeling of pleasure, yet she cried out for more, their mouths were hot and angry as they battled over each other for dominance. He smeared blood from her skin onto his own and their clothing with his hands groping every inch they could reach but he didn't care. His sanity was long gone along with hers, so he just sat back and enjoyed the ride of losing control for just once.

Kat gasped "Yes oh Jonathan, harder, fuck me harder"

Jonathan shuttered and granted her request by gripping her thigh and slamming her against him every time he shoved forward. The only sound in the room was of skin slapping against skin, and the gasps and groans that spilled from their mouths.

It wasn't much longer before Kat cried out and threw her head back in pure ecstasy as the waves of her orgasm continuously washed over her. He only last a couple more thrusts before he spilled himself into her. Jonathan took a few deep breaths before he finally slid out of her and fixed himself. Kat stepped down from the table with shaking legs and let out a laugh, "you're covered in blood"

Jonathan looked up at her, "nowhere near as much as you are"

She looked at her dressed and frowned, "Well it looks like I'll have to get another one and some more fabric to fix it up" She started to walk out the door when Jonathan stopped her.

"What about our guest here, she's still alive"

Kat looked over at Dr. Shelton and shrugged "She'll be dead in a few more minutes leave her in the darkness to go to her daughter" she replied and walked out.

Jonathan turned off the light and shut the door; he followed Kat back to the car and got in. By the time they got back to home Kat had fallen asleep. He woke her up and helped her out of the car; she stumbled slightly and cursed out loud in a groggy voice.

After a shower and a quick snack they were both in bed with Kat about to fall asleep when he turned to look at her one last time before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>There it is, hope you liked it. I'll get to more crazy fun as soon as I can! Thanks for the support!<p> 


	10. Chap 10: A fun day at the office

Okay, heres the next chapter, hope you all enjoy the story so far, please, please remember to review. it only takes a moment and it is greatly appreciated! thanks again to everyone who has.

* * *

><p>"NOOO!"<p>

"Kat, wake up!"

Kat opened her eyes and saw Jonathan in front of her; he had his hands securely holding her upper arms. His bare chest had a few scratches across it as well as his throat; she looked up to his face.

"What, what happened?" she gasped

"You were screaming and then calling my name, the next thing I knew you were thrashing like mad. I tried to wake you up and you lived up to your name as you can see"

Kat took in a few more deep breaths, "I don't remember what I was dreaming, and it's so odd I usually remember ever one of them vividly"

Jonathan brushed some of her hair back out of her face and wiped away her tears "You don't remember why you were calling my name? Was I there?"

She shook her head "I don't remember any of it, ah sometimes I wish they would shut up" she rubbed her temples in frustration.

He took her hands and pulled her back down to the bed, he started to gently massage her temples for her. She closed her eyes and slowly started drifting off to the feeling of his fingers, "mmm your fingers are heaven" she sighed.

"Go back to sleep, everything's fine. I'm right here" he murmured in the dark as he continued.

Kat nodded and let herself drift back to sleep and after a while Jonathan followed suit.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Kat had stayed in the apartment for a few days straight; she'd cook, and clean and then wait for Jonathan to get back from work. Some nights he came home so late she was already sleeping, at other times he got home in time for dinner. She did some more of her art and watched some movies she bought. She got all her sewing stuff from the hideout and had made a new costume along the same lines as it was before, '<em>why fix something that wasn't broke'<em> she thought. But it wasn't too long before she became bored.

She was lying on the wooden floor in the middle of the dining area with the patio door open so the breeze drifted over her since she was right in front of it. Jonathan stopped beside her when he walked into the apartment; he put his hands in his pant pockets. He made a sound of a fast sigh and looked at her face.

"What are you doing Kat?"

Kat sprawled her legs out into a star shape and let out a groan, "I got bored"

"So you thought you would lie on the floor?"

"No, I was just standing here when I realized how bored I was so I laid down here and listened to the sweet songs in my head"

Jonathan walked away to the bedroom and Kat still lay where she was, "We haven't gone out in so long" she spoke in a loud voice so he could hear her.

She heard him mumble something that she couldn't make out, "What was that?"

He walked back to where she was, "Are we a married couple now or something"

She looked up at him "Am I still just a prisoner or your partner?" she sneered back.

Something flashed in his eyes, "I am not in the mood for your games tonight Kat, I have enough work to do tonight"

Kat pushed herself up "who says I'm playing a game, it was more of a question. What am I to you?"

He had started to walk away when he felt something soft hit the back of his head, looking down he saw it was her socks that were balled up into one. Turning around to her he started to take a few steps towards her, Kat let out a "oh shit" and then ran for the bedroom.

She was faster than him but he was stronger and before she could get the door shut he had pushed himself into the bedroom knocking her back. She tried to jump over the bed to the bathroom door but he had grabbed her ankle and yanked her back. She let out a squeal of laughter and continued to fight until he had her pinned successfully under his body. His knees dug into her lower arms cutting the blood supply off to her hands making them fall asleep. His one hand went around her throat and squeezed hard enough to cut her air supply in half so all she could get was small gasps of air.

"What did I say Kat" he growled in her face

Kat was still laughing softly "you're too easy to get a rise out of, have you ever thought of anger management classes?"

His free hand slapped her hard enough to leave a slight red mark on her cheek, "I have management for my anger, its scarecrow's you should worry about"

She licked her lips and smiled sweetly, "We both know I can take whatever you dish out, the same can't be said for you" Kat bucked her body up to the left freeing her one arm, she brought her hand up and slapped him across his one cheek.

She had rolled off the bed and took a protective stance as she tried to decide which path was the safest. Jonathan had stood beside the bed now; his face had pure murder written across it as his left cheek had a red handprint. He was closest to the bedroom door but by going for the bathroom he would still be at the other bathroom door before she could lock both. She grinned mischievously "one of us is going to end up badly hurt" she jested.

"No Kat just you." His voice was low and full of fury, if she had half a brain she might've been worried but she wasn't.

"So is this prison rules? Or are you going to cheat with a needle again?" she took one step back and he took one forward.

"One rule, try not to scream too loud when I get my hands on you"

Kat took one more step back and he advanced again with one step, "ohh was that supposed to be sexual because that's how I'm taking it"

With that she bolted into the bathroom and out the other door, he did try to cut her off from the other door but she ducked under him and slipped through his fingers. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, "this seems familiar, except you don't have a needle this time"

"You wouldn't be so stupid as to cut me" he growled and came at her; she kicked his shin and dove over the island counter. He shouted in pain but reached out and grabbed her hair, he yanked her back and she fell onto the floor ass first.

Her ass and lower back throbbed as she went to get up, Jonathan had grabbed her and yanked her up against the counter, and she had brought the knife up and rested the tip against his front side where his kidney would be. He held her one lower arm that held the knife, his other hand held her by the back of the neck. His blue eyes stared into hers with such intensity that it made her blood boil; he pushed her arm a little closer to him causing the knife to poke him slightly.

"Do it Kat" he taunted with that egomaniac smirk of his.

She pushed a little more until the tip pierced the skin, "what makes you think I won't, I'm just your prisoner, one who's had enough"

Jonathan smirked wider, "No you're my partner, and you most certainly not had enough" he let go of her arm and back handed her. Reaching down he pulled her back up again, Kat was laughing as he held onto her upper arms. She brought the knife up to her face and licked the tip where a small amount of his blood had stained the blade.

"Mmm I knew you would taste yummy" she purred

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and brought the knife down to her throat, he nudged it against her skin. "We could go rob a bank Bonnie and Clyde style if you're so bored"

Kat burst out laughing at his sudden joke of what she had said to him during her first days with him, her laughing had caused the blade to cut deeper. Jonathan tossed it into the sink and mauled her mouth with his as he held her against him. The anger he had felt was now gone, blown over with a satisfying slap, Kat seem to flick him on and off like a light switch. One second he would be furious with her and the next he just wanted to have her, he had been busy lately at the asylum working on new formulas and toxins. He missed his fear inducing tests and trails, and he didn't want to be around Kat while he gassed himself as he did ever so often in small doses, he would never be a victim of his own toxin again.

He pulled back from Kat and wiped the small amount of blood from her neck, her hands went to his stomach and her fingers slid across his small cut. "Did I cut you bad?"

"Less than an inch, nothing serious, a band aid would do" he replied and then gripped her jaw in his hand "You slap me again and I might do something I regret"

Kat grabbed his groin in her hand and gripped with a small amount of force, "Mmm, perhaps at a different time" she laughed.

He kissed her once and then walked away, "I do have a lot of work to finish, perhaps we'll go out tomorrow, and we will just have to see"

Kat stood there for a moment and then followed him into the bedroom, "Cant I come with you to the asylum, I mean I've already been there before, and since you're supposed to be helping me it wouldn't look odd to have me there with you." she pleaded as he changed into a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a white undershirt. Her fingers twitched with need to drag them down his torso, she noticed the red marks of her attack last night and frowned.

"I don't know Kat, what are you frowning at?" he switched the subject when he saw her face.

"I'm sorry for attacking you last night, I still can't remember a single thing from that dream" her mind wondered

Jonathan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he had such a habit of doing that, she found it adorable. "It's fine Kat and the dream is not important so forget it"

She nodded walking over to him, "Well just let me know tomorrow what you think, I'm going to sleep unless you need my help with this work?"

He shook his head and rubbed her bare arms, "no go to sleep, and as for tomorrow. Yes you can come with me but you are not my patient if anyone asks, instead you are my personal assistant trying to gain knowledge in psychology as something I recommended to help you with your own problems. Do you have all of that?"

She laughed and nodded her head; "well than you're going to actually have to teach me some so I can have proof" she hugged him and placed her head against his chest "Thank you"

Jonathan kissed the top of her head "You're welcome, now go to bed"

Kat went to the bed and got ready to sleep while Jonathan walked out into the living room to his laptop. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling for a while listening to the barely audible sound of tapping keys.

'_you should just say it, just walk up to him and say I love you, it's not a mushy thing to say, I mean we could write it in blood if that makes it more comfortably psychotic'_ she shook her head and turned over to his side of the bed. Her one cheek still stung slightly but it did not bother her as she buried her face in his pillow and breathed the smell of him deep as she dozed off to sleep.

Jonathan had finished his work by 1 the morning and had stretched out in his chair, he ran his hand through his hair and took off his glasses with the other hand. He tossed them on the desk as he got up and walked to the bedroom. Kat was sprawled out on his side of the bed, her face buried in his pillow and her arms wrapped around the blankets instead of covering up with them.

He laughed quietly and came to his side of the bed; he nudged her over softly and slid into his spot. Her head buried itself into the crook of his neck and her arms replaced the blanket with his body, he tossed the blanket over them and wrapped an arm around her. He smelt the fresh floral smell of her hair and sighed. She was a handful that was sure, but she did make his life more bearable, '**and she removed that stick from up your ass too buddy of mine'** scarecrow teased.

Yes he did seem to laugh more now days, he also seemed to be slipping further down the rabbit hole, whither that was from her or the amount of toxin he was exposing himself to, he did not know.

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Jonathan shook Kat's limp body, "Kat if you are coming with me than you better be up and dressed in 30 minutes or I'm leaving without you" he warned as he walked around the other side of the bed.<p>

Kat sat up with a groan, "Augh, what time is it?"

"6.30"

"Oh my god, how do you get up this early every day, no wonder your losing your mind" She muttered as she stumbled out of the blankets.

She was hit in the face by fabric, looking down at her hands she saw a black skirt, she looked back up to Jonathan, "What's this for?"

He threw another piece of clothing at her along with a pair of panty hose, "it's what your wearing today, I leave the undergarments to you, 25 minutes now Kat, Hurry up" with that he left the room.

Kat sighed and walked into the bathroom; she brushed her teeth and hair and then looked at the outfit situation. It was a black skirt that came just to her knees; the top was a deep blue silk blouse that had short sleeves and a tight fit. She buttoned all the buttons except for a couple at the top, which showed a small amount of cleavage. She decided the outfit would look best with her hair up, so she twisted it up and clipped it to the back of her head. A few pieces fell out into her eyes like they always did, it sometimes bothered her but if she didn't keep her hair layered it was too thick to even wash. She pulled the pair of panty hose on and then placed a small amount of lip gloss on followed by some blue eye shadow and liner.

When she was finally done she walked out into the living room, Jonathan was in the kitchen buttering what looked like a bagel. He looked up at her when she walked in, "How did you know my size and when did you buy this getup?" she asked standing beside him.

"I figured you needed more clothing, you certainly didn't have very much. As for your size it's easy enough to read a label"

"Well clothes are money and I didn't have any since no one hires a nutcase, I look like a naughty secretary" she laughed.

She could tell he was thinking something dirty because his breath hitched slightly and his eyes darkened but in a flash he was back to buttering the bagel.

"Well if you did up those top buttons maybe you wouldn't"

Kat groaned as she started buttoning the top 2 but still not the one at the throat, "Better you big baby, jeez at least I was nicer when I played dress up with you in my opinion it was the best you ever looked. I look like I'm ready to go give the boss a blow job"

He held out the bagel to her without a word of response, when she didn't take it he looked at her.

"I can't eat this early, I get nauseas"

Jonathan then proceeded to throw it out into the garbage, "fine, are you ready?" he asked as he walked to the front door.

"Well yes but the only shoes I have are my two pairs of black boot heels, and my sneakers and a pair of sandals. Which none will look even remotely decent with this outfit, so I think you may have a bump in your plan?"

Jonathan had walked into the bedroom without a word and then came out holding a black box; he pushed it into her hands and walked to the closet for a jacket.

Kat sat down and opened the box, inside was a very beautiful pair of heels, they were a sapphire blue and had a strap around the ankle; the heel was 4 inches high. "Oh wow, these are gorgeous" she stated in a shaky breath.

When she was finished slipping them on she stood up and admired them from above, when she looked up Jonathan he was doing the same.

"Well?" she asked

"You look perfect; here we have to get going"

HE held out a white trench jacket that came to her knees, it had a large buttons down the front as well as a belt to tie around the waist. "Who would've thought you had such great taste in women clothing" she giggled.

"I cross dress on the weekends, now out" he shooed her out the front door while she laughed at his joke.

"You know you could pull that off, you do have feminine features" she stated as they waited for the elevator.

"That is not a compliment, now hush for a moment" he had pulled out his phone when they exited the elevator.

Kat smiled and followed him in silence to the car; they drove in silence as well the entire 30 minute drive. She stood in front of the building in the same spot she first met Jonathan, the irony was not lost on her and she laughed at it. He came up from behind her and escorted her inside with a hand on her lower back. They got to the first gate that was beside the desk, the same fat woman was behind the desk but she didn't even look at Kat. They walked down a hallway and then another until they stopped at his door, on the wooden frame was a metal plaque with his name etched in. A skinny man had seen them and stopped "Ah Dr. Crane good to see you again, and who is this beautiful lady?" he asked with a smile as he held out a hand to Kat.

Holding her frustration she smiled sweetly and against her will took the man's hand, it was clammy and had a soft grip. "Kat" was all she said.

"Well welcome Kat to Arkham, what brings you here with the good doctor?"

Jonathan had already walked inside and sat at his desk, leaving her standing there at the door with this strange man, "Ah, I'm Dr. Cranes assistant, you know run his arraigns pick up his dry-cleaning"

The man laughed at her and nodded his head, "well I might have to find me an assistant if they come this pretty now. How odd for you to finally have one Dr. Crane" He spoke into the room from the door.

The man had then leaned closer to her, "he doesn't talk much except at board meetings" the man joked "if you find yourself, well not happy with the good doctor I would be most pleased to have you as mine"

Kat had nearly slapped the man but she remembered where she was and here she was not BabyDoll who had free reign to kill and mangle anyone she pleased. So instead she smiled even sweeter and laughed, "Oh I don't think you could teach me half the things he has"

The man laughed again and nodded his head, "alright, just putting it out there" he replied with his hands up not getting the inside meaning of her joke.

"If you don't mind Dr. Bentril I am very busy and am in need of Mrs. Adams, good day" Jonathan had stated as he stood at his door.

Kat took the hint and walked inside the office as he closed the door. She undid her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. She shook her aggravation off with a sigh, "augh, men are such perverts"

Jonathan didn't reply he just started pulling papers out of his briefcase; he had already hanged his jacket and had got settled. "How fast can you type?" he asked out of the blue.

Kat laughed thinking it was a secretary joke until he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "oh ah, fast, I mean I am good with computers as already stated. I think my fastest was 101 words per minute"

He nodded and stood up, motioning her to sit down in his chair, Kat followed his command and sat down. The chair was quite big and comfy; it seemed to almost swallow her in it. He then handed her a stack of papers and leaning down beside her opened a file on his computer.

"Okay, I need you to type these up in the format they are written"

Kat looked down at them and then up at him, "Alright um are these classified files I mean isn't there some patient doctor silence agreement"

"Are you saying I can't trust you Kat?" he asked, staring at her from an inch away

She shook her head "No of course you can"

With a nod he straightened up, "Good, now I have something to attend to, just keep typing these files and I should be back in a few hours. The door will be locked behind me so you don't need to worry about explaining yourself. I'll be back with lunch; I hope you don't have to use the washroom because I do not want you leaving this room."

Kat nodded her head "Alright I got it"

"Good" Jonathan left the room leaving Kat alone in silence. After a second of sitting there she sighed and got to work.

'_great, I wanted to get out of house and have some fun but we get stuck doing paper work, the arrogance of this man'_ She finished the first page and continued on '_no we can't say such things, at least he took us with him, what did you think we would be doing at his work'_

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Kat was humming to herself while she played solitaire when she heard the door unlock, looking at the clock on his laptop she saw it was already 1pm. Time had flown past her without even knowing it, Jonathan walked in and shut the door behind him, "How far did you get?"<p>

"I'm finished"

He looked at her for a second in disbelieve and came around to look at the laptop, he exit the game she had going and opened the file. Sure enough it was all typed up in perfect format; he made an hm sound and shut his laptop.

"Good, come on" he said as he pulled out his chair offering his hand to her.

She took his hand and went to grab her jacket but Jonathan took the coat back and put it on the rack again, "We're eating here" he said as he ushered her out the door.

"Aw, have you ever tasted crazy people food, I'm sure it's worse than prison food" she whined.

"First of all don't whine like a child, second of all we're eating at the staff cafeteria why would we eat with the inmates, do you not use your brain Kat"

She pouted for a second and then stopped before he noticed, "Sorry" was all she said instead and followed him in silence.

Jonathan had looked down at her suspiciously, '_where's the smartass remark'_ he thought

When they got to the cafeteria she noticed there was a dozen doctors in the room, they all seem to look up at them when they walked in. Jonathan didn't even care to look at any of them; he instead walked straight to the counter and grabbed a few things. She just stood there beside him looking over the doctors in the room; he paid the woman at the end of the counter and found a small table beside a window. Kat hadn't even realized that she didn't grab anything, she looked at Jonathan to say something but he had placed a sandwich, an apple and a bottle of carbonated water in front of her before she could speak.

Kat smiled and proceeded to open the sandwich, "thank you"

"Of course, I was thinki..."

Jonathan was cut off by a woman who stood beside the table, "Dr. Crane how nice to see you again"

Kat looked the woman up and down, she had straight black hair with golden tanned skin, her eyes were a dark brown and rimmed with makeup. Her plump mouth was glossy and she wore a tight black skirt that was shorter than Kat's, a tight red blouse hugged her body with her cleavage practically hanging out. '_Now this woman looks like she's about to blow the boss'_ Kat sneered in her head.

"Yes Dr. Kaed it's good to see you made your trip in one piece" He replied without taking his eyes off of his sandwich he was in the process of unwrapping.

Dr. Kaed let out a flirtatious laugh and placed a manicured hand on his shoulder, "Yes, Italy is so beautiful, you really must go sometime. I hope you weren't swamped with work in my absence"

Kat could see he was fuming; his eyes had narrowed slightly as he glanced at her hand on him from the corner of his vision. "I have help now; this is Kat Adams, my assistant"

_'Oh thanks ass, pass the annoying bitch my way'_ she thought in her head but smiled at the introduction. The woman glanced at Kat for the first time, like she just noticed her, her eyes narrowed slightly and then she looked back at Jonathan like Kat didn't exist.

"well, that's nice" was all she said on the matter of Kat, "My lunch break is over or I would love to join you, until we meet again Dr. Crane" she cooed and walked away, or more like swayed away.

Kat bit into her apple with more force than necessary and stared at the woman until she was out of site, when she looked back at Jonathan he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What I didn't say anything" she exclaimed

"Are you jealous Kat?"

"No, why would I care if your into beautiful tanned models" she mumbled as she bit into the apple again, her eyes had gone down to stare at the table.

"She's not beautiful, just a mask, on the inside she's as disgusting as garbage. Nowhere near as perfect as you" He tossed his sandwich wrapper in the garbage beside them.

Kat just stared at him, her apple long forgotten, he said it with no emotion like it was just a known fact but to her he just complemented her in a way that made her heart skip. When he noticed how she was staring at him, he gave her a questioning look again.

"You always say that I'm perfect, but by logic terms a human being perfect is impossible"

Jonathan took off his glasses to clean them with his handkerchief, when he finished he put them back on and leaned forward. "You're perfect to me, that's all that matters. Now come on, I have a doctor coming to my office soon."

He didn't wait for her to respond, just stood up and started walking away; Kat smiled and felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. She stood up and caught up to him with a quick jog, "you know I cannot walk very fast in these heels and your long gazelle legs are taking way bigger strides than mine"

Jonathan slowed down just a tad for her, "Thank you. So who is that walking sex on heels than?"

"An associate, a hack if you ask me. I think she got her degree on her knees no doubt"

Kat laughed at his joke "Have you ever slept with her?"

She made an oomph noise as she bumped into Jonathan when he stopped abruptly and spun around. "Do you mind keeping private questions to private spaces" he growled low

"Sorry, it was just a question but from your response I take it as yes" she didn't mean to sound to spiteful but it came out that way and she saw the glimpse of anger in his eyes.

He turned around slowly and opened the office door, waiting for Kat to walk in first. _'Oh you are going to get it now'_ she thought with a cringe but she stepped inside the office and braced for the worst.

"No I have not slept with her" He replied in a normal voice as he sat back down in his chair, Kat let out the breath she was holding.

"How many women would you say you've slept with?" she inquired while sitting down in the big comfy chair in front of his desk.

He opened his laptop and glared at her over it, "Do you want me to make you a list perhaps than you could give me yours" he questioned in a flat voice.

Kat felt a sting of pride in her chest, that one was below the belt; she stood up and marched over to his desk. She grabbed a pencil from his stack and a notepad that was sitting on top of some papers; she jotted down something and tossed it at him.

"I forgot my water" was all she said as she walked out of the office.

Jonathan watched her go and picked up the pad of paper from his lap, he held it up to read, on it was scribbled,

Kade Bythe

Tim Lewent

Asshole Crane

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Kat had sat at the table where she found her water; she picked the label off and looked at the clock on the wall<em>. 'You've only sat here for 2 minutes'<em> but she got up anyways and walked towards the door. She noticed there was a table where free coffee was offered, there was cups and sugar, cream and such. Sighing she stopped and made a cup of coffee, when she was done she walked back to the office, Jonathan was typing away at his laptop and didn't even acknowledge her entry.

She walked over and sat the coffee on his desk in front of him; she then sat on the couch under the window. Jonathan looked at the cup of coffee and then back at her, "What is this?"

"Not poison if that's what you're worried about, it's a coffee, 2 cream 1 sugar" she responded in a flat voice as she stared at the ceiling.

"How do you know how I take my coffee?"

"I told u I notice little details, you drink your coffee in the morning with 2 cream 1 sugar, you like your eggs sunny side up. Your bacon you like chewy not crispy, you put your socks on left foot first but your shoes right foot first. You run your hand through your hair on average 10 times a day and clean your glasses about 5, not to mention every time you're frustrated or tired of something you squeeze the bridge of your nose"

Hearing how many inane things she knew about him was startling, sure he noticed her little ticks as well but she had exact details of things he didn't even think about. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, only stopping when he realized what he was doing and Kat's soft laughter.

He smiled at her and sat back, "I'm sorry Kat, I shouldn't have been so mindless with that response, and no I would not have enough for a list, there was a couple of one night stands but I have not slept with anyone twice. In fact I haven't really enjoyed sex ever, it was more of a stress relief and a way to shut him up but it's different with you."

Kat looked at him with surprise again and then burst out laughing, "Are you saying I'm the best you ever had! You don't know how sad that is, do you?" she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Well take it as a compliment"

"I will and I accept your apology"

"Who is Kade?" he inquired

Kat had forgot she wrote that name down, her face become sad as she turned away to look out the window. It was silent for a couple of minutes until Kat looked back at Jonathan to see him still waiting for an answer, his eyes searching her face.

"You're not going to drop this until I tell you"

She thought about it for a second, she didn't have to tell him, Kade wasn't in any file, he could call the institute and get the story on him but not what happened.

"You've never mentioned it to Dr. Shelton; the name never once came up"

Kat shook her head in agreement "No, you won't find out from any file because no one knew" she had replied softly.

Jonathan clenched his fists and then let go, this man obviously meant something to her and he felt a jealous spark ignite in his gut. '**We might have to kill this man, take out the competition Johnny boy'**

"He was another patient in my ward, the only one who was nice to me. He use to sneak dandelions in from the yard for me, and he always gave me his desert at supper time."

His hands clenched even tighter and he bit his tongue to keep from making a bad remark, "did you love him?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Kat stared at his face for a second, "I did, in some small way, not in a way that I would die for him or anything but I cared for him."

"So he was your first then?"

Kat let out a small laugh, "Yes, it was, well, bad. I mean we didn't know what we were doing. I was drugged up from my medication as was he so as you can imagine it wasn't all fireworks and amazement. It was awkward and I ended up laughing through most of it, but now that I know what happens to me after I suppose I was thankful to not have my first be rape" she shivered at the word and closed her eyes for a second.

"What happened to lover boy?" he didn't mean to sound so hostile but that's how it came out.

"He died"

He would be lying if he didn't say he was happy to hear, "how?"

"He overdosed on medication; he got a hold of somehow and took too many. He always said he wanted the voices to stop, I guess he got his wish"

"Some people aren't as strong in the head as needed to be to survive"

Kat laughed, "I'm not, I thought I was surviving before but I was just getting by day by day, I don't think I could've taken much more"

Jonathan shook his head, "you have too strong a will to ever stop fighting"

"Yeah and that's gotten me where? Worst off then before"

"No Kat, it got you right where you are today, it got you a new life when your old one died"

Kat got up from the couch and walked over to stand beside him, "I like this life very much" she stated as she bent down to wrap her arms around his neck. Since he had leaned back in his chair she was able to slide a leg in-between his.

"Kat, there's no playing around in my office"

She ignored him as her one hand slid down his chest to his belt buckle, "I'm not playing I just dropped something" Kat bent down onto her one knee as her other hand slid down to help unzip his pants.

Jonathan was about to say something to her but his voice got shut off along with his air supply when he felt her tongue slid up the side of his shaft and then swirl around the tip. His head fell back against his chair as his breath came out in one loud groan.

His hand buried itself into her hair when she proceeded to take him into her hot wet mouth; she bobbed her head down and moaned when it hit the back of her throat causing a vibration through his penis. He let out another groan at the feeling and pulled on her hair gently; she gripped the rest of him in her one hand and pumped as her mouth moved up and down. Her tongue would slide over the tip as her head moved to the side to take him in again.

Jonathan had got so lost in Kat's menstruations her barley heard the knock on the door, in haste he shoved her under the desk and slid his chair forward just in time as a doctor came in. He completely forgot about him dropping by, "Dr. Giferd, please have a seat" he cleared his throat.

Kat smirked mischievously as she slid her hand back around him and continued what she started, Jonathan had nearly jumped out of his chair when he felt her cool hand wrap back around him.

"Thank you Dr. Crane, I hope you had a moment to look over my notes, as you can see this patient has become quite difficult all of a sudden. Are you alright Doctor?" the man asked when Jonathan let out a groan.

Kat had now replaced her mouth where it was before and was sucking him off as quietly as she could, her mouth felt like velvet heaven and he was nearly about to pass out from keeping his composure.

"Ah, no I haven't been feeling too well lately, it's why I took those couple of days off earlier"

The man shook his head, "oh, how terrible I got a bug once so bad that"

Jonathan's mind had left the conversation, the man's voice faded and all he could focus on was the feeling of her mouth. He was very close and he didn't think he could hold off much longer, especially since now she was stroking his balls with her free hand.

"Are you sure you are alright doctor, your face is becoming quite flushed"

"Yes I am fine and I did read the paper. I ah"

Just then he put his head down and let out a sigh of air as he came inside Kat's mouth. He looked back up at the man in his office, "Perhaps it's best if we continued this another time, I'm afraid I'm not feeling to well"

The man nodded and walked to the door, "we'll talk tomorrow, you should really go home and get some needed rest" with that he closed the door behind him.

Jonathan waited until he heard the footsteps fade before he reached under his desk and pulled Kat out. She had the most devilish smile on her face, "What else was I supposed to do under there, pick gum from your desk"

His mouth claimed hers hard and fast, a faint salty taste slid into his mouth from her tongue, "and where did the mess go" he growled when he pulled away.

"I didn't finish my lunch so I thought I needed something in my stomach"

He groaned against her mouth when he captured it again, "You are too much sometimes" he muttered and then got up from his chair. He helped Kat up and then proceeded to fix his pants and belt.

"Let's go" He said as he handed her her jacket,

"Where are we going?" Kat asked as she slid it on with his help.

"I don't know, you pick a place and we'll go, I do believe everything will be fine here without me for the rest of the day, and since you caught me up in the paperwork department I'm quite free"

Kat smiled with excitement and followed him out; when they got into the car he leaned over and whispered. "You do realize you just proved your theory of your outfit right?"

Kat laughed "No because you are not my boss"

"According to you I am, with you being my assistant and all"

"Yes well give me your company number I need to file a law suit of sexual harassment then" She joked.

"Sure it's, 1800 blow me again"

Kat burst out laughing at his joke and laid her head on his shoulder, "You're getting funnier every day, let's go get some ice cream"

"Haven't you had enough cream?"

"Oh 2 jokes, did I just get 2 jokes back to back"

Jonathan laughed with her as he told the driver where to go; Kat looked down at his hand that was resting on her leg. "Did you get rid of Dr. Shelton?" she asked

"Yes, it's taken care of, nothing to worry about"

She nodded and then bit her lip, "So, When do we get to play with another one?"

"Whenever you want" he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Here's a little to hold you over while I start on some more action :D please review thanks to those who already have! And to those who haven't, WHAt are you waiting for lazy bums give a little support! :P Ha-ha,<p>

At arkham she gives blows him under desk someone comes in during.


	11. Chap 11: A bullet for my Valentine

Ok, so in this chapter you're going to be like what! Ha-ha, to explain that as I've stated before my story doesn't take place in the exact time line as the movies, I am just twisting it all up into my own time line of fun. That's why we write fan fiction not a literal story, so I just go along with the flow and enjoy! :D

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Kat had made herself another costume the same as the first one and now stood in a dark alley wearing it. What she was looking for was not too hard to find especially in the narrows, a cry of protest brought her attention to the left. <em>'Perfect timing, my mind was just about to wonder'<em> she thought with a smile and took off in the direction.

She came around the corner to see 2 men in the dark alleyway, one held a woman by her coat against the stone wall, a knife was held to her throat while the other man stood beside him holding a bigger knife.

_'Why do people hold knifes when they don't even know how to use them, oh sure stab with the pointy end but put a little heart into' _

Kat walked closer to them as silent as a shadow until she was a few feet from them,

"Now Boys, I'm sure she doesn't want the attention you're giving" She cooed

The men whipped their heads to look at the sound, when they saw her they both grinned with missing teeth and laughed. "Halloween is a couple of weeks away little girl, why don't you go home to you parents before our good nature changes" the man holding the woman replied in a gruff voice.

Kat's eyes narrowed, "I'm 21 ass-fucks and now you've really pissed me off but luckily for one of you, you get to die quick as for the other one. Well you get to have one hell of a trip before I send you to the grim reaper"

The men laughed harder and let go of the woman against the wall, she stood there crying as the two men stepped towards Kat. "Can't say we didn't warn you now can you, you look sweet as sugar, and I bet your pussy feels just as good"

Kat stayed where she was, her feet apart slightly and her fingers twitching, she waited patiently for them to get closer. "How about we see what's behind this pretty mask" the one man said as he reached for her face.

She grabbed his arm in a flash and brought her other elbow down right in the middle causing his arm to snap with a sickening echo in the narrow alley. The man let out a howl of pain and went down to the ground, the other guy had at least some sense to back away and try to run for it but just as Kat was about to go after him Scarecrow stepped out and punched the man point blank in the face knocking him out.

"I had it under control" she said with a smile as she walked up to the woman. "What do we do with her?"

The woman let out a sob and clung to the wall as if it was safety, just then Kat saw a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. She spun around to see none other than batman standing there, "Let her go and surrender yourselves"

Kat laughed out loud at his ridiculous demand, "I don't think so Bat-Head"

"I don't want to hurt you" was his reply in a barely audible gruff voice.

"That's funny cause I really want to hurt you" Kat giggled.

"Let's go, we'll find someone else BabyDoll" Scarecrow said from behind her.

"You're not going anywhere besides Arkham Scarecrow along with you" he stated staring at Kat

She took a step back with a grin, "So sure Bat? Go Scarecrow, I have this"

He hesitated for a second, and then got the hint. She'd keep him busy while he got the car, she was no doubt a pain in the ass and as slippery as a mouse. '**She's a big girl she can handle it now move!'**

Once he had took off around the corner Kat smiled wider, "Come and get me if you can" Batman walked over to her as if she would just stand there and allow herself to be taken but once he reached for her she brought her foot up and knocked him back with a kick to the gut.

He reached out to grab her but she took off to the left and leapt over a garbage bin. Batman tried to grab her again but she brought her other leg to his ribs and knocked him against the bin. She did a back flip when he tried charging at her faster and then ran around the corner. When he followed he ended up with a garbage pail to the face, he shook it off and looked for where she was.

Kat stood a couple of feet from him laughing, "All that armor makes you so slow, you'll never get me"

"I will, it's only a matter of time" he ripped out something from behind him and threw it at her but she was too fast again and dodged it with a leap to the right, when he charged at her at the second time he thought he grabbed her arm until she swung her free elbow around to his face hitting his jaw and spun out of his grasp.

She was laughing again, "You see, you're just a freak in a mask like all of us, your right when you say it's only a matter of time, only a matter of time until they realize that truth and lock you up in Arkham with the very people you sent there"

He went to grab something else from his belt of tricks but Kat just laughed and shook her finger as if she was scolding a child for a bad deed. "Cheater, Cheater pumpkin eater, had a girl and couldn't keep her, poor Rachel was fried like a piece of chicken"

Batman froze for a second, there's no way she could know that. He was shaken from his thoughts by Kat's ever growing laughter.

"I spoke to a very naughty birdy in Arkham but I don't think he's there by now so I'd say you have bigger fish to fry there bat-head" She saw the car go past her and stop behind the building to her left. "See you again Dark Knight" she blew him a kiss and threw something at him. It made a pop sound and then gas was pouring in front of him, he threw on his gas mask before he inhaled any but when he looked up she was gone.

Kat sat in the back seat and untied the mask from her face; she pulled out a cosmetic wipe from her bag and proceeded to wipe her face down. She shimmied out of the dress and heels, throwing on a pair of jeans and a blue t shirt along with her sneakers. When she was done she pulled herself into the passenger seat while putting her hair into a ponytail.

"We lost our test subject, ah that batman is really a pain in the ass" she whined.

"You had your fun didn't you, what are you complaining about" he stated.

Kat pouted slightly, "Not nearly enough but uh I think I should tell you something"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "and what is that?"

"Well, these past couple of days I have been helping you at Arkham, I might have been doing something else" she cautiously answered.

His face was like stone baring the usual blank expression, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, um tonight wasn't just about exercising my demons and getting you a test subject it might've been a distraction for batman because I might've helped someone escape Arkham"

He slammed on the car breaks causing Kat to jolt forward and hit her head on the dashboard. Not hard enough to cause damage but a light bruise, "OW! What did you do that for?"

His eyes were furious as he glared at her; the street they were on was dead in the late night. "You helped someone escape from my work?"

"Yes, he can help us, I have been talking to him and he has such wonderful idea's to watch the world burn, the butterflies fluttered with excitement when he told me"

Jonathan took a deep breath to try and calm down before he slammed her head into the dashboard again with his own hand. "Who are you talking about?"

She was silent for a couple of seconds as if she was deciding if she should run or not, "The Joker"

Jonathan saw white and anger build through him before he knew it he had done just what he wanted to and caused a small gash on her left side of her forehead. She let out a gasp of pain and then held a hand up to her head. She wiped away the small amount of blood that slipped from her wound; her hand was streaked with red when she brought it back down.

"You dare to help someone break out of my asylum, and you do it behind my back and then tell me you want to work with him, fine get the fuck out of the car than and go join your new partner" he seethed as he leaned over and opened her door for her.

"I think you're blowing this up way more than it is, of course I don't"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" he yelled at her

Kat stared at him for a second, he never yelled at her, ever, and there was something wrong with his voice; it was full of pure venom. Her head throbbed a great deal and she didn't know what he was thinking but it was not good. '_Oh we fucked up now'_ but Kat set her face to stone as well, 'he should trust us by now I may be crazy but I'm not stupid'

"Fine" she pushed herself up out of the car and slammed the door as hard as she could and walked down the sidewalk. The car pulled away like a speed demon and in a few seconds it was out of sight. She saw a sign glowing at the end of the block, it said Talien Diner open 24 hours, sighing she walked down to the small building and stepped inside. It was an old diner, all wood furniture and a long bar at the register where a few men sat drinking coffee and eating pie.

"Just find a seat" an old waitress said from behind the bar

Kat walked down to the end where there was no one and sat in a corner booth, the old waitress came up to her table.

"What can I get for you?"

"Uh" she searched her pockets for a moment and found a couple of bills, two tens and five ones. She wasn't really that hungry though "Just a cup of coffee please"

The waitress nodded and walked away, Kat looked around some more from her seat. There was a couple sitting in a booth a few feet down from her left, they looked homeless if not druggies from the look of their clothes and ratted hair but they were looking at each other like they didn't have a care in the world. The man had her hand in his and was rubbing his thumb across it; they were sitting on the same side of the booth with his other arm around her shoulders.

Kat turned away to look out the window on her left when the waitress came by with her coffee, rain had started to pitter patter down the window.

"You're bleeding"

Kat turned back around to face the old lady, "Sorry?"

She pointed to Kat's head and repeated herself, "You're bleeding, here"

She handed her a handkerchief and picked the coffee pot back up from the table, "Just call me over if you need anything else" she said and walked back to behind the bar.

Kat looked at the fabric in her hand and felt a pang inside her, 'he always has a handkerchief to clean his glasses' she shook her head and placed the cloth against her wound. It stung for a few seconds as she wiped the blood off, she than stared at the coffee, _'I don't even like coffee, unless it's a latte or cappuccino augh'_ she grumbled as she poured a pack of sugar and two cream packs in. She stirred slowly and took a sip_, 'it'll have to do'_. Her eyes kept drifting to the couple in the booth as she stirred the spoon around taking a sip once and a while. '_But what are we going to do?'_

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Jonathan had driven a few blocks before he pulled over and sighed; he could not just leave Kat out there like that.<p>

**'Of course you can the nerve of her, she's getting too comfortable, and she keeps forgetting the order around here'**

'_And what exactly is that, she isn't our prisoner hasn't been for a long time now we can't keep treating her as such'_

** 'Why because you love her Johnny boy' **scarecrow sneered

He had whispered it in the dark that night when she was asleep, Jonathan squeezed the bridge of his nose and let out a groan, "oh for fuck sakes" he cursed out loud as he turned the car around. He drove back to where he kicked her out and parked the car along the curb, he looked down the block in the direction he saw her walking. At the end of the block was a diner and something told him that's where she would be, the rain was coming down hard now and he was soaked by the time he got to the diner.

When he stepped inside he looked around and there she was, sitting at the far end booth staring to her left. He looked over at what she was staring at, it was a boy and a girl who looked no older than 18. They were wearing dirty and tattered clothing, they had sunken bags under their eyes and their skin was blotchy. He could tell they were drug addicts, he had seen enough of it to know the signs, and they were cuddling on the booth sharing a coffee and one piece of pie between them.

Jonathan looked back at Kat and the sadness he saw on her face made his heart kick in and guilt spread through him. _'Ah, I hate these feelings she makes us feel sometimes'_ he groaned in his head but he walked over to her anyways. When he saw she was drinking coffee it made him almost laugh, she never drank coffee unless it came from an espresso machine with vanilla or caramel in it.

Kat saw someone come to her booth and for a second she thought it was the waitress but surprise went through her when Jonathan sit down in the booth across from her. The waitress had come over thinking she was meeting someone, and took his order.

"Just a coffee as well please" he replied and she left again to fetch his coffee.

They were silent for a bit, Kat was staring at her coffee, slowly stirring the spoon still. The waitress came back with his coffee at the same time she refilled Kat's cup and then left them alone again.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you at the very least, I just sometimes don't think as much as I should" Kat murmured softly still staring at the coffee.

Jonathan reached over and brushed some hair from her face, when she looked up she saw he was looking at her wound. "It doesn't need stitches; it should heal fine on its own. I'm sorry about that, I overreacted"

Kat smiled softly and shrugged, "When don't you overreact but it wasn't that bad, I could take a hell of a lot more, I'm not mad at the smashing my head into your car"

"Well I am also sorry for kicking you out of the car in the middle of nowhere"

She shrugged again, "Again, not a big deal"

He frowned puzzled at her yet again, "so what are you mad at then?"

Kat leaned forward and brought her head down "You keep forgetting what you mean to me; there is no one else in my eyes but you. The fact you could think so low of me is what pissed me off"

Jonathan sat there for a moment watching as Kat went back to stirring her cup of coffee, _'she's mad at what I said not what I did so if I bashed her head and kicked her out without telling her to go off to Joker she wouldn't be mad, she would just laugh when she saw him' _he questioned in his head.

**'I believe it'** scarecrow answered with a laugh

_'Yeah, I do too actually'_

"I'm sorry Kat, I didn't mean that"

"Would you really care if I actually did go to someone else?"

"Yes I would"

"Because you lost a good cook and lay"

Jonathan stopped for a moment, "Among other things yes, I would kill anyone before I let them have you. End of discussion, now come on its getting really late and I'm exhausted."

He stood up and pulled out some money, he paid the bill and left a very nice tip and walked out, Kat had turned around first though and walked over to the couple, and she took out her bills and placed them on the table. They looked up at her questioning, "Don't ask, and just take the money" was all she said and then walked outside to the car where Jonathan was waiting.

"What was that about?" He asked when she got into the car, Kat shrugged and yawned, "Lets just get home" He dropped it and started to car, and they drove home in silence and made the journey up to the apartment in without a word as well. Once they got inside Kat took off her shoes and stood there on the wooden floor dripping wet. She gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head letting it hit the floor with a splat.

"You don't want water all over your bedroom carpet do you" she laughed when he looked at her funny.

Kat took off her pants and then picked up the soaking wet clothing; she dumped them into the bathroom and went into the bedroom to grab some dry undergarments and clothes. Jonathan had followed her into the room, he too had taken off his clothes expect for his pants.

"Kat do you remember saying you loved me a couple of weeks ago when you first came here?"

He didn't know why he asked her it, but he did and it was too late to take it back, Kat undid the back of her bra and slid it off, she was facing the wall so he couldn't see anything.

She let out a soft laugh, "I think you were dreaming, I don't say things without knowing I did and I think I would remember saying that"

He was staring at her bare back and then watched as she slid off her panties, he got hard in a matter of seconds and was already about to walk over to her but she slid on a dry pair of underwear and he stopped. She pulled on a cotton t-shirt and matching pants, there was no response from behind her.

"Jonathan?" she asked as she turned around

Jonathan was standing there just staring at her, her eyes drifted to his bare chest, the light sprinkle of black chest hair in the middle of his chest and the toned muscles on his lean frame made her hands itch.

"It's nothing, forget it" He shook his head and turned around to get some dry clothes for himself.

Kat nodded and slipped into the bed, "You know Halloween is soon, what we are doing?"

He slipped in beside her and down into the blankets, "I don't know, most likely I'll be working, it is the day all the crazies come out"

"Yeah this is why we should be out!" Kat laughed

"Well there is a costume party held at the comule hall, I suppose we could go to it although I hate dressing up in costumes. It's childish"

"Hey, things that are childish are the most fun to do, oh please let me pick them out"

He sighed and turned to his side shutting off the lamp, "fine Kat whatever you want now go to sleep"

Kat smiled in the dark and tried to sleep through her excitement, but her mind drifted to the question he asked her earlier. Did she really say that, he wouldn't have brought it up unless it was true, and why did he bring it up? Questions sped through her mind keeping her up later than she wanted to be until she was so tired her brain shut off and darkness pulled her under.

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Jonathan had woke up with a groan and stretched his limbs out; he noticed the bed was empty. Sitting up he looked at the alarm clock, it was 8.30 am and Kat was usually still asleep by then. Frowning he got up out of the bed and went out into the living area, the apartment was silent, the patio doors still closed. He went back into the bedroom and stood there for a second, that's when he noticed the sound of a tap tripping. Turning to the bathroom he walked inside, for a second he froze at what he saw; Kat was in the bathtub. Her cotton pajamas were still on and the tub was full to the brim of water, her whole body was submerged and tiny bubbles broke the surface.<p>

Her eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling, he walked over and sat at the edge of the tub, he waved a hand over her to get her attention. She came up with a gasp of air and rubbed the water out of her face, "Hi" was all she said.

"What are you doing Kat?"

"I felt this over whelming need to be completely cut off from everything and just be with my thoughts, scary huh?" she joked.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Kat"

"Hey don't knock it till you try it, its better than mediating, you get everything sorted"

"I doubt that"

Kat grabbed his waist and yanked him into the tub, water splashed all over the floor and Jonathan let out a shout. Kat burst into laughter at the look on his face, "What is the matter with you!" He yelled as his undershirt and sweats were soaked.

She planted her mouth against his and slicked his soaked hair back from his face, when she pulled away he didn't look as mad so she smiled at him.

"You asked for it by sitting there"

He grumbled something she didn't catch and pushed himself out of the water, Kat followed suit and changed into a dry outfit for the day.

"Um so while you're busy at work things and such I was going to go shopping for our costumes but I don't have a key" she said in a shy awkward voice.

Jonathan pulled a key off his and handed it to Kat without a word; she took it in her hands and put it in her pocket. "Don't lose that, it's my only spare" he said as he opened his laptop he then reached into his coat pocket and handed her a wade of cash. She stood there staring at him with a slight shuffle of her feet, "oh Thanks"

"Kat you don't need to feel awkward taking my money, now take this and go do your precious shopping for my nightmare" and with her out of the house she wouldn't be such a distraction like she was.

Kat laughed and did as she was told; he sat down and started typing away instantly. She turned around and grabbed her jacket, "I'll be back soon" she said and left the apartment. When she got down to the front door she saw the familiar black car Jonathan used all the time except for their late night adventures. The driver got out and opened the back door for her, when she just stood there the man spoke, "Dr. Crane phoned down saying you'd need a ride"

She scowled and got into the car, she recognized the man as the one who was always driving Dr. Crane around but it was different when it was just her for some reason. _'Hey saves money on taxi fare'_ she shrugged and told the driver what she was looking for.

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>The days seem to fly by with how busy she was, Jonathan did have to work a lot and she was left at the apartment cleaning or cooking, sometimes she would go shopping or to a movie other times she would go to Arkham with Jonathan to help out with paper work and such but he had firmly told her to stay away from any of the inmates and she knew to listen this time. Most days though she would sit in his office and read his books on the human mind and behavior. The batman was occupied with the joker of late; Jonathan had her tell him every little detail about her conversations and slight help in escaping. All she did was tell him about the underground sewer system that would be perfect to use as an escape route he did the rest, and he didn't know who it was talking to him on the other side of the door. She kept her face hidden to the side and she never walked past his door, she nearly got caught twice in the restricted area but a simple lie of being lost and how big this place was for a new assistant to remember and they were always eager to help her out. He didn't seem so mad about it anymore, in fact it had helped since they had manage to get a few test subjects without incident, on any other time they just used one of the patients from Arkham. She never got to help out there though, too conspicuous was what he said and she didn't argue over it.<p>

She was in the process of getting the store bag ready when she heard Jonathan walk in the apartment. Kat walked out to greet him with the bag, "I thought you might have made an excuse and not come home" she laughed and handed him the bag.

"You cut your hair" he stated while admiring her from where he stood.

Kat smiled and reached up to touch her hair, "Yeah I did, and do you like it?"

It was now to just below her chin, it was still layered slightly just shorter. Right now it had a bunch of pins in the front of her face, but it still looked great.

"Yeah, it suits you"

She smiled and handed him the bag, "Thanks, I'm growing it back though I thought why not for Halloween speaking of which, here's your costume now hurry cause we don't have much time"

"Yeah" he muttered and went into the bedroom.

Kat went into the bathroom and shut the door, he was pulling the pieces out when he noticed it was just a suit. It looked like a suit from the 30's that also had a hat and shoes from the same era. He put the whole get up on and stared at himself in the mirror_, 'I have no clue what she is thinking'_ he thought as he straightened his tie.

When Kat came out he turned to look at her, she was wearing a long skirt that came just past her knees with a pair of strappy heels. She had on a white blouse with a white and gold jacket on, she had some pearls around her neck and her hair was in finger waves framing her face. A hat was on her head but it didn't cover her face at all or the front part of her hair. Her clothes looked like they were from the 30's era as well, her makeup was kept minimal and natural and helped take away that haunted look she had. When she held up a fake tommy gun with a smile, it clicked.

"You didn't get it did you?" she asked

No but he got it now, her damn Bonnie and Clyde joke, he started to laugh. She joined his laughter as she walked over to him; she took the hat from his hands and slicked his hair back with her hands. She then put the hat on and straighten it; she then took his glasses off and folded his handkerchief into a triangle. She put the hanky into his front coat pocket and walked away with his glasses. She came back in with another fake tommy gun and a scarf, she placed the scarf around his shoulders and then handed him the toy.

"There now we're all ready to go" she said with a smile.

Jonathan shook his head "I'm still not looking forward to this" he stated and followed her out the door.

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Hall where the party was being held, it was one of many that were happening tonight but it was the fanciest no doubt. When Dr. Crane pulled up she got out of the car first and waited while Jonathan handed the keys over to the valet. They walked up the steps and into the wide grand doors, Kat was amazed at the beautiful stone building, it was decorated in Halloween scares and silliness. They walked through another pair of large doors and into party central. The room was full of people in costumes; some were amazing with makeup effects a movie set would use while others were just simple<em>. 'Halloween is such an excuse for sluts to dress like they wish they could every day'<em> she thought as a cat walked past her with just enough covered to not be nude.

Jonathan had held out his arm for her and she took it with a smile, resting her fake gun against her shoulder. They walked over to stand at an empty table; he put his toy down and grabbed two glasses of champagne from a waiter who walked past with a silver tray of them. Kat placed her gun beside his as she took the glass from him and gulped down half her drink. A few people who walked by recognized Jonathan and stopped to greet and chat, she smiled when introduced. After a while of playing nice Kat snuck away from the boring conversation's and found another glass of bubbly, as well as a waiter with finger food. She grabbed a strawberry that was dipped in orange chocolate and had a chocolate pumpkin design on it.

She bit into the strawberry with pure bliss on her face, "Does that taste that good?" Jonathan asked from beside her in a lower husky voice.

Kat laughed and looked at him "Yes it does, do you want a bite?"

"I could think of a better way to taste it" a glint was in his eye when he said it.

"Yeah, I dare you to go for it" she taunted in a disbelieving voice.

He was about to grab her and do just that when someone came in front of him, "Dr. Crane I did not think you would be here, you haven't come to this Halloween party ever" It was the woman from Arkham, she was wearing a devil costume, or what was supposed to be a devil. She had on a thin red dress that went to her feet and had a slit that came up to the top of her thigh. Her hair was down and had a devil horns headband in it, her lips were painted red and her eyes were caked with black. She had a plastic pitch fork in her hand and red jewels around her wrist and neck.

"And what are you supposed to be?" she asked him not even acknowledge Kat yet again.

"Clyde and you have already met my Bonnie" Jonathan said as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her beside him.

Kat smiled on the outside and gloated on the inside at his gesture; the woman looked her up and down and then shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't recognize her" she said with a small laugh.

"Kat Adams, we met at Arkham" Kat spoke in an even voice.

"Oh yes your assistant, how sweet of a boss to take you to such an event" but the look in her eyes said a completely different story.

"He's not my boss" Kat popped the last bite of the strawberry into her mouth after the comment; she focused on her chewing and not the overwhelming need to gash the woman's eyes out with a toothpick.

"Well I just have to get you on the dance floor, would you share a dance with me" she asked Jonathan seductively while holding out her hands, her fingernails were painted a matching red.

"I don't dance and if you'll excuse me for a moment" he replied and walked over to gentleman who had hailed Jonathan over with a hand gesture.

Kat stood there with the woman glaring daggers at her yet again, "You know you could try a different look on your pretty face, it might help with those cracks" Kat stated while taking a sip of her drink.

The woman glared at her with even more venom filled hatred if that was possible, "Keep dreaming chickpea, you could never get a man over me, not to mention one I've already had"

Kat smiled slowly behind her glass as she sipped again, "hm, we'll see" was all she said to the woman's lie as she walked away trying to hunt down the waiter with the strawberries. Once she found him she grabbed 2 and then kept her eye on him as she ate them. Jonathan had found her again and laughed,

"You want me to put a homing device on him for you or do you just want me to grab the whole tray"

Kat laughed and finished the last bit of her last strawberry, a soft song started to fill the room. The sound of the cords made her heart ache, she was always sensitive to music as odd as that was, "So you really don't dance?"

"No I don't"

"Not even if I begged really nice, just one dance?"

Jonathan looked down at her with a sigh, he wish he could say no again but her eyes were pulling him in, the hope was shining at him from under her eyelashes and he was not strong enough to say no. He hated dancing, it reminded him of his prom and that was not something he cared to think of, so instead he tried a different tactic.

"I'm not very good at it; I'll just embarrass you and me"

Kat took his hand and pulled him into the middle of the room where everyone was dancing, "that's not possible" She placed her hands around his neck, her fingers brushing the nape of his hair. He placed his hands on her lower back and started to sway with her, it wasn't that hard and he didn't even step on her toes at all. He could smell the sweet scent of strawberries and champagne on her mouth, and the soft smell of her body wash. The scent overload made it very challenging not to devour her mouth where they stood but he managed to refrain from doing so.

She laughed and placed her head on his chest "From that look on your face you're trying very hard at something" she spoke softly, she saw the woman dancing with a tall blonde man but she was staring at them with furious look on her face. Kat wanted to childishly stick out her tongue but she didn't, right now she just cared about the feeling of being in his arms, the fresh scent of him filling her nostrils.

"Yes I am, it's hard not too when you look so adorable with your new hair" he whispered in her ear causing her to laugh again, she laughed so often. More than she ever had before in her life, she made small circles with her one hand along the back of his neck.

"I'm still growing it back"

"Not if I cut it at night" he retorted with a smirk.

She laughed and nodded, "fine, if you like it that much I'll keep it"

Jonathan was about to reply when a loud gunshot bang exploded into the room, some people screamed and the band stopped playing. They stopped dancing but Jonathan kept his one arm firmly around her waist.

"Nobody does anything stupid and no one gets hurt!" a thug shouted as a dozen more came into the ballroom, they started emptying people's pockets, threaten to shoot anyone who didn't cooperate. Kat noticed someone else come in through the doors, she moved to the left slightly to get a better look at them when she recognized the one man as the Joker. He was walking around bullying some couple, "What do you want?" the man asked Joker

"What I want is Batman to come join the party, I mean it's really no fun without the bat now is it"

Joker stopped at another woman and smiled "Well hello beautiful you need a date tonight?" he asked while straighten his coat.

"Batman will safe us!" someone shouted in the crowd

Joker started laughing hysterically, "Of course he will! Bloody bats can't help himself" He had started picking through some old man's pockets and kept laughing.

"You wanted me, here I am now let them go" Batman had appeared out of nowhere to stand in front of joker.

"Oohh, that was in record breaking time Bats, faster than the cops themselves. Impressive, now that you're here let's get the chaos really going! BOYS!"

Some had charged at Batman while others started shooting people in the crowd, Jonathan had grabbed Kat around her upper arm in a vice grip and pulled her to the left. She didn't know where he was pulling her but she followed while dodging people. Looking forward she saw there was a door near the buffet table, 'it must be the kitchen' she thought as they made their way through the riot of people and terror. Gun shouts were still going off and the sounds of glass breaking and people screaming echoed with the noise. They made it to the door that no one seemed to realize was there, they were all trying to run out the front doors where the thugs were instead like stupid cow's to the slaughter.

Jonathan pushed the door open and made their way around the steel counters, tables and appliance's, it was deserted so the kitchen staff must have booked it out of here at the sound of gunshots. Kat was following him when something to her right caught her attention, she saw a thug raise a handgun and take aim at Jonathan.

"MOVE!" she shouted as she slammed her body into Jonathan's pushing him forward and out of the way.

A gunshot boomed in her ears as hot fire seared its way across her neck, the thug had come running up to her and took aim again this time at her head but Jonathan had got up and knocked the man upside his head with a large frying pan before he pulled the trigger. His body slumped against the counter as blood poured from his head down his face. He grabbed the gun from the floor and bent down to Kat, his hands were on her pulling her up.

"Come on Kat" he encouraged as he helped her up with an arm around her waist. "Put pressure on the wound and don't you dare fucking die on me" he growled as they continued down through the back area. He shot another thug who came around a corner, and another right outside the back alley door. Jonathan had saw a man fiddling with his keys trying to get his car door open, he walked up to him still holding onto Kat and raised the gun to the back of the man's head. He pulled the trigger and watched as the man fell, Jonathan leaned Kat against the vehicle. He bent down and grabbed the keys; he opened the back door and helped Kat into the car. Once she was in he slammed the door shut and hopped into the front seat, he sped off with a screech of tires and ripped out his cell phone.

Kat was getting slightly dizzy and she was holding her neck still but her arm was getting too heavy for her to keep it up so she laid down to rest her arm on the seat. Jonathan kept his eyes on the road; with how fast he was driving he did not need to crash. "Kat where were you shot?" he asked, his voice didn't have its usual calmness or steadiness it sounded like he was actually scared.

"I think my neck" her voice was raw and low but she was talking which told him it didn't go through the throat but there were too many veins in the neck and he was worried now more than ever.

Fear started to crawl through his skin and veins, he could not lose her, he would not lose her there was no other option. Usually when he was feeling that wonderful tickle of fear he was ecstatic, it was a high he was constantly chasing but right now he did not enjoy the feeling. It seemed like it took much longer than usual for him to get to the hideout but once he did get there he didn't even bother shutting off the car just throw open the door and went to the back.

"Kat, come on wake up"

Jonathan helped her out of the car, as soon as her feet were on the ground though her body went limp and she closed her eyes again, he scooped her up and carried her to the door. A thug had come outside, holding the door open for him, "Get rid of the car" Jonathan barked as he went past.

He went to the room that he slept in when he was here and placed her on the bed, he ran to the bathroom and grabbed the supplies he kept. He ripped off his jacket and pushed up his sleeves, when he got back to the bed Kat's eyes were still closed, her hand had dropped from her neck and her chest was rising slower than it should.

"Kat, hey open your eyes, stay with me"

He started wiping the wound with antiseptic; he turned on the lamp on beside the bed and tossed off the shade. The bullet did not enter through the throat, it slid across the side causing a gash but it did not hit any main arteries. She was still losing a lot of blood and if he didn't get this gash stitched up fast she would bleed to death in another 10 minutes or less. His hands were steady even through the panic, he kept glancing at her face but there was no change, she had slipped into unconsciousness from the blood loss. It only took him a couple of minutes to finish; he then proceeded to bandage her slim throat making sure it was not tight enough to choke her. When he was done cleaning her up he sighed, and wiped his brow. Jonathan slipped off her jacket and her shoes, along with the now ripped panty hose. He covered her with a thin blanket and shut the lamp off; he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

The hot water poured down his back scalding his skin red but he didn't care, he let the heat soak through him and melt away the stress in his muscles. He rested his head against the tile and took a deep breath in; he had almost lost her in one flash of a gun. The realization dawned on him quickly just how strong his feelings were for her, she was as psychotic as scarecrow and as ruthless and intelligent as him but there was a sweetness to her that made him smile on a daily basis. He no longer felt like a crazy loner spiraling down a dark hole, some days he didn't want to continue the mundane routine of life the only thing that kept him going was his work, his research and the fear but Kat had slid inside of him and changed his take of life again. Even scarecrow had stopped pleading him to strangle her; he found her amusing and another tool to irritate the hell out of him on a daily basis.

**'I don't care if she dies'** scarecrow chimed in

'_Yes you do, you forget we're the same person, you can't tell myself lies_' he grumbled in his head

**'Fine maybe she's a hoot to have around, or maybe I am just happy to not hear you're bitching and moaning everyday'**

Jonathan turned off the shower and stepped outside, he had changed into a pair of comfortable pants and a dark blue t-shirt. He walked back into the room and checked on Kat before he stepped out; one of his men had come up to him. He handed Jonathan a set of keys, "Stay here and continue doing whatever the hell you guys are doing here just make sure this place stays secure"

With that he turned around and went back to Kat, he picked her up carefully and carried her out to his car. She did not stir or open her eyes but her breathing was normal and her skin had lost some of that translucent paleness it had earlier but she still looked to close to death for his comfort.

'_She's going to be fine'_ he told himself as he started the car.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Kat heard a bird chirping sweetly, at first she thought it was in her head until she fluttered open her eyes and saw a small red bird sitting on the window sill. The window was opened letting a cool breeze in the room; the sun was bright in the sky causing a rainbow of colors through the window pane. The Halloween party seem to come out of nowhere and smack her in the face, reaching up she touched her neck and felt soft fabric. She sat up slowly but even so the room spun slightly and a wave of nausea washed over her.<p>

Groaning softly she swung her legs to the floor taking much more time than it should, she took a second to gather herself before she tried standing. The bird chirped one more time and then flew away when she stood up on shaky legs. She took her time putting one foot in front of the other; reaching out to hold onto whatever she could to help her balance.

She made it out of the bedroom and into the living room, she felt like the turtle in the tortoise and the hare story and it made a small laugh slip from her mouth. She held onto the couch and looked around, '_how did we get back home? I thought we were driving towards the hideout'_ it was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

Jonathan walked out from the patio and saw Kat standing there, she looked ready to hit the floor though and he rushed to her side.

"You should've just called me" he scowled as his arm went around her

"I managed" she whispered

He helped her to the kitchen table but she shook her head, "I want to go on the patio"

Jonathan nodded and walked her to a comfy couch that was against the wall; once she was seated he sat down beside her and started to un-wrap her neck.

"What happened last night? It's such a blur I mean up to the point of the kitchen" she asked softly

"You foolishly pushed me and got shot" he replied in a harsh voice

Kat smiled "What would've been worst a bullet in my neck or in your head?"

Jonathan glared at her for a second; "If it had gone less than an inch more to the right you would be dead" his voice had darkened as he tossed the bandage beside him.

"Can I see?" she asked.

Jonathan got up and went back inside, he reemerged a minute later holding a hand mirror and fresh bandages. He sat back down beside her and removed the rest of the bandage, when he was done he handed her the mirror and started to open the new packaging.

Kat held the mirror up and saw the damage, the angry red wound was about 2 and a half inches long and went across the side of her neck. "Well there's another scar for you" she remarked in a sad voice as she put the hand mirror down.

Jonathan put a fresh bandage on her neck and taped it in place with medical tape, "You're worried about the scar and not the fact you almost died"

"I've been close to death enough times he doesn't even get out of his chair anymore" she joked without laughing. "My scars can hide; this one will have everyone starring especially with my new haircut"

He finished with her neck and stroked her cheek with his hand, "Kat, the scar does take anything away from you, just like all your other ones"

She didn't look up at him just gave a small smile and nodded, "Thank you for saving my life but if you do something that stupid again I swear I'll kill you myself" he growled shortly after.

Kat laughed and looked up at him, "You can live without me, I can't go back now, not after this life you've shown me, and there is nothing without you for me"

Something flashed in his eyes and he shook his head "You have no idea how wrong you are about that, you've changed my life as much as I've changed yours"

"I'm really hungry I feel like I might pass out" she replied while closing her eyes and leaning back.

Jonathan starred at her face for a moment, she was hiding from something, and he just noticed it every time he mentioned something towards her she changed the subject or avoided the topic. His mind started racing with reasons as to why but he couldn't think of it, it seemed like she was terrified to hear someone say they care for her or even love her.

He was about to say something when he came to the conclusion that she really did need to eat, she had lost a lot of blood and had a strong pain killer still in her. So he put it to the back of him mind for now and nodded, "I'll get you something don't move, the last thing I need is you going over the railing"

Kat laughed at his joke and waited for him to come back; when he did he sat a plate on her lap that had a sandwich on it along with a fruit salad. He sat beside her while she ate; he kept a hand on the edge of the plate to make sure it didn't slip.

"A bird woke me up" she said as she chewed a piece of cantaloupe.

"Um…"

Kat laughed again when she realized how that sounded especially coming from her, "No I mean an actual bird was sitting on the open window frame and its chirp woke me up"

"Oh I see"

She grinned at him, "Don't worry I thought it was just me at first too, but no it's was actually there I should get a bird"

"No" was all he said

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand the chirping noise it's a distraction"

Kat nodded and laid back against the couch, "Alright I got it" she replied and closed her eyes, she felt the plate lift off of her legs and felt Jonathan get off of the couch. She felt the shift of the cushions again and knew he was back, without opening her eyes she slid her head down to rest on his shoulder. She kept her neck as straight as she could to stop the wound from pulling and causing any pain; she focused on the soft caress of the wind on her skin.

"Kat, we need to talk about something"

"I'm tired"

"Kat Why is it so hard for you to hear someone cares for you?"

She was silent for a few seconds and then sighed "maybe you just sound like Dr. Shelton"

"Are you lying to me now Kat" he warned

Kat made a sound of irritation and sat up, "Why does it matter so much, we have something great here, I care for you, you care for me and that's that" she said and stood up, she nearly stumbled but caught herself and steadied her feet before she walked away.

Jonathan didn't let her go though; he followed her inside "Kat sit back down before you hurt yourself"

"I feel fine now" she was more stable on her feet and not as weak but she was not fine.

"Kat you took a bullet for me, you risked your life"

She turned to look at him "Of course I did, I would die for you"

"Why?" was all he asked?

Kat laughed "This life you've given me, I mean if I never met you I would be miserable, I was fighting each day for a reason to get out of bed. I didn't think I would make it much longer and then boom, in just a short time I've been given freedom, true freedom and enlighten and I couldn't go back to what I had. The reason this life is perfect the reason I'm free is because of you, if given up this life for yours was my choice I'd make the same one every time because you gave me it, I'm yours" she stood there staring at him with a serious face, she had pointed it all out like it was as obvious as grade one math.

He didn't know what to say to that or what to do. He could never guess they shared familiar feelings; he himself was losing his grip on life. "Kat, I"

"Don't" she interrupted "I really am tired and I just want to sleep some more" with that she turned around and went back into the bedroom.

He didn't know what he was going to say but he let it go anyways, '**we still have work to finish, we can't stop now we're so close to finalizing the new toxin'** scarecrow reminded him.

Jonathan agreed and decided to go back to Arkham, he left a quick note on the fridge telling Kat he was at work and he then left the apartment.

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter I'll have more as soon as possible, Please review! :D<p>

Joker busts into the party cause's mayhem, Jonathan ends up getting shot at but Kat pushes him out of the way and takes the bullet.


	12. Chap 12: Three special words

Sorry for the long wait, I got caught up in a lot of work but I managed to fight through the sleepiness to write a little bit each night so here it is. Hope you all like it!

…..

* * *

><p>A week went by since the incident, Kat rarely came out of the bedroom, she slept often and while he was busy at work she cleaned and cooked. Even on the nights he came home late he found supper in a container in the fridge for him to reheat. His laundry was always done, the place cleaned and dusted. It was a nice change to have someone taking care of the apartment and even nicer coming home to a meal on some days but Kat seemed sullen now a days. He found himself becoming irritated at the loss, at work every little thing annoyed him to the point of being unbearable, he needed to burry himself in her and get lost. The wound seem to dampen her spirits or it was the conversation they had the morning after, he did not know. That was why when he walked into the apartment he was shocked to see Kat in the living room painting a canvass on an easel that was facing the window, music was blaring from the stereo and Kat was singing along.<p>

"Every tear, every tear drop is a waterfall, is…" She looked up when she heard the door close "Hi"

Jonathan took off his jacket and draped it on the back of the couch, "Hi" he responded.

"Supper is sitting on the stove, I'll get you a plate one minute" She put the paintbrush down and then walked into the kitchen and washed her hands. While she was busy Jonathan went into the bedroom and took off his tie. He pulled off the sweater he was wearing over his shirt, winter was right around the corner and it was getting nippy out. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and walked back out to the kitchen.

Kat was clinking around the kitchen while Jonathan took his seat at the table. She placed a plate in front of him "Do you need something to drink?"

When he shook his head no Kat walked away to get a glass of water, when she was finished gulping it down she put the glass in the sink. While she was busy cleaning up in the living room he finished his supper and started to wash up. Kat walked past him to put away some things in the bedroom, allowing Jonathan to grab a few things from his bag and place them on the coffee table. He sat on the couch and turned on the lamp on the end table, he pushed the shade over angling it to give more light.

Kat slipped on a pair of comfy cotton pants and a tank top, she scrubbed her hair as much as she could to dry it. The good thing about her haircut was it dried faster than her long hair; she stepped out into the living room to see Jonathan on the couch.

"Come take a seat" he demanded when she walked out into the living room.

Kat didn't want to, '_he wants to talk again'_ she thought dreadfully, but did as he commanded anyways, when she saw the items on the coffee table she let out a shaky breath. _'Freak out much'_ she joked in her head as she sat down in the empty spot bedside him.

"We can take out those stiches now" Jonathan informed her.

She sat there taking steady breaths in and out, there was a slight irritating pain along her neck but it was not too terrible. Neither of them spoke during the process, she stole a glance at his face once in a while but his never wavered from the task in front of him.

When they were done Jonathan finally looked up at her face, he stared in her eyes for a couple of seconds until Kat blurted out "I missed you"

Jonathan slid his hand to the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss, his mouth started gentle and become much more forceful with need in seconds. Kat pulled away for air and smiled, "I take it you missed me too"

He wanted to say something but the need for her washed over him in a matter of seconds and nothing else mattered at that moment. He pulled her back forward for another kiss; his free hand slid around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her legs on either side of him, her hands moving up his chest into his hair. Kat sighed against him, her body sunk into his embrace as she moved her mouth down his jaw and along his throat. His one hand moved up and down her back, sliding up under her shirt his fingers began caressing her skin.

She rested her head on his shoulder, her breath drifted along the side of his throat as her hand made circles against the back of his neck. "Tell me there's no way you could fall in love" Kat asked suddenly in almost a whisper.

His hand stilled and he was silent for a moment, his mind was trying to figure out right was the right way to answer her. "Do you want me to lie to you?"

Kat pulled back slightly to look at him, her eyes bored into his, searching them for some answer or just reading his mind, he had no idea which one. "No" she replied in a hushed voice that was full of fear.

Jonathan could see she was afraid, it was written on her face, shimmering in her eyes. It brought a ripple of pleasure down his body, making his head dizzy and his mind foggy. "There was no way I was ever going to fall in love was a true statement." There was a second silence in the air that held the feeling that there was a but coming soon. "But now, there might be a chance of it happening"

Kat's heart should've been jumping in her chest but instead it sunk to her stomach and dread filled her. "No, you can't" she stood up from his lap "you're crazy, I'm crazy we don't even know what we feel! You're ruthless and you murder people and you physically abuse me! That's not love!" she was shaking her head backing up from him.

Jonathan darkened and stood up from the couch, taking slow stalking steps towards her. "You are a murderer too sweetheart and you like every moment of it, as well as every time I get a little rough with you. You practically beg me for it and you don't even take no for an answer either" he responded while mimicking every movement she made.

"Yes that may be true but it's not love"

"Yes, it's our kind of love"

"Don't say that!" She cried "augh! You make me so angry"

Jonathan felt like pulling out his hair at this point, "You are the one acting like I'm declaring the world is ending aren't women supposed to want the guy to say"

"I don't!" Kat cut him off

"Why?"

Kat just stared at him; tears pooled in her eyes against her will before she shook her head and turned around to walk away. Jonathan followed her into the bedroom and grabbed the door when she tried to slam it shut.

"Just leave me alone!"

"No Kat, now stop acting like a child and tell me!" he snapped as he pushed the door open with all his force causing it to slam against the wall.

"Go fuck yourself!" Kat spat at him,

"Ah, now there's the clawing Kat again" he sneered as he advanced at her.

She tried to make a run for it but he was on to her tricks by now and grabbed her before she got very far. He slammed her against the wall banging her head against the drywall with a loud thud; his one hand pushed her wrists into the wall above her head, while his other hand gripped her jaw holding her head to stare at him.

"Spill it Kat, or I will beat it out of you" he growled in her face.

Kat stared at him for a moment, testing his patients and his word, tonight was not the night to do so he was high strung and fed up with everything. He slammed her against the wall again making her head bang against it once more.

She cried out at the dull shot of pain in her head, "Say it!" he yelled in frustration as he pushed her harder against the wall causing her wrists to grind against the hard surface. His hand shot up to put pressure on her throat, shutting off her air supply for a few seconds. She muttered something with silent lips unable to speak without air so he removed his hand and her head went down to gasp in some air.

"Because everyone who loves me dies alright!" she cried out loud as the tears finally slid down her cheeks.

Jonathan was silent, Kat had closed her eyes and turned her head to the left, "Now please let me go" she pleaded.

He did as she asked and stepped back from her, she stood against the wall staring at the carpet. He turned around and walked into the bathroom, Kat had stood up on her shaky legs and let out a sob, there was a fire raging out of control beneath her skin. Her throat was slightly sore and her scar was stinging, also her head was pounding but the need for him was still there, a pulse between her legs throbbing unremorsefully and now she was angry for opening her stupid mouth. Jonathan came back into the room; her eyes were only on him for a few seconds before he was standing right in front of her with his mouth claiming hers aggressively. Everything in Kat's head shut off and her body latched onto his like he was a life preserve in the middle of the ocean. His hands tangled themselves in her hair, pulling her head back to devour her mouth on a commanding angle. She submitted to whatever he wanted, her hands were fighting the buttons on his shirt and after a few frustrated tries she ripped the shirt open sending buttons flying.

Kat felt him smirk under her mouth so she dragged her fingernails down his chest leaving red angry trails. Jonathan hissed as he grab her wrists and spun her around, pressing her back against his chest, locking her in place under his arms. His mouth attacked her non injured side of her neck along with her ear, nipping and biting with different amounts of pressure. Her head fell back against his shoulder a soft moan slipped from her mouth, he was walking them to the bed, slipping off her tank top and pants along the way.

He pushed her forward onto the mattress, climbing on top of her and pressing his mouth against hers again. Kat tasted every inch of his mouth in frenzy, she could feel the pressure of pleasure building slowly and it drove her mad. Her hands worked his belt and tried yanking his pants off but she was not succeeding and she let out a growl of frustration that made Jonathan grin even wider.

"If you ask me nicely I'll help you with those"

Kat let out another groan, "Get your damn pants off now" she snapped.

Jonathan let out a low chuckle as his hand slid behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it off easily. "That's not very nice Kat, don't you remember your precious manners, where was the please?"

His mouth was now on her breast, his tongue swirling and his teeth nipping at the skin. Moans and whimpers fell from her lips until finally she broke. "Please Jonathan, oh please take off your pants and fuck me" she begged as her hand slid under the fabric of his pants and groped him.

He had his pants on the floor in a flash and her panties along with them, His hands slowly made their way back up her legs. He slid a finger inside her, slowly moving his other hand up to her left breast as his mouth followed leaving a trail of kisses along her torso. Kat had her hand wrapped in the sheet, her hips were withering under his hand, and she moved her head to the left when his mouth started moving upwards to her neck. She let out a disappointed mew when he withdrew his fingers from her, the sudden loss of contact made a coldness seep into her and she reached out for him. He grabbed her thigh with one hand while with the other hand he threw her one leg over his shoulder and thrust into her in one quick move. Kat cried out at the sudden fullness, the slight sting that spread through her and then the feeling of pure bliss crawled along her skin. Jonathan was moving in and out of her at a fast hard pace, there was so much anger and frustration pouring from him, the need was so strong he felt like he was drowning in it. His breath was ragged and harsh, burning his throat and lungs as he tried gulping in air.

Kat had wrapped her other leg around his hip thrusting him even deeper, as deep as he could ever go, her body was clenching him in a vice grip. Her breath was as frantic as his, the sweat beads slid along their skin mingling together like their breaths and moans did.

He could tell she was close when her body had started to shake slightly, her muscles clenching and letting go. Her head was back, her mouth parted as she gripped his shoulders with her nails digging into his skin, holding her against him.

"Kat, look at me" his voice meant to come out even but it was low and raspy.

It took her a second to comprehend what the words in her ear were but once her brain caught up she did as he asked, his eyes were staring into hers, and the electric blue seem to drown her. She focused on his face as her vision blurred slightly, she felt her lungs stop working for a moment as her back arched and she cried his name. At that exact moment his mouth pressed against hers as he continued to thrust long and hard until he came inside of her with a long groan.

After moments of silence He was still holding his body above hers with shaky arms, his forehead rested against hers as they shared the air between them. Her legs had dropped to the mattress as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I love you"

It was soft and barely audible to her ears but she heard it, her heart stopped for a second and she let out the breath she was holding.

"I don't want to lose you" she whispered

His eyes were on hers now, his hand brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "You won't, I give you my word"

She smiled slowly until it reached her eyes, "I love you" it was weird at first saying it out loud, but once she did it made her heart seize with excitement.

Jonathan smirked "of course you do" he replied arrogantly earning a slap on his shoulder from her as she pushed him off of her.

He rolled to the side but wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him, she let out a yelp of laughter as she tightened her legs on either side of his hips. Jonathan brought her down to his mouth again; she dragged her tongue along his bottom lip before sliding into his mouth. She felt him grow hard again while he was still inside her. Kat smiled wickedly and grinded her hips down against him, he groaned and dug his hands into her hips causing her to lean backwards. She started moving up and down on his shaft, grinding again when she was all the way down. His eyes never left hers as he watched her move on top of him, he started to speed things up by thrusting up to meet her hips. Her hands were sprawled on his chest and he pulled her forward again putting more weight on her arms. Jonathan sped up the pace, starting to pound hard and fast again while Kat leaned forward even more to dominated his mouth. Her hands were free to slide into his hair and pull his head back, her teeth nipped along his jaw before she found his mouth once more. She sucked his bottom lip in her mouth and bit down hard enough to cause him to hiss in pain. His mouth attacked hers as he gripped her hips harder and slammed her body down when he thrust upwards.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop, Don't you dare stop Jonathan, oh god Jon" she muttered over and over again, her mouth was still against his, stopping for seconds for air or to moan again before latching back onto his.

He continued his assault, his breath was short but he was still whispering to her, "Never, I'll never stop, ah you feel too fucking good, my Kat, feel so perfect" his thoughts were swimming, his mind lost in the haze that was Kat.

Kat moaned loudly as she felt her climax wash over her, making her dizzy and heat shot through her veins. Jonathan fell over the edge again, her tight warmth milking him for everything he had to give and he didn't stop until he felt his body give out.

They lied there like that for what seemed like an hour, their bodies sticking to each other from sweat. Kat finally pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at his face, "I'm starving" she stated.

Jonathan laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear, "If you bring ice cream in here bad things will happen" he warned.

Kat smiled and kissed his mouth again, "So when are you taking me out to play again, I've been locked up in this house for way too long"

"Tomorrow night, we got a little job to do, one of our men got Intel that joker wants a meeting down at the docks and by Intel I mean it was pinned to his dead body"

"Awesome, finally get some action around here, of a different kind of course" she laughed and rolled to lie beside him. Her arm went across his chest as she settled into the mattress; she had thrown the blanket over them and closed her eyes.

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>Kat woke up alone yet again, '<em>Jonathan must be at work'<em> she thought as she was eating breakfast at the table. He never liked waking her up most times, she rarely could sleep through a night so when she was finally at rest it was a miracle. _'Ohh we get to go have fun tonight!_' she remembered with a smile. A meeting with joker would no doubt have some surprises and she loved surprises, both receiving and giving even though the only person around her to surprise hated them. After she had eaten and was fully awake she started to scrub the stove furiously as she sang along to the music she put on, it was only 3pm by then so she still had plenty of time to start supper.

_'I wonder what he would want today, what did we make yesterday? Oh I don't know but we should bake a desert as well'_ it had been a while since she had baked anything. The last time was at the hideout and that kitchen was so far from how amazing this kitchen was a shiver of excitement went down her spine. _'I bet this stove would bake faster than a bullet'_ she thought with a smile as she switched arms to scrub with the left.

Jonathan walked into the apartment to music again, he expected her to be painting but the living room was empty. He put his briefcase down and shrugged out of his coat, his suit jacket followed soon after across the back of the couch. He made his way into the kitchen where he found Kat on her knees and halfway inside the oven. She was singing again, her soft voice echoing in the stove as he heard the sound of her scrubbing. He stood there leaning against the kitchen island; he put his hands in his pockets and waited to see how long it took her to figure out someone was behind her. Surprisingly she never turned around, it was odd since she looked at every little sound she heard and was so paranoid that when she showered she often opened the shower door to glance around the room. He only knew that from watching her one morning when she left the bathroom door open and he could see her from the kitchen island he was eating breakfast at.

"Or maybe we should not, I mean could you imagine!" Kat all of a sudden said out loud with a laugh.

"Maybe you should not what?" He asked.

Kat jumped at the voice behind her and banged her head on the top of the oven; she let out a loud curse and pushed herself up from the floor. She pulled off her rubber gloves as she turned to face Jonathan, "Ouch! Give me a heart attack why don't you"

"I thought you heard me come inside" he replied with a tiny smirk

"Oh yeah, like I believe that. You're home early" She closed the oven door and rubbed her head in soothing circles.

He stepped forward and brushed her fingers aside and rubbed her head, "yes, we have to go over a few things before this 'meeting'" he stated softly as he continued his movements.

She moaned in agreement as her eyes closed, "why do your hands feel so good?"

"How am I supposed to answer that?"

Kat laughed and opened her eyes to look at him, "I don't know, it's just amazing how good your hands feel compare to everyone else's" her emerald green eyes were bearing into his ice blue ones.

Jonathan shrugged and pulled her closer against him, "Now what was it that you were thinking of doing?"

"I thought you forgot about that" she replied with her nose wrinkled.

He shook his head no "it wasn't my idea, I said no" Kat replied with a smile

"And what was that?"

"Well I was thinking of baking a desert and I remembered that the last time I did bake one was in the hideout and well this kitchen is like a dream compared to it so I was thinking what to do. That's when the idea came into my brain to get completely naked and cover my no-no's with whip cream and just lay across the table, but then I thought that doesn't require baking so it wasn't really a good idea. I mean you also don't like surprises" she answered with a small smile.

Jonathan had to take it all in for a moment because as she described her idea the picture of it came to his mind and caused a trail of fire to shoot to his groin. His face stayed blank as he stared into her eyes still, **'ohh Johnny you had to be such a downer and ruin my chance to see that'** Scarecrow said in a moody voice. Kat burst out laughing as he cleared his throat, "You were picturing that in your head weren't you?" she questioned.

He growled in response and kissed her with a hunger Kat felt slide into her from him. She let out a small moan and responded to his mouth, her hands slipping through his hair as his hands wrapped around her waist.

He nearly threw her up onto the counter but as much as he wanted to he didn't come home early for this. So when Kat pulled away for some air he slid his hands from around her and walked to the fridge for a drink.

"Well we really wouldn't have time to explore that idea, now about this damn joker" he cursed as he gulped some water.

Kat smiled "Awe what's the matter, are you jealous? If we all just worked together like a big happy crime family we would have a better chance at taking down the bat once and for all"

Jonathan let out a growl, or maybe it was scarecrow she didn't really know but it told her he did not like that idea. "I have a surprise for batman this time"

Kat pouted "No surprise for me?"

He shut the fridge and turned back to her, "I think you're getting too greedy"

She laughed at his statement and shook her head, "You are such a terrible liar, well I mean to me you are. So what's this surprise?"

"a new toxin, this one much more potent and in injection form it should keep him guessing since the cure he has will not work" there was a glint in his eyes as he described it, the excitement could be heard under his breath and it caused Kat to become excited herself as if she was feeding off of him.

"Sounds fun, I take it that was what you were working on at Arkham?"

He nodded as he came to stand beside her, "I don't trust this clown Kat, if something goes down tonight I do not want you doing anything stupid again, you do what I say and when I say it without question, do you understand me?"

She rolled her eyes "yes of course, when have I ever not listened to you" she reached up and scratched her neck gently.

His eyes drifted to her neck, "No taking anymore bullets either"

Kat laughed at that, "Yeah, you don't need to tell me that"

"It's healing nicely though" he spoke softly as he brushed the scar with his fingers

"I had a good doctor"

It got a smile out of him as he kissed her forehead, "Come on lets go over some things before supper"

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

><p>"But pudding that's not fair!"<p>

The woman had a high pitched voice and when she whined loudly it had a nails on a chalk board quality to it. '_No wonder Jonathan hates when we whine, do you think we sound that_ bad' she got lost in her thoughts.

She and Jonathan stood together in the large room; Joker was sitting in a large chair across from them with the woman standing beside it. They brought a few men with them; they were standing behind her while Joker seemed to only have 2 men who were standing by a door across the room. The door her and Jonathan came through was behind them, they were in their costumes since no one knew who Scarecrow and Babydoll was it was best to keep it that way for now. It still amazed Kat that people knew about her now; she was practically in the rouge gallery now. It made Kat feel so alive and new, just another thing Jonathan had given her.

"So here I am, what do you want?" Scarecrow asked.

"What, can't a guy just hang out with some friends on a Friday night maybe I just need to know what you want for Christmas" Joker laughed.

Scarecrow let out a low growl and his hand twitched, Kat smiled at how fast he got irritated, it was a lot of fun for her to play with him but if someone else tried they usually ended up regretting it.

"In truth it was your sweet as candy doll here I was most interested in meeting, not to say I don't admire your work with your poisons but this little thing" Joker stated as he walked towards Kat.

She couldn't see Jonathan's face because of his mask but she was certain he was seething under it. Joker walked around her as his eyes took her in, "we should swap for a night" Joker let out a howling laugh at his suggestion. The woman still standing by his chair didn't look like she liked that idea either; she had a sour face right now and was pouting.

"Over my dead body" was all scarecrow growled.

"Oh that's easy to arrange" was joker's response.

Scarecrow moved slightly forward and Kat knew she had to get him under control so when Joker reached up to touch her hair she brought a fist to his gut sending him stepping back hunched over.

"Don't touch what's not yours and I am not for sale" she replied in a sweet voice as she stepped to the side to stand right beside Scarecrow.

Joker was laughing as he recovered to stand straight, "Ohh I definitely like this one, here, I'm sure I have a gift to say I'm sorry" he pulled out a few things and dropped them to the floor, "No that's not it" he muttered as he tossed away some paper, a small knife, a hand grenade and then finally a curved knife that was all silver. He handed it to her with a wide smile, Kat stared at it for a moment and then stepped forward cautiously to reach out and take it. She was prepared for something to happen but nothing did, when the knife was in her hand Joker dropped his and went back to sit in his chair. She held the cool metal in her hand at her side, "I'm still not for sale" she replied causing Joker to howl with laughter again.

"Can you get to your point or do you even have one?" Scarecrow demanded

"We both have a common menace, with more people causing him problems the better our chance to catch him off guard. To have a little fun but from what I got from you I don't think you like to have much fun"

"What do you have in mind?" Scarecrow asked

"Well for starters we could rob a bank, you know money, it's what everybody wants since nobody appreciates the finer things in life anymore" Joker replied

Kat got excited at the idea, her obsession with Bonnie and Clyde was reeling in her head, _'we'd put them to shame'_ she thought with a smile.

"Ah, see beautiful likes the idea" Joker stated.

"You don't need my help to rob a bank and I certainly don't take to the idea"

"Awe come on you party pooper, you could gas the whole place, it would be amazing mayhem!" Joker stood up from his chair again "It would be a nice double date"

Kat pulled his hand slightly to lean him over slightly while she whispered in his ear, "we could use the money to mass produce your new toxin and start on the new idea of the nightmare toxin"

"You just want to pull a Bonnie and Clyde" he whispered back and Kat could hear the smirk on his face. "You do know they get caught and shot at the end of their story"

"Hey I've already been shot so I'm good"

He straightened up and took a moment, "Fine but if you double cross me or try anything I'll make you regret it" he addressed joker.

"awe where's the brotherly love but fair enough and thank you sweet doll for talking sense into good old scarecrow here I promise not to disappoint. Ah chaos nothing better to keep the blood pumping. my guys will get in contact with your guys" he stated with a clap of his hands, "Until then" he got up and started towards the door behind Kat but he stopped beside her and took her one hand in his, he brought it up to his face and kissed the back. He grinned at her as he let her hand go "Have fun with that but don't run while holding it" with that he walked out with a laugh.

She and Jonathan waited until Joker and his men were out the door, he looked down at her, the only part of him she could see was his blue eyes. "You sure about this?" he asked in his normal voice.

Kat nodded with a smile, "it'll be fun"

He glanced at the knife in her hand and with a rough hand around her upper arm pulled her towards the door. "You should throw that damn thing away" he snapped.

"It's the only knife I have, what else I am supposed to use I hate guns" she pouted as he shoved her in the car. Some women might get upset at being manhandled roughly but with Jonathan there was no way to stop it, it didn't bother her one bit.

"Besides its nice" she stated when he got into the car himself, she was turning the blade around in her hands. It had a silver handle as well, there were no markings or anything on the blade, it looked like a plain old knife except for the slight left curve of the blade. Jonathan had taken off his mask and glanced over at Kat, with a quick snatch he had the knife in his hand and tossed it out the window.

"Take off your mask before someone sees" was all he said to Kat's open mouth astonishment.

She ripped the mask off "You just threw out my gift!" she cried as she tossed her mask in his face.

"I am trying to drive Kat" he growled as he shoved her mask into his pants pocket.

"You can crash for all I care! You just tossed out my gift!"

He had stopped at a red light and reached over to grab the back of her neck, "You don't get gifts from anyone besides me got it?" he hissed at her with rage heating his ice blue eyes.

"Well it's been so long since you've given me one perhaps I was happy to get a gift finally" she responded in a low taunting voice.

The light turned green and without a word he turned around and started to drive again. It wasn't long until they got home and up to the apartment in silence, once they were in the door Jonathan walked away into the bedroom. Kat was sure she was in shit but it seemed like he just dropped it, she had changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt and walked into the kitchen for a drink of water. She heard a noise behind her and turned around, she opened her mouth to say sorry when all of a sudden she felt a sharp sting in her neck and a hand gripping her upper arm tightly. The glass of water she had in her hand fell to the floor with a smash as broken glass scattered across the floor.

Kat had stumbled backwards as he let go of her "Awe what's the matter Kat, don't like our gift" Scarecrow jested with a wide grin.

She had made it to the dining table as she tried to pull in gasps of air, her chest was tightening and the room was darkening with shadows starting to shift around her. The last coherent thought in her head was '_that fucker is going to get it when I come too_' and then her mind started to hum. She let out a scream when she saw a shadow with red eyes come at her with something glinted in its hand. She fell to the floor with a gasp of air; she started to stumble backwards into the living room. The room was fading slightly; things seem to move all around her when she knew it was only Jonathan and her in the apartment.

Jonathan knelt in front of her and gripped her chin, her eyes met his and for the first time while drugged he saw fear in her eyes. It made scarecrow laugh with happiness while it made Jonathans skin tingle and his head swim with pleasure. She closed her eyes and tried to look away but he kept his grip tight "Open your eyes Kat"

She shook her head and kept them closed, "If you don't want this to get worst Kat open your fucking eyes"

Kat instead pushed him backwards to fall on his ass while she tried to get away but she couldn't find any doors, not the bedroom door or the bathroom, or even the front door. All she could see was black walls, red eyes and the steady hum that seem to grow louder. She let out a cry and spun around to look behind her; Jonathan was standing there just staring at her. She could see his blue eyes; they looked like they were sparking with electricity. She saw centipedes crawling from along his feet, pouring from the bottom of his pants, her breathing had become more hectic as she pushed back against the wall.

_'I think she might have had enough_' he thought

**'No I think we can push her even more' **

He stepped forward, "Had enough Kat?"

She could hear him perfectly, he was the only thing she could see clearly but even then it was mostly his eyes that glowed from the ever growing darkness. "Go fuck yourself" was her response in a shaky voice.

Jonathan let out a laugh, somehow he knew she would still fight, it was who she was. When he came to stand in front of her he could tell by how she tensed her body that she was about to hit him somehow, so he made the first move and pinned her hands above her head. She let out a cry and started to struggle until she was thrown to the floor. He was on top of her in a flash, using his body weight to hold her down while he tried to grab her hands that were clawing madly at him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU PI…!" She screamed until Jonathan slapped his hand over her mouth, his other hand finally managed to hold down her wrists to the ground. Her breath was coming out hot and heavy against his hand; her green eyes were wild and seemed to glow like actual cats eyes.

"Now, now Kat we are in a building, while granted there is no one on either side of us and the floors are thick the problem is your banshee screaming can probably be heard in the lobby, so are we going to be quiet?"

Her eyes drifted behind him and then back to his, centipedes started to crawl along her face, she could feel their tiny legs on her skin. The feeling of sharp blade's slicing into her skin with a trail of fire made her want to start screaming '_No no sweet little birdie it's not real'_ her mind cooed to her _'Focus on something good, focus on something good_' she chanted.

Kat took steady slow breaths in and ignored the feeling of the insects, the phantom pain that seared along her torso; instead she focused on his eyes that were staring into hers. As well as his hand against her skin, his hard body pressing into hers, the fresh scent that clung to him and then her mind was no longer seeing the centipedes or the red eyes. Her body started to get flushed with a heat that spread through her veins as quick as the toxin had.

Something had changed in Kat's eyes, the fear seemed to slowly fade away as they clouded slightly with something else but she nodded her head yes and he removed his hand slowly. She didn't move or make a sound, just continued to stare at him with wide doe eyes for a few seconds.

"I can't breathe very well" she whispered so softly he could barely hear it.

Jonathan stood up and walked away from her, she couldn't move though, her limbs refused to listen to her brain so she closed her eyes as the world begun to fade. Her eyes snapped open when she felt another sting in her neck, she saw Jonathan kneeling above her head with a syringe in his hand. He offered her his hand but she just stared at his face for a moment with her eyes still as wide as before.

He sighed and reached down to scoop her up into his arms; he carried her to the living room couch and dropped her onto the cushions. Kat was starting to feel normal again; the fear subsided slowly as the anger refueled itself. After a few moments Jonathan came back to the couch holding a glass of water that he handed over as he sat down beside her. Kat took the cup in her hands softly and then emptied it in his face with one thrust of her arm, the cup hit his chest soon after.

"You are such an asshole!" she seethed

Jonathan's face did not change as he wiped away the water with his hand; he glared at her with a blank look.

"I suppose I'll let you have that one" he stated in a calm voice.

"Oh Goody can I also have another freebie to punch you in your jaw"

"Good-Night Kat I am tired"

Kat jumped up from the couch "Oh so sorry, let's pretend that you did not just poison me!"

"I am going to sleep Kat if you are planning to act like a child than stay out here and do what you wish but this subject is dropped and not worth my breath nor time so forget it, you insulted me and I poisoned you seems fair to me"

Kat thought for a second as she watched him walk to the bedroom, "Oh you're going to cry over the gift fine, I'm going to sleep on this couch tonight!" she called after him.

Jonathan walked back out to the living room and dropped a blanket and pillow on the couch in front of her, he kissed her lips softly when he straighten up but Kat just stood there with no response. It only lasted a second and then he walked back into the bedroom leaving the door open.

'_Oh he thinks we'll cave and climb into his bed well we're not'_ she thought as she fumed into the cushions and covered herself with the blanket. She laid there staring at the ceiling for a while before her will started to crumble.

'_We won't get any sleep out here but I really don't want to give his arrogant ass anymore boosting._' Coming to a conclusion she silently gathered her blanket and pillow and slipped into the bedroom without waking Jonathan.

….

* * *

><p>Jonathan had shut the alarm off and started to lower his feet to the ground when he nearly stepped on Kat who was asleep on the bedroom floor right next to the bed. He stared at her for a moment before a smile slid along his face at the sight below him. <strong>'She is as stubborn as you are arrogant'<strong>

He bent down and covered her mouth along with her nose with one hand, cutting off her air supply. Kat moved her head to the side and then again, when she tried to pull in a breath again her head started to toss slightly as her eyes opened. She brought her hands up and slapped his arm away from her taking a big gasp of air as she sat up.

"Wow, that's a nice wakeup call" she growled in a very groggy voice.

"Well you are sleeping right where I needed to walk, on the floor beside my side of the bed, like a dog really" he replied.

Kat mumbled under her breath while she dragged herself up and sprawled across the bed. "I didn't want to sleep next to the asshole who poisoned me last night" she threw the blankets over her head and started to fall back to sleep.

Jonathan had already started to get dressed, he had a pair of dark grey slacks on and a white undershirt, he started to slide his arms through a white dress shirt when he walked over to the edge of the bed and yanked the blanket to the floor.

Kat cried out and tried to grab them before they were out of reach but she was too groggy to move fast enough. "WHAT!"

"I've decided you are coming with me to work today, I could use a hand with my paper work again" He replied in his usual calm voice as he buttoned up his shirt.

"No, I am going back to sleep and you can do your own damn paperwork I'm still pissed off about last night" Kat pulled the sheet from under her and covered up with it.

It was silent for a minute in the room so Kat thought he had left, she was sure he left when she heard the shower turn on so she felt herself slowly start to drift back to sleep but in a flash the sheet was ripped from her and she was lifted into his arms.

"WOULD YOU PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled as she struggled slightly.

Jonathan carried her for a few seconds and then he dropped her into the running shower. Kat let out a shriek at the top of her lungs as the feeling of ice shards pierced her skin sharply from the sudden shock of extreme coldness in her sleepy state. She tried to shoot through his legs out of the shower but he grabbed her shoulders and slammed them against the tiled wall. The water was now soaking Jonathan but he seemed to be not affected by the cold distraction instead his eyes were staring into hers from a few inches away, his hands were holding her upper arms now pinning her in place. She had started to shiver softly from the cold as her breath came out shaky from her open lips.

"I didn't ask you if you were coming, did I?" He asked in a low voice

She didn't respond for a second so he shook her slightly pulling her back into the cold spray of water, he then slammed her back against the wall with a little more force this time.

"NO! You didn't alright!" She shouted

"Exactly, so now what are you going to do when I let you go?"

"Well since I'm more awake then I've ever been I suppose I'm going to get dressed to go to work today" she answered with her teeth chattering.

"That's my good girl" he moved forward and captured her mouth with his. She fell into him when he kissed her, her hands going to his waist and her body pushed against his hands. He let go of her and wrapped his arms around her, Kat moaned at the slight warmth her body found against his. Jonathan turned her around into the water stream causing her to whimper but he had reached behind her in an instant and turned on the hot water tap as he also turned the cold down. In less than a second warm water started to push the coldness away from her completely and all she could focus on now was the feeling on his mouth moving against her jaw and throat.

"I thought I'm supposed to go get dressed for work" she moaned against his mouth as he recaptured her lips again.

"Yes well you need to get undressed first Kat" he replied as his hot hands pushed her shirt up over her ribs. Her anger was gone by now, even over last night, it was all forgotten in the whirlwind of his mouth.

Jonathan often felt that he had become bi-polar around Kat, he could get angry in one second and then he'd be happy and laughing with her. He had been trying to keep his head clear but it all flew out the window when Kat smiled at him or crinkled her nose. He thought her constant singing would drive him crazy but he often found it soothing, her voice was soft and she often sang to herself when doing mundane tasks. He hated not having her around when he was at work; he felt urges to do things that never crossed his mind before her. She was eerie similar to him in her own way, at some times she would seem normal to anyone who were watching but then she would laugh out loud at something in her head and start to talk to herself. She would whisper to what she called birdies or butterflies and when they went out on some nights with scarecrow she would become a dark lost thing that seem to evoke more fear out of people than even scarecrow did. Her fascination with blood led to her making murals with their blood when they died, her fingers and dress would often be splattered with blood.

Kat pushed him back slightly with a laugh "the phone is ringing twice in a row now it must be important"

Jonathan walked away dripping water all along the carpet, Kat turned off the shower and pulled off her soaking wet clothing. By the time he got back into the bedroom to change Kat was dressed in a white skirt with a purple and ivory V-neck blouse. She had pulled her hair up into a large clip since some of her hair was wet.

"So what was it?" she asked

"I'll explain later, we need to get to the asylum"

…..

* * *

><p>Again sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get the next chapter updated sooner. Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


	13. Chap 13: New Friends, New Problems

I don't own this song in this chapter, it is called tear you apart by she wants revenge. I just love this song and I thought it was perfect for them in a way so I decided to do a song fic part. Hope you like this chapter please remember to review to keep that fire under my ass! Thanks for the support and much love!

…..

* * *

><p>Kat had worked all day in silence and by herself in his office, typing continuously for hours on end. Her mind was still curious as to who called and what was going on but he didn't say anything to her besides what to type and what to do, after that he left the office and had not come back since.<p>

She finished the last page and stretched out her back with a big sigh of air; she looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 6.45pm. "Wow time flies when you're doing mundane tasks" she mumbled under her breath and slouched into his big comfy office chair. Kat swayed side to side as she stared at the book shelf for a while and then pushed herself up. She knelt on the couch and flattened herself against the window pane; her breath was fogging the glass as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the coldness against her skin.

That's how Jonathan found her when he walked into his office, her arms were spread open on either side of her making her look like gravity held her tightly against the window. "Hmm I am scared to ask what you are doing"

Kat jumped back up to her feet and turned around with a smile, "I like the feeling of cold glass against my skin" she replied with a shrug. "Had to do something to keep me from going any crazier"

"Yes, things seem to be getting more crazy around here with all the mess Joker is leaving around the city now a days"

"So can you tell me what's been going on starting with that phone call"

"Not here, you know better" he scowled at her as he shut down his laptop and started to pack his bag. He ushered her out the door and outside to the car, she didn't say a word as she buckled up and waited patiently for Jonathan to get into the car and start driving.

"So… how about now?" she asked with a coy smile

Jonathan tried to be mad and scowl her again but instead he smiled back at her and shook his head "We're going to keep our end of the deal with our new friend"

Kat let out an excited laugh and started to dance in her seat, "I have been dying to play!" but Jonathan didn't look as excited instead he looked more irritated.

…

* * *

><p>While Kat packed her bag with her outfit Jonathan made a few calls and proceeded to pack a bag with some other stuff. They went over the basics they always went over, where to go if things go down bad, or they lose each other. Of course he always reminded her not to do anything stupid again ever since she took that bullet to the neck.<p>

They got downstairs and back inside the car, "We're staying at the hideout for the weekend, just to keep the heat low after this goes down" he informed her.

They pulled up into the hideout and Jonathan let her out of the car, he went and parked in the large shed they used to park the car. Kat went inside and walked to his room; she shut the door and dropped her bag onto his bed. She got undressed and pulled on her dress, this one was black with a tight stiff corset top, the skirt was shorter in front and was almost to her feet in the back. A deep royal purple sheer fabric mixed with the sheer black skirt in the back adding a pop of color. She pulled on her regular black leather heels that came up to her knees and put on a black collar to hide the very noticeable scar on her neck. She painted her face with dark eyes and ruby lips again this time adding some purple eye shadow though and then tied her lace mask across her face along with a long purple piece of sheer fabric she tied around her waist making a big bow at her lower back.

The bedroom door opened as she put a purple headband in her hair, Kat turned and looked at Jonathan who was standing there staring at her with hunger in his eyes; the unfinished business from this morning seemed to blossom again with a strong need. She smiled softly and shook her head "Noo it took me too long to put this together mister"

He lowered his eyes and walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind him, "Not even if I had a very nice gift for you?" he asked as he walked over to the bed.

Kat laughed "Well I'd have to see this gift first and then it would depend" her heels clicked on the cement floor as she came to sit beside him.

"Of course" He held up the box he had snuck in behind his back without her noticing. It was black tied with a purple ribbon that made her smile.

"Oohh I just want to keep the box" she giggled.

"Believe me you want what's inside" he brushed some hair out of her face but it just sprung back as she untied the box and took off the top.

Kat tossed out the tissue paper and then her face dropped as she stared with wide eyes, than slowly her mouth turned into a big O and she let out a rush of air. "Oh my sweet stars"

She picked one up and marveled at it in her hand, they were a set of matching knifes but they were completely different than the plain knife he had tossed out the car window. They looked like sia blades but three quarters of the blade was sharp and flat like a normal knife, the handles were wrapped in black fabric and there was a beautiful etching along the side of the blades. They were light and she could maneuver them easily around her hand making fluid movements.

"They are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" she whispered in amazement as she looked up with a huge smile on her face. She let out a squeal of happiness and pounced onto Jonathan knocking him back onto the bed. Her mouth devoured his with a renewed hunger, the box and blades were on the floor now but she could care less.

"How did you ever find something like these on such short notice, their amazing!" He tried to answer her but it was hard to do when her mouth kept attacking his.

"You seem to forget just how connected I am in this city" he answered with a grin

Kat laughed and jumped off of the bed, "Yeah, yeah you are all powerful and we are all your loyal subjects, oh arrogant king how can we serve you" she replied in a mocking voice as she slid the sheath's into her ribbon at her back followed by the blades. "Now all I need is a gun" she stated with a smile.

"I thought you hated using guns, they take all the fun out of it" he responded as they walked down the hall.

"Well it's good to have when everyone else has one; you never bring a knife to a gun fight"

They got outside where 2 cars sat again, one filled with his men and the other was for them, there was a different driver this time standing at their car. When they got to the man Jonathan stopped and looked at him, "Give me your gun" was all he said.

The man took out a handgun from his waist with a look of unease at the sudden request but he handed it to Jonathan anyways, who turned around to face Kat and held out the gun towards her. "Here, now are you happy?"

Kat took the gun with a smile and nodded her head, "Good now quit complaining you know how much I hate it" Jonathan replied as he held open the door for her. She slid into the car without another word.

…..

* * *

><p>They stopped at an area of the city she did not know or ever been to, they waited in the car for a few minutes until another car pulled up to them. They got out and stood there in the darkness of night, it wasn't too late but winter made the days shorter than ever. It was a chilly day but it didn't bother Kat who was not covered up so much as everyone else was. She pulled on a pair of black gloves that went past her elbows but her upper chest, arms and legs were bare to the cold. The weight of the gun was in her one hand providing an odd comfort to her as she was standing beside Jonathan who was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white shirt along with his scarecrow mask on his head.<p>

"Well it's so nice to see you again! I must admit I am surprised you actually came" Joker called as he walked over to them. "Or was it the beauty that dragged you here"

"We are here to do a job not make small talk" Jonathan replied.

"Alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist. You follow us" With that he walked away. Kat followed Jonathan back into the car where he told the henchman to follow joker's car.

Kat let out a slow long breath and shook her arms out in front of her, "I'm so nervous right now, it's like a total rush to my head right now"

He didn't respond just pulled off his mask for a second to drag his hands through his hair, since the windows were all tinted black there was no threat of being seen right now. "Are you okay?" she asked and then right after burst out in laughter.

Jonathan glanced at her with a questioning glare, "You have lipstick all over your mouth from earlier" she informed him in between giggles.

He growled and scrubbed at his mouth with the back of his sleeve, "You need to pay attention when we get in there Kat, We have to watched out for ourselves because no one will care about your ass getting shot or left behind"

"Well, you'd care wouldn't you?" She asked in a sad voice.

He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, "Of course I would care, and did you not hear anything I just said?"

"Yes, I did and I understand completely. Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl and I can even kick your ass now, when you don't cheat of course"

"When do I ever cheat?"

Kat laughed "Well for one using drugs, and now that I have been working out regularly and going back to my lesson's I feel like a million bucks"

"Yeah, that's what we're hoping to get tonight" Jonathan joked.

She let out another laugh and hugged him resting her head on his shoulder; he brushed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I don't trust joker and neither should you, keep your eyes open and on everyone even the men on your side" he warned her.

Kat nodded and sat up when the car came to a stop. Jonathan pulled on his mask again and proceeded to get out of the car, Kat followed him outside to see the large bank building. They all moved quickly, going up the stairs and through the door with ease.

Once inside Joker fired his shotgun in the air with a howl of laughter, "Everybody get down on the fucking floor now" Someone yelled.

People let out a few screams and cries of terror but they all listened and dropped to the floor with their hands sprawled out in front of them. There weren't much people in the bank at this close to closing time; most of them were bank employees. Their goons started to fill bags with money from the tellers and the joker followed a few of his men to the safe with 2 employees.

Kat stepped lively around the few people on the floor, someone was sobbing and a few female bank tellers were crying. She spotted the one guard moving his hand slowly to his belt; she saw he had a gun holstered. Just as the man's hand touched the metal of his gun Kat had her foot in his back and her gun pressed to the back of his head.

"Do you know what happens to heroes in real life, they get themselves and a whole lot of other people killed" She reached down and took the man gun from his belt holster. "Now do you want to be responsible for the death of everyone here?"

The man shook his head no and Kat straightened up "Good boy" she replied and walked away from the man. She tossed the man's gun to Jonathan, who caught it with his one hand and walked over to toss his man another bag.

The joker came out with a large bag stuffed and his men each had 2 bags, he was laughing his ass off hysterically as they walked to the door. "Time to go" He chimed with a smile, just then the man behind him was shot in his chest.

Kat whirled around to see the same guard with a small gun in his hand that fired more shots at her. They managed to duck before anyone else was hurt and when the man ran out of bullets Kat charged at him since she was closest and brought her foot to his face; knocking out a couple of his teeth.

Someone let out a cry and the guard started to choke on his blood, Kat reached down and grab his hair, "You really didn't fucking listen to me did you" Just then the man was shot in the head with a bullet that whizzed by Kat. She stood up and saw that Jonathan was the one who pulled the trigger, Kat pouted "Thanks for taking my fun"

"There's no time for fun, lets go" he growled

Kat followed Jonathan back outside to the car and they drove off before the cops got even close to the bank. He pulled off his mask and ran a hand through his hair "That seemed to go down smoother than I expected" he stated.

"Yeah I'd say, a little too smooth not even a car chase"

"You sound disappointed"

Kat shrugged and slouched back into the car seat, "Well it's just that" She was cut off when the car slammed to a stop and knocked her forward. "OW, what the fuck was that?"

Jonathan threw back on his mask and jumped out of the car, he didn't need to tell Kat anything she just followed his lead as usual. She could hear Joker laughing hysterically like always while the men were shooting their guns, Kat turned to see a dark shadow move along the walls.

"Ohhh of course it's the fucking batman" she growled as turned to Jonathan, "ok so what's the plan now?"

Jonathan shook his head as his eyes darted around, "We need to get the fuck out of here is the plan, any ideas buttercup?"

Kat laughed and turned around to look at the situation, "Oh yeah I got a few" She got the batman in her sight and followed his movements as he took down 3 more men. "You run and get a car again and I'll be the distraction, it worked last time why not again"

She didn't wait for his response only stood up and took off towards one of the cars in the middle of the road. Joker came from behind batman and tried to stick his knife in his back, but he spun around and knocked Joker to the ground. That's when he spotted Kat who was just standing there at the car, with her one hand she waived hello to him with a smile.

"You're hanging out with the Joker now" he asked as he took a step towards her "You're going to end up dead, your young you have a whole life ahead of you, you can still change, get out of this crowd before it's too late"

"Are you going to preach to me? Men, their always trying to save the damsel in distress, even when there's no need, I don't need to change, and I am perfect. You however are the one in need of some help"

He was calculating something, she could tell how he looked at her and around her, she smiled softly "Are you intimidated by little me Batman, We're just talking I do love our conversations we have"

Joker had gotten up by now and came to stand beside Kat, "Oh Batman I see you've met my new friend, but keep your hands off of her. She's a fiery little thing"

Just then she heard the sqeech of car tires, when batman glanced behind him she moved quickly. Before he turned back around Kat got a kick to his ribs and a punch right against his jaw, He blocked her next move and knocked Joker down who came up at his side for another shot. Batman still held Kat's one wrist and twisted it; she let out a laugh and brought her Knee to his groin. He grunted and his grip loosened on her setting her free. He was trying to subdue her rather than hurt her which made Kat laugh in her head, '_this man is such a high and mighty one isn't he' _she thought.

Kat pulled out one of her knife's and slashed at his face, cutting his cheek with a little scratch as he dodged the worst of it. She had dropped the gun in the car or somewhere, so she decided to try out her new gift. She moved like a dancer, swift and silent but Batman was just as fast, blocking her kicks or slashes giving her quite a workout. Joker had tried to get in some punches or kicks as well but he wasn't as fluent and continuously got knocked down but Joker just kept coming with non-stop laughter as Kat was busy dodging and attacking.

Finally Batman seemed to get the upper hand using his strength and equipment advantage as he gripped the back of her neck and held her one arm behind her back. He pulled a zip tie out of somewhere and tied her wrists behind her back in one quick movement. Kat let out a laugh and brought her leg up but Batman blocked it and slammed her down against the hood of a car, holding her down by the upper part of her back.

"You're going to get help, even if you think you don't want it"

"Oh she's well taken care of" a voice announced behind him and as he turned Jonathan reached his hand up and gassed Batman's face. He started to cough and fiddled with something on his belt, while Batman was busy with trying to inject himself with something, Jonathan moved to grab Kat's upper arm and yanked her up. She stumbled after him while laughing wildly until she was tossed into the back seat of a car and they sped off away from the dying chaos.

Kat pushed herself up-right and let out a huff of air, "Well that was fun! Ah-ha" she tried to fumble with her hands trying to grab her knife but the sheaths were empty. Dread filled her gut and her heart turned cold "OH MY GOD! MY KNIFES!" she cried out sharply.

Jonathan growled "I have them" he answered

"Oh thank the stars!"

"No, you could just thank me since it seems I'm the only one who cares about them"

"Hey! I was busy distracting the big over grown bat okay, and I am just a little bit handicapped here with no hands! And second of all what is with the hostility?"

He took a sharp corner which cause Kat to fall over on her side with a yelp, she pushed herself back up and let out a growl "Could you please pass me my knife"

"No"

Kat stared at the side of his face she could see and then kicked the back of his chair, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she yelled

Jonathan slammed the breaks causing her to hit into his seat with a cry and then he slammed onto the gas petal causing her to fly backwards. He didn't say a word after that, just kept driving until they reached the hideout and then he stopped. He got out of the car and yanked her out with a steel grip on her; another man came out "What happened boss?" he asked.

"Get the car out of here" was all he replied as he tossed the man the keys and proceeded to drag Kat into the building.

They got into his bedroom without being stopped again by anyone and once inside he shut the door and walked away from Kat. She let out a sigh and dropped into a chair "What did I do this time?"

Jonathan walked back towards her as he ran his hand through his hair, "Nothing, that batman is just pissing me off, his damn hands were all over you and I had him yelling in my head to get your ass out of his grip" his voice had darkened slightly as he paced back and forth while glancing at her.

"Um, what are you talking about? You're speaking in r"

She let out a gasp of surprise when he grabbed her upper arms and yanked her across the room so sharply she lost her breath for a second until she hit the mattress. Jonathan tore her ribbon from her waist and her neck collar as well. Kat let out a small laugh "What are you doing" She was cut off by his mouth slamming against hers, the kiss was all teeth and anger as his hand moved down her chest and pulled her skirt up roughly. His mouth moved from hers and proceeded to bite down on her earlobe as well as down her neck with similar bites. Kat let out a moan and arched her body under his hand that was sliding against the fabric of her now moist panties.

Her hands tried to slide through the silky strands of hair she loved so much but they were still tied and she let out a sound of annoyance. "Are you going to untie my hands anytime soon?" she gasped.

"No" he replied in a low grunting voice

"It will be hard to get out of m" she was cut off by his hands tearing at her panties and tossing them to the floor. He filled her with 2 of his fingers swiftly causing her to gasp at the sudden intrusion and then cry out when he started to pump his hand furiously causing a shock of pleasure to shoot up her body. She glanced at his face and saw his eyes were darker than normal; his mouth came against hers again with enough force to bruise her lips. His tongue pushed against hers with pure dominance, a very deep growl vibrated through him and against her body. It was a completely different feeling to her for some reason, not an unpleasant one but he seemed more rough than usual. There was no little moments of tenderness or care that seeped in between them like always. She felt like he wanted to break her and at the same time devour her. She was lost in her head with thoughts and an overwhelming flood of pleasure when he spoke. "I can see why Johnny boy has to fight so hard with his darker nature not to lose himself in you" He growled against her mouth with the same voice as before.

Kat froze for a second, her eyes meeting his and her breath stopped in her throat, as her mind tried to figure out what the hell was going on her mouth responded "He doesn't have to hide anything from me"

"Oh yeah buttercup you think you could handle it?"

The realization dawned on her quickly; it was scarecrow who called her buttercup earlier it was scarecrow since Batman had showed up. "Yeah I do"

"His dark side is me sweetheart"

Before Kat could say a single thing he thrust himself into her fully with one quick thrust, her mouth gasped open as she felt the fiery sting spread through her body and then pleasure swept through the pain. He didn't give her time to adjust instead he continued to thrust with the same long hard thrusts as his hand gripped her upper thigh forcefully causing his fingers to dig into her soft flesh and a bruise started to from already. Her body was on fire that was so intense she felt like her heart would stop at any second but it didn't, just kept pounding hard against her chest.

His mouth pressed against hers cutting of her air supply making her head dizzy and her lungs burn but she moaned loud against his lips as her hands fought even harder to get loose. "Oh you do feel so fucking good" His thrusts were gaining speed as his mouth bit and licked every inch of skin that he could reach. Kat wrapped her other leg around his waist digging her boot heel into his ass cheek causing him to thrust in deeper.

"Oh yes Jonathan" she groaned as her head fell back against the mattress.

He gripped her throat with his free hand and pounded his hips into hers with so much force she could've sworn he'd crack her pelvis but it brought nothing but pure pleasure at the moment as the pain mixed in all along her nerves. His grip around her throat tightened slightly "Not Jonathan, Scarecrow" he growled hotly against her ear.

Her mind fogged a little as a coil tightened in her lower abdominal as her breath started to turn into heavy gasps. He could feel she was about to hit her climax and he felt that chill of satisfaction go through him as he moved his free hand to rub her clit. It was all it took to make Kat come undone as she fell over that familiar cliff and called out his name in a heated cry.

"Jonathan!"

He came inside of her with a loud groan as his eyes closed and his breath stopped, he stilled after a few slower thrusts. His forehead was resting against her chest as they tried to catch their breaths, "I love you, all of you" she whispered "every inch of you"

His hand slid through her hair softly and his eyes opened, they were that bright ice blue again pulling her in to drown in his gaze again. "You too" he whispered back as he kissed her softly. Kat smiled against his lips and grinned when he moved away from her. He opened the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a pair of scissors, he cut the zip-tie that by now was starting to cut off the circulation to her hands. Once it was off Kat rubbed her hands together as the feeling of needles and pins spread through her fingers.

Jonathan had put the scissors down and did his pants back up, after he was done he had taken her hands in his to massage his fingers into her skin. Kat smiled at him "Thanks for saving my knifes by the way"

"You're welcome but next time don't get caught or I might not save you"

"Of course you'll save me, you'll just have to punish me again when you get me home afterwards" she joked with a smile.

"Don't get any idea's" he warned "I need a shower"

Jonathan stood up and walked into the bathroom, he smiled as he got undressed and into the shower. **'What are you smiling about, I'm the one who had all the fun'** scarecrow sneered in his head.

_'Yes but I still got all the credit, she'll always call my name, she's mine, all mine and no one else's.'_ Finally in his life he had something that everyone else wanted but only he could have, the power surged in his head causing a ripple of pleasure to follow the water drops down his body as the shower poured down on him.

….

* * *

><p>Kat pulled off her dress with a few tugs, her gloves came off next and she pulled her boots off her feet. She flopped backwards onto the bed again with a sigh and smiled; she stretched out her limbs across the mattress and then pushed herself back up. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt; she pulled her hair up into clip as she dug through her one bag for her sneakers.<p>

When Jonathan walked out in just a pair of boxer briefs and a towel around his shoulders, her hand finished the last shoelace and her eyes dragged themselves up the length of him as her mouth started to water. He ignored her staring at him and turned to his own bag pulling on a pair of black slacks and a gray t-shirt; he then pulled on a dark navy blue sweater jacket and turned to face Kat.

"Are you not cold?" he asked

She shook her head no with a laugh "You know me, I like the cold. So what's on the agenda for the rest of the night?"

Jonathan walked to the door and waited there for Kat to walk out, "Well you caught up on all my paper work so I suppose I'm free tonight"

They walked down the hallway and ended up in the kitchen, "Well cooking dinner should be first thing since I haven't eaten anything all day. A late dinner is better than no dinner" Kat replied.

He nodded in agreement "Alright, let's see what's left in the fridge, the men usually keep it stocked but mostly beer and frozen dinners. I didn't think you'd be back here anytime soon so I didn't tell them to get anything specific"

Kat smiled to herself as she checked out the pantry, he was always doing such thoughtful things for her without even realizing it but she wasn't going to point anything out since he always got into a pissy mood.

"We have the ingredients to make a stir-fry, do we have some chicken or pork or any kind of meat?"

Jonathan opened the freezer and nodded "Yes, we have chicken still"

"Good, than we're settled" She took the chicken from him and turned on the oven.

They cooked together for the first time; he was busy chopping vegetables as she cooked the rice and Chicken. While she fried everything together he set the table for them, Kat grabbed the wooden pot holder with one hand and the frying pan full of food with the other. She set the food down in the middle of the table area they were sitting at; they took their usual seats and started to scoop up their plates. They ate in silence as they often did; it was a comfortable silence that Kat found soothing.

"We could watch a movie if you wanted to" she spoke afterwards while they were washing the dishes.

"What movie exactly? I am not interested in watching a sappy love movie with you bawling your eyes out beside me"

Kat laughed and nudged his side, "We don't have to watch anything you don't want too, and I have a very large movie collection"

"Yes I am aware, most of your stuff, if not all has been packed though"

She frowned as she leaned against the counter "Packed? Again, why?"

"Well I was planning on having it moved into my apartment but you have too much stuff, so I was just planning on taking important things and no not your precious television we have one already at home but of course your art things, movies, books and such will all be delivered."

Kat stared at his face in shock, "Oh, so I'm moving into your place?"

The dishes were done so he unplugged the sink and as he dried his hands he turned around to face her. "I'd say you already have moved in, you are living there. What would you call it?"

She shrugged "I don't know, it's just, moving all my stuff there just makes it, I don't know."

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" He asked as his eyes darkened slightly.

_'Oh great we're hurting his feelings. This man is so touchy with his anger, does he have to take everything in a matter of.._..' she shut the voice off in her head and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "Nope, you're stuck with me unless you're planning on leaving me, in which case I'm sure you'd just kill me anyways so I don't have a need to worry about replacing my furniture"

He growled "I am not going to ever kill you Kat nor leave you"

She shrugged against him "You never know, one day you could get bored of me"

"Believe me that's not possible. I'll need you forever"

Kat leaned back slightly to look at his face "only forever?" she asked with a smirk.

"And ever and ever, now let's go watch that movie." He was getting uncomfortable with all this fluffy talk and Kat could tell.

"Alright, let's watch one with lots of gore!"

….

* * *

><p>Kat had fallen asleep during the movie since she found lying on Jonathan's lap unbelievably comfortable. Jonathan had sat there finishing the whole movie; he didn't want to wake up Kat to soon so he sat there even after the credits had rolled.<p>

He thought about earlier, how he had let his darker side have its way with Kat and the second after he felt panic that things wouldn't be the same but Kat had taken every inch of him and still called out his name. He felt angry with his alter personality, as he like to think of it, with not giving him control when he demanded it but it didn't matter anymore to him.

**'You're just mad that I showed her a better time'**

Jonathan turned off the television and closed his eyes for a moment, it wasn't scarecrow Kat had fallen in love with, it was him and that knowledge just made him ignore scarecrow's jest. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kat's sleeping face; he brushed her hair with a feather light touch as she moved slightly, he had a fascination with touching her hair, his fingers always itched to feel the silky waves but then again he always ran his hand through his own hair as well. His mind wandered to earlier again, Joker was starting to get on his nerves, he liked him better locked up in his asylum but he was a good distraction for Batman and Gotham police. Everyone knew Joker was a one man show, he didn't follow any gang rules and he killed anyone he felt like, even his own men. Joker didn't have a care in the world but Jonathan still had to be careful, he couldn't have batman finding out about his true identity and since Kat loved playing with batman she had made it easy of late, of course he was now always worrying about Kat who earlier almost ended up in Batman's hands.

He yawned and stretched his arms out above his head, Kat turned onto her side which put her face right against his groin. Her warm breath's started to heat his skin through his pants causing him to groan a little.

"Kat, the movies over" he shook her softly.

Kat made a mutter sound and buried herself deeper against him; letting out a sigh he shimmied out from under her and turned off the television. He turned back around and picked Kat up with ease, he carried her to the bed and proceeded to join her under the blankets.

….

* * *

><p>The next day was only Saturday and Jonathan had told her they were staying at the hideout still, he was still a bit ancy about the situation last night since Joker was still out and about causing chaos as he always did. Jonathan had hauled himself in his office all day; Kat brought him lunch which he ate at his desk. Kat had occupied herself for a while with packing the rest of her movies and games; she labeled all the boxes and helped the men move them into the moving truck. She stayed behind though in the empty hideout while the thugs went to put her stuff in storage. She didn't need to worry about them going through her stuff or stealing since they were terrified of Dr. Crane and her dark side. It was almost supper time and Kat was bored, it was still a little too early to cook so her mind went to another option of fun.<p>

Kat walked into his office and leaned against his desk, "Sooo Are you finished yet?" she asked as her hand slid down his shoulder.

"No Kat I'm not"

"Well I'm bored can't we do something?" she whined softly.

Jonathan was typing away again like a mad man, doing some research or something all along those lines.

"Can't you do anything by yourself? You don't always need me you know, go find something to do" He stated without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"I could go do something but what I have in mind isn't ass fun by yourself" her fingers had made a walking motion down his neck.

"Kat go take a cold shower than, I am busy and I am not in the mood" he replied shutting her down.

'_Well we're never gonna get him away from his work. No matter what we say, the best we could do is get him upset which might also work but we risk the chance of just getting knocked out with gas_' she thought with a laugh. _'Yes, nothing we can say but there may be something we can do'_

She walked over to the stereo where her mp3 player was still hooked up to from hanging out in the office at lunch, smirking she turned the volume up and pressed play. The beating drum kicked in at first as Kat started to move her hips slightly and bounce on her feet.

Jonathan heard music start to play and could see Kat dancing in front of the stereo; she turned around to smile at him as her hands slid up her waist and the sides of her breasts into her messy waves of deep red hair. He didn't say anything just turned his head back around and continued his typing causing Kat to smile wider. '_Okay play hard to get, it just makes it more fun for us'_ she thought while her body moved around with the energetic music.

Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right  
>At the right place and right time, maybe tonight<br>In a whisper or handshake sending a sign  
>Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind<p>

Kat pulled her tank off and dropped it to the ground; her hands came down along her body as she moved her hands all over herself while still dancing. Her hands slid down her front until they reached her pants and pulled them off her hips letting them fall to the floor. She was now moving around the room with her eyes closed but after a few seconds she couldn't hear him typing anymore so she turned around and glanced in his direction. He was turned around now, his eyes staring at her every move her body made to the music, but Kat didn't stop just grinned even wider and licked her lips suggestively while she motioned for him to come to her with her finger.

Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her  
>Best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped<br>but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like  
>when she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright<p>

Jonathan had moved from his chair and was now standing in front of Kat, her hands slid down his shirt "You come to dance with me?"

He shook his head no and yanked her mouth hard against his in a heated kiss. Kat pulled at his shirt sending buttons flying and his shirt joining her clothes. His one hand was buried in her hair and the other was groping her breast through her bra. Kat undid his pants with record speed and Jonathan kicked them off just as fast. He gripped her hips as he yanked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked as she kissed him again. Her ass was dropped onto a hard wood surface and she looked to see it was his desk. She couldn't say the joke that came to her mind right then because Jonathan was devouring her mouth in an instant as he unstrapped her bra with one hand.

It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
>And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak<br>escape was just a nod and a casual wave  
>Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days<p>

With a loud groan he pulled off her panties and bit her inner thigh inciting a cry from Kat who ran a hand through his silky hair. She moaned when he soothed the bite with his tongue but then for a second she felt him move away from her. She was about to open her eyes and say something when instead she let out a loud gasp as his tongue slid along her wet folds. Electricity shot straight through to her toes as her fingers in his hair gripped tighter.

It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
>It's just like all the others it'll go away<br>Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
>You pray it all away but it continues to grow<p>

Kat was losing her mind slowly, her heart was racing, her vision was fuzzy and her body was humming with a steady pulse that followed the same rhythm as Jonathan's mouth. He slipped a finger into her and started to stroke her at the same time as his tongue moved against her clit. She was breathing heavily and continued to gasp his name until she hit that brick wall causing her back to arch and her toes to curl.

I want to hold you close  
>Skin pressed against me tight<br>Lie still, close your eyes girl  
>So lovely, it feels so right<p>

I want to hold you close  
>Soft breath, beating heart<br>As I whisper in your ear  
>I want to fucking tear you apart<p>

Jonathan didn't give her anytime to recuperate from her mind blowing orgasm before his hands gripped her hips and he slid into her inch by inch slowly, their breath stopped until he filled her completely. Kat took in a gasp of air and wrapped her arms around his neck and back. His tongue slid along hers inside her mouth sharing the unique taste of herself. She let out another moan as he moved out of her and slid back in, his thrusts were hard and hectic but were long and deep at the same time.

Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd pass  
>And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance<br>Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there  
>Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare<p>

They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do  
>Cause theres always repercussions when you're dating in school<br>But their lips met, and reservations started to pass  
>Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last<p>

Kat was not going to last much longer, her mouth moved along his throat tasting his salty skin as her teeth grazed down. Jonathan must have known she was close since he started to speed his thrusts up. Her legs tightened around his waist as her fingernails dug into his back causing the skin to break slightly. He let out a growl and attacked her mouth again as he sped up some more causing the desk to creek. She arched her body forward a bit causing him to slide deeper and hit a spot that made her body clench. He let out a sound of pleasure as he felt her wet warmth tighten around his member milking him slowly to his release.

Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
>Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy<br>Now a little crush turned into a like  
>And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her<p>

I want to hold you close  
>Skin pressed against me tight<br>Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
>So lovely, it feels so right<p>

I want to hold you close  
>Soft breath, beating heart<br>As I whisper in your ear  
>I want to fucking tear you apart<p>

Kat's eyes locked with his and with one more gasp of air she hit her peek and went over. Pleasure washed over her as her blood roared in her ears and all she could hear was a slight ringing noise. Jonathan thrust a couple more times and then stilled as he spilled himself into her. It was dead silent in the apartment now; the only sound was their heavy breathing. Then a soft song started on the stereo causing Kat to laugh softly.

"Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be" she stated.

Jonathan slid from her "Yes but now you have ruined my shirt and distracted me from my work"

Kat laughed again, "Well I will go get you a new shirt now and as for the distraction I'm sure it was well needed" She answered as she pulled on her clothes and walked out of the room.

She came back with his shirt and handed it to him; he slipped it back on and continued his typing like nothing had even happened. Kat shook her head with an inside laugh and sat down on the spare office chair that had wheels.

"So I take it I'm forced to go find something to do now that I got what I wanted" she inquired.

When she didn't get a respond she let out a sigh and shrugged, she was in too good of a mood now to let him be a party pooper so she pushed herself out of the room while still sitting in the wheelie chair. Kat wheeled down the hallway while humming but stopped as an idea sprung into her head, she put the chair at the end of the hallway and then ran down into the supply room. She looked around and found some 8inch surgical tubing, '_oh fucking perfect'_ she thought with a wide smile. She took off back into the hallway she just left and started to get to work on her plan to keep herself occupied.

….

* * *

><p>Jonathan had finished his current objective and was about to start working down in the basement when he realized he was leaving Kat by herself for too long and that was not a good idea, her bored mind was more dangerous than a nutcase with a gun, not to mention he was slightly dismissive after their quickie. He walked to the end of the one hallway and was about to turn the corner when Kat yelled at him.<p>

"GET BACK!" she squealed in a laughing voice as she came flying towards him in the office chair.

Kat flew past him and then proceeded to tumble down a short staircase; he just stood there for a minute looking down the hallway to see a home-made sling shot with what looked like his surgical tubing. He turned his attention back down to the direction she went and saw Kat climbing the stairs with the chair in hand. She let out a bubbly laugh as she rubbed her hand on her jeans, "What are you doing?" he inquired

"Well you said keep myself busy" She replied as she stopped in front of him and dropped the chair.

"Your dripping blood on the floor" was all he said with folded arms across his chest.

Kat lifted up her arm and showed him her elbow, she had scrapped layers of skin off and a small gash was bleeding thin trails of blood down her skin to the tips of her fingers.

"Oh yeah, well someone must've called medic cause here you are, just in time" she stated with a smile.

"I don't think I'm going to bandage you up, I think I've done it enough times already and you still seem to get hurt more than anyone I've ever met"

Kat laughed and sat down in the chair with a sigh, "Oh Sweet Jonathan you would not let me risk an infection especially when we're staying in a dingy building full of dust and dirt"

Jonathan sighed and gripped the back of the chair "Fine but the next time you think about doing something I want you to stop and ask yourself is there any way of getting hurt doing this, you're not a child Kat yet it feels like I'm looking after one" He demanded as he pushed her in the chair down the hall to the bedroom where his bag was.

"Hey, no one asked you to fix my elbow; I didn't come crying to you about my booboo."

"Just tell me you'll stop being such a pain in my ass"

Kat laughed as he stopped at his desk and left to grab his first aid kit, she was silent as he cleaned the wound and bandaged her arm with some gauze.

"Well at least no stitches this time" she said with a smile.

"I'm sure that won't last for much longer. I am finished with my work for today, we…"

"BOSS! BOSS! WE GOT A Major problem" the man lowered his voice as he came to stand in front of them.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked as he stood up.

"OHH how rude, I don't think I'm a major problem. In fact I am quite a solution!" Joker's voice rang out.

The henchman looked like he was about to meet death as he scurried out of the room to go get the other men. Kat had stood up beside Jonathan as she glared at the joker, he was by himself from what Kat could see but his men could be right outside.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jonathan growled with pure anger in his voice.

"It was easy enough to find you two, just had to ask the right people but to find out who scarecrow is, well that's just the icing on the yummy cake and BabyDoll you are even more beautiful under the mask" Joker walked over and sat down in a chair.

Kat's hand slowly moved behind her to grip a pair of scissors, she held them in her hand keeping it behind her back. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you where you sit clown?" Kat asked sweetly.

"Awe, would you do such a mean thing?" Joker responded with a wide grin

"All I have to do is say the word and she'll do whatever I tell her to, especially since you have just stuck your nose in business that is none of your concern. I trust you as far as I can throw you" Jonathan interjected.

"What happened to the crime family? I am wounded and hurt; my two new best friends seem to hate me when all I want to do is bond with them"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES!"

Kat was shocked at Jonathan's outburst; she had never seen him snap so harshly not even she could get him so angry. He was always quiet with his venom, it was what made him so unpredictable you could never tell what he was thinking or about to do but now he stood there with his hands clenched so tight his knuckles had turned white and a look of rage on his face.

"Alright sourpuss no need to have an aneurism, I just thought you would like to join me in a battle of wits against the batman, seeing how he is both of our problem. I am quite an easy person to get along with, and there's no need to be so angry your secret is safe with me but perhaps I did intrude uninvited into your precious place. We'll get in touch later after you have some time to cool down and then we'll talk"

Kat stepped forward to stand in front of Jonathan; she had lowered her hand to her side now showing the pair of scissors in her hand. Joker glanced down at her and then grinned wider; "No need for those sweet birdie, if you ever need a change of….man well here's my card" he pulled a joker card out of thin air and held it out for her. Kat brought the scissors up faster than he could blink and cut the card in half with one quick snip.

"I'm sure you know the exit" was all she said with a smile.

Joker let out a cackle as he turned around to leave the room "I just may have you one day you know, monogamy is such a boring thing" with that he left the room with another trade mark laugh. Jonathan walked to the door and told the man standing there to follow Joker out and down the road to make sure he was gone. Once the man left to do as he was told Jonathan turned around to look at Kat.

"Pack your bag, we're going back home" He turned around and left to pack. Kat didn't say a word just followed him out to pack her own.

….

* * *

><p>Sorry again for the long wait, I am trying to get as much done as possible. Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


	14. Chap 14: Capture and Release

Sorry about the long wait but here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it don't forget to R&R! thanks.

…

* * *

><p>Kat was staring out the window in the living room watching the snowflakes float down against the frosted glass; she had her palms pressed up to the cold again with her forehead falling softly to the glass as well. The room had been silent for a couple of hours now, neither of them saying a word; Jonathan was sitting on the couch staring at the television that was turned to the news channel for the past 40 minutes.<p>

During a commercial Jonathan had turned around to look at Kat, "Everything will be fine Kat, We'll take care of the Joker somehow" his voice didn't sound as sure as his words were made to sound.

Kat sighed "I'm not worried about me, I'm a no body. He doesn't even know my name and if I ever was found out I have nothing to lose. I am worried about you; if you are found out you have everything to lose, your job, your home, your life as you have it. You'll end up just like Joker, a fugitive and criminal, I mean we are criminal's but" her hands slid down the glass with a sigh "I don't know any more you're the boss applesauce I'm just your doll bound to do your bidding by my heart" she whispered as she hummed softly to herself.

Jonathan ran his hand through his hair, "Kat come here" he demanded in a soft voice.

Kat turned around from the window and flopped onto the cushion beside him, she laid her head on his shoulder when he wrapped his arm around her. They leaned back as he buried his face into her hair on top of her head; he took a few deep breaths that warmed her scalp slightly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of silence between them before she let the panic in her chest bubble over.

"Perhaps if we just humor him it will be alright for now, or we could just capture that annoying Harley. Maybe then we could make a deal, oh what am I saying Joker is more insane than even me, making a deal with him is impossible he doesn't understand or care about anything" Kat muttered

"Yes, he doesn't care about her enough to do anything he doesn't want to" Jonathan answered as he brushed his other hand down the side of her face and shoulder. "I'm surprised he's stuck with her for so long already, I always thought she was just his escape plan"

"She helped him escape Arkham? How?" Kat asked

"She was a psych intern at Arkham who interviewed Joker once and then became obsessed with him. In some ways it does make her more dangerous than him since she would and will do anything for him."

Kat laughed softly "Sounds like someone I know, the butterflies are laughing at me right now"

Jonathan kissed the top of her head with a small laugh "No Kat, you think for yourself and are much cleverer than her and I will never let you go because I love you which is something Joker could never do"

"I feel sorry for her slightly, to love someone so much you would do anything for them and not have that person love you back is just heart wrenching, I mean Joker doesn't even believe in monogamy then again he doesn't believe in anything in life" Kat had moved her head down slightly to listen to the steady beat of Jonathan's heart that she found hypnotically soothing.

"And do you believe in monogamy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kat laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist as she cuddled deeper against him "Of course I do, you should obviously know by now that you are my one and only until the day I die and even than I will just come back and haunt you anyways"

"So you believe in marriage then?"

"I can't picture you getting married" Kat chuckled again "oh defiantly would be something like that, perhaps it's the idea of me being completely yours in every possible way that would appeal to you, you do have such a strong hunger for power"

"So you're saying you wouldn't because it would just be some kind of ego boost for me" Jonathan inquired with a no care of her statement.

Kat looked up at his face; he was staring at the television screen until he noticed her staring at him. His eyes met hers as she studied his expression, or lack of one and she frowned "Are you asking if I want to get married? Or is this like one of those hypothetical questions cause I feel like I'm on trial like always."

Jonathan looked back at the television with a shrug "You over analyze too much, it was just a simple question but just forget it. It's getting late and I'm going to sleep" he switched off the television and stood up.

Kat was pushed slightly to the side as he left towards the bedroom until Kat jumped over the couch to stand in front of his way, "I'm sorry, I wasn't overanalyzing I thought the answer would be pretty simple especially for you"

She often apologized now for anything she did that upset or even slightly irritated him but then again she apologized for everything even when he first met her. '_Her and her damn manners'_ he thought to himself as he nodded "its fine Kat, are you coming to bed?"

Jonathan walked around her towards the bedroom, "Yeah I'm tired and feel stressed right out perhaps tomorrow I will feel better" She responded as she followed him.

….

* * *

><p>Kat had waked up when he got up and ready for work but she didn't get out of bed, she hated Monday's and often felt like sleeping the whole day away. When Jonathan left however the dead silence made her uncomfortable and she pushed herself out of the bed and into the living room, dragging the blanket behind her.<p>

She flopped onto the couch and turned on the television to a cooking channel and passed back out after a while. She woke up a couple of hours later when there was a loud knock on the door causing Kat to fall onto the hardwood floor with a loud thump and a curse from her.

Kat jogged to the bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater over her tank-top, when she got to the front door she looked through the peep hole but saw no one standing there.

She started to chew on her one finger until she turned around and walked back into the bedroom, she opened the nightstand and removed the bottom of the drawer. Pulling out the 9mm handgun that Jonathan always had stashed she checked to see if it was loaded and then cocked the gun switching off the safety.

Taking silent steps on the hardwood floor she tiptoed back to the front door, holding the gun slightly behind her. Taking another glance through the peep hole she saw the foyer was still empty, she took a slow deep breath and unlocked the door silently and then flung the door open as fast as she could, taking aim easily. She couldn't see anyone in the foyer still, it was silent and empty, her brain was racing with an explanation when she looked down and saw a small wrapped box. Bending down she picked up the object and held it to her ear, there was no ticking sound and it felt like it was less than a pound. Walking back inside she shut and locked the door and walked into the living room. She placed the box on the coffee table and sat on the couch in front of it; she picked at her shirt and stared at the small ugly brown box for some time but still couldn't bring herself to open it.

'_We should call Jonathan, he would be so angry if he found out we opened it and got hurt'_ her mind stated.

_'What could possibly hurt us that is that light_?' Kat responded in her head.

'_Anthrax_'

With that one thought Kat bit her bottom lip and reached to her left to grab the phone, his cell was off which made her more nervous and scared, he never turned off his cell when she was left alone, so instead she dialed the asylum number and waited. After a few rings the receptionist answered the phone with a courteous greeting,

"Yes can I please be put through to Doctor Crane"

"Are you a patient?"

"No, uh, this is his assistant"

"Oh Miss Adams, I'll try his office but he has been very busy with a few meetings one moment please"

Kat smiled as she waited for the receptionist, her eyes didn't leave the box though the entire time, she was so nervous about last night still and she wouldn't put it past Joker to try something. She sighed after a few more seconds and frowned, would Joker really keep Jonathan's secret, she couldn't imagine he would care enough to keep it.

"Kat, are you alright? What is going on?"

She was startled at first at the sound and rush of Jonathan's voice, "Um, yes, should I not be alright? What's with the emergency questions?"

She heard a sigh through the phone "Nothing Kat I'll explain when I get home now what is it you wanted?"

Kat wanted to push for more answers, when he answered the phone he sounded winded and as if the receptionist told him Kat was dying or something but she knew he would most likely just hang up on her so she pushed aside her questions.

It took her a moment to remember why she called, "Oh yeah, uh well, you see, well"

"What are you talking about Kat? Just spit it out" Jonathan asked in an exhausted voice.

"Well, there was a knock on the door this morning and so I checked the peep hole and there was no one, I mean I got dressed first before answering the door and by the time I got there to check the door there was no one there."

"Okay Kat I'm sure that was annoying but do you not see" he was getting angry, Kat could tell even over the phone. '_Damn it Kat, get to the point_!' her mind screamed at her.

"There was a box left at the door and I'm starring at it now. I thought I should call you before I open it" She announced over his voice.

There was silence for a few seconds she couldn't even hear him breathing,

"Don't touch it and don't move I will be there immediately"

Before she could make a sound there was a click of being hung up on and then dead silence, Kat replaced the receiver and turned to look at the box.

Kat didn't move like he told her, she sat there on the couch staring at the gift, her heart was hammering against her rib cage as she listened for the door to open. It was in record time when it did, she had thought he flew there for a second.

Jonathan stood beside the couch starring at the box with a blank look on his face, "did you open it?" he asked straight forward.

Kat shook her head no and continued to play with her hands.

Jonathan sat down beside her as he leaned down and put his ear to the box; he stayed that way for a second and then turned to look at her. "Stay here and don't"

"Yeah, Yeah I know don't touch it" she fell back against the couch with a huff

Jonathan came back with a pair of gloves on and a face mask, he sat down and gently picked up the small box, he opened the top and then looked in. Kat watched his face but it did not change until he dropped the box and stood up abruptly, He ripped off his gloves and mask before he charged out the door "It's all yours, I'll be back after work" was all he said as he walked out the door.

Kat frowned in utter confusion and reached out to grab the box, she looked inside to see a beautiful diamond ring that had a bunch of little diamonds around it, there was blood soaked tissue around the ring as it was still on a severed finger. Kat stared at it for a moment and then burst out laughing, she saw a little white note sticking out of the tissue paper, she pulled it out to read; for my new lady, hope to see you soon since were now one big happy family. P.s don't tell Harley about the ring she might just cut off your finger for it. J.

Kat sighed and dropped the box back onto the table, '_No wonder he reacted that way, he must be really pissed I mean we did just have that whole marriage talk last night, how funny fate is to bring such little gifts of coincidence like this, should we call him or wait till he gets back home'_

She sat there thinking about it for a few minutes; she really didn't want to wait for hours she had to make him feel better as soon as possible. It was a very bad thing to have him angry for too long, so coming to that conclusion she went into the bedroom and got undressed. She then put on a pair of tight black pants and a pair of her grey high-heel boots. She pulled on a dark blue tight cotton t-shirt and her black crop jacket, she pulled her hair up into a small ponytail, her bangs hung in her face since she got them cut yet again in a straight across fringe. Grabbing her set of keys that he got her finally, she left the penthouse and walked to the elevator. She hailed a cab and headed towards Arkham Asylum, she paid the driver giving him a nice tip that caused him to smile at her and say thanks.

Kat walked to the receptionist desk that had the familiar fat lady sitting behind it, giving an award winning smile Kat leaned against the desk. "Hello, I'm here to see Doctor Crane, my name is Kat Adams"

"Shouldn't you have a card already?" the women asked with a raised eyebrow, her long fake nails clicking away on the keyboard.

Kat thought for a second and responded with quick wits, "Well, yes he said you would have it ready by now but I have yet to see it, so I just thought you were still in the process of getting it ready. I thought it would be rude of me to ask without giving you some time, I'm sure we know how impatient Dr. Crane is but I have much more patience"

The women looked angry but she instead stood up and waddled over to another desk, when she came back she handed a card on a clip to her that said temporary pass and had a green thick stripe across the top. "It's not my job to get your card, and I was not informed by anyone but I will get it done for Doctor Crane just please inform him of the mistake on someone else's part and use this for today. It's a temporary pass that expires after 24hours. Just swipe it at the doors that are not marked certain staff only, such as head office employee's only and such as this pass will not work but you don't need to go to those areas anyways. Any questions?"

Kat clipped the card holder to her jacket's lapel and nodded "Nope, I got it and I will be sure to tell Dr. Crane just what a help you were today" she replied with a honey voice and smile.

The women nodded and sat back down to continue typing and clicking away on the computer, Kat nearly walked away but was stopped by her voice, "Don't forget to sign in Miss. Adams"

Kat grinded her teeth together to keep from snapping and turned around with the smile back on her face, "Of course" She filled out her name, time and date coming in and such, she then turned away and swiped her card at the first locked gate. She smiled at the security guard who stood watch on the other side and clicked her heels down the hallway towards Jonathan's office.

She knocked on the clouded glass of the door and waited for an answer, she hoped he was in as she couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door. Then the door opened and she saw Jonathan standing in front of her, a look of surprise fluttered across his face for a few seconds until he composed himself and moved to the side motioning her inside. Kat walked in and turned around to face him,

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a hard voice. Jonathan walked past her to his desk where he shut his laptop and pulled off his suit jacket.

"Well, you can't just stomp off when we obviously have to talk" Kat responded.

Kat saw he was yanking off his tie angrily but didn't turn to acknowledge her. "It's just Joker being Joker, you shouldn't take things so close to heart" She continued.

Jonathan rolled up his sleeves and turned to glare at her, "Watch what you speak of in public is that so hard to remember" He snapped.

Kat wanted to slap him right now, her hand itched to but she held herself together, he was right she shouldn't be speaking of Joker when not in a safe place. So instead she sighed and flopped on the couch under the window, putting her feet up on the arm. "Watch how you speak to me is that so hard to remember even when your pissy" She responded in a calm voice staring out the window.

Before she could turn back to him he was in front of her with his hand around her throat, his fingertips digging into her jaw snapping her to face him. "If you think I'm in a mood to play you are very fucking wrong today"

"I have no control over what other people do towards me, so taking your anger for someone else out on me isn't going to help either" She hissed in his face.

Jonathan's grip lessened on her jaw but he did not remove it completely, "perhaps your actually right so now answer my question why are you here?"

"I felt bad and wanted to see if you were alright, it's not very good to keep you angry, it's like TNT you have to put out the fire quick or if you let it go for too long then you have a huge explosion and then.." She was cut off by his mouth; a hungry demanding kiss seared her lips and caused her to moan as her tongue slid against his. Jonathan pulled away from her mouth after a quick minute making Kat want to whimper at the loss, he let go of her and stood up.

"Well speaking of such, I received an interesting call this morning at work lets go for lunch and I'll tell you all about it" He pulled on his coat and walked out of his office, waiting for Kat to follow.

….

* * *

><p>Kat stood at the front entrance of the club; it wasn't a loud dance club, rather more of a strip club. There was music playing from the front stage as two women hump and twirled around poles, half naked women walked around with trays of drinks or cigars. There were tables full of men she recognized from her studies of Gotham's corrupt and criminal people, this must be that mob club she heard of. She always wondered why so many knew about this place yet cops never came in, that was until she found out that the Gotham Police force was nothing but dirty cops and the few true blue ones were quickly put in their place.<p>

Jonathan had filled her in at lunch, Joker had phoned his cell and informed him of his need for help, Jonathan wanted to tell him to fuck off but he had to play nice for now until he could get the upper hand again. So putting his irritation behind him, he informed Kat that they were going to help Joker with a confrontation at the Misty Pretties Club. Now it was late at night and Kat along with Jonathan stood in the club wearing their masks, Joker saw them walk in and opened his arms with a wide grin.

"Ah, my good friends, so happy that you came" He cried.

Harley was standing behind him with a wave and smile, Kat grinned back "Thank you for the diamond ring Joker, I enjoyed a good bum fight over it when I tossed it into an alley"

Joker frowned and put his hand over his heart, "Ouchy, Baby Doll how cruel of you"

"What Diamond ring! Where was my Diamond Ring pudding?" Harley cried.

"Not now Harley" Joker snapped and turned around. "Anyhow, we have business to take care of"

"Yes let's get this done, I don't have all night" Jonathan growled under his mask.

They followed Joker through the crowd to a private table against the corner wall, "Henry what a nice surprise seeing you out of a jail and still well fed I see" Joker laughed as he sat down in the only empty chair at the table.

The man who was named Henry looked up at Joker and his face gave away his fear before he could put on a fake grin and finish his mouth full of spaghetti. "Joker, well it's good to see you out of Arkham, I heard you were doing some work in Gotham"

"Just getting my city back to its former chaotic glory and taking out the trash that has been quite a bother to me"

Kat wasn't paying much attention to the banter between Joker and whoever this man was, instead she was glancing around the room, taking in every face she saw for future reference. Jonathan nudged her slightly causing her to look up to his face, his eyes glared at her as he motioned to the man beside him. It was one of Henry's men who were sitting beside Joker; his hand was slowly moving towards his holstered gun. Kat looked at Joker's face which never left Henry's and could no doubt not see the man beside him trying to be sneaky.

"Well Joker, I did my best, I'm not going to fight you for the area, I would be delighted to just give it to you it's just, well the men don't want you as their leader and with Black Mask getting more and more control of the city I would suggest you go speak to him about your.. Well situation, pretty soon even I will have to answer to him. This city has changed now; Batman has been in hiding more often now that the city is turning on him allowing Black Mask to gain even more stature"

Joker didn't seem to be listening at all; he was fiddling with the dinner knife. Kat could feel that something was about to go down but she wasn't prepared for the sudden ringing in her ears. It gradually got louder and then whispers that started to turn into loud screams and cries. Kat closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears but it didn't help. Chirping started to chime in with the cries, and her body started to shake slightly, "oohhh shut up! Shut up!" she yelled causing the table of men to glance at her.

In a flash Joker had his gun out and shot the man beside him right in the face, Harley followed shooting the other two men dead. Henry held his hands up while almost choking on his food, "There's no need for this Joker, I'm on your side, and you want the area? I said it's yours so just take it man! I was just letting you know about Black Mask, I'm just looking out for you" Henry sputtered continuously.

Jonathan had his hands on Kat's arms trying to calm her down but she couldn't hear his voice, couldn't focus on anything but the loud cries and chirping and then silence, dead silence. _'Kitty, kitty run kitty, chirp chirp, rruunn' _

"We need to leave now" Kat stated as she gripped his arms, people had started to flee the club since the gun shots went off. Joker and Harley took off somewhere else while Jonathan held Kat tightly and was pushing his way to the back door. Kat was still whimpering while covering her ears, she felt her head was about to explode. Once they were outside everything stopped, she felt normal again and took a shaky breath in of cold air. "Stay right here I'll go get the car alright?" He asked as he stood her against the dark alley wall. Once he got the okay signal from her he took off to her left, Kat took a few more breaths and stood up on her own two feet. Just then she heard the sound of punches and a few grunts, when she turned around she saw Batman standing there with Jonathan sprawled on the ground at his feet, his mask was still on and Kat had to keep Batman busy and away from him.

"Well looks like it's just us now huh" Kat replied softly as she turned to face him. She slipped out her blades and took her stance.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"Yeah, yeah want to help blah blah" with that Kat came at him, She moved quickly to the left as she brought her blade up to his ribs, he blocked her one attack and then gripped her wrist twisting and causing her to drop her knife. Kat swept her leg under him, knocking him off balance for a second giving Kat a quick opening to bring her elbow down against the back of his neck knocking him down to the ground. With a snap of her heel against his face, Batman went down for a second, Kat didn't care about him anymore, and she ran to Jonathan's side and shook him violently. He groaned and started to get up, "Go get the car now, hurry" she responded pushing him up faster.

Kat spun around when she heard a noise, batman was up and coming towards Jonathan, Kat moved in between them and took a shot at his face, she heard Jonathan's footsteps behind her and she focused on the fight before her. Batman was too meek to actually hurt her and that was a flaw that gave her the upper hand but she didn't see him grab a taser until she felt the electricity shoot through her limbs and make her fingers tingle. Kat went to the ground with a yelp and took a few breaths,

"Ohh you little cheat" she cursed as she stumbled back up; he stood there waiting for her. She tossed a metal garbage can at him; he blocked it with his arms easy and blocked her round house kick. Kat watched his one hand that held the taser and managed to block his attack and went to taser himself with his own gadget but he yanked her body sideways causing her body to slam forward and her head hit the brick wall with a thud knocking her unconscious.

Batman rushed over to her to check her vitals, her head was cut slightly and a small amount of blood dripped down her face. He cuffed her swiftly and picked her up carrying her to his military bat vehicle; he put her in the passenger seat and took off towards Gotham Police Station.

Jonathan had driven to the end of the alley and jumped out of the car, he ran down to where he left Kat but it was silent and Kat was nowhere to be seen.

"Baby doll!" he yelled as he ran down the alley way, he saw something glint in the corner of his eye and looked down to see one of Kat's blades. He bent down and picked it up, cold dread slipped up his back and spread through every inch of him. Gripping the knife in his hand he took off back towards the car with pure anger seething from his very core as he thought of all the ways he was going to make batman suffer.

….

* * *

><p>Gordon walked into the small room behind the one way mirror and looked at the men in the room.<p>

"This is Dr. Williams, our criminal profiler"

"Good evening gentlemen, has she said anything since arriving?"

Gordon shook his head as he sipped from a Styrofoam cup, "We haven't been able to get a word from her, we got her mask off and ran her prints, we found a file from a mental hospital in London, England her name is Katalina Lily Adams She's turning 24 in a few months. Her family was murdered when she was 12 and she was committed after that. Here read all you want, there's quite a bit there" One of Gordon's men said handing the Doctor the file.

Kat sat there in the brightly lit room; her hands were cuffed in front of her to the metal table, which was bolted to the floor. Her feet were free but there wasn't enough slack in restraints for her to stand fully. A couple of cops had come in to speak to her, they knew who she was now and it angered her.

'_When we get our hands on that rabies infected fucked bat we're going to rip his insides out and_ '

Her thought was cut off by the door opening again, a tall thin woman come in, she was wearing a turtle neck sweater along with a nice billowy skirt. Her hair was in a tight bun and she had a file in her hands. She looked over Kat as she took the seat across from the table,

"Hello Kat my name is Dr. Williams"

Kat stared into her eyes without blinking and then went back to staring at her hands, "Kat you can speak can't you? You haven't said a word since you've been here and we're worried about you. We could get a doctor to come look at you"

"I thought you were a doctor"

Dr. Williams cleared her throat and smiled at her success, "Yes, but not a medical doctor, I'm here to find out about you, to help you in this situation you are in"

"Unless you say you're here to get me out well then I'll listen but I highly doubt that so how about you get the fuck away from me and I won't rip your ugly eyes from your pathetic head"

The doctor sputtered in shock as she sat up straight, the smile was gone and fear now covered her face. It made Kat smile softly, _'oh Jonathan would just love to see this'_ the thought of Jonathan reminded her that she may never see him again and it caused sorrow to fill her completely.

"Kat, do you think you're crazy?"

The question annoyed her to no end; the memory of the institute swarmed her head causing a pulsing pain in her temple. She glared at the doctor in silence, her large eyes never moving or blinking causing the doctor to squirm slightly. Finally after a minute the doctor started to close her notes staring at her work rather than look back up at Kat.

"I'm going to kill you Doctor, and I'll even do your work for you and tell you why, because I want to. And what I want I always get, just wait. My scarecrow will find me and make every one of you pay" Her eyes went to the mirror "and I'll find every one of you don't think I won't" Kat smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Run along now Doctor enjoy your time that you have left"

The doctor scrambled out of the room faster than Kat thought she could and then laughed when two big burly police men came through the door with Commissioner Gordon.

"Kat we're going to take you to the holding tank until we can get you set up at Arkham"

Kat burst out into laughter until her sides ached and tears slipped down her face, when she finally calmed down she smiled. "Oh you are so sweet Commissioner, such a good man, it's too bad you live in a world that you will never make it in but I give you credit for your courage, it's no doubt going to get you and your family brutally murdered but hey, it happens to the best of us"

The one burley man un-cuffed her from the table but her hands were still cuffed together, She pushed herself away from the man's grip with a kick to his groin. "Don't touch me I can walk myself fuck-head"

Gordon gripped the other man from charging at her with a baton, "It's alright, no one else needs to get hurt, Kat if you would please walk this way no one will touch you"

She glared at him with suspicious eyes, '_what is this fool playing at'_ she thought to herself but did as was told since she didn't want to mess up this situation any more than it was.

Kat was locked by herself in a small holding cage, there was another cage attached to the one she was in, it contained about 8 men who a few looked like they were homeless. Kat laid down on the wooden bench, _'just got to hang in there, we'll be in Arkham In no time and my scarecrow will get me back home'_

….

* * *

><p>Jonathan had spent all day coming up with a plan, since she would be declared criminally insane he could get her transferred to Arkham easily just like all the others. So that was what he was busy with all day, meeting with the prosecutors and lawyers, finally when it seemed like he got his way things turned for the worst.<p>

"We can't legally keep her here as she is an England Citizen, so putting her in Arkham is simply not an option. She will be sent back home to London where they can place her in a suitable institute or do whatever they please as she is their problem now not ours"

Jonathan wanted to strangle the man who just made his job a lot harder, if they think they can just ship away his Kat they were seriously mistaken. The judge agreed and it was settled, Kat was to be escorted back to London once all the paper work was finished. That left Jonathan only 36 hours to plan her escape; he left immediately and told his driver where to go.

…..

* * *

><p>Jonathan was seething but it was what he needed, "She was taken at your stupidity! You black mailed us into following your pathetic idea's I swear if you do not help me I will take you down myself" he seethed. White hot rage blinded him completely at the idea of losing Kat when he just found her was not happening.<p>

Joker shook his hands, "Calm down doctor, I wasn't blackmailing you I was trying to get you into the fun! You're too serious, poor Kat was suffering of boredom I imagine. Now about this messy business, well I'm quite busy with this whole city dominance thing but I have taken a liking to your precious doll. I'd hate to see her suffer stuck with a bunch of soul sucking doctors. No offense" he said with a grin.

Jonathan pulled out the gun from behind his back, he aimed it at Joker's face, "I am through with your games"

Joker didn't even flinch at the gun he just grinned even wider "Come now Crane, there's no need for such violence save it for later because I'm going to help you, just get a sense of humor already!" Joker stood up and walked over to Harley who handed him a drink with a laugh. "What's the plan?" He asked while putting his arm around Harley's shoulders.

….

* * *

><p>Kat sat in the back of the prisoner transfer van that was empty, her stomach growled at her loudly, she hadn't eaten much of the food they gave her for the past 2 days all she could think of was going to Arkham and seeing Jonathan again. Nights had been terrible sleeping alone and she couldn't imagine living another day without him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she overheard an officer speaking to the driver.<p>

"So don't stop until you reach the airport, no matter what, the roads are clear from"

"Wait! What do you mean airport?" Kat yelled

"Shut up back there!" the driver yelled.

She saw commissioner Gordon walk down the front steps to speak with another officer, "Hey! What does this idiot mean by airport?" she motioned to the driver.

He walked over to her, "You're going home back to London Kat, where you can get the help you need."

The foreign feeling of panic spread through her instantly, "No, No I was supposed to be going to Arkham, I can't go back there, you can't do this!"

He shook his head as the van started up, "We can't keep you here Kat, you have to be prosecuted back in your homeland but don't worry, you'll be safe and you will get the help you need"

Kat actually started to cry, her head shaken "No, NO"

The door was shut and the van started to drive away, her mind was racing, '_no I can't go back there, no Jonathan, oh birdies please no_' and her mind continued that path for 20 minutes.

She was crying her eyes out for so long they were puffy now and she had nothing left to leak, Kat was about to lose her mind, everything was going so well she didn't bother trying anything and now she was royally screwed. That damn Gordon played her like a fiddle got her to act nice while planning to send her to hell all along. A feeling she hadn't felt since that night her family was murdered filled every inch of her, and that feeling was of hopelessness. Complete and utter hopelessness of her situation and it made her sob out loud again.

"Will you ever shut up with the crying!" the police officer in the passenger seat shouted.

Kat was about to respond when the van slowed down, "What is this about?" the driver asked.

Kat couldn't see what they were talking about, so she just continued to cry and think about biting a gap in her wrist before she ever went back when she heard the van door open.

"Hey we were told not to stop for any reason"

"It looks like a serious accident, someone could be hurt I'll just be a moment, stay with the prisoner" The driver got out of the van.

IT was silent except for the sound of Kat crying, and then a shout from the passenger who jumped out of the van next. Kat sniffled and stood up to go peek through the gate to see out the front windshield. She couldn't see anything in the dark, but then the familiar shadow came into view and batman was there, anger surged through her and she kicked at the back van door as hard as she could.

"I swear if I get out of this van I'm going to break every bone in your fucking body you bat piece of shit!" she screamed in fury as tears still streamed down her face.

Then there was loud gun shots, and the sound of a gas bomb, going back to the gate she couldn't see anything in the thick orange like fog. There were sounds of grunts and shouts but Kat was still confused as to what was going on.

When she heard the sound of the van handle being turned, she glanced back as the door swung open. A man she didn't recognize stood there, with a shotgun in hand, "Let's go Joker has the batman occupied" the man yelled as he rushed her out.

Kat ran to the door and jumped down easily, she could see a lot of men surrounding batman along with the joker, the man ushered her into the back of a car. "Stay here"

He then took off towards the fight and let out a long double whistle, Joker took off to the left as batman took down two men, another man came running to the car and jumped into the driver seat. The car took off down the street and away from the fight.

Kat looked at where they were driving but she didn't recognize the area, "Who are you? Where are we going?" she asked the dark skinned man driving.

The man didn't respond at all just kept driving like a mad man, sweat dripped down his face as he kept glancing in the rear-view mirror. They stopped after 30 minutes of driving and when Kat stepped out of the car she saw they were at the outskirts of the city where not even the homeless or drug dealers came. The man nervously kept glancing around as he walked towards an empty field that was surrounded by trees. Kat followed him quietly, until he stopped when a gun clicked across the field,

"Hault who goes there!" Joker's voice crackled in the quite night.

"It's us boss" the man replied as Joker came into the field from the trees,

"Oh how nice to see you Kat! Mission successful I see" He grinned widely and went to hug her.

Kat glared at him and stepped back, "Don't touch me"

"Right, you have this little rule of no touching and I thought you were more fun than Crane"

The mention of his name caused Kat's heart to flutter, she was free, and she could go find him now. "I need to get these off and go back to the penthouse"

"Well that's not possible anymore Sugarplum"

Kat turned to Joker with a question on her mouth but it died when another car pulled up and the door opened. Turning around she saw Jonathan getting out of the car, his white shirt had blood splattered on it but besides that he looked fine. Kat let out a cry and ran to him; her arms went around his neck immediately as her mouth pressed against his.

"I thought I lost you! They were going to ship me back to London, they told me nothing but lies, they said they were taking me to Arkham. And I wasn't, I, oh I just"

He kissed her again and again as his hands slid down every inch of her skin he could reach, "No one will ever take you from me again" He growled as he pulled her arms up from around him. His hands checked every inch of her over and wiped away tears that slid down her cheeks. Afterward Jonathan pulled out a pair of keys he grabbed from the driver of the police van; he undid her restraints and tossed them to the ground. "Oh Jonathan they know my name, it's only a matter of time before they find out I was your secretary, you have to find some way to"

He held up his hand and shook his head, "Kat it's already too late, batman saw my face, my mask was removed during the fight and he knows and by now I'm sure the whole police department knows as well"

Kat shook her head, "Oh Jonathan I'm so sorry, you should've just let me go it can't be worth the mess were in now"

Jonathan grinned, a rare occasion for sure, "No, it's just starting, a whole new life that we are going to bring this city to its knees."

"Yes, I'm soo excited; we're finally going to be one big family! We can set you up in our happening place can't we Harley?" Joker stated with a laugh.

Jonathan glared at him and put his arms around Kat's shoulders, "I think that's too quick of a step right now. We'll meet you tomorrow night."

He moved her towards the blue car, while Joker waved "Farewell till then buddies!" Jonathan didn't let Joker bother him because he had Kat back and they will have to work together if it meant taking down the bat. It was the only thing that mattered now to him, kill the bat and give Kat the perfect life with all the power he could handle.

…..

* * *

><p>So sorry for the big lapse in updates. I kind of lost motivation for this story as I thought it might not be going where I wanted it to, but there was the next chapter. Hope you all liked it and please remember to review. Take a second and give some feedback it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to all the readers and I will update sooner this time. I promise.<p> 


	15. Chap 15: An Early Christmas Gift for Kat

Okay I am terribly sorry about the long gap in updates, got caught up in life again :P how sucky it is ha-ha. Anywho hope you all are ready for some more fun starring our two sexy villains! Please remember to review since it makes me so very happy :D

Also I realized I made a mistake last chapter, Kat is still only 21 and turning 22 in a few months not 24, lol but I didn't want to re-do the whole chapter thing on this site so please just forgive that little mistake. :P okay on with the show!

…..

Kat stared at the tiny twinkle of lights that filled the night with a pale glow; the stone that she was sprawled across was still bitterly cold despite her laying on it for the past ten minutes. She had changed out of her old dirty disguise into a pair of jeans and tight grey tank-top, she pulled her boots back on and tied up what hair she could out off of her neck. The night was not as cold at the moment but the air was still crisp from the snow covered ground. Luckily Jonathan had her black crop jacket she had taken off before escorting Joker to the club and getting caught by the batman.

Now her and Jonathan were waiting for Jonathan's men at the forest, they had stayed at the hideout last night but they knew they couldn't stay there for much longer, they would have to move constantly, something that made Kat upset; she could never go back to the cozy penthouse where all her favorite things were. Frowning at herself she started to sit up with a scowl on her face, '_We are free and with Jonathan that is all that matters'._

She turned to look at Jonathan who stood against a tree beside her, "What time is it?"

With a glance at his wrist he responded, "They're late, its 11.42. When they get here I'm going to kill them for making me wait in this freezing winter weather"

Kat let out a sigh and swung her legs around to stand on her feet; she stretched out her arms above her head and then walked over to him. "Well maybe you should hear them out first, I mean we don't want our meat-heads running off now that you've lost quite a bit of your control" Seeing his jaw clench tightly Kat knew she should defiantly change the subject for now "Are you cold?" she asked. He was only wearing a suit but no outwear jacket and she knew how much he hated being cold since he always bundled up when at the asylum but he shook his head no and after a minute of silence he took a deep breath "How are you?" he inquired.

With a shrug she smiled at him, "I'm chilly but not cold, I can stay out here all night if need be"

Jonathan was watching her make circles in the snow with her foot, "I didn't mean temperature wise, what were you thinking about so intently?"

She shrugged again and turned around to make a wide arch, "Christmas is this Friday, and I was looking forward to it for the first time in a long time but now. I don't know it just seems pointless at the moment. We can't have a tree, or decorations or even presents, stupid fat batman. That's what I really want now I want him to suffer and have crows peck out his eyes and then..!"

Jonathan watched with a small smile as she paced and kicked the snow as her rant became more heated and caused her to grow angrier with each passing word she spat. She only stopped because a car pulled up a few feet from them catching her attention, letting out a puff of air Kat walked over to stand beside Jonathan.

Two men came jogging up to them, "Boss sorry we couldn't get a car low-key for a while but we did it n' no sign of the bat but we heard that he's up town going after the Joker"

Kat laughed, "Yeah who is going after Black Mask who is coming after you next" she motioned to Jonathan, "isn't life so fickle?"

"This is why I'm putting up with Joker. For now. Once Batman and Black mask are out of the picture then let the best man win" He walked up to his one man and dealt him a hard blow to the gut causing him to cough and fall over, "That's for taking too long, now get your boys together and meet us down by the east river" Jonathan finished his demand as he grabbed the keys from his now coughing goon.

Kat shook her head with a chuckle; she brushed her hands through the goon's hair, or lack thereof, and scuffed it up like he was a child. "There, there at least it was just a fist in the gut and not a knife" She followed Jonathan to the car and got in the passenger side.

They drove in silence for a while until Kat sighed, "So do we have a plan?"

"No, Kat we do not, we are taking each moment at a time, and we need to find out what they know first of all, see where I stand with my connections"

"I told you everything that had happened and what they said, I have no clue what is going on."

Jonathan was concentrating on driving one moment and then the next he had slammed on the breaks pulling the car to the side. Kat turned to open her mouth and ask what was going on when Jonathan had his one hand around her throat, squeezing hard enough to cut off her air. He pulled the handle at her side with his other hand causing her to fall backwards with the seat; his body was on top of hers in a flash.

"You have ruined everything!" He seethed in her face, the ice blue of his eyes was shaded to a deeper blue, and his voice was cracked and raspy. She immediately knew she was dealing with his alter ego, the one who had stayed dormant for a surprising amount of time but it was only a matter of time before she had to face him again.

Kat slapped him hard across his face causing a large red welt to start blooming on his cheek, his hands weakened for a second allowing Kat a quick response.

"I know! Alright I know" She forced her body to the left trying to shove him off of her but he didn't give any slack in his grip instead he squeezed again.

"We had everything, we we're on the verge of owning this damn city until you came along with your big doe eyes and pathetic act of the lonely poor bleeding soul of course he would feel a connection you're like two fucking"

She got the door opened at the same time she landed a hard blow to his ribs with her fist; she flung him to the left again this time using leverage with her foot. Once he was off of her she pushed herself to the right causing her to tumble out of the car onto the hard wet ground, she crawled backwards towards the side ditch as snow covered her from the sky.

Jonathan stepped out of the car to stand staring at her with clenched fists, Kat looked up at his face, tears welled in her eyes until one slipped down her cheek. Sniffling down the other tears she pushed herself up while wiping her face. "I know what I have caused but I warned you, I told you I am cursed that everyone I have ever even gotten close to dies or I just plain ruin their lives but nooo You just couldn't leave me alone, you were the one that took me you were the one that refused to listen to me and it's your own damn fault that we are now stuck together forever!"

He stood there just staring at her with clench fists "What? Do you want your precious alone time with Jonathan, are you pissed that he doesn't need you anymore, he'll always have me, no matter what you say or do so go ahead and kill me, it's the only way you'll ever get him all to yourself again."

She was expected him to do just that until he let out a laugh, it was a shaky wild laugh with a wide grin that shocked Kat, she never saw him smile so and realized she was now starting to get to know his alter ego very well.

"Oh Kitty you really are too much fun, alright truce for now besides I was tired of Jonathan's uptight worrying but you took care of that" He responded as he started walking past her.

Kat watched him stroll down through the trees and proceeded to follow, she knew it was always a roller coaster ride with Jonathan but she enjoyed it, sure she didn't enjoy scarecrow's company as much as Jonathan's but she could deal with him just fine.

After about 10 minutes of walking a fare distance behind him through the bushes and trees she came out into a clearing and noticed they were at the bridge Jonathan told his men to meet them at. Kat stood by the metal guard fence looking down at the dark blackness of water; she hawked a large spit ball into the vastness.

"Very lady like Kat" Jonathan's voice was back to normal although much more quiet than usual.

"Oh and choking me is very gentlemen like" she responded

His hand slid down her back softly and his mouth nudged along her neck as he let out a low growl, "I know, it wasn't you, technically" Kat muttered as she moved her head to give him more access, sometimes she hated how easily he could make her forget anything he does.

"Boss we made it, now what do we do?"

Jonathan straightened and turned to his men, "You three will go back to my penthouse, use the service elevator and grab all the files in the black cabinet, it shouldn't be hard for you since all the other cabinets are grey" his arm was resting on the rail behind Kat his hand still placed on her back. "Grab as much clothes as possible as well and take them to the west point garage. There should be a black van waiting, toss everything in there and drive to this point." He pulled a map out of his pocket and handed it to his one goon. "Got it?"

The goon nodded quickly and turned around, "Also round up as many of the men you can, tell them we got a party to go crash" Jonathan called after him, the goon nodded again and this time didn't turn back around as he headed off with the other 2 men.

Kat was humming a slow melody that sounded like a ghost haunting a nursery; her focus seemed to be very slim lately. She would often wonder off in her head and stare into empty space like she saw something entirely different; he was pissed for the way he snapped on her. He should've had more control because the truth was he was the one who refused to do anything but keep her and that wasn't ever going to change now; in truth he would die for her which scared him beyond belief. He wasn't a self-sacrifice kind of guy; of course scarecrow would most likely stop him from doing such a thing and let her die and just the thought alone of it made him angry again.

"Come on, you need to eat" he snapped as he marched off to his right.

"I'm not hungry"

"You haven't eaten anything today and I bet you didn't eat anything yesterday either so don't you dare start to lie to me" he growled as he continued to walk.

He only got a few more steps further though when he noticed she was still not moving, turning around he glared at her. She was staring off again, this time over the water at the bridge, unblinking and not moving a muscle she continued to hum. His patience was already wearing thin and he was hungrier than he had ever been, "What are you staring at now?" he had started to walk back to her when she held her hand up.

"Don't move" she whispered her eyes never leaving the spot they were fixed on.

Without thinking he actually obeyed her and stopped just an arm's length away from her, his eyes followed hers and he tried to make out anything in the dark but all he saw were the minimal traffic headlights driving across the bridge.

"Kat…" he growled in a deep warning

"Someone is there watching us" she whispered, "death's shadow follows the night, why does the little sparrow fly…" she kept whispering nonsense for a moment until Jonathan finally snapped.

He started moving towards her again with angry stomps and was about to grab her when he saw out of the corner of his eye a shadow move, whipping his head to the side he caught the figure dashing across to the opposite side of the bridge.

She was still whispering little rhymes that made no sense to him but her eyes moved down to the water, "do you know who it was?" he asked still standing beside her.

Kat became silent and turned to face him, "I don't have superhero sight you know, and it was too dark and far but an educated guess would be batman"

"Then how did you know someone was watching us?" he asked in an irked voice.

She didn't answer, well at least not in a way he understood, just more lines about shadows and sparrows as she started to walk past him. He grabbed her upper arm and spun her to face him again, "Kat, you're still with me right?"

She stared into his eyes, matching his stare and never blinking, "Where else would I be?"

His grip loosened and he brushed a stray hair behind her ear, "I don't know for once, you seem so far at times"

"Well you do know I'm crazy right?" she stated with a smile "But as my favorite book says, all the good ones are"

Jonathan smiled back at her before capturing her mouth in a desperate kiss, the feel of her against him instantly relaxed himself and by the time he pulled away he felt more like himself again. With another painful grumble from his stomach he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, we need to eat now" and without another word Kat followed him down the path.

…..

They sat there in the empty park eating the fast food Crane had got them; they had walked around for at least an hour and Kat kept an eye out for the big pain in the ass that was batman but she never saw a thing so they finally stopped. Kat was tip toeing around the jungle Jim as she nibbled on one fry at a time. She hummed softly as she chewed and started jumping around the whole play set; the main thing Jonathan had noticed about her was also his favorite thing about her, no matter what she always seemed so carefree. The world could be coming down on her and she just hummed and twirled lost in her own mind, she was truly as free as a bird.

"You know I'm thinking baby doll isn't the best name for you" he announced.

"Hm, really? And what is?" she finished her last fry and tossed the empty cardboard at the back of his head, hitting him so softly he barely felt it. He heard her chuckle and then she swung herself up on top of the monkey bars,

"Sparrow, since you never shut up about them" he responded.

He watched as she swung herself around and then did a double flip onto the sand, "How did you get so good at that by the way, when you fight you're faster than even batman, you don't have the strength to win but instead you have the agility and speed. Where did you learn it all?" he all of a sudden asked.

Kat shrugged and flopped down in the sand at his feet, "I burrowed myself into gymnastics; I liked the strict discipline it required. Took a bunch of self-defense classes along with aikido and Aiki-ken as well as jujutsu even some ninjutsu and I found that with the sai's in my hand I felt alive, and empowered. After I left those classes I found that practicing knife play at home kept me feeling secure, so I kept up with it, just with steak knives though I could never afford a sai set and I guess that's how I'm so good with a knife. Although I never thought I would actually have to use my training and of course I watch a shit ton of karate movies, Bruce Lee is my favorite" she answered with a smile as she started to build a snow sand castle.

Jonathan watched her for a few moments; he had finished eating and was now patiently waiting for the call to let him know his men were on their way. "And who taught you all of that?"

"There were classes in London; I basically just took up anything to make me feel not so pathetic and helpless. So where are we staying now? The hideout and penthouse will be known to the cops and I don't know how many other places you have up your sleeve" Kat changed the subject just like him she hated talking about herself.

"I sent my men to a place that is just a hideout I used only twice. It's too cold for me to think of any other option, I'm already to the point of freezing to death" Jonathan answered with a shiver.

Kat nodded and shuffled forward to lean her head against his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I could keep you warm" she suggested with a tiny smirk.

"Even with how irresistible you are I'm pretty sure you'd have a better chance of finding a gopher right now then what's shrunk in my pants. I can't feel my toes, I don't know how you're sitting in the snow and not even shivering"

Kat rarely heard Jonathan complain it almost made her want to laugh but she knew not too, so instead she stretched and stood up. "You could come push me on the swing set, that'll keep you warm, the key is to be moving so your circulation…"

"I'm well aware of how the human body works Kat" he growled.

She didn't respond just twirled around and walked to the swing seat, Kat started to pump her legs to get more air. The night was silent to the point that you could hear every creek of the metal chains, Kat was about to start humming when she heard his phone go off. Jonathan talked for a couple of minutes and then stood up; "Let's go" was all he muttered before he started walking off to his left.

Kat leaped from the swing once it hit the peak of its height, she landed softly on the frozen sand and jogged to catch up to him. "Are you still Mr. Crabby?" she inquired with a smile in his direction.

Jonathan looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Ask me again once I'm in a warm place"

….

Kat stood in the main room, if you could call it that, the new 'hideout' was more of a shithole and it made Kat seriously glum in record time. It was a small one story building that had a tiny one room basement; it was located in the middle of the most run down part of town with nothing but abandoned buildings around it. They had walked past 15 hookers and a dozen drug peddlers in the short 10 minute walk they took to get here, a baby could be heard screeching loudly down the block and Kat was seriously thinking about going there and strangling the kid herself. Her mood was in a very dangerous place that even her head was silent for once and it only got worse when she took a little tour.

There were 5 rooms in total, including a small bathroom that held a shower tub with no curtain and a rusted bottom. The 'master' bedroom was a small room not even attached to the closet sized bathroom, that had a blow up air mattress that Kat could tell was brought by the thugs since her blanket was tossed across it. The floors were at least swept and washed before they dumped her stuff on it. No doubt Jonathan ordered them to clean the small house, which brought a funny picture of big thugs in cleaning gloves washing down the walls and windows but she couldn't even bring herself to let out a small laugh.

Looking at the window she saw dust and dirt and knew they obviously only cleaned the main parts, most people never took care for the little details. She was proven right on that account when she walked into the kitchen, the counters were wiped and the fridge but the walls and corners were filthy and there wasn't even a stove, just a small microwave that again looked like it didn't belong which told her it came with the other stuff. The fridge was thin and bare and the other 3 rooms were just as bare and weren't touched by any hands. A large mouse skittered across the floor in one room when Kat stepped in; letting out a sigh she shut the door and left the mouse to its business.

When Kat came back into the living room she flopped onto the floor and let out a cry, "I think I want to be back in the holding tank at the station"

A loud thump of a box hitting the floor jerked her head in the direction, Jonathan stood there glaring down at her "You can leave at any time I'm not holding you against your will" he snapped.

"Oh don't get all pissy on me, I have the right to be distraught this place is absolutely horrendous. We're going to be robbed, raped and killed by tonight for sure, and I think that may be a reprieve."

Jonathan knelt down by her body and looked down at her "Do you really think I'd keep you unsafe? You are starting to really piss me off"

Kat glared at him, "Do you really think my father meant to keep my family unsafe, shit happens" her voice was low and full of venom, the only other time Jonathan saw her like this was when Dr. Shelton couldn't keep her mouth shut.

In a second he was sitting on her chest with his knees pinning her arms down, "We have nowhere else to stay at this moment, this is the safest place for us. I'm not worried about some stupid punk robber we need to be worried about batman and blackmask's thugs so you will shut your mouth and suck it up since this predicament we find ourselves in is your fault"

"I never asked you to rescue me you fuck-head, you could've left me to rot for all you care so go play the blame game in the mirror"

The slap across her face echoed in the empty room at which Kat let out a frustrated scowl and fought to free her hands no doubt to do some damage of her own. Jonathan pushed down with more force and successfully held her down, after a moment Kat stilled her body and huffed out her breath.

"Done yet?"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" she screamed in his face.

"That seems to be your favorite thing to spat at me"

Just then she spit a small amount in his face, it landed on his left cheek with a couple of tiny drops landing on his glasses. "is that better to spit at you" she growled and when he went to wipe his cheek with his shoulder she pushed to the left at the same time thrust her hips up tossing him off of her. She stood and took off towards the master room; she shut the door and pushed a chair up against the knob. A second later it wobbled and then he started pounding on the door, Kat backed up and stood against the window.

"Kat if you do not open this door I swear I will let scarecrow do whatever he wants and I'm sure you will not like it" His voice was low and sounded controlled but she knew better.

"NO, not until you cool off"

"ME! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS AND IM GOING TO FINISH IT!" he howled and then slammed his body into the door causing the whole wall to rattle.

Kat knew she was about to get it, there was no doubt that she had defiantly pushed him a tad too far with the whole spitting in the face but she was just as livid as he was and in no mood for playing. _'So let him come in, we'll show him just what we can do, hell if he can hurt us, why can't we do it to him'_

There were a couple more thuds and the chair shook but it still held and all become quiet again, Kat stood just where she was and waited. After about 10 minutes she felt like maybe he had enough and left, she softly moved towards the door and knelt down to look under the door crack. Sure enough there was no sign of feet telling her that he must have given up, letting out a sigh she stopped to think how long she should give him before coming out. She didn't have to think long though because in an instant there was a hissing noise and gas slid from under the crack and filled her nostrils. Kat held her breath and scattered backwards but she inhaled enough to make her vision cloud slightly and the rushing sound filled her ears. Coughing and scattering back she leaned against the wall under the window, it was only a moment of relieve until the window smashed and a canister came flying into the room. With another hiss it popped its top and more gas filled the room in a matter of seconds.

She took off towards the door shoving the chair aside and ripping the door open on its hinges, Kat stumbled out of the room falling to the ground since her feet were now like jello and refused to hold her up.

"Now look what you made me do"

Kat didn't turn towards the voice behind her, she instead crawled away still coughing and trying to clear her vision. After a few seconds of trying her arms started to shake and wobble so she let out a grunt and flopped onto her back. "That wasn't your toxin" she stated as she felt her whole body tremble.

"No, you have too much fun on that. This is just a little nerve gas nothing too bad of course it's not the gas you need to be worried about"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, he was fuzzy, or that was just her vision but she could still make out the clear undiluted anger on his face. His glasses were off as was his jacket and tie, the front door opened and two men came barreling in.

"Boss we heard a..."

"Get out, it was just me and stay in the damn car not in front of the place. Do you want to give batman a fucking clear neon sign as to where I am" with a bunch of stuttered apologies the two men left them alone.

Kat let out a laugh, "What no help? You're going to need it"

"Kat you can barely stand up let alone do anything, what is it I wonder that you have planned?" he remarked in with that smirk that Kat found all too annoying.

"Oh Jonny have you become one of those men that underestimate me, tsk tsk"

He came down to grab her and at the exact same time she grabbed his wrist and using his momentum she flipped him onto his back and flung on top of him. In a flash she had a small knife pressed to his throat with her knee digging into his chest.

"There you see I don't need my feet or body strength to take you down"

Jonathan glared at her, he stayed completely still while the blade bit into his skin, "Are you planning on killing me Katalina?"

Her eyes narrowed and she pushed on the knife causing a small nick on his neck, "Do you want me to Johnny Boy?"

He ignored the knife and laid a punch on her side causing her to grunt and lean forward the knife bit in some more, "What do you want?" he asked after a moment of Kat glaring at him with an anger he never saw before. "Are we just going to fight all day long?"

Kat started to feel weak and very tired but she didn't show it, she just held the knife and stared, "I want you to apologize for blaming me"

"I want you to apologize for spitting in my face like a disgusting child"

She removed the blade and slammed it into the ground a couple of inches from his face, "I'm sorry for spitting in your face"

"I'm sorry for blaming you, and maybe if you learned for once to watch what you say I wouldn't have had to gas you out of a locked room."

Kat all of a sudden slapped him hard across the face, it was hard enough to turn her hand red and the snap could be heard through the whole house. "That's for the punch to the ribs"

Jonathan shoved her off of him and stood up before Kat could say a word, she braced herself for the blows that were bound to follow but instead he had walked out of the house. At first she just laid there keeping her body braced, after a few moments she relaxed but didn't move. _'he's going to get his toxin, or more nerve gas, or he just went out to tell his men he's had enough of us and to kill us_' she stayed right where she was with thoughts and scenario's in her head. She lost track of time but once the sun started to peep through the windows her eyes were so heavy they refused to stay open anymore and followed her body into sleep.

….

The sound of a creek in the floorboards snapped Kat awake, her head shot up to see one of the men standing there, at first her heart restricted and for second she actually thought that he was here to kill her according to Jonathan's orders. The man held up a bag of food and placed it on the floor beside her, "Boss told me to give you this and to check on you. Err you don't need any help do you?" he looked more nervous than a mouse in a trap.

Kat shook her head no and the man turned around and left her alone again. Pushing herself up she realized she could feel her feet again and her body was no longer a wobbly mess but her stomach was painfully clenching and growling at the thought of food.

Reaching for it she opened the brown paper bag to see a sandwich and a banana along with a bottle of sparkling water. She unwrapped the sandwich and lifted it to her nose, it smelt normal but Kat wasn't so sure, she hadn't felt this uneasy since she had first awoke in the basement. '_What is he playing at? Do you think he would just poison us out of the kindest of his heart rather than have his men kill us? And where the hell is he?_'

Kat took a bite out of the sandwich with a shrug to herself, '_whatever, if he wants us dead that dead it is, all we have is what he says'_ she knew how it sounded but she couldn't care less, to her it was just the way it was, the way she liked it.

She finished the food and drink and then fell backwards back onto the floor, after a couple more hours of her laying still as a corpse a mouse, one that looked just like the one from yesterday came out from under the fridge and cautiously bounced up to her empty wrapper. Its beady black eyes stayed on hers as it reached out with its tiny paws and grabbed a large bread crumb. It shoved it into its mouth and started to chew quickly, Kat just watched as it devoured every last crumb, then grabbed the end nub on her banana and dragged it off back under the fridge. After a long yawn she let her mind drift off back to sleep.

The smell of flowers filled her nostrils and she felt a soft brush down her cheek, she was so groggy it took a moment for her to realize it wasn't in her dream and that she was awake. Kat let out a groan and brushed the annoyance away from her face; at first she thought it might have been the mouse again trying to eat the crumbs off of her. Just then a mouth was on hers, soft and gentle and her eyes snapped opened to see it was Jonathan; he pulled back and looked down at her from his squatted position. He held up a bouquet of lilies and pansies with long vibrant green leaves and a couple of feathers mixed in.

She raised an eyebrow and then accepted the package from his hand. Kat sat up slowly and stared at the flowers, the sun was just setting again which irritated her to know how much she slept, not to mention on a dirty floor with a mouse running over her no doubt.

Jonathan reached down and offered her his hand, she took it and he pulled her up to stand. She wobbled slightly but he helped stabilized her with a hand on her waist and then he pulled her into him. His face buried into her hair and his arms wrapped around her tightly. Kat stood there for a second trying to let her brain catch up to what was going on because she felt clueless.

"Ah, what is going on? Oh great you are planning on killing me aren't you?" she asked

"Shut up with your stupid comments and get your ass in the living room" he mumbled in her ear and pulled away from her.

She frowned slightly and proceeded to follow him, when she walked into the living room she saw nothing special, besides one small couch and a small ghetto old television. It was on and switched to the evening news, the lady was talking about a storm coming in and they should expect a cloudy scary night. Jonathan had sat down and took another gulp of a dark red liquid in a wine glass, when he held out a glass towards her she took the hint and came to sit beside him taking the glass simultaneously.

Kat swirled the liquid and smelt it before taking a tiny sip, it was wine and a very delicious one at that, she took another gulp the next time and let the sweet liquid burn down her throat. She was about to gulp the whole thing down when Jonathan gently pulled the glass down, "You're going to get sick if you continue drinking it that fast" he stated with a smile.

Staring at him with a quizzical look she opened her mouth to speak "what is going on? You seem normal compared to how you left. If a slap gets me flowers and wine I can't imagine what I have to do for diamonds"

"Oh no, that slap is not forgotten and will be paid back in due time" he responded with a grin "but I went for a walk, spoke to our new 'friend'" he said the word with distain "and came to the realization that maybe you just need something to occupy your time while I'm busy with this.. Situation"

"I can help I mean it is my fault that we're in it"

"Yes you will help but no it's not your fault, just that fucking batman" he took another swig making Kat feel like she could take another one although hers was much bigger. "No I mean you need something fun and exciting to do and while I'd love for you to maim and murder, right now is not the best time so I thought of something else"

Kat was now very intrigued as to what he was getting at, her birthday was coming up in a few weeks but somehow she didn't think it was that. Taking another gulp of her wine she placed the flowers down onto the floor beside her and took another swig. "Okay, you got me on the edge of my seat, what is it you're talking about?"

Jonathan was about to speak when the television caught their attention. There was a different lady on the screen now with a red breaking news bulletin sprawled across the bottom of the screen.

"Commissioner Gordon along with the Gotham police have just released this breaking story, it seems the infamous Scarecrow villain who poisoned a large part of Gotham City last year and who has managed to elude batman for so long has now been identified as Dr. Jonathan Crane of Arkham Asylum, this is an astounding discovery after Dr. Crane dressed as scarecrow proceeded with The jokers help in aiding a fellow criminal to escape captivity. The escapee has now been announced as Katalina Adams, a young woman from London who recently moved here to Gotham just a few months ago. It has been also revealed that Miss Adams is in fact the new criminal Baby Doll who has been seen according to witnesses as an accomplice to the scarecrow; the recent aid in escape has now confirmed these testimonies and has led to a massive city search for the couple. Police are advising that if anyone sees's the pair or either one they should call 911 immediately and are not to approach for any reason as they are both armed and extremely dangerous. A body that was identified as a former doctor of Katal…."

Jonathan hit the mute button on the television and lightly gripped her chin, "Kat ignore the reporter" he must've known how much she was pissed off at the woman calling her by her full name, never mind blabbing her story to the world. "People of Gotham love to hear all the details, you can be sure they'll talk all about our past and how it made us and speculate on things they can't even begin to comprehend, just remember it won't matter once the city is ours"

Kat looked back at Jonathan and gulped the last bit in her glass, "Yes, They'll all burn and I'll be the one laughing on their ashes" she seethed.

He filled her glass again with a laugh, "Yes Kat, you can have whatever you want but first back to what I was saying"

With another full glass she sipped it this time and sat back slightly, "Yes let's get back to that, what is it I'm going to be planning?"

Jonathan filled his glass again and with another drink he looked back at her, "How about a wedding?"

The sip of wine Kat was about to swallow flew out of her mouth and onto the floor, "what!" she exclaimed while her eyes turned to the size of dinner plates.

"Harley wants your help in planning her wedding; she wouldn't shut up about it since Joker gave her that diamond ring you threw back at Joker's face. Quite a dimwitted woman she is I have no clue how she got a degree"

Kat's heart sunk faster than the wine hit her stomach, "Oh" she replied while staring down into her glass. "Well there's no way in hell that's happening I can't stand that woman, if you'll excuse me I need a shower, I'm sure there's mouse shit in my hair" Taking the glass with her she left the flowers where they lay on the floor and walked out of the living room.

Jonathan watched her go and couldn't help but noticed how sullen she became all of a sudden, he was starting to get frustrated again, what the hell did he have to do to get her back to normal. She loved planning things and she always talked about those stupid wedding shows she liked to watch, he thought it would at least keep her happy to hang around with another woman, true he did not like the idea of anything about Harley rubbing off onto Kat but he couldn't guess she hated her as much as he did.

'_So she doesn't like the woman why would it make her so damn depressed about my suggestion'_

'**She thought you were asking her to marry her' **Scarecrow was crackling in his head **'oh you really aren't as smart as you think you are Johnny boy'**

Jonathan thought about that for a moment, did she really think that, well the way he worded it he suppose he could see how it would sound to her.

'_Great so now I have to go propose to her when we're in the middle of a major crisis'_

That thought only caused scarecrow to laugh even harder, it ringed through his head making him want to bash it against a wall. **'You idiot, if you suggested it now it would just be because of this and she would know it too dipshit'**

Jonathan sighed and finished his drink_, 'I have no fucking clue about this whole relationship thing'_

"I want another drink" she announced out of the blue behind him obviously abandoning her shower plan, she picked up the bottle from the floor beside him, she gulped directly from the bottle until he grabbed the bottom and pulled it away from her.

"Kat this wine is going to knock you on your ass and I don't need a repeat of drunken Kat"

She was about to turn to leave when he grabbed her hand and with a light pull yanked her onto his lap, "Kat I'm sorry about my suggestion, I thought you wanted something to distract you, you seem so not like my Kat" he whispered as he nudged her neck, kissing along her scar.

"You're a very nice distraction" she responded wrapping her arms around his neck

Jonathan laughed and went to put his glass down with the bottle but Kat took it from him and gulped the last bit left. She then tossed it behind him and it shattered with a smash, Kat smiled "it would probably just add to the place, nothing could make it worst"

"I think you've already had too much to drink" he responded brushing her hair out of her face, it had grown out now to go just past her shoulders but it was still the vibrant blood red color that he loved to slide between his fingers.

"No such thing as too much" her mouth slid against his; "Mmm you taste like too much wine" she giggled.

"Marry me"

Kat pulled back to stare at his face, "that's not funny"

Jonathan gripped her chin, "I'm not joking, and Kat Crane actually has a very nice ring to it, a whole new identity for a whole new life. I've never thought of marriage myself but"

"Are you just saying this cause you need to beat Joker at everything?"

He spun her to the side so he was now in between her legs and pushing her into the couch cushions, "You should know better, besides it's not going to be a joke. Just you and me"

"Where's the ring? Did you seriously propose to me without a ring?"

"I'll get you a ring later" his hand pulled her shirt up and off and dropped it on the floor. The television was still on mute but the white blue glow bathed her creamy skin and he could see the scars she hated so much.

Kat placed her hand over her stomach hiding something he assumed was a scar, he gripped her hand and pulled it up to rest beside her head. "Don't ever hide from me Kat, You're mine every inch"

He had never really taken the time to look her over, most of the time it was the hectic and overwhelming need to be inside her always won out against taking his time. Right now he wanted to explore every inch of her skin; he noticed the scar she tried to hide first since it was the deepest and most noticeable of them all. It was located on her lower abdomen and was the wound that ruined her chances of ever having kids. There was another long one along the top of her left breast and then a dozen small nicks that had faded into her pale skin. Her neck scar was still slightly red and he noticed she had a small cut right at the base of her throat. His fingers trailed everyone he found and then he placed a kiss on them right after.

"You're so beautiful Kat, if only you could see it" he whispered against her skin as he unclasped her bra.

"Ditto right back at ya, its why that skank bitch was nipping at your heels all the time" she growled

Jonathan smiled at her and unzipped her pants pulling them down to expose her matching lace panties, the pants he dropped with the shirt. There were only a few scars on her legs and they were all located on her upper thighs, his hand slid all the way back up to her chest. Kat reached out and slipped his glasses off his face, when he looked up at her she put them on and made an adorable pout face.

"What do you think? Do I pull them off as well as you?"

"Much more than anyone ever could" was his response as his mouth captured hers.

"Can you see without these on? I mean obviously you can see since you don't wear them with the mask but how well can you see without them?" Kat laughed

"I can see fine, just not things far away I'm slightly near sighted"

"Slightly?" she asked skeptically

"Watch it" he growled with a bite to her navel.

Kat let out a yelp of laughter and pulled his hair with a quick yank; Jonathan pulled off her bra and brushed his fingertips against her hardened nipple. "So, Kat Crane huh? Well maybe I want you to be Jonathan Adams"

He stopped and glanced up to meet her eyes, she could only keep her straight face for a few seconds before she let out a laugh, "Then you could shorten it and be John Adams" she followed her joke with more laughter.

"Keep it up Kat and I just might get you a plastic bread tie for a ring"

Kat smiled, "I wouldn't care, I just want your name and you all to myself of course"

"Ditto on the last part" he responded while taking her nipple into his mouth.

All other thoughts flew out her head and like a match thrown into gasoline her body went up in flames quicker than she could blink. When he was done with his assault on her breasts he moved his mouth down her stomach giving her mind time to start up again. "So um, what are we doing about our situation?"

"Kat I am trying to enjoy myself here but if I'm just boring you I could stop"

Kat laughed "sorry and no don't stop I love the feeling of your hands on me, I just can't shut off my thoughts"

"There's a party we're going to crash, a few associates I need to take care of and since Christmas is just around the corner Gotham will be occupied with celebrating and getting drunk"

He heard her sigh softly and his eyes caught hers, he saw the sadness in them almost immediately and knew she was still upset about not celebrating Christmas the way she wanted. He had to do something, something that would shake her out of it and he had to do it quick. Standing up he pulled her along with him by her hands, "Come on, let's go to bed and tomorrow we'll see where we stand"

Kat followed him into the bedroom wearing nothing but her underwear she was tipsy and tired but her libido won and her fingers started to make quick work of his shirt before he stopped her. "Lay down Kat" he spoke softly as he led her towards the bed, "on your front"

Kat followed his command and felt the bed tip under his weight when he joined her side, his hand slid along her back and then proceeded to make small circles up her spine and sides. She didn't know what he was planning but her eyes became very heavy and it was getting harder to stay awake. After a few more minutes of his soothing back rub she let herself succumb to the darkness swirling around her head and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Jonathan had laid on his side resting his head on his free hand, his other hand kept sliding along her silky smooth flesh while he watched her face as she slept. He saw the other scars, a few more vicious than others and some were faded so much he could barely see them in the dark. He needed to get her a gift that she would absolutely love, material things didn't matter to her, sure she loved any gift he got her but he wanted something that would light up her face with that wide grin like when he surprised her with Dr. Shelton. With that thought a great idea popped into his head, sure it would be risky especially with the whole city on alert now but it would be worth every bit if he pulled it off.

Settling down into the blankets he pulled Kat against him and buried his face in her hair, she muttered something inaudible to him and then let out a deep breath before she was silent and still again. After a couple more minutes of listening to her sleep he followed suit and let himself drift off.

….

Kat awoke the next morning to the sun in her face and a horrible headache, _'oh why do I drink so often when I always end up with a fucking migraine_' she cursed. Dragging herself up and over to her bag she rummaged through it until she found something to pull on her naked body. Since she was feeling very lazy she tossed on a simple slip dress that had a fanned out skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs and was a beautiful sky blue. It had thick shoulder straps and a sweetheart neckline, the waist was clinched and showed off her hourglass shape. Slipping on her sneakers with a pair of ankle socks she pulled her hair up and walked out to the living room.

The house was empty and upon further inspection she found a note on the fridge door from Jonathan, it stated he had something to take care of and he would be back as soon as he could. Kat crumpled up the small piece of paper and tossed it in the garbage bag. Her hair brushed against her cheek and she fought it back, after another moment of slowly getting more annoyed with her hair she stomped back into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of searing scissors. Walking into the bathroom she wet her hair and then towel dried it as much as possible, once she was finished with that she combed it out and started to cut. After 30 minutes she was satisfied and flopped down onto the couch, she channeled surfed for a while and then settled on the afternoon news to listen to more reports of missing people, batman capturing some thugs, sunny day was to be expected to last until this evening when the storm was due. Another update report on her and Jonathan's ID and still at large bulletin that also included the joker, Harley Quinn, a man named Bane, the riddler and Harvey Dent who was called two-face. After an hour of news Kat couldn't listen anymore so she found the food channel and wasted away time cleaning every inch she could reach until she heard the front door open later on in the evening.

Not taking any chances Kat had now always kept the small handgun she still had by her side and now held it in her hand as she came around the corner. Seeing Jonathan walk into the kitchen she placed the weapon down on the couch and came to greet him.

Jonathan looked up to see Kat walk in looking radiant and beautiful as always, he noticed that she had cut her hair so that it was layered again but this time she cut her bangs straight across to rest along her eyebrows.

"Your hair looks very nice" he stated as he pulled out some food items and placed them in the fridge.

"Thanks, it was bothering me so I decided it was time for a change. So what's on the schedule for tonight? Party crashing?" Kat inquired as she jumped onto the counter.

Jonathan shook his head no and once he was finished he turned to her, "No Joker is a bit preoccupied with dealing with Black mask seeing how Joker robbed him of a cool million dollars. So batman is our problem right now, I suspect he would be expecting us to do something at the Gotham Christmas gala so let's let them have their cake and eat it too, for right now he's not going anywhere. Christmas is in 2 days so I thought we could celebrate a little bit early"

Kat smiled, "but I didn't get you anything, you won't let me leave the house"

"Of course not, we're wanted felons now Kat, you can't just stroll out there without a care"

"Well no duh but how the hell am I supposed to get you anything if you're always with me?" she whined

With one look from Jonathan she stopped however and jumped off the counter, "You want to get me something? How about just keeping your ass safe and in this house without another complaint" he responded.

Kat pouted behind his back and mimicked his mouth silently, "Yeah sure whatever, one lab rat locked in a cage without a squeak right here" she muttered and walked back into the living room.

"Your gift is going to be here in less than an hour so if you are going to start the whole child act again maybe I'll just cancel it" he warned as he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the doorframe.

Kat wiped the pout off of her face and glared right back into his eyes, "Fine but I am coming when the shit hits the fan no matter what you say. We're partners remember? We work better together and you know you need me."

Before he could respond Kat's tongue snuck out and flicked along his bottom lip, with a sharp nip following Jonathan pushed against her capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss. When he pulled away Kat wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Oh Jonathan I feel so cooped up, like I'm back in the institute. I need some kind of freedom, a walk in the park again, or a dark movie theater anywhere but in a dingy disgusting hideout"

"Kat, I know and I'm sorry for that but at the moment there is nothing I can do. We just need to suck it up for a while but I promise you, you will have whatever you want and whenever you want it. It's just going to take some time and with all these mishaps it's causing delays. Can you please just hang in there for now?" he pulled her back to meet her eyes again.

Kat smiled and nodded her head, "Anything you ask, and you even said please" she gloated

Jonathan scowled and pulled her towards the living room, "Yes, you are rubbing onto me quite often lately"

"So this gift, will I actually like it or is it going to blow up in your face again?" Kat giggled.

"You'll see" he stopped in the middle of the room and glanced around a few times "Did you clean up?"

"Of course, you know how I feel about my living space" she responded.

"Kat you do know we won't be here for much longer? We can't afford to stay in one spot right now" he warned as he loosened his tie.

"Yeah yeah it don't matter I aint living in filth for even a day" she muttered while flopping down on the couch and tossing the handgun onto the floor beside the television set.

"I'm going to go eat something before your gift gets here"

Kat nodded but stayed on the couch channel surfing without much interest. Jonathan walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich while checking his watch. After he had finished eating and cleaned up after himself he came back into the living room and removed his untied tie and jacket and had proceeded to un tuck his shirt. Just then the front door opened wide and the sound of a gruff voice and a somewhat familiar female voice filled the small house. Kat looked up at Jonathan with a raised eyebrow and stood up at his commanding gesture. Standing by his side it only took a moment for the voices to match bodies that entered the living room. The two goons that were holding the two captives pushed them onto the couch; Kat's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw just who was sitting a few feet from her.

"This is my gift? What am I supposed to do with her?" Kat inquired while motioning towards Dr. Kaed "not to mention they brought her here! Now batman is sure..."

"Kat, again you are making me believe that you think I'm an idiot" his voice became low.

Kat looked down towards the ground with an ashamed look on her face, "I'm sorry, of course you thought of everything" she replied while shifting uncomfortably.

Jonathan smirked, _'now that's more like it'_ he thought as he held out his hand. "Now what do you say?"

Kat took his hand and reached up on her toes to plant a kiss on his mouth, "thank you for this wonderful gift, which I still don't know what to do with"

"Maim and murder of course" was his reply.

Kat laughed and shook her head, "What are you talking about! Jonathan this woman is crazy and she is a criminal, I know you can't be the scarecrow; you have everything you could want. They are just mistaken and they'll find that out all you have to do is turn yourself in and they'll clear up everything." Dr. Kaed cried out. Kat looked her over and saw her makeup was a mess, mascara ran down her face and stained it black, her lipstick was smeared and her eyes were puffy and red from the massive tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Kat laughed even harder at that outburst until she had to keel over to catch her breath, Jonathan just stood there with a blank look on his face. "Oh you really are too stupid, you and Harley are tied for most pathetic doctor at Arkham award." Kat responded.

"You crazy bitch! You're going to get fucked up in jail once the cops arrest you, I'll personally pay someone to beat the shit out of you right before they make your mouth a fucking commodity!"

"I would be very careful with how you speak to my wife Dr. Kaed or you might end up in a worst position than you already are in" Jonathan stated in a very low dangerous voice.

"Your..Wife..." she stuttered with a look of complete shock on her face.

Kat had a smile on her face so wide she felt like her cheeks might break, "Oh goody I can't wait to play, although it would've been nice if I could've gotten you something but I know. No need to go into the whole speech again"

Out of the blue Jonathan slapped her so hard that her body hit the ground faster than she could blink, her jaw throbbed slightly and the metallic taste entered her mouth. Touching her lip she felt the small cut that had blossomed from the hit, standing up she spun to face him with a renewed anger. He simply shrugged "It wouldn't be fair to give you your gift when you are due for a punishment. That was for yesterday's little stint, I'm sure you remember?"

"Not as much as your face does" she responded with a sickening sweet smile "and if I recall you deserved that slap for the cheap punch to my ribs"

He raised an eyebrow slightly and was about to speak, "You both are seriously fucked in the head" Dr. Kaed interrupted with pure fear written on her face.

Kat turned to her and then noticed the man sitting beside her, "Who is that?" she asked the thug standing behind the couch.

The thug looked down at the floor and then back to Kat nervously, "ah it's some guy, she uh was on a date or somethin' N' we couldn't get her by herself, so we jus' grab em both boss said to make sure we was back here with her by 11 or else"

Kat smiled even wider and strolled over to the man sitting on the couch, "Hm, yes I see why Dr. Kaed here was dating him, such a pretty man with perfect manicured nails" she noted while running her finger down his chest "How about it pretty boy, do you think you could kiss my booboo better?"

The loud bang of a gun echoed in the small room along with Dr. Kaed's scream, blood splattered the thug and a couple of droplets landed on her dress. The man's head flopped back dead with a hole in his forehead, spinning around she glared at Jonathan who held her gun in his hand.

"What was that about? You just shot my gift!"

"No she's your gift, not making out with another man" he seethed as he pointed at Dr. Kaed.

"Well that's fine, I always did want to try necrophilia" Kat replied

In two steps Jonathan was in front of her and Kat braced for another hit but was surprised when he grabbed her neck and slammed his mouth against hers; bruising her wounded lip. Kat moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck while responding greedily to his assault.

"I love you so fucking much" she moaned into his kiss causing him to groan in response and kiss her even more deep than possible.

Dr. Kaed was crying yet again as she stared at the dead man sitting beside her, she then tried to take off to the left while Jonathan was busy devouring Kat. The thug grabbed her one shoulder and pushed her right back down onto the cushion, "ah Boss, what should I do with her?"

Jonathan finally pulled away from Kat so they could catch some air and looked down at her, "Ask Kat, it's her Christmas gift"

Kat thought for a moment with a dramatic gesture on her face before shrugging, "Put her in the basement I have to give my husband a thank you surprise. Once you're done that you can go back out front" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom while Jonathan grinned from ear to ear.

"You are getting so bossy" he commented as he shut the door behind him with his foot.

"Oh yeah, well than get on the bed" she demanded with a shove on his chest.

Jonathan landed on the mattress with oomph and grinned up at her, "I don't really like giving up power or control as you are well aware" he warned.

Kat smiled, "yeah well you don't have a say now do you" she grabbed his tie from on top of a bag beside her and walked over to him.

Leaning down to straddle him she gripped his wrists and tied the fabric around snuggly without cutting off the circulation. Laughing Jonathan looked up at his hands, "There's nothing for you to tie this to"

"No matter the point has been made; now let's get these pants off shall we?"

….

Muwhahaa, I know how very evil of me but I couldn't help myself :D I promise to update soon thanks for all the support!


	16. Chap 16: Jonathan's End of the Deal

Kat pushed his hands above his head and slid her hands down his chest, her fingers took their time undoing each button of his shirt until she had it opened exposing his skin.

Her mouth trailed up from his stomach and bit onto one of his nipple's, He gave a sharp intake of breath and moved his hands to reach for her but Kat was quick and slammed his hands back down against the cement floor hard enough to cause his knuckle to sting.

"Don't move your hands again" she whispered against his mouth before sucking his bottom lip. "This is your new therapy Dr. Crane. Let's just see if you can really relinquish control"

His eyes narrowed as he glared at her, "Kat yo..."

Kat slapped her hand across his mouth, "Nuh uh Jonathan, you are the patient now and you will talk when I say you can" She pulled off his glasses with her other free hand and put them on. "Now I know what you're thinking, you think you could just take control back anytime you want, I mean you are stronger than me and you really aren't tied down but I have one thing that will for sure keep you still and co-operative. See aren't you so proud? Learn from your masters as the saying goes and what I've learned from you is having the upper hand means having the one thing they want"

Jonathan just stared at her with a raised eyebrow; Kat giggled and removed her hand, "you can talk now"

"What is it that you have that you think this is going to continue?"

Kat smiled and dragged her nails down his chest leaving angry red trails; Jonathan hissed through his teeth and on instinct moved his hands to grab hers. It was a mistake as she snatched them and once again slammed them into the ground.

"Kat you are starting..." He started to growl before her hand covered his mouth again.

"Bad Doctor, still breaking all the rules. Well as you know that means you need to be punished but first I will answer your question. What I have that you want so badly is the one thing you can't have unless I give it. My complete and utter cooperation with your experiment"

She watched his face trying to gauge his reaction; of course it was slightly hard for her since he always had complete control over his expressions.

"I know you haven't had time or really the equipment or a patient to continue your work and it's been so long. I bet scarecrow is positively gleeful with the idea of round 4 and besides I know I'm safe with whatever you do. So what do you say? Your co-operation in exchange for mine"

Kat had learned how to appease to him, he lived to see his toxin's reaction in people, sure she never responded to it the way she should've except that injection in the apartment but she could bare her fear for a day if it meant having this night to finally have control over the one man no one else in the world ever has. She never was someone who craved control over people, she was more of the submissive kind or maybe she was just made that way over the years but Kat wanted to taste what it was like to have complete control over someone and not just someone she had tied to a chair crying for their life.

Jonathan stayed silent for a moment more before Kat removed her hand and stared down at him waiting for his answer. He had to admit he was sorely tempted by her offer but he was defiantly not keen on agreeing to her end. He didn't even think he could, would she really say no to him if he just demanded her to co-operate anyways. No she would do whatever he said but he had a feeling if he did she would not give him as satisfying of an experience as she could.

"You'll do what I say, no matter what it is? Anything?" he inquired.

Kat grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Of course, I'll be the best patient you ever had in your life"

"I won't go easy on you Kat"

She leaned down to the side of his face "I wouldn't expect anything less from you" she whispered against his ear and trailed her tongue along his lobe.

Jonathan groaned and knew he was about to regret this until the time came for his fun but the smile on her face told him this just might be the thing to snap his Kat back into herself. "Fine, you have a deal"

"And who said you couldn't compromise" Kat responded with a now wicked grin.

Her fingers made swift work of his buckle and zipper; she slid his belt through the loops and then snapped it making a loud crack sound. "Don't even think about it Kat" he warned but was met with another grin followed by a slap to his chest with the soft side of the belt.

"Who is in charge right now?" she asked innocently

Taking a calming breath he gritted against his teeth "You"

Scarecrow was cracking up with laughter at the situation going on, so much so Jonathan was about to call the whole thing off. "Is Scarecrow being an ass again? Well he's just jealous" Kat purred in response to his change in his face and knew what was happening inside his head. She slipped her finger tips softly down his abs and moved them further south to grab his groin through his pants.

Jonathan's mind shut off for a moment as a ripple of pleasure shot from his center. Reaching back up she started to pull off his pants leaving him in his underwear and his shirt clinging to his bound arms. Kat trailed kisses all along his thighs up to his now very hard member. She wrapped her mouth around the head and gently breathed hot air through the thin fabric of his briefs.

Jonathan moaned and lifted his hips off of the bed, Kat giggled as she started moving back up towards his mouth. Her hands followed the same path as her kisses dragging them through his hair. Gripping tightly she pulled his head back and nipped along his jawline before placing a searing kiss on his mouth.

"Ask me nicely and I might just help with your restraints" she kissed his mouth again this time so softly her lips barely touched his.

"Please release me Kat" he shuttered no longer caring if he was begging he just wanted his hands free.

Kat smiled at the triumph and moved her hands up to his, and then just as quick she moved them away and yanked his boxers off. She let out a laugh at the look on his face, "You didn't think I meant your hands did you?"

Anger swept over him at being toyed with he nearly reached out to grip her throat but Kat instead gripped his shaft with firm pressure and pumped her hand just once. Instantly his head went back and he let out a groan, his hands stayed right where they were above his head.

"Awe, you're right that wasn't very nice, I should be a little sweeter so maybe you'll remember that later" she stated with a sweet smile.

"Kat I can promise you I'm going to make you scream in more ways than oNE!" he yelped out the last of his threat when her tongue came down and swirled around the tip.

Before he could catch his breath she unmercifully took him entirely in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could, releasing him with a pop sound. "Careful Crane you really should hold onto your tongue until after or it may just make me do something very naughty"

He grunted in response not trusting his words causing Kat to take him in her mouth again but this time she dragged her teeth gently along his shaft causing him to hiss again. She then brought her tongue from his base to the tip in one long lick to soothe his skin.

Jonathan's breath was starting to come out shaky and much uncontrolled, he never felt so wild before, it was a new experience that excited him to new heights. His whole body was on fire and standing on edge waiting for Kat's next move. Her fingers were so soft nowhere near as soft and warm as her mouth, her small pink tongue kept flicking out against his skin causing little wet spots that cooled in the chilly air.

"Kat stop with your torture already" he groaned after 10 minutes of her mouth exploring every part of exposed flesh.

"Was that a command?" she asked while looking up at him

He held his breath knowing she was about to do something punishing, sure enough her hand slapped his cheek just hard enough to cause it to sting for a moment. "I asked you a question" She replied sternly.

"No" he spit out

"Well what was it then?" Kat's hand's slipped down his ribs while she straddled his groin.

"More of a plea" he quickly retorted

Kat chuckled softly while shaking her head, "Oh so clever you are" with that she ground herself down onto his groin rubbing herself along his length. He could feel how wet she was through the dampness of her panties against him, his eyes closed again as his head fell back with a groan.

She continued to tease him changing the pressure with each swirl of her hips, switching from barely touching him to grinding hard causing him to let out a frustrated scowl.

All of a sudden he was cold and she was off of him, opening his eyes he saw her standing at his feet. She turned around to face the wall and then glanced back towards him, reaching up she slid her zipper down as slow as possible and then the dress fluttered to the ground. Jonathan kept his eyes on her as she unclasped her bra and let that join her dress on the floor. She was still turned away from him as she bent down to slide of her panties and then slowly turned back around to face him; walking forward Kat straddled his hips again without touching him.

Kat leaned forward resting her hands on either side of him, "Now if you move those hands I'll leave you here with a very sore case of blue balls. Do I make myself clear?" She wasn't smiling instead her face was blank and stern like she was imitating him.

Jonathan smirked "Yes Kat"

"Good, now wipe that smirk off of your face before I slap it off" shock fluttered across his face before he almost smirked again. He caught himself though and blanked his expression. "Now beg me to fuck you"

Fire exploding in his crystal eyes as he glared into hers, an exciting tingle started at his toes and moved along his nerves. "Here I'll even help since you don't have any experience in this department. You start with please and make it sound like you really mean it"

"Please fuck me Kat"

Kat shook her head in mock disappointment and then moved so half an inch of his tip slid inside her and then she stilled. He was barely in her at all and had lifted his hips to slide deeper but was stopped when Kat pushed hard down on his hips with her hands and then twisted his nipple hard enough to cause him to yell.

"FUCK KAT!"

"I didn't say you could move did I? Now that was pathetic, make me believe it Jonathan"

He was sucking in air through his nose as his jaw clenched painfully, oh he was going to make her pay so damn much when the time came but right now he was at her mercy and whether it was him or scarecrow he couldn't say but there was a sliver of enjoyment at this deep inside of him; like it was a dirty little fantasy he never knew he had. He couldn't keep analyzing the thought that always being in control might've led to him craving someone to step up to the impossible challenge of taking the lead from him because Kat was swaying side to side slowly causing him to rub against her hot wet entrance.

"Please my wife stop teasing me I need you, I need to be inside of you now, please"

Kat's breath hitched in her throat for a second at the way he sounded and looked at her in that moment. She shivered slightly and let out a small shaky breath, "Oh Jonathan" she whispered as she lowered herself so very slowly.

Her eyes clenched when he filled her completely, her hands stabilized herself on his chest as she rested against his hips. Taking a moment to relish the feeling of being whole again she opened her eyes to meet his stare again. Jonathan stayed true to her demand and never moved his hands but he was clenching them so tight he felt a cramp spasm through his muscles.

Kat lifted herself up and then slid back down at the same slow agonizing pace, their breath matched in short gasps that echoed loudly in the hollow space. Each moment she started to move faster, grinding herself against his hips when she slid back down. Her heart started to pound hard and fast setting the rhythm for her body.

Jonathan couldn't take it much longer, he thought he could but his resolve was breaking down and fast. "Kat Please let me move, oh god let me move" he pleaded.

"Not your hands, anything else is granted" she rushed out from her lips. Not caring anymore about her rules all that she could concentrate on was the tightening feeling deep inside her as she moved up and down on him.

Jonathan swiftly pushed his hips up to meet her when she came back down on him, Kat gasped at the new sensation of him hitting that electric spot. "Again" she cried out as her pace became more frantic. He thrust his hips upwards again and again every time she came down, faster and harder they moved together in sync bringing each other higher and higher closer to the brink of going over.

Kat fell forward gripping his hands and pushing them into the ground to hold herself up while he took over and started to pound into her from beneath hard and fast filling the air with the sounds of slapping skin and Kat's cries for more.

Jonathan could feel her tighten and knew she was very close, she rested her forehead against his and muttered his name again and again against his mouth as her breasts brushed against his chest with each thrust. He could feel himself building fast as well and threading his fingers in hers he pounded into her with a few more hard thrusts angled upwards hitting that spot that made lights popped beneath her eyelids. With a strangled cry of his name Kat rode out the wave after wave of pleasure that washed over her entire body as she climaxed with her eyes squeezed close. Jonathan followed with a low groan and a soft curse as he buried himself deep inside of her after his release he gave a few lazy thrusts riding out Kat's shuddering pleasure before she collapsed onto his chest.

It took a while for Kat to catch her breath before she pushed herself up on his chest to look at him with a wide smile. "Have I told you of late how much I love you?"

Jonathan grinned back at her, "Yes, now that you're done playing I suggest you untie my hands I have quite a shoulder ache right now"

Kat reached up to untie his hands when he grabbed her one nipple into his mouth quickly. Letting out a yelp and a laugh she pulled his head back "I can't with you distracting me" she stated while kissing him.

Kat got the tie off of his wrists though and slowly moved to stand sliding him out of her. She let out a soft moan at the feeling of him against her sensitive flesh once she was on her shaky feet she moved to grab her dress.

They got dressed in a comfortable silence while Kat stood running her hands through her hair and pulling it back up into a ponytail. "So on a scale from 1 to 10 how much trouble am I in?" she sheepishly asked.

Jonathan finished buttoning up his shirt but left his belt off and his shirt untucked and rolled up the sleeves. Walking over to her he lifted her head with a finger under her chin, "You're not in any trouble, I enjoyed your gift very much" he answered with a quick peck to her mouth.

"But you'll enjoy my end of the deal even more "she responded with a laugh.

"I wouldn't say more but I can't read the future Kat"

Kat smiled and shrugged, "Well I enjoyed myself very much thank you"

Jonathan kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Good, glad to have assisted now do you want to eat before you play with your new toy?"

Kat followed him out of the room and thought for a second "ah yes my gift, are you going to come watch?"

"I have a lot of work to do Kat, I need to get our plans straight and figure out where we are to go next, can you not play by yourself this once?" he inquired as he opened the fridge to glance inside.

"Of course I can, I just thought you'd like a little fun with your annoying associate" she responded with a grin "Did you get any apples?"

He tossed her a lady pink apple causing Kat to grin wide, "Awe you even know my favorite apple"

Jonathan stopped for a second and turned to her, "actually I didn't, those are the apples I prefer"

Kat let out a loud laugh "Wow, great minds think alike" she stated as she bit into the apple.

"I'll come get you when I go to bed, that is if you are tired by then" Jonathan grabbed an apple himself and a bottle of water, he moved closer beside her and reached up to her face.

Kat smiled as he slipped his glasses off of her and put them back on, she had forgotten she was wearing them still "I liked wearing those but to answer you yes I should be tired by then besides I think I want to draw this one out as long as possible, maybe even make it a two part party" She twirled and skipped out of the kitchen leaving Jonathan to watch her leave with a smirk.

…..

Kat walked down the creaky old broken wooden stairs wondering if she might ironically fall and break her neck before she could have any fun but luckily fate was on her side and the stairs held her up.

'_How the hell did that fat ass thug get down here with a struggling captive'_ she wondered.

Once she was in the basement she couldn't really see a thing, feeling along the wall she felt a lot of dust and what she thought was a spider web but after a moment of searching her fingers brushed by the switch and with a flick of her hand the basement lit up in a dull yellow light.

Dr. Kaed who had her hands tied behind her back and was lying on the ground in the corner had shot her head up at the intrusion of the light. Blinking a few times out of a disturbed sleep she caught Kat's eyes and stared. Her face looked even worse than earlier and it looked like she pissed herself as she saw the yellow stain on her tight white dress.

"Yes seeing someone killed in front of you for the first time is really quite an experience isn't it? You must've never actually seen the act of death at the asylum just the body afterwards. I'm just assuming this all since you seemed to have had an accident. Although my little sister had more nerves than you which is quite sad on your part but makes me so much more proud of her"

Kat picked the dirt out from under her one nail, "You won't get away with this, the cops will find out that I'm missing and you'll be the first suspect. They'll charge in here and your ass will be so sorry" she sputtered out in a hoarse tearful voice.

Kat snorted and shook her head, "Yeah keep holding onto that idea if it makes you feel any better but just between us girls cops are the biggest joke in the world, just like the justice system. Yes you'll be noticed missing but not until tomorrow morning at the earliest when you don't show up for work but then again they could just think you slept in or something else. It would most likely take another day at that for your co-workers to clue in; now by that time when the cops are notified they'll ask if you have been missing for over 24 hours. Did you know that you're not a missing person until it's been over 24 hours funny isn't it?" Kat stopped for moment to ponder and then started pacing "Now it's been 2 days they'll file a missing person's case and sure me or most likely Jonathan will be the first suspects but here's the really big disappointing part for you. The cops have been on alert for us for over a week now and they haven't even gotten a clue as to where we are but let's just say somehow fate is in your favor this time and they do get a tip. By the time they get the warrant and all the information sorted and not to mention to get here set up a perimeter well it would be over 72 hours." Kat stopped pacing and looked over to Dr. Kaed. "Do you know how much I can inflict in 72 hours? You'd be dead before they got to the front door. So you can see in any situation that may occur the odds are not in your favor"

"Batman will save me, Batman always saves the day and puts fucked up freaks like you behind bars!" she cried in desperation.

Kat just laughed it off and shook her head again, "Oh no my dear, Batman hasn't found us yet and even if he does what makes you think he'll get to you in time? He sure didn't get to the woman he loves in time; she went up in flames like a firework. You see putting your life and faith in someone else's hands, well you better be damn sure they won't fail you and cops and superheroes well that's the biggest mistake to rely on. The only thing you can count on is yourself, if you can't safe your own ass well, there's not much hope for you at all"

"I'm sorry but didn't Jonathan save your ass, it was all over the news"

"Well that's not fight in you that's just stupidity but yes of course he saved my ass. I put everything I have and am into his hands and that will never change"

"And if he said to go jump off of a bridge? Or to shoot yourself in the head"

Without missing a beat Kat looked at her and stated "Then I would"

Dr. Kaed shook her head in disbelief "You just say that you would but you wouldn't, I mean you're not that crazy are you?"

"Oh Dr. Kaed don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, not that I really know how crazy I am. I mean how do you even scale something like insanity? But I digress; our first action is to get rid of that stench and to clean you up a bit. Be right back!" Kat left the light on and carefully climbed the stairs again.

Once up stairs she hunted through the kitchen for the bucket she used to clean up the house, when she walked into the living room Jonathan was sitting on the couch with his laptop up and running on the small end table he pulled up in front of him. He looked up when Kat walked in, "Why are you cleaning her up?" he inquired.

Kat looked over to him with a confused look on her face, "How did you know what I was doing?"

He pointed over to the small vent in the floor right beside the couch, "I can hear everything you're saying clearly" Kat walked over to stand beside him and sure enough she could hear Dr. Kaed crying right now and scuffling around.

She looked down at him and then blushed slightly, "well its rude to eavesdrop you knows" Jonathan gave his raised eyebrow question expression she was so used to before he answered.

"What are you so embarrassed about Kat? You've never been embarrassed around me before" he leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"Nothing, I just don't like people sneaking around on me, it's just like the doctors at the institute always trying to analyze you without you knowing it, everyday just wondering if there was eyes on you with every movement or word you said" She was starting to get fired up again, he could tell because her voice grew louder and her words started coming out faster. Before she could stomp off Jonathan laughed softly and caressed her hand that hung beside him.

"Oh Kat I wasn't sneaking, I was sitting here minding my own business when I happen to hear you and couldn't help but be intrigued with what you had to say especially that last part" He brought her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on her palm.

Kat sighed and bent down to capture his mouth with hers for a quick second before straightening up, "Alright fine you've made your point. Now do you know where the bucket is that I used earlier and left in the kitchen?"

Jonathan shook his head no, "But there is a water hose sitting outside on the lawn, I'm sure you could figure out how to rig it up to the kitchen sink, its long enough to reach the basement" he answered while looking back at his laptop.

Kat leaned down again to look over his shoulder, "What are you doing? Planning my punishment for earlier?" she joked.

Jonathan smirked and shook his head, "It's not a punishment it's your end of the deal and secondly I am trying to see which accounts the police have accessed and what I have left. Just contacting the right people and letting them know I'm not out of the game just yet. Criminals are like vultures and I plan on keeping what I earned"

With a kiss to his cheek she stood back up, "Thanks for the tip, come get me when you're ready for bed… or just holler down your secret tunnel" she laughed as she walked out the back door.

Looking for a moment in the cold dark night she spotted the green hose and picked it up, dragging it back into the house Kat walked past Jonathan without a word and into the kitchen. She examined the tap and then let out a frustrated sigh. Walking back to the front door she flung it open and walked down the front steps, one of the men saw her from across the street where they were holed up in an abandon little shack. She could see they had a fire burning inside through the smashed window, '_I bet they're happy it's only minus 15 out right now' _she thought. The thug started to walk over to her but she shook her head no, signaling that she didn't need him and there was no problem. The man looked relieved and quickly made his way back to the fire inside.

Turning around she started her hunt for the outside tap, sure enough she found it a foot from the door but she could see some ice hanging from it and she cursed. Turning back around to the other side of the street she started to stomp her way over there, the one thug who she waved off came back to the door when she got there.

"Do you have any tape? Preferably one that will hold up for a few minutes soaking wet?"

The man looked at her like she was crazy which was nothing new to Kat, all of them thought she was crazy and were afraid of her which Kat found amusing and figured out why Jonathan loved the power of owning men. "Umm how bout' duct tape boss?"

Kat almost laughed at being called boss but she liked it so she smiled sweetly, "Yes that would do, thank you... um whats your name again?"

"Bill" he responded and then just stood there.

"Alright Bill are you going to go get it for me or just stand there all night?" she asked just as sweet.

Bill nodded quickly and hurried away it took him less than a minute to come back with the duct tape. "Thank you" she said again and walked back to the house.

Once inside she made sure the tap was perfectly dry as well as the hose end and then started pushing the tap into the hose opening.

"You know you're going through a lot of trouble just to wash her down" Jonathan announced from the living room. "She's been silent for about 10 minutes now I'm sure she is asleep"

Kat just continued her work grabbing the duct tape and starting to tightly wrap the roll around and around until it was a thick coating that she was sure would hold up for a few minutes. Once that was done she grabbed the other end and started back towards the basement, unlocking the door she walked back down the stairs carefully. Looking in the corner she saw that Dr. Kaed was not where she left her. Kat was about to turn to her left when pain shot through her left shoulder causing her to cry out when she heard footsteps fly up the stairs. Looking down she saw a 6inch stiletto on the floor with a small amount of blood on it.

"AUGH! There is probably piss on that you stupid slut! Now I'm going to get an infection and loose this arm!" Kat cried out in rage.

Dr. Kaed got to the door and tried to run out the front door as Kat was about to run up the stairs after her. There was no need however since Jonathan had grabbed her by her hair and with her screaming and kicking he dragged her back down into the basement with ease.

"Kat keep a better eye on your gift when you're playing" he growled as he tossed her back into the corner.

Kat winced and let out a puff of air, "Oh you made the biggest mistake of your life" she cursed Dr. Kaed

"Are you bleeding?" Jonathan asked while glaring at her hand that had blood smeared on it from her holding her shoulder.

"Yes she stabbed me with her fucking ugly shoe" Kat swore as she kicked the stiletto towards him.

Jonathan strode to her instantly and turned her around to check her wound; it wasn't deep at all more of a small gash that looked like it would bruise for a while. "It's not deep and doesn't require any stitches"

"I'm not worried about stitches I'm worried about infection! She pissed herself and there's no way she didn't get any on her shoe! Augh I feel so gross I want to rip my skin off!" Kat cried.

"Stay here and keep an eye on her" he replied in a low voice.

Kat thought she was in trouble with how he sounded, growling in her head she turned to look at Dr. Kaed "Now you have gotten me in shit and pissed him off. Just you wait I'm going to enjoy every single thing I plan on doing to you" she seethed as she stepped towards her.

Dr. Kaed had the sense to be terrified beyond belief and scrambled back against the wall. Before Kat could reach her Jonathan was back downstairs and had grabbed Kat to turn her around. After a moment Kat let out a yelp and jerked as she felt the familiar sting of the antiseptic liquid she hated so much, "Do you want it cleaned or not? Stop moving" he snapped as he gripped her arm tight enough to bruise it.

Kat didn't complain or move, she just stood there and forced herself to stay calm, "I'm sorry" she murmured "I can't control every situation I mean she wouldn't have gotten far"

Jonathan finished bandaging it up to keep it cleaned when he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "I'm not mad at you Kat, I'm pissed that you could've got hurt much worst. Now have fun and make sure you make it last... a very long time" he growled and with a kiss and last glare at Dr. Kaed he turned around and went back to his work.

Kat stood there for a moment with a smile on her face before she walked over to Dr. Kaed. "Now where were we before you fucked up majorly" Kat grabbed her tied wrists and pushed her to the ground, she untied the rope and before Dr. Kaed could move a muscle Kat gripped her one arm and twisted forcing her onto her stomach. She grabbed the other hand and started wrapping the duct tape around just like the tap until she was satisfied. Standing up Kat yanked her along too and pushed her against the wall. Walking back towards the stairs she picked up the hose. "JONATHAN CAN YOU PLEASE TURN ON THE…" before she could finish yelling up the stairs water came shooting out of the end.

Kat smiled "THANK YOU!" and then aimed it at Dr. Kaed who let out a scream and tried to huddle in the corner as if that would keep her dry. Kat put her thumb on the opening to get a more forceful spray causing her to cough and sputter since she couldn't cover her face with her hands still tied behind her back. Kat hosed down Dr. Kaed until she was satisfied she was clean enough.

"OKAY IM DONE!" the water shut off a second later and Kat dropped the hose at the stairs landing. Walking back she grab her other shoe and yanked it off of her; tossing it with the other one.

Dr. Kaed was shivering uncontrollably and sobbing again, her face was clean of the dirt and most of the makeup was gone as well. "There, now isn't that better? Did he not turn on the hot water? Well I guess he is pretty pissed about the whole shoe to my shoulder"

"P-p-p-l-leas-s-se K-Kat Just l-l-let me g-g-o-o-o" Dr. Kaed cried as she slumped down.

"Oh wow that was great begging, you know I actually just taught Jonathan how to beg just an hour ago but anyways that's not the point of tonight. So I hardly think it's fair you know my name but I don't know yours. How about we start simple with just your name first" Kat stated while dragging the chair from the other end of the room to sit in.

Dr. Kaed looked at her "What? What is the matter with you?"

"I'm crazy remember" she replied with a shrug. "Now you can either tell me your name or I can just get to the cutting off your face part"

"Nellie, its Nellie"

"Short for anything?"

Nellie shook her head no and then burst out into tears again, Kat let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. "You know I'm not feeling into the whole playtime thing right now and your constant crying is making my head throb, you're actually quite boring"

Kat stood up again to pace slightly but when she did Nellie flinched and backed away thinking Kat was coming at her.

"Chill out Nellie you'll know when we've started to play" Kat sat back down in the chair.

Nellie just continued to cry and plead that she didn't want to die.

"Oh Nellie we all die someday, I'll die, Jonathan will die, the president will die, death isn't something to fear but to be expected. Once you embrace the fact that we are all dying as we live each day the fear slowly just slips away. I know it's in your nature to fear the unknown but as someone once said to me, there's nothing to fear but fear itself and we both know I'm not fear. Oh no. that's my husband's department I just love to watch them bleed."

Kat let out a sigh and stared at Nellie. "How about we have a little one on one girl talk; like how long have you been after my husband?"

Nellie shook her head, "I-I wasn't, I "

"You should know Nellie that the one thing I hate above all others is liars, can't stand it and you should really be getting on my good side. Haven't you ever seen the movies with hostages? You're supposed to be appeasing my softer side"

"I didn't know he was your husband, there's no ring and he..."

"Oh he wasn't, we just got engaged last night... or wait no that was this night" Kat laughed "Sorry it's late and I've been on the run for a while now I'm losing track of time"

"Losing track of time is a very serious symptom of..."

"Do. Not. Analyze. Me" The look Kat gave her must've been enough because she choked back a whimper and looked down.

"Now, what was it about him that you found so appeasing?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Let's just say I'm curious and want to compare, just answer the fucking question"

"I. I don't know, I just did"

"It's his eyes isn't it? Those were the first thing I noticed about him, beautiful ice clear color, boy those eyes held so much behind them I just knew we were of the same kind. It's funny you know, you read all these romance novels about love at first sight and finding that one person who you feel your soul connect with and you think that's just silly gushy crap they write for desperate old cat women but then BAM!" Kat stomped the ground for emphases causing Nellie to jump almost to the ceiling "It happens to you and you realize just how lucky you are"

Kat glanced up and around until she saw the grate. She let out a laugh and shook her head, "I forgot he can hear us" Kat giggled. "Hey did you know that one of the most painful things is to have your nails pulled off, well I mean that's what I read. A form of torture would be to push bamboo under your nail's it was a favoured tactic of Pol Pot's Khmer Rouge regime in Cambodia, oh and of course there's Chinese water torture. Ever heard of it?"

When Nellie didn't respond Kat went on anyways, "Well they would strap you to a table and then put a spout of some kind to drip water on your forehead continuously for days until the person went crazy. Not just oh I'm annoyed and want this to stop, it would actually drive the person insane. Sometimes they would keep the same pattern and sometimes it would be constantly changing which they believed would make you more nuts since the human brain tries to create a pattern. Pretty interesting stuff huh?"

Nellie was silent beside her body shaking still and staring at Kat with so much fear in her eyes Kat almost thought about calling down Jonathan to see this.

"Well I feel much better, how about you?" she asked "Although I did say girl talk and I ending up getting distracted with torture talk, I'm sorry. Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"I want to go home"

Kat nodded "yes and I wanted a beautiful house by the sea with a large flower garden and all the books I could ever want but you don't always get what you want"

"You have to care about something, you, you just can't be like these men, I understand just please Kat I can tell you have a heart if you're scared of someone it's alright, we can go together to the cops. I'll tell them everything; I'll tell them you are innocent that you were cohered into doing this. Just let me go and you can have your life back"

Kat just stared at her with a blank face, "Innocent? Maybe when I was 12 but not since for sure and as for my life back, if you knew my life I had before you would realize how incredibly stupid you sound to me. This is my life and now we must get to work I'm sure I don't have much more time. Now up we go and get over into this chair" She gestured as she stood up.

When Nellie didn't move Kat sighed and rubbed her temple, "alright so you don't want to sit. Okay we'll do this on the dirty old floor then." Kat walked over to her; before she could reach her Nellie let out a scream and tried to run past her. With a simple grab of her hair Kat yanked her to the ground and straddled her hips. Nellie was crying and shouting for help,

"Come on now I haven't even really touched you yet" Kat scowled

"MY shoulder! Augh! I think it's dislocated!" Nellie cried.

Kat examined her shoulder and shook her head, "No, just most likely bruised, just remember you did it yourself. If you would just do what I say, sheesh now I understand why Jonathan got so pissed about me fighting…. It is fun though isn't it?" Kat laughed "okay maybe it would be for you if it was a delicious man on top instead of me"

Nellie kept crying and struggling "Please Kat, I'm begging you Don't"

"Yeah I know you're begging it's all you've been doing for the past hour and it's no longer enjoyable so please stop while I think of the plan. Now we don't want to go right into the whole bleeding out part cause then that would cut the fun short and I want to see just how long you will last. OOoo I have a great idea let's go take bets from the men and start a poll on which hour they think you'll give out"

Nellie let out another scream and cries for help building Kat's annoyance to an even higher level until she snapped.

"HELP PLEASE! ANYONE COME HELP THIS POOR WOMAN! HELP!" Kat screamed along with her until Nellie stopped and fell back into uncontrollable sobbing. "You see no one is going to come to your rescue, there's only crack heads and whores outside right now, if that with how cold its getting and so close to Christmas, so how about we just accept that and stop with the screaming Jonathan is trying to work upstairs"

"What is wrong with you? What could he see in a psychopath like you, you're fucking crazy?" Nellie cried even harder but no tears came out.

"You're a doctor, aren't you supposed to be able to figure out what's wrong with a crazy person?"

"I'm not that type of doctor!"

"Oh, well that's answers my question as for yours well what's wrong with me is a hard question but what Jonathan sees in me is even a harder question for me to answer so I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you on either one but how about we stay off of my husband because I've never liked your interest in him"

"I don't want your fucking husband I want…"

Kat slapped her hard across the face, "I don't care what you want, this is all about what I want and I want you to stop screaming in my face, alright?"

Nellie just kept sobbing and crying, "Haven't you ever been slap before?"

"No!"

"Punched?"

"No"

"Kicked?"

"God no!"

"Have you ever been in a fight?"

Nellie shook her head and closed her eyes refusing to look at Kat anymore, "Hm, well that is unfortunate for you that means you don't know how to fight at all then. There is really no hope for you at all even if I gave you a fair fight; oh do you think Jonathan would like it if we fought in a kiddie pool full of jello? I saw it once on a reality show what's with men fantasizing about the whole two girls going at it?"

"No I wouldn't be entertained by that, now just you in a kiddie pool full of jello might be tempting all depends on the clothing option"

Jonathan's voice startled Kat who spun her head around to see him sitting at the top of the stairs staring at them through the railing posts. Kat smiled and gave a little wave, "Now you are eavesdropping"

He stood up and walked down the stairs, "You peeked my interest I had to come see the show" Jonathan stopped at the chair and sat down.

"Jonathan please help me, please I…" Kat landed a hard swift punch to Nellie's side causing her to cough and groan.

"Sorry she still hasn't got it through her head that she is going to die here, stupid doctors" glancing back she quickly added "Not including you of course"

"No please, pretend I'm not even here"

Kat grinned and turned back to Nellie, "Okay Nellie starting simple doesn't mean we can't keep it excruciating I mean, I owe you some major pain and since we were on the topic how about we start with that."

Kat pushed Nellie onto her front and sat on her back holding her tied hands in between her legs. Facing Jonathan she noticed the metal tool box he had sitting beside him, "What's that?" she asked.

"Well I heard your conversation and I thought you would need some tools, you can't play without some tools" he kicked the grey container towards her, it slid to Nellie's feet who was squirming along with kicking and managed to knock it away.

Jonathan sighed and stood up walking over to pick up the box and placed it beside Kat, he swooped down and stole a quick kiss before going back to his seat.

Kat opened the top and rummaged through some rusty tools, "Wow, these are really unsanitary, let's hope an infection doesn't kick in to soon huh Nellie" Nellie didn't answer she just started crying even harder than Kat ever saw "Oh I think its finally clued in that pain is just around the corner, so how about you tell me at the end of this if what they say is true"

"W-w-hat?"

"If this is really the most painful thing in the world" With that Kat gripped her pointer finger and a pair of pliers in her other hand, gripping her nail she pushed in slightly to get a good grip and then yanked as hard as she could up and out. With the shrillest scream Kat ever heard in her life Nellie's body started to spasm as blood trickled down her hand. Kat held the pliers up to the light examining the nail she just ripped off. Nellie was choking on her tears and cries; her body was limp beneath Kat's body but was shaking like she was having a seizure.

"Well? Oh right you haven't experienced anything else so what do you have to compare right?"

"How about I rip off one of yours!" Nellie cried out in an almost non-understanding jumble of words.

Kat looked at Jonathan with a grin, "Well what do you say Jonathan, do you want to rip one of my nails off?" she asked while holding up the pliers.

He kept a straight face and stood up, walking over to Kat who didn't move or make a plea not to she just handed him the pliers and held up her hand. Jonathan crouched down in front of her and gripped the tool in his hand. Staring into her eyes; he took her hand softly and placed the pliers on her middle finger nail. She still didn't move or fight him, he pulled softly at first still testing her, and Kat flinched slightly but didn't pull her hand back.

"You really would let me pull this right off wouldn't you?" he whispered

Kat gave a small smile and nodded, "Of course, I'm yours, do with me as you please Doctor"

Jonathan removed the pliers with a small grin of his own and then in a second gripped Nellie's middle finger nail and with a quick yank tore it off. There was another wild scream and Nellie started coughing and shaking again while crying out to stop and please let her go.

"Come on, let's go to bed, its 3 in the morning and tomorrow is another day" Jonathan commanded as stood up and tossed the pliers back into the box. He picked it up and kept his hand in Kat's as he pulled her up the stairs; he dropped the box outside the door and locked it behind him.

Kat snuggled into the blankets and waited for Jonathan to join her; she rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his chest. "Oh I have so many ideas on what to do next"

"Sleep Kat, we have a long day tomorrow", he kissed the top of her head and held her closer. "Good-night my wife"

"Good-night my husband"

….

Couldn't leave you guys hanging with that last chapter now could I? ha-ha, hope you all enjoyed it, I will update asap! Lots of love to you all! Please review!


	17. Chap 17: Dissecting Kat's brain

Ok so sorry for the long wait, I promise to try and get the next chapter up much faster than this. Not too much action in this one more like more information. :P ok enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

Btw. I do not own the song used here, its I will not bow by breaking Benjamin, I don't own it or make any money from it I just used it cause it seemed like something Kat would like to sing. :D

….

The feeling of the bed shifting beside her was what awoke Kat from her deep dreamless slumber. With a tired groan she fluttered her eyes open taking a few tries before she was able to bare the sun's rays filling the room.

"What time is it?" she mumbled

When there was no answer she looked over to the other end of the bed, it was empty with the blanket tossed to the side. Frowning Kat looked around the room but saw no one causing her to feel even more confused. 'I know I just felt the bed move' she thought to herself as she pushed up off of the mattress that rested on the floor.

She shuffled through her bag again looking for a clean outfit, settling on a pair of dark jeans and a purple tank she pulled her hair up as usual leaving her bangs down. Kat made her way out into the kitchen to find it empty, walking into the living room next she finally saw Jonathan. He was sitting on the couch with his laptop up and running again, the morning news was on but the volume was low. He wore his usual button up dress shirt and tie, his jacket wasn't on or his sweater vest and his legs were clad in a pair of dark pants.

"Morning" she said sleepily as she made her way to sit beside him.

"Good morning how was your sleep?" he replied.

Kat shrugged "I didn't dream at all, I think it's because I didn't sleep at all" she joked as she saw the time displayed on the corner of the news report.

"I told you we have a busy day today so you should go take care of your gift we need to be gone by sundown today" Jonathan's eyes were fixed on his laptop.

"Heard anything from her?" Kat nodded towards the grate.

"No, it's been silent since I got up, she's probably sleeping still"

"Oh goody its good she got her rest I don't want her wimping out on me too soon, how long do you think she'll last?" Kat inquired

"My guess would be not very long, her tolerance for pain is very low seeing from last night" his eyes still never left his work.

Kat agreed and stretched her body out before standing up, "Alright then I'll be right back…" Kat joked in a creepy horror voice causing Jonathan to shake his head in amusement.

She grabbed the last bit of grapes from the fridge and popped one in her mouth as she made her way to the basement door and sighed. Putting the grape vine in her mouth she held it there as she used her two hands to pull the long wooden board up and out of the metal rungs that held the door securely shut. Dropping it onto the floor with a thud she took the fruit out of her mouth and popped another grape in. chewing as she unlocked the door handle she carefully opened it preparing for Nellie to jump out again with her shoe in hand. When she saw no one standing there she made her way down the stairs.

The lights were out and since she didn't remember shutting them off last night she assumed Nellie must've done it herself. 'who would want to sleep in the pitch blackness' Kat wondered as she tried to adjust her eyes but it was too dark to see a thing so she just trusted her feet to find each step.

They were doing great until she hit the 5th stair and her foot met nothing but air, with a quick scream and the feeling of falling Kat leaned her body forward and grasped with her arms trying to grab the rail she remembered being there. Her hands gripped nothing but air as well and she hit her left shin hard followed by her chest causing pain to shoot through her entire body. Kat felt herself slipping backwards as she held on as tight as she could, "JONATHAN!" she screamed but he was right there before she had even yelled for him.

"What the fuck!" He howled as he stepped down towards her

"Be careful there's a missing stair and the rail is gone to, I'm slipping" she stated as she tried to pull herself up by her shaking arms.

Jonathan stepped down carefully and reached for Kat, gripping her under her arms, he wrapped his arms around her chest and heaved her backwards. Kat managed to push off of the stairs with her one foot and they both landed on the top stair with a grunt. Jonathan brought her back more into the sun light and looked her over.

There was a large gash on her left shin that was dripping a small amount of blood, there were some slivers in her legs and arms but besides her complaining about her front part of her chest aching like a bitch there was no serious damage.

"What happened Kat?" he asked

"I don't know, the light was off so I just started walking down the stairs eating my grapes when all of a sudden there was no stair just a huge hole and I went down"

"I'll go get the damn kit again" he growled while leaving her.

Kat glanced back down into the basement, 'where is Nellie?' she thought, Kat thought that she would at least try to make a break for it at this opportune moment or at least come check what the commotion was about but she didn't see her or even hear her. With her curiosity raging Kat stood up flinching as she tried to put her weight on her left leg. Limping slightly she made her way carefully down the stairs, testing each step before putting her weight on it. Keeping her body against the wall she reached the missing step and leaned down, using her good leg she reached out to find that only two steps where gone and the third one seemed to hold up decently.

Once Kat was on the ground she made her way to the light switch and flicked it on. The lights came on like usual and looking over where the blankets and pillows were she saw it was empty. Glancing around Kat thought she somehow escaped through the walls like a ghost until she noticed the damage.

The fifth and sixth step were gone leaving a large gaping hole with half of the sixth stair dangling. Half of the railing was missing as well, limping over to the middle of the room Kat saw the blood before she saw the body; Nellie was sprawled out beside the stair case in a pool of her own blood. Her limbs looked oddly placed but not as bad as her head, she was staring in Kat's direction with a look of pure terror and wide eyes frozen on her face. Her neck was bent at an un-natural angle with a white bone sticking clean out the side and pieces of wood were all around her as well as sticking under her.

Kat stared at the scene before her not able to take her eyes away, it was then she noticed something sticking out of Nellies gripped fist. Making her way towards the body Kat slipped slightly once her foot squished into the thick blood pool. Feeling the gooey liquid smoosh in between her bare toes she finally reached her target and bent down to pry her dead grip open. The body was ice cold and it took a bit of effort to pry her fingers one by one open. In her palm was a metal nail file and a bobby pin, Kat frowned but before she could think she heard a loud yell.

"KAT!"

Quickly making her way back to the stair landing she looked up to find Jonathan standing at the top. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Come down the first steps and look down" Kat stated as she stepped up the first two bottom stairs.

Jonathan followed her instructions and saw for himself the scene before him. Kat had reached the large gap and waited for him to help her, once he was done analyzing what he saw he turned and reached out his hand.

Kat took it and he helped her over the hole and back up to sit on the couch in the living room. Kat looked to the side to see the bloody footprints she left behind her reminding her of the institute when they would drag her away after she attacked someone.

"I found these in her hand, obviously she was trying to pick the lock and somehow the stair case must've given out and she fell" Kat whispered dropping the bloody items on the floor.

Jonathan was silent as he cleaned up her shin and started pulling out the slivers with a pair of tweezers. Kat didn't whine or wince, she just sat there staring at her bloody feet. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks in silence, "Does something hurt?" He asked when he glanced up to see her crying thinking it was her ribs or something internal.

Kat shook her head no but stayed silent, "well why are you crying?"

Taking a moment she looked back at him while he finished cleaning her up, "My gift is ruined" she spoke softly.

At first he just sat there trying to process what she just said before he cracked up into laughter. Not his usual chuckle or scarecrow's crazy crackling but a long light laughter that caused him to bend over slightly to hold his side. Kat was shocked at first and then furious "I'm glad you think my pain is hilarious!"

Jonathan tried to stop laughing but shocking to even him he couldn't contain himself. "Kat" he started in between gasps, "I'm not laughing at you, it's just, and don't you see how that sounded in this situation. You're upset that someone snapped their neck only because it stopped you from torturing her first"

"Of Course I am! She was supposed to pay! Fate just swopped down and stole my things again! AUGH! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL NOT RUIN ANYTHING AGAIN FOR ME I SWEAR ON ALL THE STARS AND MOONS IN THIS FUCKED UP UNIVERSE!" she screamed in the air while stomping away into the bedroom.

Kat slammed the bedroom door shut and letting out a frustrated scream started to smash every window in the room with the chair that sat in the corner. Once all the glass was on the ground she chucked the chair at the wall crumbling it into large pieces. She then started to shove all of her things into her bag and picking it up she stomped out of the room and down the hall out the front door. She tossed her bag into the backseat of the car that was unlocked since the thugs were piling their important stuff into it. After that she got into the passenger seat and slamming the door shut she sat there huffing and puffing.

About 5 minutes later pain started to crawl its way up her leg and through her body, she had forgotten about it in her anger and now with all her stomping and smashing it was throbbing with a vengeance. Letting out another sob she buckled up her seatbelt and crossed her arms around her chest cursing every second in her head and ignoring the constant whispers that echoed in her brain.

Jonathan walked outside to see Kat sulking in the car, walking over he opened the door and looked down inside, "Kat what are you doing?"

"I am waiting to leave, you said sundown well I aint got nothing to do now so I'm going to sit here and just wait" Kat muttered staring at the dashboard.

"Alright" he replied and shut her door again. Walking back inside it was about 10 minutes before he came back out with his bag in hand and tossed it in the backseat.

Getting into the driver seat he buckled up and started the car, without saying a word he pulled out and drove out to the street. He stopped in front of the goons shack and honked the horn. The man named bill came jogging out, "We're leaving early, stick to the plan and don't be fucking late. Got it?"

Bill nodded and Jonathan started to drive off, Kat stared out the window with dis-interest. They drove in silence still, neither saying a word with Jonathan staring directly ahead. It stayed that way for the entire drive until he pulled up into an area of Gotham Kat never saw before; the streets were filled with homeless people and regular people alike. Dumpster fires were located on almost every block for warmth and it looked like there were dead people lying in the alley's; Kat would've thought they were just sleeping since it was not so cold today on Christmas eve but somehow she had known a few of them were not.

Almost every building looked run down and in shambles; a fight was going on in one block they drove past. If she had to guess it would be that this was the ghetto of Gotham if that's what you would call it since she was just thinking about the movies she saw. When they pulled up to a tall average looking building with a blank black front Jonathan put the car in park and proceeded to get out.

Kat followed his lead and opened the back door to grab her bag, the air hit her nostrils and made her cringe slightly; it smelt of urine and garbage. It was an off putting smell that reminding her of a patient at the institute who always pissed himself that the nurses had given up changing him every hour. She got so sick of sitting in the main room smelling him that she stabbed a pencil she took off of a nurse right into his groin. He had lived and never pissed himself again; he also never stayed in the same room as Kat again too.

"Where are we?" she asked once they were walking side by side up the front stairs.

"At a safe house that was owned by Falcone before the family took off out of Gotham. It's now mine"

Kat ignored that "No, what part of the city is this. I can't imagine anyone willingly living here"

"No one with any other option would, this is the Narrows. The worst part of the city where the poor and desperate and depraved live"

"Well that fits us to a T" Kat mumbled and followed him in silence again.

Once they walked through the front door there was a foray again like his penthouse but far from it in comfort and style. There was a few big men standing around with guns of all sorts and they all looked up at her and Jonathan when they walked past. No one said anything to them they just went back to their conversations as Jonathan walked over to open a door that led to a staircase, they climbed in silence until they reached the fourth floor which was the top and pushed open the door. Walking down the quiet hallway he stopped when he reached a door with a broken 4 space 2 the faded mark in between the numbers told her that a 0 was missing from the plague.

Jonathan took a single key out of his pocket and unlocked the door knob and dead bolt above it. He looked back at Kat, "Stay right here for a moment" he stated and without waiting for her answer he put his bag down and walked into the apartment.

Kat stood right where she was listening very carefully but hearing nothing, sighing she looked out the window at the end of the hall and then back down the corridor. There were another 2 doors that she could see one had all the numbers on it while the other had just one. After another moment of waiting the door opened again and Jonathan picked up his bag. "Alright come on"

Kat followed him inside and looked around, it was cramped and smelled like old mildew but it was cleaner than the last hideout and at least had a working old kitchen. The windows were gated and locked up and there was the standard furniture you expected in a living area. Nothing was fancy but it was cozy enough, a couch, a television, a coffee table, in the bedroom there was a mattress with an actual bedframe not just thrown on the floor; a dresser and a small bathroom with just a tub and no shower, the room was attached to the bedroom and wasn't accessible any other way.

Walking back into the living room where Jonathan had started to set up his laptop Kat stood by the one big window and looked down at the decaying scene before her. "So where is Joker? He hasn't harassed us in quite a while, is he still taking care of Black Mask? And who is this Bl… you know what forget that question I have enough criminal profiles in my head to make a nursery book"

"I don't know where the Joker is or what he is up to. I've been busy with planning something big" Jonathan answered as he turned on the news and started setting up.

Kat just stood there watching people go about their daily business after a few minutes she started to softly sing to herself.

Now the dark begins to rise  
>Save your breath, it's far from over<br>Leave the lost and dead behind  
>Now's your chance to run for cover<p>

I don't want to change the world  
>I just wanna leave it colder<br>Light the fuse and burn it up  
>Take the path that leads to nowhere<p>

Watch the end through dying eyes  
>Now the dark is taking over<br>Show me where forever dies  
>Take the fall and run to Heaven<p>

All is lost again  
>But I'm not giving in<p>

I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away  
>I will not fall<br>I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

And I'll survive, paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
>I will shut the world away<p>

Kat didn't realize Jonathan had stopped moving and was watching her intently with his arms sprawled across the back of the couch. She met his eyes and then looked down embarrassed, "Sorry" she murmured.

"Again embarrassed in front of me? How many times do I have to tell you to never be ashamed, ever. Not in front of anyone, you are as free as a bird so do whatever you want Kat."

She shuffled her feet and shrugged, "I just don't sing in front of people, only in the shower, and in my cell... well I mean room. I didn't realize I was doing it"

"You have a beautiful voice, very sad and full of melancholy I like listening to you very much." He stated in a matter of fact tone rather than sounding like a compliment.

Kat looked back out the window, "the sun is starting to come out from behind the clouds do you think it will snow tomorrow for Christmas?"

"We'll check the weather later tonight on the news but first, are you still upset?"

Kat laughed softly and walked over to flop down on the couch, "No, I guess it wasn't written in the stars for me to kill her. Maybe she really didn't deserve what I was planning"

Jonathan brushed back a stray hair from her face, "I'll get you someone else"

"No, you can't just kill anyone you choose, I'd feel if it was right I don't want to play anymore I want mass panic and pain."

Jonathan had a smug grin on his face "Well then I have a great surprise for you. I thought we would throw an engagement party; well we'll be crashing a party and making it our own. We'll fill the air with my toxin and you can be free to do whatever whim takes you."

"When?" Kat asked regarding him with a gleam in her eye.

"Boxing day, there's a large gathering at the starry night observatory. I thought it would be fitting for you"

"Oh Jonathan you do know how to treat a girl" she replied in a happy yelp as she crashed into him with a hug.

"Yes well there is still a lot of work to be done, so if you can keep yourself busy for the rest of the day it would help. Oh and Kat, I believe you owe me something that I'll be collecting tonight"

Kat smirked and stood up, "You're the boss applesauce but I don't think you'll ever make me break from fear."

"Oh and why's that? You think you don't feel fear anymore?"

"Oh no, everyone feels fear even you doctor, but as you always say there's nothing to fear but fear itself and since you are fear well I just don't fear you. Sorry." Kat answered

"Who ever said I would be using my toxin on you? Oh no we're going to play a different game. I'm going to break you Kat until all that's left is what I say there is"

Kat stopped and turned around, "there goes your ego again do you ever get tired of listening to your own voice?" she stated in a normal calm voice as she felt her skin prickle with excitement.

"Are you trying to push our appointment to an earlier time because you don't want me pissed off during it Kat" he warned while shutting his laptop.

Kat laughed lightly "You are pissed off almost every minute of the day besides what's the worst you can do Hmm? Gas me, hurt me, fuck me, the only thing you haven't been able to do is dissect my brain… wait, that's it isn't it? How badly does it irk you to have a mind you can't break into"

Standing up as slow as snake getting ready to attack he stepped sideways to walk around the coffee table, "We may not be alone in this building but not one person will come to that door no matter what they hear"

"You're threats have gotten pathetic Doctor, perhaps you should try some new material since I think I know you better than you know yourself"

"That's where you're wrong" Jonathan announced as he gripped her arm and twisted painfully almost to the point of dislocating it.

Kat let out a small squeak as she went down to her knees; the pain was liquid fire through her veins.

"Kat, Kat, Kat, what am I going to do with you. At times I feel like gassing you until there's nothing left in that spas sic mind of yours. Other times I just can't stand the thought of losing you. It is the most annoying thing I have ever experienced."

"well that sounds just right for you, are you sure you do not have a split personality problem, I mean there is two complete opposite side's to you"

He twisted again causing her to cry out and then laugh, "The next time I think I want to gas you since you're now turning myself on me I'd think it would be only fair"

"Care to elaborate?"

"I am the reincarnation of pain in the flesh herself, it came to me on the wings of a butterfly while I sat in the car. Pain surrounds me; it fills me, it's all I've known and all I can give. Perhaps you should remember that doctor, although I did promise to behave so unfortunately the idea of jabbing my elbow into your ribs will have to be put on hold" Jonathan let go of her arm causing Kat to fall forward slightly "So your plan is to what? Beat fear into me, yeah that doesn't work."

"I don't care about your fear Kat; you've got it under control very well I'd have to admit. You don't react the same way to fear because you fight, that has become your nature. I happen to know you more than you think, although not just the time I've been with you or your file is quite enough I want more. What I want is to get an answer from you that isn't a cryptic mess, a clear insight to my curiosity about certain things, you've peeked my interest ever since that first night you were staring at my asylum"

"Well it's not yours anymore is it" she egged him on.

She expected a backhand like he always went to but he took her by surprise when he brought his knee to her side, her ribs were slightly tender still from the stair fiasco so even though the blow wasn't hard it caused her to fall forward onto her hands with a gust of air escaping her lips.

"Kat, if you think for one second that the fact I can't stand when someone hurts you as a sign of my sympathy to you, you would be wrong, I simply will be the only one allowed to lay a finger on you in any way I see fit" he walked away from her for a moment and re-entered the living room.

"Well that's just fine but I can't promise to lay here and take it if you start to really piss me off, I do remember my time being more enjoyable by both parties"

"That's quite alright Kat, fight all you want, it will make no difference. How about we just say this is me doing what I want, I'll hold you to your end to our deal some other time now hold still" He gripped her hair and jabbed a needle into her neck. Kat didn't listen this time and pushed to get away but his grip held fast until he pulled the needle out and released her hair.

Kat crawled away towards the windowed wall, before she could get much further an unbelievable thirst came over her and she turned to her left. Moving over to the coffee table she reached for a bottle of water that was there but when she went to wrap her fingers around it they grasped nothing but air. Groaning she fell onto her butt and turned around, "oh really Doctor, not your toxin, then why am I hallucinating, not my typical ones either"

"You hallucinate off of the medication? Have you hallucinated since I took you off of everything?"

Kat glared at him and then stopped, standing beside him was a ghost, or at least Kat's brain registered it as a ghost how else was her sister standing there.

Jonathan saw her breathing become sharp and her pupils dilated to the point of dinner plates. She was staring intently at something right beside him even though he could see nothing.

"It's a mild side effect, once the drug goes through your system fully it will stop. Don't you dare give out on me yet" he growled.

Kat didn't hear a word he said, he sounded so far away and muddled but the vision before her held all her attention tightly. Her sister still small and sweet standing there covered in blood, she reached up to grab Jonathan's hand even though he didn't look down at her and Kat was sure he couldn't feel her.

'_You have to make them pay, I hurt kitkat, I hurt so much and they did it, they hurt me always. Make them bleed, make them burn keep my butterflies safe, sweet sis save me.'_

Kat closed her eyes and took a breath, her sister's voice echoed in her head. She felt someone shake her shoulders as a faded voice came through the loud ringing that deafened her to her surroundings, "I KNOW ALRIGHT I FAILED YOU THAT NIGHT BUT ILL MAKE THEM PAY! ALL OF THEM I SWEAR TO YOU SIS!" Kat flung open her eyes expecting her sister to be standing there still but she was gone and Jonathan was staring at her.

"Are you with me now?" he asked letting go of her shoulders and stepping back.

Kat felt better, her hearing was normal again, her mind silent and her breathing was becoming steady. She nodded once and pulled herself up onto the couch, "what was that?"

"That is a compound injection meant to work on your frontal and temporal lobes but unfortunately I have found it has a tenancy to also affect the occipital lobe which is why it causes hallucinations"

"And what does it cause to my frontal and temporal lobes?"

"Think of it as a sort of truth serum in a way" He answered while taking a seat on a stool that was located at the small island separating the kitchen and living room.

"Truth? You know I never lie to you" Kat asked dumbfounded

"I said it's like a truth serum what I'm hoping for in you is more of an enlightenment to my curiosity to things I think you've blocked from even yourself" He answered

Kat did not like where this was going at all, the familiar tingle of fear started at the back of her neck and traveled down her spine. "You really sure you want to do this? You may not like what you find; you know curiosity killed the cat"

"Why didn't you see your sister on my fear toxin? It seemed this produced more fear in you" his hand was resting on his chin as if he was lost in thought.

"I don't know, that's your job to figure it out doctor" Kat retorted without a thought.

"You said you have hallucinations regularly. What of?"

With a shrug Kat stared at a crack in the wall, "lights, different colored lights all around. I see my parents, always standing at the end of my bed staring at me dripping blood onto my blankets. I see butterflies, fluttering on people's shoulders telling me their deepest desires and secrets probably a lot of other things but to be honest I have given up trying to figure out what is real and not"

She felt like her mouth couldn't stop moving, words kept tumbling out as they ran across her mind.

"Have you seen these things since you've been off the drugs?"

Kat nodded but her eyes still stayed on that crack, "Why don't you fight me all the time? You are stubborn as hell yet you follow my every demand and then at times you decide not to."

"I follow your orders because it's what I do, I am yours, I only like to push you and see you crack I find it amusing"

"Amusing to push me to hurting you?"

Kat laughed and looked at him finally "you like it as much as I do, tell me doctor you poison yourself don't you? I've never seen it but I know you must for the very same reason that I rejoice in pain. It's a part of you and you crave it, at times putting it onto other people just doesn't satisfy that deep dark itch under your skin. You try to make me think that you really don't care about me beyond a superficial relationship but you do, you may hurt me to the point that even I would cry out but you will never hurt me to the point of breaking. You can't, just like you can't gas yourself to the point of no return because fear and pain have their limits"

"What did Dr. Griff do to you? The file said he was caught administrating improper drugs"

"Yes, it seems most doctors like to follow their own rules" she responded giving him a look that told him she was talking about Jonathan himself.

"I asked a question Kat" he growled keeping himself still and focused on the task at hand, Kat had a gift of changing the subject anyway she could, no drug would change that.

Kat tried to stay silent, she bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood she even held her breath but after a second she felt a pressure in her brain and chest she couldn't fight and in a rush she responded. "I was the first one to be his lab rat; I was quiet and withdrawn into myself that I was barely even conscious of the world around me. I guess he thought that was perfect, at first he just started with drugging me telling me lies that it would help. After a while I figured out the truth when one time he tried injecting me with something and in an instant I felt…wrong too hot and sticky. My mind seemed too foggy and slow, he started taking me off of the prescribed pills that Dr. Shelton put me on and I felt myself become…something more. I started to fight, any chance I got I felt a renewed fire in my veins and I wanted to cause pain, I wanted to see the life pour from someone. At that time it was just Dr. Griff and Tim I wanted to hurt but when I knew I couldn't reach them yet I turned to anyone who crossed my path. The patient I told you about who pissed himself constantly, the nurses that were careless and cruel, and the other men patients who thought they could grope a drugged up little girl the list went on. The more I became aggressive the easier it was for Dr. Griff to up his experiments. After one day I was in the yard enjoying the sound of the sparrows that nested in the forest beside us there was a female nurse who had to keep an eye on me, I was never allowed to be unwatched expect in my cell, well she was busy filing her nails with this small metal file and kept glancing at me. After I looked back at her, she said 'you really could use some makeup to cover your disturbing face, I wonder if you got your ugly from your mothers or fathers side' well I put that file to better use and into her eye. I made sure not to kill her though I just blinded her, well no one got to me for another 30 seconds so I had time to take care of both eyes. I considered it a lesson she'd never forget"

"What happened after that day?" Jonathan asked while staying completely silent the entire time without moving a muscle.

"I was deemed dangerous and problematic so of course the only answer, as you well know, is sedative protocol drugged into a lucid hell. I could barely walk on my own, I felt like I was lobotomised and that is when Tim came along…"

"You mentioned a patient named Kade, when did he happen?" Jonathan interrupted.

Kat turned away again she clasped her hand across her own mouth trying to keep everything in, Jonathan still didn't move he just patiently waited until the pressure built again causing tears to fill her eyes and with a curse in her head she spilled her guts again.

"He happened the second week I ended up at the institute, I was sitting in the main room picking off petals from a flower. No one talked to me or wanted to play with me, I guess I really did look…odd since this was before all the fun started"

Jonathan remembered the photo of her admittance file, a too skinny 12 year old with sunken eyes and pale lips. Her wild wavy hair that was more of a deep strawberry blonde then the blood color it darkened to, was long past her shoulders and almost reached her butt.

"He came and sat beside me asking why I was destroying such a pretty flower, I thought he meant the flower in my hand but he smiled a small shy smile and took the half destroyed flower from my hand and placed it behind my ear. After that he just left, and then I saw him again the next time I was in the main room, he waved me over to where he was sitting hunched over at the wall. When I got there he showed me a daddy long legs that had gotten in and had built a web in the corner of the window. He said if something could get in then we could get out and be as free as the sparrows."

"Did you ever know what he was there for?"

"No, I asked a nurse once why he was there, she just said he was sick like all of us but my guess would be he was some kind of schizophrenic he spoke in broken sentences and was paranoid all the time. It was also hard for anyone to keep his attention…expect for me but he was a genius in one aspect. I told you I was good with computers, well he taught me how. On my 13th birthday we snuck into a doctor's office to access the computer, he would be able to hack into it like that" she snapped her fingers "I was so mesmerized I begged him to teach me, so for a year he did. It was like he spoke the language of 1's and 0's I caught on quickly and that's how we talked, in Morse code" she laughed softly.

"How did the sex begin?" Jonathan's voice was tense now like he didn't really want the answer.

Looking at him she blinked "How long until this wears off?" she asked

"Don't worry Kat we have all night, now answer the question" he kept his face blank

Looking away to the window Kat sighed, "it was my 15th birthday, they never celebrate any in the institute but Kade well he got a bunch of flowers from the yard and during our spare time we snuck away to an empty ward on the north side. It was down for repairs and since we were pro's at sneaking away without anyone noticing it wasn't too hard to do it again. You see I wasn't a risk then, I was like a shadow on the wall, no one paid me attention and no one cared. Well he gave me a small box and I was about to shake it when he told me not to, opening it a small blue butterfly fluttered out and sat on the window beside us. I was on my medication from Dr. Shelton and he was loaded with antipsychotics but he leaned forward and kissed me. It was so soft I barely felt it when I asked him what was that for he said he loved me. That we would get better and they'd have to release us that Dr. Shelton told him we would be out soon if we kept up our great progress. We would get a small house and he'd marry me and we would plant all the flowers we wanted, a field full of lilies. I told him I can't have kids and he said we would adopt a little girl who lost her family like me. I asked about his family but he said his parents abandoned him there and they were dead to him. Well it started with just taking off our clothes to see the difference between us, then it turned to touching and then we clumsily had sex. I believed everything he said, he was like me, alone and misunderstood. Sometimes I think…no I know it was Dr. Griff who caused him to die, you see started his fun a couple of weeks before my 15th birthday and after the first month Kade noticed something different about me. He kept telling the nurse and pushing me to tell someone but I thought it was just his paranoia I didn't know then what Dr. Griff was really doing. About four weeks later they found him, lying in the boy's room overdosed on some kind of medication with a needle in his arm that they said he stole from the night trolley but I knew that was a lie. He wasn't a drug addict and he wasn't suicidal nor was he stupid enough to do something like that but I had no prove and no one would listen to anything I said. It was a month when my changes started to excel and nine weeks after that I was put on sedatives is when Tim started visiting my cell at night. I never slept, well only during the day in the main room or out in the yard, I tried to fight but the more Dr. Griff kept injecting me the more vicious I became. Getting into solitary confinement I thought would save me, that even Tim couldn't make an excuse to get to me and I was right. So I took the lesser of two evils and any chance I could I would let myself go, I would attack and break the rules any chance I could. Dr. Shelton tried to make a case that Kade was my only friend and he died as my family did and that's what was setting me off."

"When was it when you killed Tim?"

With a sigh Kat didn't even try fighting, she just layed across the couch and closed her eyes.

"Ahh yes, well Dr. Griff now had to strapped me down and would put needles and IV's into my arm, pump me full of new drugs he thought would control the patients and some other crap I never listened to; he liked to go on and on I just droned him out but the drugs along with the sedative had always made me like putty I could barely lift my arms at night and Tim had somehow known that. Again when I look back at it I think he was told by Dr. Griff, he seemed to think he owned me well I decided I would make a plan, to show him just what I thought of his little buddy"

Kat had stopped talking her eyes still closed she took a deep breath and a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "so the day of my 16th birthday I had asked Dr. Shelton if I could go to the yard, I told her Kade used to take me to a special spot there every birthday and since it was true she managed to make an arrangement to get me an hour but since no nurse wanted to watch me anymore after the whole poking out someone's eyes well she had agreed to watch me. I behaved all that day and when the time came they gave me the sedative pill and let me go out. Well Dr. Shelton still kept her distance and my back was turned to her, I pretended to start crying, well I actually made myself cry but at the same time I made myself throw up. By masking the body shakes and gags with my sobbing it looked like I was just crying Dr. Shelton didn't approach me but afterwards to keep her complacent I told her thank you and that I appreciated the risk she took and blah blah blah, I gave her a sob story and she walked me back to my cell with lies and promises. I acted like my normal docile self, pretending not to be able to move and such and then I waited. I kept the spork in my hand hidden down by my side and just stared up at the ceiling without blinking. When the door opened hours later I knew immediately who it was and for the first time I felt the shrill excitement and adrenaline building slowly. I wanted to take my time; I knew obviously just how much time I had before the other night nurse came around to take over the walkabouts. So I waited patiently as he came forward and did his usual routine, touching my hair and sliding his hands down to grope my chest and then he bent down to pull my shirt up and place his mouth on my breast. Smiling I brought my hand up swiftly and silently and buried the spork end into his neck, he started to let out a yell but I was quick and waiting for this moment for so long I had everything down pat. I covered his mouth with my hand and with a knee to the groin he went down. Before he could get to the door or even open his mouth to make a sound again I opened his throat even wider with the plastic and stared into his eyes with a wide smile watching his eyes dim. The blood was everywhere, it covered my bed and me, the white walls were splattered like a Rorschach and I saw nothing but happiness. For once in my life I felt the pure feeling of joy, for 4 years I never felt anything like it. I felt bubbly and full of life as if his had drained into mine and I dipped my hands in his warm gooey blood and finger painted like I did as a child. The nurse checked through the window an hour later and then I heard the alarm, I knew the fun was over and that I would never get out but fate smiled down on me and Dr. Shelton went on with her mightier than thou act and I played along with her. I spilled everything, I showed them my wounds… although I made most of them myself you see Dr. Griff was very careful but I learned my own tricks and in a week I was out of there and Dr. Griff was arrested and awaiting trial since evidence started to pile up once they searched his home. Dr. Shelton transferred to a different place and took me with her. For 4 more months I changed again, I became the perfect patient to her. Of course I felt my mind slowly becoming numb, I felt like I was slowly leaving my body and watching someone else live a life I didn't know. After that she pleaded with the courts that my progress shows that the person I became for over a year wasn't me but the result of a malpractice doctor pumping drugs into me that put me in that state. She made a great case about my first 3 years at the institute, how I even made a best friend and that I never attacked her once. The courts agreed to let me out of the institute and into a care facility. I had freedom but I felt more caged then ever but I learned to deal, I would rather have that life than the one in a crazy house. So that's my story, that's everything to know."

Kat opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking at Jonathan. She sat up and looked at her hands, "Do you ever feel regret for anything you've done?" he asked in a soft voice.

Kat thought for a moment, it seemed like a hard question for her to answer she searched herself before she slowly shook her head. "No, I don't. I never thought about it but no I don't think I've ever felt regret in my life…not once, is that odd?" she looked back up at him.

He shrugged "No, I don't have any regrets either. So from 16 to 21 what did you do?"

Kat sighed and crossed her arms, "I stayed in the care facility until I was 18 getting my high school diploma through personal studies and home teachers. After that I was able to get my own apartment and I had to keep my appointments with Dr. Shelton. I took my self defense and fighting classes; I took some art classes and got a job waitressing at a small diner. Then I decided I couldn't stand where I was, I couldn't take one more session with Dr. Shelton I felt if I didn't get away I would choke and die, or become a perfect robot like everyone else in the world so I told her about my plans to move and when I did some research I came across an article online about Gotham City and somehow I felt it was where I should be and then you know the rest, nothing as exciting I'm afraid, are we done yet?"

"Depends, what happened to Dr. Griff?"

"He went to jail"

"Kat" he replied with a warning in his voice.

"He went to jail where I couldn't touch him…or so he thought" she smiled slowly. "I couldn't get him but I could turn the tables on him, I paid a man to make his life hell, I'm sure he knew how it felt to be in my position by the end of it. Raped, beaten and terrorized until the poor man lost his own mind and managed to hang himself"

"How did you pay someone without much money?"

"As you know money isn't the only thing you can use to your advantage, I made a friend in the jail and in return for his 'assistance' I offered my own in exchange"

"Are you acting now, with me, like you did with Dr. Shelton?"

Kat turned slowly to look him in the eye, "is that what this is all about? I meant everything I say to you, I would kill for you, I would die for you, and I would endure hours of torture if it were to please you. I can't stand a single finger on me but I crave your touch." She went down to her knees and slowly crawled towards him "I can't ever go back and if you ever decided to let me go I would beg for you to kill me because there is nothing this world can offer me, it never could, I was meant to come to this city, I was meant to be standing at that exact time at that exact location to run into you. We are fate intertwined and nothing can ever take back my heart from your grasp."

She reached him and slid her hands up his legs, sitting back on her legs she looked up at him. "The world might never understand us and we may never understand ourselves but I understand you and you understand me and we are so much more together than we could ever be ourselves. Our love truly has no limits, most can only say that but I can prove it to you. Say anything and I would jump to do it for you"

"Stand up" was his only response.

Kat stood up instantly as her heart started to hammer in her chest, she always thought Jonathan was distant and stone cold but she had seen the truth, he like her was still trapped inside their past, their childhood. For him he still had insecurities and trust issues; opening up especially to love from a woman was hard since his teens were full of rejection and bullying. His past was an open book now since the city discovered who scarecrow was and Kat might've hacked into the Gotham Police files when she was home alone but she put two and two together and wanted nothing more than to show him that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Give me your hand" he held out his

Kat placed her right hand into it and smiled, "Are you going to swat it like a bad child"

Jonathan pulled something out of his pocket and held it beside him out of sight, "You can never take this off, and if someone else tries I want you to kill them. You will wear this unless I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

Kat nodded and looked down intrigued when he reached up and clasped a metal bracelet around her wrist. With a sharp click it locked in place and fit perfectly without sliding around too much. It was a beautiful white gold band that had carvings etched into it and the words were stained black. It wasn't English causing Kat to wonder what it was when Jonathan read her mind and answered.

"It's Latin, it means, bound for eternity beyond death and life."

Kat's face lit up with a wide smile "Does that mean I passed the test?"

"Maybe you're going to get very sleepy in…" he checked his watch, "Another 5 minutes come, you should sit on the couch"

Kat laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist; she was getting touchier every day, more so than even he was used to. "Is that another side effect? And you never answered my question about how long this lasts?"

"It depends on a few factors but it should wear off in four to five hours"

"How do you know that, and where did you get this and who did you te…" Jonathan cut her off by placing his mouth on hers for a second and slid his hands into her hair holding her head.

"It also keeps you saying almost anything you think so I suggest you just let yourself fall asleep before you sit here and talk for 4 hours straight which I would not enjoy since I have work to finish"

Kat laughed again and moved over to flop down on the couch, "hey, you distracted yourself and to be honest I do feel exhausted like I spilled my guts and went down a road I didn't want to… which I will get you back for, you ass"

She closed her eyes and laid against the arm of the couch stretching out her legs. She was dozing off when she felt the couch sink beside her and his hands on her legs; she fell asleep as he massaged the arcs of her feet.

Jonathan watched as her mind slipped into sleep, he had a lot to take in and process after that.

**'Yeah, you can stop worrying yet again; focus on our work we need to get the tanks set up tomorrow not wondering about a woman'**

'_Sometimes I wonder which one of us is in more denial but I see it's you. Now shut up so I can get back to work'_

**'I'm not the one who is going back to my pathetic childhood and worrying about a girl who was once our hostage has now developed Stockholm syndrome'**

Jonathan ignored scarecrow's rambling, he knew now it was not Stockholm and he knew it was not an act. Kat was truly his and nothing would change that. She was everything he thought she was and in a lot of ways was like him, it was corny but he did believe in what she said. He was meant to have her, fate or whatever she believed in had pushed her into his path and he attached her to him and he had finally accepted that it was this way forever.

Rubbing his face he shook off everything that happened and opened his laptop to get back to work, Kat mumbled once and awhile and shifted slightly but stayed asleep for hours as Jonathan worked away into the evening.

….

Dr. Griff stood there with his eyes glinting in the off light that shined onto his glasses, Tim stood beside him holding the Spork in his hands dripping blood, and Dr. Shelton stood on the other side holding the scalpel Kat sliced her to death with. They all glared at her with blank faces and haunted eyes, Kat fought as hard as she could but the restraints kept her seated in the chair. Looking down she saw it was hands, hands that held her down as the three of them moved forward towards her. She was ready to feel the familiar sting of the knife against her skin but instead they stopped and turned to someone to her left, turning her head she saw Jonathan sitting on the floor starring at her with his trademark smirk; her sister sat there on his lap waving at her with a big smile.

Kat opened her mouth to tell them to run but they didn't; they just sat there and starring at her as they were sliced and stabbed. Their blood splattered her face and arms as she screamed and screamed but no sound came out.

"ENOUGH KAT WAKE UP NOW! COME ON!"

Kat opened her eyes to find Jonathan sitting in front of her but they were now on the floor. The coffee table was pushed to the television and her vision was blurred from tears.

"You were screaming my name again and thrashing like a wild cat, I could barely get you to wake up"

"My cheek hurts" she whimpered as the sobs wacked her body.

"I tried slapping you a few times but you still kept screaming bloody murder and wouldn't wake up. You nearly gave me a heart attack, what were you dreaming of? Do you remember this time?"

Kat nodded, "Yes, they were there, they were there and they were killing you and her and you both just sat there staring at me, you wouldn't move and your blood it was all over me and I tried I tried so hard but I failed again. I'll always fail" Kat sobbed harder, her mind was reeling and her heart felt like it was pushed through a shredder.

Jonathan held her against his chest as she cried; he didn't say anything just held her stroking her back and hair. Kat heard the steady strong beat of his heart and like always it comforted her.

"I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm the one who flew over the coo coo's nest. Never be normal, never be sane, never stop it never will don't care; don't wanna care, should I care? Help me, I'm lost, so lost, why care" Jonathan didn't interrupt her chanting that went on and on against his chest until her eyes snapped up to his "Am I crazy doctor? Am I just like the patients at Arkham? Why do I see things? Why do I hear things I shouldn't? Always the same, I shouldn't be this way, no one should but I am, why why why why why why why..."

Jonathan placed his mouth against her softly as he stroked the tears from her cheek with his thumb. When he moved his head back slightly to look back into her eyes, he wiped more of her tears away. "You are not just anyone, you are pain reincarnated in the flesh" he answered her with a small grin her eyes were glossy and distant at first and then slowly she focused on his. She calmed down after a few more moments while Jonathan stayed silent '_no more drugging her' _he swore to himself.

**'What's wrong? Isn't it the result you were always looking for? I like her fear very much' **scarecrow gloated.

'_It's won't last she will always come back and I will not risk her mind fracturing worse than it already has. This is enough' _

"Kat? How are you feeling?"

She sniffled once and looked up at him, "Exhausted and my brain is all sluggish and weird"

"You'll feel normal tomorrow, you need some food and more sleep. Come on lets go to the kitchen" he answered while helping her up. She almost managed to stand up but at the last second her legs gave out and she fell. Jonathan caught her easily and without much effort lifted her up and walked into the small kitchen. She was losing too much weight, her curves were starting to disappear from the lack of eating and she sure was used to eating a lot. He didn't like that either along with other things since they were in the open.

He placed her onto the countertop letting her legs dangle over the edge, opening the fridge he ducked down for a moment before standing up right again. Walking over beside her he rinsed a handful of grapes under the tap and placed them into her hand. She looked at them for a moment before slowly placing one in her mouth. Jonathan leaned against the counter taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Kat noticed him for the first time since she woke up from her nightmare, his hair was a mess and falling into his eyes. His dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top; the bottom was pulled out from his pants and was a crinkled mess. She slowly ate the grapes, one by one as she looked at him, there were bags under his eyes and he looked more exhausted than she felt right now. When he was done he placed his glasses back on and went back to matching her stare.

Kat had just finished the grapes when he handed her a small package of almonds, "These too Kat" he spoke softly. She took them from him and ate them in the same manner as the grapes.

They stayed like that while she ate; the only sound was the crunch from her mouth as she bit into each almond. After the nuts were all gone Kat placed the empty package beside her and cleared her throat, "I'm thirsty" she rasped softly.

Jonathan opened the fridge again and handed her a small bottle of apple juice which Kat greedily gulped down. Just then there was a distant loud bang that caused her to jump slightly. Thinking it was just a gunshot Kat settled back down and placed the empty bottle in the sink, it wasn't until she heard another bang followed by another one. Ducking down to see below the cabinets she saw lights behind the window curtain, in a second she jumped down from the counter and dashed to the window. She flung open the curtain and saw a show of green, white and red fireworks lighting up the sky.

"There from Wayne Manor, annual Christmas celebration that happens on Christmas eve. They do the fireworks every year at exactly midnight since Thomas Wayne started the tradition" Jonathan spoke as he sat down on the stool from earlier.

Kat didn't respond or even turn her head she instead raised her left hand and placed it on the cold glass. Her eyes never left the display until a moment later when she looked down beside her.

"Aren't they pretty?" she spoke so softly Jonathan barely could make out what she was saying. At first he thought it was directed to him but she kept her eyes downwards and then nodded her head.

"Yes, they think their money will keep them safe but we know. We know just what money does what people do for it and we'll exploit that weakness we'll shove it down their throats" Kat responded as she reached with her right hand and clasped it around the air.

Kat smiled as she held her sisters hand and watched the beautiful lights dance before her eyes. "No, he won't hurt us we are all together, a part of Jonathan just like you are a part of me. We'll never be alone, never again, just us four, for all eternity"

Jonathan watched the scene unravel before him as he tried to make sense of what was going on. It interested him more than anything ever had in his entire life or career but it somehow worried him too, he couldn't pin this on anything and Kat seemed to forget he was here. The more time that lapsed between getting her clean and to herself the more wild and well, crazy she became.

"Kat? I need you to eat some more" he spoke up.

"After, we're watching the fireworks" she responded without moving still.

'_At least she is responsive which means she isn't having a complete psychotic break' _he thought to himself as he went into the kitchen and started to prepare something a little larger for her to eat.

The fireworks ended and Kat turned around to the kitchen, "She wants to say thank you" she announced as she leaned against the doorframe.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and looked in her direction, "What for?"

"For bringing her back to me, for setting us free I never truly thanked you for that either. So... thank you" Kat was fiddling with her braclet, turning it around her wrist.

Jonathan picked up the plate of salad and a turkey sandwich and walked over to her. "Eat every bite of this, you might feel slightly nauseous but you won't throw up and you need it all. Alright?"

Kat nodded and followed him back to the couch, she sat down and he placed the plate on her lap. While she bit into the bread he pulled the coffee table back towards the couch and turned up the television slightly.

"You look like you need sleep more than I do" Kat spoke softly in-between her salad.

"I'll live, everything is ready for tomorrow"

"I thought we were going on Boxing Day?" she asked

"Kat, its 12.30 am you know what I meant" he responded warily.

Kat smiled softly, "sorry" after another bite she looked back up "Happy Christmas"

"It's merry Christmas Kat"

"Not back home it aint" she muttered and tossed the half empty plate onto the coffee table.

"I said to finish that" he warned.

"I don't want to eat anymore I'm full" she responded while stretching out her body.

Jonathan sighed, he was too exhausted to argue with her at the moment and he wasn't in the mood to get her going with pushing his buttons. "Fine, if you don't want to feel better I don't care" was his answer.

Kat was staring at the corner again causing Jonathan to run his hands through his hair, "Kat, are you seeing your sister again?"

"What? Oh No sorry I was lost in thought" Kat looked back at him "Do I have to get another costume? Or are we just going in as we are? I mean were not hiding now, there's no reason"

Having her back and present fully made him settle down from his high strung irritation; he didn't like the feeling of not knowing what was going on with her. Not to mention he now knew her past from herself but it didn't give him an inclination as to what was happening in her head, sure he got some valuable information on why she was this way, the butterflies and such were now explained but she was just so… bipolar was the only word that came to mind but it didn't describe her at all more like supernatural.

"Wear whatever you like Kat"

"Can I wear nothing?" was her coy remark

He turned to glare at her with a warning on his face which caused Kat to burst out laughing, "Oh you're too easy sometimes, it's no fun" She rested her head on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his waist.

He tugged on a large piece of her hair hard enough to cause a slight sting, she just smiled up at him "We should get to sleep, we're only going to be here for another day" he spoke softly.

"And do we know where we are staying after our party?" Kat inquired as she bounced up to her feet.

"Not at the moment, it's for the best to keep us on our toes since it will also keep the batman off of us" Jonathan had shut off the lights and television and then led her by the hand to the bedroom.

…...


	18. Chap 18: Boxing Day Bash

Okay heres the next chapter. Sorry for the wait again.

….

Boxing Day came around bringing along with it two nights of snowfall that covered Gotham's streets. Kat stood outside in the empty lot staring down at her newly made snow angel. Tilting her head to the side she studied the imprint before her.

"So? Is it your best work to date?" Jonathan asked as he stood next to her watching in amusement.

Kat giggled and nudged his shoulder with hers, "Don't be such a smart ass, I'm just waiting patiently to go to my party"

"Soon my pet, we have to wait for the perfect moment" Jonathan walked over to the car again talking to another goon that just showed up.

Jonathan looked dashing in his black tuxedo, she didn't think anything could beat his three piece work suits he often wore but she was defiantly mistaken on that account. His swept back hair looked pitch black and glossy from the product holding it in place, he wasn't wearing his silver glasses tonight instead he had put in contacts and was holding a black metal cane in his left hand. His bow tie was impeccably straight and the single breast pocket held a purple lily. He did not look like the Dr. Crane police were looking for instead he looked like an older rich aristocrat; he would blend in perfectly.

Sighing she folded her arms across her chest tucking the handgun against her side and turned away from her admiration. The cold night air blew steadily causing her loose curls to fly constantly around her face. Kat did not look the same at all either; she looked more dramatically different thanks to her new hair. Since October when she cut it into a bob it had grown out to almost touch her shoulders so she had cut in some layers using her thinning shears and trimmed her bangs to go straight across her brow. Taking some bleach and peroxide she also experimenting all of Christmas morning with pulling all the color from her hair until she reached the platinum shade she was looking for. It was a shock at first when she looked in the mirror after moisturizing and drying her hair, the color suited her face but made her look more fair; like a ghost you would see floating through a forest on a starry moonlit night.

Tonight she felt like a star and wanted to look like one, she kept her makeup simple, opting out foundation since she could never match her shade she instead put on some heavy black eyeliner, mascara on top and bottom and a pop of pink lipstick. She kept her hair down but had to straighten her bangs still and had put on a thin silk dress that came down to her ankles. It was the color of melted silver with lighter grey crystals sewn in a decorative pattern. It was a loose draped dress with thin spaghetti straps holding it all up; her back was bare and exposed all the way down to her waist. She wore no jewelry besides the bracelet Jonathan gave her and a pair of matching strappy stiletto's that tied around her ankles.

Jonathan's voice broke her out of her thoughts and with a shiver of both cold and excitement Kat turned towards him. "Alright, let's get this party started shall we?"

The group of men that were still left walked the opposite way of her and Jonathan. Within a couple of blocks she could see the large entrance of the observatory; it was a dark building with massive

Carved beams on either side of the large wooden double doors. The top dome was open and from her position on the street she could see the end of the massive telescope that stuck out of the opening.

Kat's heart fluttered at the site of it and her palms turned sweaty, gripping Jonathan's arm she arched up to the tip of her toes to reach his ear while tugging on him lightly "I must see the sky through that, promise me" she demanded desperately.

Jonathan grinned at the pleading glare in her eyes, the sharp thrill of power shivered up his spine to the tips of his fingers. "Of course, my soon to be wife will have everything she wants" he cooed in response

Kat's face lit up as she let go of his arm and twirled around a few times, he had to admit when he first saw how drastic her hair change was it shocked him and he missed the unique blood hue of her natural shade but the new hair suited her face perfectly so he could not fault her for doing so.

The sound of laughter and merry voices was first to hit her ears followed by the sound of a string band; the main entrance was empty now except for a few security and a front door man. Stopping at the corner of the high stone fence Jonathan placed his hand on her bare shoulder and frowned; "Jesus Kat aren't you freezing? You're practically naked" he growled

She let out a soft happy laugh with a shake of her head, "No I like it, we were only out here for less than 30 minutes I'm fine"

Kat may be fine but he was not liking the fact that her nipples were hard and straining against the flimsy fabric creating the same effect on his groin. Snapping his attention back to the task at hand he looked back up at her eyes "Remember stick to the plan until I release the toxin than you're free to do you as you please" He slid his hands up and down her arms for a second warming the flesh before he handed her a small matching handbag which Kat hid the handgun she was holding along with the disposable cellphone he gave her.

"Got it boss, see you soon" she responded softly as she snapped the bag closed. Jonathan gripped her face and pressed his mouth hard against hers, just as quick he had moved back and brushed a strand behind her ear. With a smile and a wink Kat left Jonathan's side as he went around to the right; she made her way to the wide front steps. She grabbed the fabric in front of her legs to avoid tripping on the stairs and when she reached the top she grinned up at the tall dark man in front of her.

"Good evening" she handed him her invite with her greeting and waited as he studied the card.

"Welcome Mrs. Buies coat check is to your left once you're through the doors and your donation can be made to the large green table in the far east corner" The man spoke with a light Italian accent and handed her invite back as he gestured for her to walk in.

Giving a small curtsy bow she walked forward with a flirtatious smile and downcast eyes; she placed the card back into her small handbag quickly snapping it closed. She was surprised there was no bags check or metal detector at this party, when she first heard that in the plans she was skeptic but it turned out to be true. 'Rich folks really don't have to worry about shit all' she seethed in her mind but grinned anyways, soon it would be their folly.

The entrance was a small room with two hallways one on each side of her, she could see the coat check counter at the end of the left hall but she was not wearing one and obviously she was not letting go of her bag. Kat walked forward and into the large open space of the observatory where the first thing you could see was the large telescope dominating a large portion of the north part of the room. A large amount of people were gathered around the leaned back chair that was attached to the bottom part, they took turns sitting down and gazing through it making ooh's and ah's and laughing with glee. The space was decorated with Christmas colors along with a lot of New Year's gold's and silvers strung in with the décor.

There was a ramp that led to an upstairs balcony where you could sit, relax and mingle with other guests. A few people looked at her as she entered the main area; a waiter quickly appeared and offered her a glass of champagne from a silver platter. She took one with a thank you and took a quick sip. The bubbles tingled on her tongue before she swallowed the refreshing slightly sweet drink; she sipped again this time taking slightly more.

'ok first step get your ass to the telescope' was her first thought but she stopped mid-step as she quickly remembered the plan 'but what if he meant after I could, he said stick to the plan first than when the toxin drops I can do what I want so that would include using the telescope' with a few more minutes of consideration she sighed and took another sip of champagne before staying right where she was.

It shouldn't be too long anyways'

"Hello"

Kat turned her head to see the man who spoke to her, he was handsome in a way that all women would be drooling over with light brown hair and almost matching eyes. He had a very strong square jaw and a wide smile, "I was in line to see the stars tonight up close but I got distracted by an even more beautiful star"

The cheesy line that was supposed to be sweet almost made her burst out laughing and she shook her head. "I'm not interested. Thanks" she was direct and firm but still kept a friendly tone.

The man didn't take the hint though and stepped closer to her, "Well I was..." Kat cut the man off with a sharp slap to his left cheek. Hard enough that the sound echoed through the large dome and a few surrounding guests turned to see the commotion.

Kat started shouting and bullying the man back while more and more people gathered around the disturbance, no one paid attention to Jonathan who was now weaving in-between the crowd placing small metal canisters around. It was her job to create a distraction and while she wasn't suppose to do so for another 20 minutes the man just gave her an opportune moment and she felt like improvising.

At this time Bruce Wayne stepped forward and raised his hands addressing Kat, "Now lets just calm down for a moment alright" he spoke softly while never leaving her eye contact.

Kat stood still and smiled "I am calm, if I wasn't he would be dead by now"

It was a fleeting second but Kat saw the flutter of confusion then familiarity skitter across his face before he recovered "Have we met before?"

"Now that's what got him in this trouble" Kat responded as she took in the crowd around her, almost everyone now had their eyes on her which was exactly what she was waiting for. "Ladies and Gentlemen" pausing she turned to Bruce "and of course Bruce Wayne who is in a category all himself" with a wink and a smile she returned to front "Thank you for attending this gracious charity event and for your donations but as you can see this observatory is well off and in no need of assistance but I however am in desperate need and I'm forever gracious for your cooperation in this transition"

"What is this crazy woman talking about" someone demanded from the sea of faces.

"SO let me welcome you all to My engagement party… oh and please feel free to scream for your life" She grinned wide while raising her glass in a toast and within the next two seconds a loud bang fizzle noise irrupted throughout the room; Followed closely by screams of surprise and next terror when thick dirty white gas filled the air and the entire dome. Kat opened her bag and pulled out her gun, she tucked it under her arm and tucked her cellphone into her garter belt. She found the epipen device next and quickly jabbed it into her upper thigh while letting go of the bag; she held the flute with her top fingers of the same hand. As much fun as his toxin was she wanted to be clear headed for her party.

With a wide smile on her face she wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a few coughs as the gas started to clear out, giving her a couple more feet of vision. Kat gulped down the last bit of the champagne in the flute glass she was still holding through everything and then tossed it to her left hearing it shatter a second later.

"Would you care for another miss?"

Kat spun around to see Jonathan in a mock butler bow holding out a full flute of bubbly; with a giggle she took it and gulped the entire thing down, giving the empty glass the same treatment as the last one. "Thank you, that was quite refreshing"

Jonathan held out his hand and twirled her around once causing another outburst of laughter from Kat. "Now I do believe I promised someone they would be able to see the stars"

She bounced up and down until they reached the chair and she was seated with her eye against the soft rubber hole. Kat didn't know how long she was literally lost in space but Jonathan leaned down and pressed his face against her throat.

"We have to finish up here Baby-Doll, Say good-bye to the planets and come join the party" He spoke in her ear.

Kat stood up feeling slightly disappointed, she could have sat in that chair for an entire night, she was almost about to demand Jonathan to steal the telescope if she didn't take a second first to ponder and realize how stupid that would be. She silently felt sorry for the person who crossed her path tonight for she felt a renewed pent up anger flow through her veins.

Standing next to him Kat looked at where they were at; there was a group of about 20 people standing together over by the donation table, there was two full tables' mostly old people who were sitting the entire time and held no interest to her. Along the far wall beside the telescope stood a little over 10 people this time mostly men and Kat could count roughly 15 dead bodies lying in various positions all over the floor. No casualties on their side though and all their men were standing guard around the room all heavily armed. The old people who sat at the tables started to die all of a sudden, it started with one man gasping then another followed, Jonathan muttered something about heart failure side effect and Kat shrugged, 'if not today it was bound to happen to them shortly' was her only thought. This however caused a few of the people huddled in the large group to panic more and they started to either run for the door or scream and cry, either way the goons shot them with their own macabre laughter of satisfaction.

Kat could tell the men along the wall were trying to hold it together in their minds but a couple had started to crack and were staring in odd places or picking their skin with looks of pure fear. Jonathan took off his scarecrow mask since the room was completely cleared of the gas and grinned down at her.

"You see, you don't even have to do anything, you don't have to be the smartest or the strongest, you just have to wait, patiently. And in time all things will work themselves out" he replied with a wider wild grin.

Kat smiled in response and nodded her head, "Well at least we agree about one thing Scarecrow, and I am a master of patience"

"You bunch of thugs are going to pay! Batman will be here at any moment!" It was a young gentleman who yelled as his hands pulled at his hair.

"well aren't we quite coherent" Kat smiled and stepped towards him. She grabbed a stack of bills from one of their men and stood in front of the gentleman who cried out. The other people along the wall beside him stared at her with looks of fear and a bit of curiosity. She held up the stack of money in her hands and flipped through the bills in a quick second.

"In my hand are twenty dollar bills, guess how much money is here in total and the person who is closest to the correct answer I will personally let go, unarmed."

People did not wait even a second before answers were being shouted out randomly by people all across the room, Kat smiled wider and held up her other hand. "Now, now one at a time, I know you're all just dying to play but there are rules to my game"

She came to stand in front a lady who was picking at her arms with tears running down her face, "Ladies first, whats your guess?"

A goon yelled and the sound of a gun hitting the ground caught both of their attention, Kat saw the shadow of the batman before he had time to fully move "Of course it's the bat" Kat announced and pouted to her side at Jonathan.

"Well then we'll just have to take care of him as well then" he replied to her pulling on his mask again.

"Yes and it seems he doesn't like your gift either. Batman has a cure for everything except his own demons" Kat cooed out-loud.

"You're one to talk Katalina, you know this isn't how people should live, and you know you need help" it sounded like the shadows were speaking to her since his voice bounced off of the walls.

"Its just Kat, or Baby-Doll or Pain or Angel of Death, I'm really just adding more as I progress. Cant seem to make up my mind" Kat was talking away while Jonathan moved off out of her range of vision. "Why don't you just come out of the shadows and talk? Hmm? It's not very gentlemen like you know"

"And get shot by your goons?"

Kat laughed, "Ok good point, Find him and Kill him boys"

The men looked at the guests and then at her one spoke up "Ah boss you sure about that? What about the hostages?"

Kat raised her gun to aim at the mans head who just spoke to her, "Next time I'll just pull the trigger and show you just how fast I want you to move when I give you a fucking command" she yelled in a rage.

The goon nodded furiously and backed out faster than she ever saw someone move, the others followed his lead just a fast and with that Kat sighed and smiled again. Looking behind her she saw Jonathan had tied the remaining men left by the wall by their wrists and ankles and was now working on duct taping each of the people standing and pushing them onto the ground by the other men.

He was finished quickly seeing how he was neither careful nor caring and Kat helped him with the last few. Once she was done she put her hands on her hips and studied each single face she came across, Jonathan watched her for a few moments, listening to the sounds of sporadic shooting and shouts along with cries of surprise. After a few moments of staring at Kat's blank face as her eyes wondered he felt a nerve throb behind his eyes and he pulled off his mask to rub at them. Growing more annoyed every second he pulled out the contacts that were constantly bothering him and tossed them onto the ground.

"What is going on in your head Kat?"

Her blank face broke finally with a frown and she looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "You do realize something right? That a certain someone is missing" She raised her gun in a flash to the woman's head who she asked for her guess "I have come to a most brilliant conclusion and I'm afraid if you take one more step Batman I'll blow this pretty little brunette's head open" her eyes fluttered over Jonathan's shoulder quickly before coming back to his.

Jonathan turned around and stepped back towards Kat a few steps but still stayed in front of her, "So all my goons that fast huh?" he asked

"Put the gun down and turn yourselves in" Batman demanded in his deep growling voice

Kat laughed softly and shook her head "You sound ridiculous and you do realize every single one of these people have already signed their death certificate. The moment they stepped into this party they sealed their fate, just like the moment I took my sisters hand and walked into that living room."

"I've called Gotham Police; they'll have this place surrounded in mere moments. There's nowhere for you two to go. No one else needs to die here"

Jonathan remained silent but during the exchange a few hostages made whimpers and soft screams and crying sobs as the drug worked its way through their system. "But they know your secret Batman" Kat replied while stepping forward. "I much prefer calling you Bruce"

Jonathan's head whipped back to meet Kat's gaze, his look was of disbelief but Kat smiled and laughed. "Oh come on, you couldn't figure that out after years of living here? Who else can afford all his gadgets and technology? Not to mention you recognized me tonight as Bruce Wayne. You wouldn't recognize my face from anywhere as the pictures on the news are all of me in the institute but my voice. You'd recognize my accent if you heard me before and you did. Then just now I look around and I don't see Bruce anywhere. Yet you were right beside me when the shit hit the fan, then poof you're gone and here's batman and I know for a fact that not a single soul got out of this building. So in fact I'm doing you a favor, I'm taking care of witnesses. Unless you're ready for Gotham to know the truth"

"I don't know what meds you need to be on, but you're more delusional than Joker himself"

"Oh thanks I take that as a compliment" Kat answered with a fit of laughter and then pulled the trigger killing the brunette she said she would.

Batman took a step forward but stopped with Kat aimed at the man who had come up to hit on her. "Why!" He yelled at her as Kat just continued to smile "I warned you batman, I said just one step now the bigger question you should ask is, What is our party favor?"

Jonathan spoke up with a raised hand, "I can answer that, there is enough explosive's to blow this whole city block we're on and it will go off whenever I say a command that my trigger man will hear and well then you know the rest"

"So Batman, can you stand there and watch this sacrifice of a few or will you let even more lives go for no reason. Your favorite thing to do I believe, or at least that's what always happens with you" Kat smiled sweetly but oh so venomously.

Batman's hand curled into a ball, "you're a very sick woman Katalina, You belong in the darkest isolated part of Arkham, right along side the Joker"

"Will everyone stop trying to pair up my fiancé with that green haired clown!" Jonathan shouted and shot at batman's direction. He took off up into the rafters while Kat and Jonathan made their way out the front doors they once blocked. Kat stopped him before they rushed outside; she looked down the hall at the coat check counter and glanced at the big white wall clock.

Kat could hear the faint sounds of batman releasing a hostage and then his footsteps, Jonathan threw another gas bomb into the room followed by a scatter bomb that released 10 tiny bullet canisters that flew in every direction. While Batman dealt with that commotion, Kat glanced back at Jonathan and reloaded her handgun.

"Ok Cavalry should be here" She smiled and pushed open the heavy double doors

They were greeted with two swat vans, a dozen cop cars and a crap load of armed officers who all shouted commands of lowering their weapon and getting on the ground with hands behind their heads. All Kat kept thinking was 'yeah right', but she raised her hands in the air to avoid being shot just yet, it was only a moment of them waiting before a loud boom was heard right across the street. The cops scattered in panic as another explosion quickly followed, this time even closer and ended up taking out two of the cop cars.

While everyone was trying to figure out where everything was coming from and what to focus on Kat and Jonathan moved swiftly to the waiting getaway car and hopped in the back. The driver sped off and luckily not a single car followed them, the sound of explosions however continued until she was sure the entire block had been taken out and they were a mile away.

"So a new home tonight I'm assuming?" Kat inquired."we did just murder what? 100 people maybe a little less"

"Are you positive of what you said back there?" Jonathan ignored her own question and turned to catch her stare.

"Am I sure? Well its 50/50, I came to that belief based on my own conclusions that I stated earlier, it all makes sense to me but then again I am crazy so who knows" If she was giving a cryptic answer again on purpose Jonathan couldn't figure out but he's own brain was reeling still with coming to his own conclusion that he couldn't care enough to react to her.

Kat felt the hot streak of annoyance flash through her, 'that fucking batman, all anyone gives a shit about is that fucking batman' she cursed in her head while sulking into the seat cushion.

The car ride took longer than Kat had expected and by the time they had finally arrived she was feeling more tired and grumpy than the joyful excitement high she had at the party which caused her to slip even further into her bad mood. Jonathan hadn't said a word to her the entire time, he just sat there staring out the window lost in deep thought with his brow furrowing every once and awhile. That didn't change as the car stopped and Jonathan got out; holding the door and waiting for her to follow, which she did but did not accept the hand he held out for her.

Tonight they were not in the city, instead they were on the outskirts where it smelt of nothing but sewer and chemical plant waste. She was sure she could see the lake dump from where she stood; it looked like a sea of tar and smelt worst. Kat wasn't a material type of girl but she was getting sick of smelling the air full of stench and just once she wanted a clean room that smelt of her comforting lavender and vanilla with her fluffy pillow and soft blankets.

"Is life on the run finally catching up to you?" Jonathan inquired as he walked behind her.

"Go fuck yourself" she snipped short and crisp

He was about to grab her when he saw her body language and thought better of it, her spine was straight and stiff as a board and her face was stuck in a hard mean glare that was out of character for her. So instead he waited until they reached the room they would be sleeping in and gripped her shoulders with his hands sternly but gently guiding her to sit at the small stool by the window. Her back was to him so she couldn't see his face or what he was doing but she was on guard and ready to bolt or react to whatever he was planning.

The entire place was dead silent, there was no goons or sounds of people in the house they were at, Kat never got a good look at the place they were occupying for now but the room they were in was a decent size and very nicely decorated for being where it was. The bed was fully made with extra pillows and a wardrobe was stock full of clothes that she could see through the one open door. That was all she could see from her point of view besides the slight outline reflected in the window of her sitting and Jonathan standing behind her staring at her. Kat was wary and on guard as she stared at him through the window, watching as he ran his hands through the loose silky strands.

"You looked beautiful tonight" he stated as he then picked up a brush from the desk in the right corner.

When Jonathan came back to her he started to run the brush through her hair softly and with more care than Kat ever took with herself. The uncharacteristic actions he was displaying did not ease anything in her but rather hiked all her paranoia and kept her like a deer caught in a hunters stare; ready to bolt at any second.

Jonathan had noticed that his actions were having the opposite effect on Kat that he wanted, he had remembered reading that a good way to soothe a woman was to brush her hair but he had to remember Kat was not like most women and she did not have any good memories with care and attention. Letting out a slightly frustrated sigh he stopped brushing and met her eyes in the reflection.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"Why are you doing this?" was her response.

"Doing what?"

"What you're doing"

"Brushing your hair?"

"Yes"

They both stayed silent and continued to stare at each other for a bit until Jonathan raised an eyebrow and held his hands by his side, "Do you want me to stop?"

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I asked why you are acting differently" He couldn't tell if she was pushing his buttons or genuinely confused and curious. Either way he decided not to react like usual and took a different approach.

"Why are you in the mood you are in? Perhaps I decided to act with kindness to your rudeness earlier, I did put a lot of effort into that party just for you"

Kat's eye flickered down for a moment in shame before she met his again, "I'm sorry for my bad manners, I didn't mean it" she genuinely apologized like a child would after being scolded.

Jonathan lifted up the brush and continued to brush through the rest of the tangles in her hair, "It is alright, I'm sorry you didn't enjoy your party"

Kat scowled and made a Humph noise as she went back to staring outside at the dark night, "It was going great until the Bat showed up, did we even get any money?"

"Yes, Ben and Todd and his boys lhad left in the car before the batman arrived as planned and got away with three of the five duffle bags of cash. I'll know the total tomorrow"

"Well at least he didn't take out all of our guys" She muttered.

"I think you are right about Bruce being Batman" Jonathan announced as he placed the brush back and slipped off his jacket.

Kat stood up and turned to face him, her arms folded across her chest, "who cares about the bat, he's just a damaged man who likes to beat up 'bad guys' so he can feel better about being a useless child watching his parents die. There's plenty of men like him doing the same thing and they're called criminals"

"You are really jealous of Batman aren't you?" Jonathan mused as he worked on removing the rest of his tuxedo.

"You know I could've turned out to be the next batman... or batwoman whatever, if fate chose that as my path instead of fucking my life up royally. I mean what if after what happened to me I ended up in a sweet loving home with my sweet caring nanny instead of tossed in an insane asylum like a dirty piece of garbage. You see society and the law made me who I am. We are all shaped by the world and then the world has the audacity to shake it's finger at us in disappointment and disgust at their own handy work."

"Agreeable" was all Jonathan responded with as he went into what she would guess was a bathroom since it was connected to the bedroom. "But then you wouldn't be you, you would've just been another carbon copy that the world created"

"But we already are exactly that, the bad villains waiting to be defeated by the hero batman. Gotham has now molded us into what it wanted and now they just wait for the big curtain call when we are put behind bars or shot dead Bonnie and Clyde style"

Jonathan came back into the bedroom wearing a loose grey t-shirt and baggy cotton pants "Well then lets change the act and create our own ending, one filled with fear and pain" He handed her an even larger t-shirt and turned her around with a firm hand on her waist.

As he guided the zipper down her side, Kat let out a sigh and shook her head, "There is no happy ending for us Jonathan, we will lose in the end, either end up dead or in Arkham but there is no get away; I see it all laid out before me"

"So you're a future teller now?"

"Common sense actually, we can't run forever"

"No just until Batman is dead, Then the city will be ours" A moment of silence was exchanged before Jonathan spoke again, this time more softly. "I've heard some interesting things of late, things that might brighten your 'future ending' you're so worried about. Thats why we needed this money, we need a buy-in with this gang"

Kat's dress fell to her feet in a pool of fabric as she stepped out of it and lifted her arms for the t-shirt, "OH?" Jonathan's cool hands touched the skin of her back causing her to jump slightly and then she immediately relaxed. His hands dug into the sore muscles of her shoulder blades and Kat let out a soft moan at the sensation; her stress seem to melt away in mere seconds.

"Joker is no longer any help to us, he is off doing his own little take over thing with Harlequin. They are busy taking out Black Mask's gang and I dont believe he has a clue on whats going on with the major players"

Kat's head came up "and that's supposed to brighten my day... I fail to see how that's not a point on my end of the argument"

"Let me finish" he stated as he worked his hands lower down her back.

Kat put her head back down and remained silent, "Joker believes he was successful in that task as Black Mask is leaving town but it seems a new player has stepped up to Rhas Aghoul's vision for Gotham. Now I don't know who this person is directly but I do know the muscle this person is bringing in to help and he may be our only hope of taking down the batman for good"

Kat's interest was peeked to a whole new high, she could feel the tingling sensation spread to her toes but she stayed quiet and waited for Jonathan to go on, he was tormenting her on purpose. He was tip toeing around what he had to say trying to coax a reaction out of her but it failed to do so and Jonathan grinned at her when she turned around to take the shirt from him. She pulled it over her head and down her bare chest that Jonathan grabbed a quick glance at before the fabric covered her.

"He's name is Bane. A mercenary from a very dark place, even darker than your own past, he is the one to bring down the Batman and with your new found hunch it'll be even easier to do so"

Kat walked over to the bed and sat at the edge, "and why do you have so much faith in this Bane guy?"

Jonathan let out a chuckle that was slightly condescending but Kat didn't take it that way, "Oh when you meet him, you'll see what I mean"

Pulling the blankets down Kat watched as he walked over to the empty side of the bed, "and when do I get to meet him?"

"Tomorrow, now lets get some rest shall we?" Jonathan slipped under the covers and pulled Kat up against him, it didn't take long for Jonathan to pass out but Kat stayed awake staring at the far left window from her side. her mind was racing from everything that happened tonight and all the information she found out from Jonathan, right before she fell asleep she found her mind drifting to a very odd place and her dreams were of a loving home and beautiful flower gardens and her family happy and alive watching her walk up to get her diploma. It was the most beautiful dream Kat ever had but when she woke up the next morning she was nauseous and wanted nothing more than to burn the images from her mind and replace them with screams and chaos.

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

The day went by slowly, all Kat could think of was meeting this Bane guy and hearing the plan to throw Gotham into a pit of hell, she was nervous and at the same time excited. it caused her to let out small bursts of gleeful giggles and odd noises from her throat but Jonathan remained neutral until Kat started firing rapid questions ranging from how tall he was to who was working with him. He answered her in short straight responses that only prompted her to ask another until he rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath which Kat knew was a sign to stop while she was ahead.

It wasn't long however before they were walking out the door and down the empty dirt road towards the sewers, her and Jonathan were joined with 5 of their men who were all armed with weapons of all kinds. When they stopped at a large sewer drainage gate he signaled for his men to open it, "Are we expected or is this a surprise visit?" Kat asked bemused.

"We are expected and if we weren't we'd be dead by now, that house belongs to them" Jonathan stated as the gate opened with a loud rusty creak.

"Ah is there no end to your list of so called friends?" Kat jested as Jonathan handed her a flashlight and then turned on his.

He met her eyes and did his usual habit of tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "remember our..."

"Yes I am to stay by you at all times and don't start nothing just follow your lead. Like always" She responded like a snotty teenager followed by a grin.

Two men went first, followed by her and Jonathan and then the two other men took the back. The smell of the sewers was already filtered out of her nose and no longer bothered her; the sound of rushing water could be heard after a few moments of walking in the dark with nothing but their flashlights to guide them. Rats ran by their feet once and a while making little scurry noises and squeaks. Kat laughed as she saw one of the men side step them with a look of pure fear and disgust on his face; it was more humorous to Kat because of how menacing the thug looked only to act like a little school girl at the sight of a small furry rodent.

She could see some other lights at the end of the tunnel, followed by the faint sound of men talking and metal clanging against metal, Kat held her flashlight in one hand and in her other held her handgun. Once they had reached the wide opening she turned off her flashlight and held it at her side while clicking the safety off of her handgun with her thumb.

The two thugs in front fell behind Jonathan slightly once they left the tunnel and entered what she would call the main area; it was a very large open space with different small streams of water flowing to the center where a large main river of water gushed down and out. There were men of all ages and ethnics working away on different things ranging from guns to strange electric devices and chemicals. They all kept walking until they reached a small area that was blocked off with hanging dirty plastic and old busted wooden shelves, Kat could see a couple of men standing there staring at them while holding their ak-47's anxiously.

"So this is the man who made the toxin for Ra's, I expected to find a more petulant man"

It was an odd voice that spoke and to Kat's ears it sounded like an aristocrat with a deep Mexican accent but much more dangerous. That was until she saw the man himself step out to greet them, he was defiantly tall, and she would guess 6'4 if not more and he was large enough to take down an elephant with his bare hands. He wore nothing but cargo pants and a military bulletproof vest that had tubes of neon green liquid running through them and into his chest and back. He wore a black mask that left his mouth area and eyes uncovered and it was his eyes that held Kat's attention; they were dark, almost black and full of nothing but empty darkness and a glint of intelligence that most people she came across in this industry lacked. His size was more than just intimadating it was beyond logic; she couldnt imagine him being able to move very fast with the size of him, his skin was nothing but bulging veins and the same neon color shimmered beneath the flesh in some spots.

Jonathan cleared his throat before blocking half of Kat's body, sure Jonathan wasn't a moron he knew he had no chance in hell at taking out Bane if he did try to do something to Kat but it was now instinct to shield her from everything he didn't like and he didnt like the way she stared at this freak of nature in complete fixation. "Yes, I helped Ra's Aghoul in return he gave me access to the plant I needed to take my toxin to its maximum potential"

"Yes, something I fear you lack"

Jonathan's jaw clenched but he remained silent, Kat remembered what he said to her but Bane was constantly staring at her, gaging what he saw and it prompt Kat subliminally to respond. "You're not so different from most men, you stare at me like all the others" she spoke softly but very firm while gripping her gun tighter and making sure Bane saw the movement.

"I don't know who you are, no one mentioned you and yet here you stand. So why should I not hand you over to these men here? You wish to die no doubt"

"Try your threats on someone else, I am no little girl you see before you and we stand on equal ground as I have never heard of you either and I was here at Gotham for a year now, that's before you came here so I think I'm in more of a position to question than you are"

Bane didn't laugh; not out loud but there was amusement in his eyes that Kat saw and she went further by stepping forward and in front of Jonathan towards Bane. The guards behind Bane lifted their rifles from there hanging position up to hold with both hands but Kat did not stop, not even when Jonathan hissed at her and went to grab her arm. She instead stepped even closer until she stood right in front of Bane; only a foot from his form, Kat never once let her eyes leave his as she raised her spine to add as much height as she could but the top of her head still only came to Bane's neck. Bane himself did not move a muscle what so ever, he did not say a thing or make any sign to his men he just stood there waiting.

"My name is Kat, Kat Crane and I know your soul, the very blackness it holds and all its glory. You may not have faith in Jonathan's work because of past... failures but you may have faith in me. For I will set a fire to this earth so great it will chase all darkness away and like a phoenix we will rise from the ashes of that darkness." She didnt know if what she said was taken as a threat or a truce but she saw the change in his eyes before his mouth opened to speak.

"You are more than meets the eye little bird, I will agree with that but you could be so much more" Bane's eyes flickered to Jonathan and back and Kat understood the hidden innuendo instantly.

"I am what I am thanks to that man" she responded still never leaving his eye contact, letting him see just everything she knew was mimicked in his own eyes. "And we will not fail you"

"I will hold you to your word little bird and I will break every bone in your body while he watches if you do not live up to your promise's" Kat did not say anything about the annoying nickname Bane had taken upon himself to dub to her.

"And I will feed you to the bat in big chunky pieces if you fail us" Kat responded without a hint of humor even though a couple of Bane's men chuckled at her remark.

Bane let out a laugh this time, a short bark of a sound but laughter none the less, "Fail you in what?"

"In breaking the Batman, a little advice from one with experience on the subject, careful that what you break does not rise with re-found glory and strength, there are few who grow stronger from exposed weakness"

"I know more of rising than you could ever fathom"

Kat grinned wide like the cheshire cat "Yes well, I believe I know more of the Batman than you could ever fathom Muscle Head"  
>"And I believe you have done some research before coming here, more than you just being a mind reader"<br>"And you have not done enough, now are we gonna continue this lovely back and forth banter or do you want our information & help?" Kat placed a hand on her cocked hip and waited.  
>Bane never once looked away from her stare, he was silent for a moment and then another before he raised his hand out to her, "How about we continue this conversation in private?"<br>"Over my dead fucking body" Jonathan finally spoke up and took two steps towards Kat when Bane's men all held up their guns in a flash and aimed them at Jonathan causing him to stop mid-step.  
>Kat turned around to face Jonathan and with a stern face gave her head a quick shake no and held her hand up, "Calm down, if he wanted us dead there isn't really anything stopping that. Besides we both know that no one can say no to me" she soothed him with a smartass grin and blew a kiss "I'll be right back, keep our guys from having any itchy trigger fingers while I'm gone"<br>Her eyes pleaded with him that she knew what she was doing and this one time he could not be the leader and main voice, Kat knew now that Bane would not work with him at all. By now Jonathan trusted her more than he ever thought was possible, so with a large lump in his throat he nodded once and stepped back to his men, his grip on his gun was so tight that his hand was turning pale white and was shaking slightly. He was always the one who was the smooth talker, using the fear against the person to get what he wanted but with Joker and now it seems Bane as well, He was useless and Kat has managed to work her magic and get people to fall in line with her so how could he even try to demand something else. they needed to be in with this crew, he knew what was going down and when all shit hit the fan he couldn't protect them both from everyone but if you got in with the ring leader of it all it would lead to a much easier time. He watched as Kat slipped her tiny hand into Bane's massive one and they walked away through a small opening behind the two men with the ak-47s. The small innocient gesture of watching their hands connect sent a pure ice wave of jeleousy and hatred through Jonathan it almost made him vomit.

Kat did not like to be touched, it was no secret and in fact word spread so fast through the men that when Kat stood by one of them they would take a step back or sideways to make sure they were not within reaching distance, at first she thought it was because they were scared of her or hated her but she found the truth out from her new favorite henchman and dirty work handler. So holding off the urge to let go of Bane's very warm and large hand was very difficult for her but she managed to not let anything show.

The back of the man was no less intimidating than the front, she could see where the tubes connected to flesh and she wanted to ask a million questions but knew that now was not the time. They only walked a couple of steps before he let go of her hand and turned around to face her, "Alright then little bird what is it you want?"

Kat shrugged and tucked her handgun into the waistband of her jeans and stepped towards a weird contraption that was halfway through being built on a large table, "That's something Jonathan would know but I do believe it's along the lines of killing batman, destroying Gotham and bringing pain and chaos to this blind and dumb world"

She looked back at Bane who was standing there with his hands clasped behind his back watching her, "No, no I know what Jonathan wants but I asked what it is you want"

"I want what Jonathan wants"

"And what if there was no Jonathan"

"Then there would be no me"

"Funny, one so used to being alone shouldn't be clinging to a weighted ball and chain"

"Perhaps I could be so much more on my own but what fun would that be? I love Jonathan and I love the world we create to live in so you can just drop that now or kill me because as of now and forever I'm a package deal"

"I wonder what it would take to have Jonathan leave you, how would you react to that?"

Kat let out a hearty laugh at the empty threat, "Oh he wouldn't give me up, not for anything and that's not just a poor sap of a girl clinging to romantic ideals; that's the truth. And even so, if he did choice to leave well than more power to him, I would not cry and demand why and that I can change, I would just kill any woman who he touched and then I would kill anyone who crossed my path. Or work for whoever pleased my fancies"

Bane walked a few steps to the left "Love..." it was all he said but it was a million questions all at once.

"Yes, Love, something even you feel... for a woman at that, but not the kind that I feel, no, something more fatherly" Kat squinted at first, calculating every spasm of muscle and change in his eyes. No one could hide things from their eyes, they were the windows to the soul after all and Kat had a marvelous skill at reading them, if it's truly not her being a mind reader and listening to the whispers in her head.

"Your skills are impressive, very much so although they become a nauseous very quickly" Bane's voice held a little more gravel to it.

Kat let out another wild loud laugh with her head back "Yes I am quite aware of that,I'm told on a daily basis but you need not fear for all secrets are safe with me except of course the main one that brings me here"

Bane sat down finally on a large chair that looked like it was built out of old metal and garbage, "Yes, how about we get back to business"

"Yes, lets" Kat stated and came to sit across from him by pulling a large empty pail over and flipping it. "How would you like to know who Batman is?"

Bane's eyes widen for a split second before he caught himself and sat upright while at the same time as leaning over with his elbow on his knee, "You have both my attention and agreement to work with you little bird"

….

Jonathan did not know how much longer he could stand there waiting, looking at his wrist watch for what felt like the millionth time he saw that 45 minutes had passed since Kat walked away with Bane. While he did hear her laughter a few times during the wait, it did not help his increasing agitation and annoyance at both being left out and of having Kat with an unknown man in an unknown location doing what unknown things his mind kept creating. Finally there was a creak of metal and then Kat emerged from the same entrance they left at and made contact with his eyes immediately, with a small smile and a wink all his feelings seeped back down and he felt at ease once again.

She came to stand beside him again while holding her fist up for him to 'pump' it as Kat like to make him do when something went her way or something good happened to them. He did so to appease her but did not do the ridiculous explosion sound and movement that she followed it up with but she twirled with a smile and faced Bane who had come to stand in the same spot as before.

"You can have the men you need to gather more ingredients, I will also generously donate firearms and whatever money is required for now. You may stay at the location I have given to your. Wife." Jonathan did not like the pause that came with that word but like the entire time he was here he bit his tongue and waited. "I hope you do not disappoint me Kat, as I have grown to like you. A rare thing on my part I can assure you"

Kat grinned wide like the Cheshire cat again and gave a curtsy bow with her arms flared out beside her in a grand gesture, "Yes oh great and magnificent one, your wish is our command and like all great men before, it will be the woman behind the man that keeps everything going smoothly so rest your big beefy head tonight in peace" With a flare spin Kat left the men standing there. Jonathan stared at Bane for a extra moment, both daring each other to make a move or say something out of line until Jonathan turned around and followed Kat while motioning for his men to follow.

…..

Kat was sitting in the car blowing a big pink bubble with her mouth and snapping the gum back with a pop, Jonathan sat in the drivers seat and awaited there with the engine idling staring at Kat.

"Would you care to tell me where we're going?" He growled with little patience.

Kat smiled, "Oh so this is what power feels like, Hmm it's nice to be the one who knows what's going on and not kept in the dark thrown scraps"

Jonathan took off his glasses and cleaned them with his usual handkerchief, "You do remember the thin line you're walking on hasn't changed at all"

"We'd be dead right now if not for me" Kat stated it without any emotion or feeling, just a deadpan stating the fact voice.

"Hardly" he scoffed but did a double take when Kat just stared at him, "He would want my toxin..." "He doesn't care about your toxin or your work. He doesn't care about money or fame and he doesn't care about Gotham or Batman"

Jonathan put his glasses back on and gritting his teeth he responded "Then what does he care about?"

"A woman, like any other man"

Kat could feel the change in atmosphere almost instantly "Yes you seem to be taken with every man you meet, perhaps I should check in between your legs for ..."

A very loud slap echoed through the car and then the sound of Kat spitting her gum out and onto his lap, "Watch how you speak to me Jonathan, I don't care about much but don't ever say that shit to me again. You insult our love and us when you do so and I will not tolerate ..."

Jonathan returned the favor of cutting her off mid sentence but he did not slap her, he grabbed her throat with one hand and pulled a handful of her hair with the other; yanking her head back. "Power I think has gone straight to your head" he growled in her ear while Kat pushed at him with her hands and then started to slap at whatever she could in front of her causing him to fight off her hands and force his way on her lap pinning her hands between the seat and her back using his knees to secure them.

"ALRIGHT STOP!" he yelled in her face at her constant struggling

Kat stopped moving and glared in his eyes, after a moment he took a big gulp of air and let it out as a sigh, he brushed a strand of her hair that came lose behind her ear and sank into her body with his. "I'm sorry alright, I did not mean what I said, I know no one touches you but me" he was placing small closed lip kisses down her neck and shoulder causing her to relax and melt into his body. "It scares me to know what we could've walked into, well according to you would've walked into"

Kat sighed and pulled her hands from his hold to wrap them around his neck, "That's the life of a criminal, but you were right in the end, it was worth it to go. Bane will stop Batman"

"Really? How do you know that?" Jonathan kissed her once on the mouth, quick and simple before returning to his seat and just like that everything was back to peace.

"I know" she responded in a voice that left no room for questions but stated trust me

He put the car in reverse and started to drive, "Alright, so everything is good then?"

Kat nodded and pulled her hair out of the loose ponytail, "Yes, we have everything you required thanks to Bane, and he requires nothing of us. Yet. Once the shit hits the fan though we might be put to work but I don't trust Bane or any of them, just like they don't trust us. We all know our loyalty is short and belongs to a certain someone and that's all we care about so I don't think we have to worry about putting on an act, there's no pretend pals here like with the Joker"

Jonathan nodded and pulled forward, looking back to make sure his men were following him in the other car, "So you trust him enough to stay at his place though"

"No, but we aint got nowhere else to go and it aint his house, its a spare house with the owners out on Christmas vacation, according to the plan anyone not in Gotham at the time it all goes down aint getting back in anyways." Kat grinned at him while giving him the directions and address, "And what exactly is going down?"

With a wild laugh full of excitement Kat turned around to face him and started explaining everything she was told.


End file.
